Tout nous sépare
by Emmanille
Summary: Bella, manipulée et battue, est forcée de devenir gogo-danseuse dans le bar de son mari. Elle survit, ayant perdu l'espoir de s'en sortir. Elle rencontre Edward lors d'une soirée ... Ils n'auraient jamais dû se lier, ils vont en faire les frais ...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Après une grosse période de « j'ose/j'ose pas », je me décide à vous poster une fic. L'histoire est un peu particulière alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop « tordu ». Cela fait un petit moment qu'elle trotte dans ma tête de dingotte, en gros je m'inspire de films, chansons, fics, expériences persos ou professionnelles et de tout ce qui me touche, me choque ou m'interpelle... vous risquez de retrouver quelques références !

Je tiens également à vous dire que je suis très ouverte aux remarques donc toutes réflexions, conseils, critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues ! Cela me permettra de m'améliorer (et dieu sait que j'ai du boulot !). Si toutes fois vous n'accrochez pas du tout, je l'arrêterais sans problème ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Juste une dernière chose, j'utilise ici les personnages de Twilight mais vous verrez très vite que je les ai mit dans un monde et une situation totalement différents ! Vous serez sans doutes surpris(es) des alliances ou liens entre les persos !

Rated K pour le récit, M pour certains chapitres (Adults theme / violence). Essentiellement basé sur la relation Edward/Bella.

Alors vous me suivez ?

**

* * *

**

**TOUT NOUS SEPARE ...**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue.

Moi c'est Bella, j'ai 23 ans et je suis française. Il y a 4 ans j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme, plus âgé que moi. Il était en voyage à Paris, moi je travaillais comme serveuse dans un café sur les Champs-Elysées, une façon comme une autre de se faire un peu d'argent lorsque l'on est étudiante. Il était américain, grand et beau, j'ai tout de suite été charmée... 3 mois plus tard j'abandonnais mes études et je m'envolais avec lui pour Seattle ; n'ayant de toutes façons aucune attache en France.

Nous vivions dans un bonheur parfait, empli de petites attentions. Nous nous sommes mariés très vite, trop vite... Après 6 mois de vie commune... Je n'ai pas reprit mes études. Moi qui rêvais d'enseigner la musique, je suis aujourd'hui à milles lieues de cela !

Mon mari était patron d'un « bar » déjà très en vogue à l'époque. Ce type d'établissement aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais j'étais jeune, naïve et surtout très « influencée ».

Mon calvaire dure depuis ce temps, aujourd'hui je tente de m'en sortir, je ne vis plus, je survis...

* * *

Si l'histoire vous tente, j'ai de l'avance ! Donc je peux vous poster le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Rebonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser si certaines ont reçu des mails de mise à jour pour le chapitre 2 ! J'ai du faire trois tonnes d'essais avant de comprendre comment faire pour mettre une suite ! (et oui je suis un boulet en informatique !)

Ensuite (je garde le meilleur pour la fin !) : Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir si vite ! Et surtout pour le prologue ! Du coup j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre et de vous poster le second chapitre ! On découvre tout doucement le monde de Bella …

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Il est 15h. Comme tous les vendredi après-midi, je suis en pleine séance de répétition avec mes quatre collègues de travail. Nous travaillons sur les chorégraphies de ce soir. Nous avons du pain sur la planche : entrée en scène à 22h00 et le patron prévoit pas mal de monde pour ce soir. Néanmoins, l'ambiance est plus que détendue ! Nous avons réussi à créer une bonne dynamique au fils des années et très franchement : on ne se prend pas au sérieux ! ( Et heureusement ! )

Lors de nos répétitions, nous sommes généralement seules avec les vigiles. Le patron n'arrive que vers 20h00, à l'ouverture du « bar ».

Le thème de ce soir : le far west ! Ce qui signifie pour moi : déguisement de cow girl à moitié nue et gros bourrins qui vont nous pincer les fesses toute la soirée !

Je ne vais pas vous le cacher : je déteste ce que je fais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... je n'ai plus le choix...

Voilà ce à quoi j'en suis réduite : moi, Bella, autrefois si ambitieuse et pleine de vie ; je suis devenue « Clara », une pseudo gogo-danseuse forcée à toujours plus, sous les ordres de mon mari ...

19h30, nous finalisons les costumes, nous sommes toutes les cinq à danser ce soir, comme la plupart du temps. Les serveuses arrivent une à une, elles n'ont pas un meilleur rôle mais au moins elles, elles sont habillées ! Pour ma tenue de ce soir, j'ai essayé de limiter « les dégâts » ; j'ai opté pour un jean taille basse, le top soutient-gorge imposé ce soir et une petite chemise blanche, ouverte, que j'ai noué à la taille, sans oublier le chapeau de cow-boy ! Pour tout avouer, je suis assez fière de moi : c'est très sexy mais je me sens couverte ! En espérant que ça marche cette fois car le plus dur reste à passer : le verdict du patron ! Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

« Bella tu peux m'aider pour mes cheveux ? »

B : « Attends fais-moi voir ça ... »

Je me dirige vers Jane, une des danseuses. Nous sommes devenues très proches depuis des années, jusqu'à devenir de véritables amies. Elle connait ma situation et est d'un soutient sans faille. Jane est une très belle femme : une taille mannequin, des yeux noisettes et de longs cheveux blonds. Une crinière incroyable qu'elle n'arrive pas à discipliner ce soir !

B « aller laisse moi faire je vais t'arranger ça ! »

J « Merci ma chérie t'es un amour ! »

B « oui je sais ! »

Nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux. Je finis à peine de lisser ses cheveux quand un bruit nous fait sursauter.

Linda : « vite les filles le chef arrive ! »

B « Kim, Nikkie vous êtes prêtes ? »

K+N « ouaip ! »

B « OK alors on se détend... »

Puis prenant mon souffle je me mets à crier d'une voix ferme

B « Garde à vous ! Présentez armes ! »

Un grand fou-rire nous entraine toutes les cinq... quand il surgit

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Nous nous retournons toutes et faisons face au patron. Je me lance... à mes risques et périls...

B « Excuses-nous Alec, c'est juste que … on plaisantait rien de plus ... »

A « Non mais vous vous croyez où ? Vous êtes prêtes au moins ? »

B « Bah … Ça se voit pas ? »

Il y a des jours où il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire ! Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre... Il m'attrape la mâchoire inférieure, me foudroie du regard et me lance

A « Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? Tu la ferme OK ! »

Je baisse les yeux, il m'effraie, je ne veux qu'une chose : calmer le jeu. Je vois les filles inquiètes, il faut que je rectifie le tir ou ça va être notre fête à toutes !

B « Excuses-moi... Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect... »

Il me lâche et me regarde de la tête aux pieds...

A « Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

B (gênée) « Tu trouve que c'est trop ? »

A « On dirait une nonne ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas aguicher le client ! »

B « Je pensais pourtant que … »

A(la coupant) « Je ne te paye pas pour penser ! T'es là pour me rapporter du pognon alors tu m'enfiles ça, tu retires ta chemise et tu la fermes ! »

Il me jette un bout de tissu, un jean complètement ouvert entre les jambes … Il s'apprête à partir mais j'ose une dernière remarque...

B « Euh.. Je crois qu'il y en manque un bout ... »

Il revient sur ses pas et me pousse violemment contre le mur derrière moi

A « T'as décidé de me pousser à bout ? Fais gaffe tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon pour ta jolie petite gueule si je m'énerve ! »

B « Écoute non... je … désolée... T'énerve pas … »

A (hurlant) « Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? »

B (murmurant) « Je mets quoi en dessous ? »

Il me retourne, me tordant le bras dans le dos et me plaque contre le mur. Je pousse un cri quand je vois son poing atterrir sur la tapisserie, à quelques centimètres de mon visage...

A « Tu mets un string ou un tanga et tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie ! », puis tout bas, « sinon la prochaine fois ce n'est pas sur le mur que mon poing atterrira... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

B (gémissant et grimaçant de douleur) « Oui … »

Il me lâche et part cette fois...

Je me tourne vers les filles et fais mine de sourire malgré la panique qui m'a envahie. Elles me regardent... Je les sens désolées, compatissantes. Je tente de sauver les apparences

B « Bon, dans l'ensemble ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! »

* * *

Alors alors ! Sympa le petit Alec non ?

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! C'est une grande motivation !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos Reviews ! Ayant beaucoup d'avance, je pense que je vais pouvoir vous poster 2 chapitres par semaine. ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps, de la longueur des suites et bien sûr des reviews (quoi ? comment ça je fais du chantage ?) !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

**Edward : **

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmet et Jasper aient réussit à me convaincre ; ou plutôt, qu'ils m'aient finalement obligé à venir ! Mes frères ont tellement insisté que je ne pouvais faire autrement ! Nous sommes partis ensembles, je suis assis à l'arrière du véhicule, d'ordinaire je préfère conduire mais là, je me laisse guider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de passer la soirée dans ce bar... Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente. La dernière fois que je suis entré dans un établissement comme celui-là, c'était il y a 3 ans, pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami. J'ai détesté ! Le spectacle censé être de charme n'avait rien d'érotique : il s'agissait plus de pornographie étalée. Même ces femmes, pourtant recrutées pour leur beauté, ne m'attiraient pas. Aucune subtilité, aucune expression … Des beautés froides, sans émotion : aucun intérêt pour moi … Je ne les ai même pas trouvé jolies à regarder. Elles entraient, se déshabillaient, mimaient une scène intime avec une exagération déconcertante et repartaient. Quand je pense à la France et à ses cabarets … Le Moulin Rouge, le Crazy Horses et bien d'autres... Mon dieu qu'on en est loin ! Ces femmes sont magnifiques, les spectacles chorégraphiés, millimétrés … Ce ne sont pas des corps nus que vous voyez … C'est une harmonie, un charme, des émotions. Beaucoup plus érotique et plaisant qu'une brochette de bimbos siliconées !

Emmet me sort de ma réflexion intérieure, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous étions arrivés.

Em (guilleret) « Alors p'tit frère ! Prêt pour une soirée d'enfer ? »

Ed « hum »

Em (riant) « Waouh ! Cache ton enthousiasme ! »

Ed(répondant à son sourire) « Mais si aller ! On y va ! »

Nous sortons de la voiture, il est 21h30. Une cinquantaine de personnes font la queue dehors. Apparemment la clientèle est triées, ce qui est rassurant ! Il y a une entrée spéciale VIP, inutile de patienter, nous sommes directement accueillis par le patron. Ça a du bon d'avoir des relations …

A (très fier et souriant) « Bonsoir à tous ! Alec Volturi, je suis le propriétaire! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon établissement ! C'est un honneur de vous recevoir ! »,

(se retournant vers Emmet) « Mr Cullen, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vous ai réservé une table près de la scène ! »

(s'adressant à tous) « Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je veillerais à ce que vous ne soyez pas importunés. J'ai donné mes ordres aux gars de la sécurité ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre ... »

J'avoue être rassuré, au moins nous serons tranquilles ce soir. Ce sera une « soirée entre homme » rien de plus. Nous quittons le petit salon VIP où le patron nous avait joyeusement invité pour entrer dans le bar.

Mon dieu, jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel décor ! Je m'attendais à un mélange de rose bonbon et de paillettes mais au lieu de ça je tombe sur un cadre digne d'une salle de spectacle ! La lumière est tamisée. Ici, pas de scène jonchée de barre de strip-tease au milieu de la pièce ; rien de tout cela … La salle est faite de tables rondes sur lesquelles sont posées des nappes bordeaux et des chemins de table couleur ivoire. Au centre des tables, fleurs et bougies agrémentent la décoration. La scène, faisant face à l'entrée, est pour le moment cachée d'un grand rideau noir et deux mannequins de cire vêtues en Cowgirls en délimitent chaque bord. A droite : le bar, très chic, à l'ancienne, en bois foncé et au large comptoir. Je remarque que les barmaids sont coiffées d'un chapeau de cowboy. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du thème de la soirée, à en juger également par la décoration très typique qui a été visiblement rajoutée pour l'occasion.

A « Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce soir c'est le Far West ! Mes filles ont préparé un spectacle sur ce thème ! Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ! Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! Et si vous avez le moindre soucis, adressez-vous directement à moi ! Bonne soirée et ouvrez grand les yeux ! »

Pour l'instant je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprit ! La décoration donne une ambiance feutrée, et n'ayons pas peur des mots : plutôt classe. Je comprends mieux le pourquoi du « tenue correcte exigée » ! Tout ce que j'espère à présent, c'est que le spectacle soit digne du cadre !

James, le collègue d'Emmet, nous a rejoint et nous nous installons à notre table ; au premières loges pour le show.

Nous commandons une bouteille de champagne et trinquons en l'honneur de notre soirée.

A peine ai-je le temps de savourer la première gorgée que la lumière s'éteint, ne laissant que la lueur des bougies. Puis la musique retentit, une lumière vive éclaire l'arrière du rideau, laissant entrevoir cinq silhouettes.

Le rideau s'ouvre sur les jeunes femmes vêtues de jeans, santiags et soutient-gorges, coiffées des fameux chapeaux omniprésents ce soir. Elles enchainent des pas à une vitesse incroyable, nous offrant une danse country endiablée et semblant réellement s'amuser.

Je remarque très vite que l'une d'elle est habillée différemment et qu'elle est munie d'un lasso accroché à sa ceinture. Se rapprochant au plus près de la scène, elle décroche son arme d'un geste habile et semble scruter la salle à la recherche d'une proie.

Plus elle se rapproche, moins je vois les autres. Je ne parviens plus à décrocher mon regard, elle m'hypnotise littéralement. De longs cheveux blonds, une peau claire, je ne vois pas la couleur de ses yeux mais elle offre un regard profond et extrêmement expressif, une bouche rosée, des lèvres fines, une silhouette parfaite, très peu cachée mais pourtant mise en valeur par sa tenue légère. Elle est simplement sublime.

Exposée au regards, elle nous dévoile son corps, faisant tourbillonner cette corde nouée au dessus de sa tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette jeune femme m'intrigue, me semble mystérieuse. Bien sûr elle joue d'un regard coquin et significatif mais elle le fait différemment des quatre autres danseuses.

Je ne vois plus qu'elle. Elle reprend sa danse, ondulant son corps parfait avec sensualité et de façon très subjective. Son visage se tourne vers moi ; nos regards se croisent.

**Bella : **

J'entre en scène, ici je ne suis plus Bella, je suis Clara. Je danse, je séduis, je souris. C'est mon job, je suis payée pour ça et je sais que je le fais bien... Je déteste sentir tous ces regards sur moi, parfois pervers, emplis de convoitise. Soyons clairs, quand je suis sous les lumières, je laisse mon cerveau au placard ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution si je ne veux pas me perdre … Il y a Clara et Bella ; Hors de question de confondre les deux !

Mon numéro commence, je décroche mon lasso et le fait virevolter autour de moi. J'ondule, je me déhanche, je me fais tentatrice, prédatrice même. Je scrute la salle. Je m'amuse et me permets des clins d'œil et sourires aux quelques habitués dans le coin VIP. Je baisse légèrement mon regard vers la table près de la scène : je suis hypnotisée. Deux prunelles émeraudes me fixent. Je ne souris plus, je ne bouge plus, je n'arrive plus à me détacher de ce visage angélique. Il me sourit très discrètement ; je fonds littéralement …

Je sens mon lasso s'écraser lamentablement au sol, je suis troublée. Je sors de mes rêves et tente de reprendre mes esprit tandis que la corde reprend sa ronde. J'ai pas l'air idiote là ! Je regarde en direction de mon « perturbateur », il me sourit franchement, montrant sa dentition parfaite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre de la même façon puis jette un coup d'œil rapide vers Alec. Son regard est noir, plein de haine … Je sais ce qui m'attends …

**Edward : **

La soirée touche à sa fin, finalement je suis ravi d'être venu. Le spectacle m'a enchanté. Tout était réunit : accueil, ambiance, service, … Et cette fille … Mon dieu quelle beauté ! Je n'ai vu qu'elle de la soirée. Je serais bien incapable de vous parler des autres danseuses ! Par contre elle … Je pourrais décrire son visage dans les moindres détails. Elle m'a ensorcelé dès l'instant où j'ai plongé dans son regard. Malgré tout je sais que cela fait partie de son métier : séduire. Et je dois bien avouer que c'est réussit …

Nous sommes dans la voiture d'Emmet depuis quelques minutes mais je continue de rêver, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en revoyant son image.

Em(amusé) « Alors p'tit frère ! Finalement ça t'a plu ! »

Ed (petit sourire en coin) « Oui c'était …pas mal, effectivement ... »

James (moqueur) « Arrête ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu tes yeux de merlan frit devant la belle blonde ? »

Ed (faussement étonné) « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Em(riant) « T'as pas arrêté de la chercher du regard ! Tu ne regardais qu'elle ! »

E (gêné) « Bah … disons que … elle était plutôt jolie ... »

James (excité) « une vraie bombe ouai ! T'as vu ses … »

E(le coupant) « Bon ça va ! Oui c'est vrai que physiquement elle me plait bien mais … je ne sais pas … elle m'a semblé différente … Bref … »

Em « En tout cas visiblement tu lui as fait de l'effet aussi ! »

Ed (souriant) « Bon ça suffit oui ? »

Jaz « C'est vrai ceci dit ! Elle était toute perturbée ! Elle en a même fait tomber son lasso ! »

Ed (riant de bon cœur) « je vois c'est ma fête ce soir ! »

James (rire limite salace) « Moi c'est à elle que j'aurais bien fait sa fête si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Ed « Amis de la poésie, Bonsoir ! »

On rit tous de bon cœur. Nous voilà arrivés devant chez moi. Je salue mes amis et passe la porte d'entrée. J'accroche mon manteau dans l'entrée et me retrouve … en chemise !

« Mince ma veste ! »

* * *

Rho qu'il est tête en l'air cet Edward ! *sifflotte en regardant en l'air*


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une fois, merci de me suivre et un grand merci pour vos Reviews !

J'ai beaucoup d'avance alors si ça vous dit, je vais pouvoir poster assez souvent !

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de mettre un disclaimer ! On s'en fiche tous, tous le monde le sait que les persos de Stephenie Meyer ne sont pas les miens, que je me contente de faire mumuse avec mais bon ! Visiblement c'est plus ou moins obligatoire donc ... Voilà c'est fait !

Dans le chapitre suivant, j'ai joué sur les deux points de vue, n'ayant pas la possibilité de mettre des couleurs, j'ai mit _Edward en Italique _... J'espère que ce sera suffisamment lisible et compréhensible ... Bella reste en écriture normale.

Aller j'arrête mon blabla ! je poste !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**« pensées » d'Edward en _Italique_, celle de Bella/Clara en écriture simple :**

Il est 2h00 du matin et je suis seule dans le bar …

Le spectacle s'est terminé à minuit mais la soirée n'est pas finie pour autant ! Les danseuses prennent le relais du service et certains clients restent boire un verre, profitant de l'ambiance que nous nous efforçons de maintenir.

La politique de la maison ? Elle est simple : elle tient en deux règles ! La première : On ne refuse rien au client. La deuxième : si ce que le client vous demande paraît déplacé ou irréalisable ; se référer à la première règle !

Alec tient à sa réputation et s'arrange toujours pour tirer partie de tout … Tout est bon pour faire du bénéfice ! Les danseuses, donc moi y compris, se doivent de se montrer après le spectacle et de se faire inviter par le client … Rentrée d'argent et bénéfices : les maitres mots …

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à faire la fermeture du bar après, bien évidement, avoir rangé et nettoyé la salle !

J'avoue que cela m'arrange, je me serais retrouvé en tête à tête avec mon mari et plus j'y échappe, mieux je me porte ! Surtout au vu de l'incident de ce soir …

Il me reste pas mal de choses à faire … Cela devrait me prendre au moins deux bonnes heures !

_Me voilà arrivé devant le bar. La rue est déserte, aucun son ne parvient au dehors. J'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un … Je me risque à entrer et aperçois une lumière provenant de la salle principale … Aucun vigile, aucun bruit … Pas très prudent tout de même ! _

E « Excusez-moi... Y a quelqu'un ? »

_Aucune réponse. Je continue mon avancée et me retrouve à l'entrée de la salle. J'avance alors vers la seule personne que j'aperçois : une jeune femme brune, debout sur une chaise, essayant __de décrocher les derniers vestiges du décor de ce soir. Elle me tourne le dos. Je m'approche doucement , ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer._

E « Bonsoir je ... »

_J'ai à peine commencé ma phrase que déjà elle se retourne vivement et perd l'équilibre_

Une voix … Je sursaute et tente de me retourner mais je perds pied …

E « ATTENTION ! »

B « AHHH ! »

E (courant vers elle) « merde ! »

_Je m'agenouille près d'elle _

E « Rien de cassé ? »

Aie ! Ma cheville ! Mais quel idiot ce type ! Je le regarde à peine et rétorque

B « Non ! Mais t'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le bar est fermé ! »

E(gêné) « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur euh ….( je vois un pendentif à son nom), Clara »

A l'entente de ce prénom je relève la tête pour le voir et reconnais alors l'homme qui m'a hypnotisée tout à l'heure … Je le fixe, incrédule …

E « Je m'appelle Edward, je suis venu à la soirée mais j'ai oublié ma veste … je venais juste la récupérer... »

Il me sourit et s'avance pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui rends son sourire et lui tends la main, toujours à terre.

B « Je m'appelle Bella »

_Je la regarde, étonné … _

B (riant, je prends les devant) « Clara n'est que mon nom de scène, et non je ne suis pas blonde »

E (amusé) « OK … Et bien moi c'est toujours Edward ! »

J'émets un petit rire, je le trouve vraiment … charmant … Il m'aide à me relever.

E « tu t'es fait mal ? », _question idiote mais c'est tout ce que je trouve ! _

B « Aie … Non ça va... juste ma cheville mais je devrais survivre ! »

_Elle me lance un clin d'œil des plus taquin_

E « Tu vas t'assoir quelques minutes la jambes surélevée et on va mettre quelque chose de froid. Ça devrait te soulager... »

B « bien docteur ! »

_Souriant à cette remarque, je murmure_, « Docteur … »

Il m'assois et prend ma jambe avec une douceur incroyable. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un homme aussi … humain ! Je me surprends à le regarder, un petit sourire tendre en coin.

E « quoi ? »

B (secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits) « Euh … rien … merci »

E « où puis-je trouver de la glace ? »

B « derrière le bar il y a un bac à glaçons, je vais en chercher », je m'apprête à me lever mais il m'en empêche.

E « non ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Toi tu te reposes ! »

B (je pouffe de rire) « bien chef ! »

E (s'éloignant pour aller chercher de la glace) « Après docteur, je passe chef, c'est bien je prends du galon ! La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? »

B « j'arriverais peut-être à deviner ton vrai métier ! »

E « euh ... »

B « Oh ! Monsieur Edward fait des cachotteries ? »

E « Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que … Ma tête ne te dis vraiment rien ? »

B (soudain gênée) « Euh non … Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? »

E (étonné) « Oh non ! Au contraire c'est mieux ! Ça facilite les choses ! »

Il paraît soulagé voire même … content … Bon, analysons la situation : je suis seule, incapable de courir, dans un bar à 2h00 du matin avec un homme que je ne connais absolument pas et qui est « heureux » que je ne sache pas qui il est … Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée moi ?

B (réticente) « ça facilite les choses ? Quelles choses ? T'es qui ? »

E (ayant perçu mon trouble) « Pas de panique ! Reste zen ! Je suis dans le milieu artistique et normalement assez connu ... »

Moment fatidique ou je pique un fard ! Je baisse les yeux et porte ma main à mon front. J'émets un petit rire gêné qui me donne l'air totalement idiote ! Bon, en même temps je ne suis plus à ça près !

B « je suis désolée... tu sais je suis un peu coupée du monde alors les acteurs en vogue … »

E « Rien à voir … Je suis photographe ... normalement assez réputé … Enfin bref … »

B « je suppose qu'il est inutile que je t'explique le mien de métier ! »

E « Je crois que j'ai eu un aperçu »

Il me regarde et me gratifie d'un sourire qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que ma prestation de ce soir lui a plu !

E « Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à faire ça ? Enfin je veux dire … je ne pense pas que ce soit une vocation ou un rêve de petite fille, si ? »

B « Non ! Loin de là ! Disons que … la vie a fait que … »

Je coupe, gênée, je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet avec un inconnu … aussi séduisant soit-il !

B (regardant ma montre) « Mon dieu ! … Il est déjà deux heure et demi ! On doit t'attendre, il ne faudrait pas que tu inquiètes tes proches. Tu devrais rentrer. »

Si ça c'est pas une perche ! Bon c'est toujours plus subtile que « tu vis seul ? », en même temps en quoi ça me regarde ?

E « Personne ne m'attend mais oui … je vais rentrer … Ça va mieux ? »

B « oui beaucoup mieux ! Merci encore ! »

E « tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? »

B « Non, c'est vraiment gentil mais j'ai encore deux ou trois bricoles à faire et ensuite je rentrerai »

E « Tu veux de l'aide ? Après tout je t'ai retardé alors je te dois bien ça ! »

B « Non je t'assure ça va aller … Mais merci beaucoup »

E « Ok … alors euh … à bientôt j'espère ! »

B (je lui lance un clin d'œil et rétorque) « Tu sais où me trouver ! »

Il me regarde et rit franchement. Il se pince les lèvres, me fait un petit signe de la main et me dit avec un regard tendre

E « Bonne nuit »

Ce regard ... c'est pas humain ! C'est incroyable comme deux mots peuvent troubler. Je reste accrochée à ses yeux et lui réponds dans un murmure, un souffle

B « Bonne nuit »

Il ferme la porte, je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce dans le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ; je n'ai pas l'impression de n'être qu'un bout de viande …

Au bout de quelques secondes, je tente de me lever : le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul ! Toujours dans mes pensées, je m'appuie sur mon pied, oubliant ma chute.

B « aie ! »

Je peste intérieurement quand soudain …

E « On ne peut pas te laisser seule deux minutes hein ? »

Je tourne mon visage en direction de cette voix suave. J'aperçois son propriétaire et me mets à rire, à la fois étonnée et réellement amusée.

B « Tu me surveilles ? » lui dis-je d'un air faussement énervée.

Je le vois alors, un petit sourire gêné, regardant le sol, se passant la main sur sa nuque. Il émet un petit rire nerveux.

E « Et bien … En fait … J'ai encore oublié ma veste ! »

J'éclate de rire, il en fait de même.

E « bon, plutôt que de te moquer de moi, tu veux bien me dire où je peux la récupérer ? »

B (taquine) « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous Monsieur Edward ! »

J'avance en direction des vestiaires, boitant et grimaçant de douleur à chacun de mes pas.

E (moqueur) « Aller plus vite que ça ! »

B « Non mais dis donc ! Ça va oui ? Tu pourrais avoir pitié ! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si j'ai mal ! »

E (me lançant un clin d'œil complice) « Mais bien sur ! »

Nous arrivons aux vestiaires et je lui tends sa veste.

B « Et voilà ! Alors... Bonne soirée … »

E (me suppliant presque) « laisse moi t'aider »

B « A quoi faire ? »

E « A ranger ! »

B (Étonnée) « Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es fou ? Il est hors de question que tu travailles Edward ! Tu es un client ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

E « tu va galérer toute seule et comme tu l'as dit, c'est de ma faute ... »

B (le coupant) « Mais je te taquinais ! »

E « De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Aller au boulot ! »

B (essayant de le raisonner) « Non Went... Vraiment c'est adorable mais je ne peux pas … Si mon patron l'apprend je suis bonne pour … »

E (me coupant) « Et comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ? J'ai pas l'intention de lui dire ... »

B (sciée) « Euh … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … »

E « dis-moi juste ce qu'il y a à faire, ce sera un bon début ! »

B « T'abandonne jamais toi hein ? »

Lançant son fameux clin d'œil, il me sourit

E « Jamais ! »

Je suis troublée, c'est fou l'effet qu'il a sur moi … J'ose à peine le regarder, je lui souris discrètement

B « OK … Alors, il faut mettre les chaises sur les tables... »

En à peine trois quart d'heure, tout est nickel ! C'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant en rangeant le bar ! Il a un humour incroyable et cette capacité de détendre l'atmosphère. J'en arrive même à trouver mon lieu de travail agréable !

B « Bon et bien je crois qu'on a fini ! »

E « C'était rapide ! »

B « Seule j'en aurais eu pour au moins deux heures ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. »

E « De rien … Ce fut un plaisir ! »

B « Je t'offre un café pour te remercier ? »

E « C'est gentil mais il est temps de rentrer je pense … Tu travailles demain et tu vas être fatiguée »

Je suis touchée de cette attention … Je lui souris, je ne fais que ça face à lui ! Il est vraiment adorable …

E (hésitant) « Mais, si la proposition tient toujours, ce sera avec plaisir une prochaine fois ! Si tu es libre un de ces jours ... »

B « Ces derniers temps les mots « libres » et « repos » ne font plus partie de mon vocabulaire ! »

E « Tu es là tous les soirs ? »

B « Et oui ! »

E « Et tu reste toujours seule pour ranger ensuite ? »

B « Et oui ! »

E « ok »

B « Pourquoi ? »

E « pour rien ! Simple curiosité ! »

B (je plisse les yeux, l'air douteuse) « hum hum »

E « Bonne nuit Bella »

B « A bientôt. Bonne nuit. »

Il part … Je ressens soudain un grand vide. Mes yeux balayent la pièce. « Mince ! », tant bien que mal, je lui cours après et le rattrape

B « Attends ! »

Je lui tends sa veste, d'un air moqueur

B « Avoue ! Tu le fais exprès hein ! »

E « C'était bien tenté non ? »

B (riant) « aller file ! »

Nous échangeons un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture. Je le regarde partir et entre récupérer mes affaires avant de rentrer, le cœur léger, sur mon petit nuage …

* * *

Pour l'instant je suis gentille avec eux ! pas sûre que ça va durer ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Tout d'abord, je me répète mais Un immense merci pour vos reviews, mise en alert et/ou favoris ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Je vous poste une petite suite ! Vous en aurez très certainement une autre demain ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir des retours que je me sens inspirée et ai prit BEAUCOUP d'avance (Merci à mes insomnies !) !

Voisi donc une petite suite toute simple et toute douce avant le début des hostilités ...

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages (sauf les miens) appartiennent à SM (et c'est bien dommage ! Edward et Bella ne seraient pas restés aussi prudes !), je me contente de jouer avec et de les maltraiter pour mon plus grand plaisir (et le votre j'espère !)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Cela fait maintenant 5 jours qu'Edward est entré dans ma vie. Je sais j'exagère : je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois ! Mais depuis je ne dors plus, il me hante. 5 jours que je l'ai rencontré, 5 jours que chaque soir je nourris secrètement l'espoir de le voir passer cette fichue porte après la fermeture du bar !

J'aurais dû m'en douter … cette rencontre était trop belle pour être vraie ! Un homme aussi charmant … Pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'une gogo danseuse ? C'est un photographe de renom, il a une image à préserver et moi je ne ferais que la salir …

Je ne crois pas au prince charmant, tout du moins je n'y crois plus ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on vienne me délivrer de mon donjon. Seulement l'autre soir, avec Edward, je me suis surprise à espérer tisser un lien avec lui, construire ne serait-ce qu'une amitié sincère … C'est purement égoïste mais j'aurais voulu le garder … simplement parce que j'étais bien ce soir là … Je ne me suis pas sentie jugée … J'ai pu être simplement Bella, sans être parasitée par Clara … C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je donne mon vrai prénom à quelqu'un d'extérieur au milieu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Mon expérience m'a pourtant appris à être prudente et à me méfier … Mais lui … Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais mes barrières se sont écroulées quelques heures face à lui …

Bon ! Inutile de ressasser ! Il t'as déjà oublié ma fille ! Au boulot maintenant : ça ne se fera pas tout seul !

Je profite d'être seule pour mettre un peu de musique histoire de me motiver et de me changer les idées ! Je mets un de mes morceaux préférés et en route pour mon dur labeur !

Au bout d'une heure, tout est presque terminé ! Finalement ça a du bon de travailler en musique ! Il ne me reste qu'à mettre les chaises sur les tables pour nettoyer le sol et ce sera bouclé ! Je décide de commencer par le coin VIP, près de la scène. Je pose à peine la troisième chaise quand j'entends

« C'est trop tard pour un café ? »

Je suis tellement prise dans ce que je fais que je ne réagis pas à cette voix pourtant familière. Je me retourne pour renvoyer ce client inopportun

B « Désolée mais oui, c'est … Edward ? »

Je le vois là, appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, un sourire divin et taquin, portant une petite boite en carton.

E « C'est dommage, j'avais apporté des macarons ! »

B « Alors ça change tout s'il y a des macarons ! Noisette j'espère ! »

E « Gagné ! »

B « aller entre ! Viens t'assoir je prépare les cafés ! »

Je passe derrière le bar et remets en route la machine à café tout en observant Edward … Il regarde tout autour de lui, s'avance vers la même table que la dernière fois … Celle entourée de canapés confortables … Il pose la boite, s'installe et m'attend patiemment.

Me voilà avec nos deux cafés. Avant de m'assoir, je pique un macaron et m'affale sur le siège de velours bordeaux.

B « hummm ! Ils sont succulents ! »

E « Il viennent de la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville ! »

Un silence prend place, je me décide à le briser et entre dans le vif du sujet

B (d'un ton presque soulagé) « alors tu es revenu … »

E (le regard doux) « bien sur que oui ... »

B (le taquinant) « Je n'ai pourtant pas retrouvé de veste ce soir … »

E (souriant à sa remarque) « Non mais tu me devais un café ! »

J'ai soudain envie de le provoquer, gentiment, simplement de le taquiner.

B « C'est vrai ! Tu ne laisse rien passé toi hein ? »

E « Jamais quand ça m'arrange ! »

Nous passons un moment à plaisanter, à se moquer gentiment l'un de l'autre. Puis à parler de tout et de rien, de banalités. C'est alors que je le vois, rêveur, il semble ailleurs …

B « Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

E (relevant la tête, l'air surpris) « Oui oui ! Très bien même ! Je réfléchissais, rien de plus … »

B « Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? »

Il paraît soudain gêné puis se décide à m'avouer en me regardant droit dans les yeux

E « A ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer la prochaine fois pour pouvoir te revoir … »

Je suis abasourdie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me lance ça comme ça ! Cette phrase, le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il l'a prononcé … Je suis attendrie … plus que je ne le devrais … Je lui réponds, doucement

B « Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour venir Edward, je serais vraiment heureuse de te revoir … »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez profité de ce petit moment de détente ! Au prochain chapitre, j'enclenche la seconde vitesse !


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Je crois que je vais me répéter sans cesse mais **un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris ou en alerte ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

Est-il utile d'ajouter un disclaimer ? Tout le monde sait que malheureusement, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartiennent pas ... snif ...

Chose promise chose due ! Voilà le 6ème chapitre ! On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet (autrement dit : le début des hostilités !)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison le soir où Edward est revenu, Alec était endormit. Ce qui fut un grand soulagement ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de redescendre de mon nuage ! Je ne m'y sentais que trop bien. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis sur le canapé du salon, emmitouflée dans un plaid.

Le lendemain, seuls au bar, Alec m'annonça qu'il souhaitait organiser une soirée spéciale, exclusivement pour les VIP et habitués. Bien évidement, comme depuis maintenant 4 ans, il me chargea de préparer les chorégraphies et décors. Ce genre de chalenge ne me fait habituellement pas peur mais là … il vient de m'annoncer que je ne dispose que de deux semaines !

B « Alec tu es malade ! Comment veux-tu que j'organise tout ça en si peu de temps ? C'est impossible ! Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je ne peux pas ! Repousse la date … »

A « Trop tard, j'ai déjà imprimé les invitations ! Et je ne te donne pas le choix ! Je dis : tu exécute ! Point barre ! »

B « mais c'est impossible ! »

A « Un conseil Clara ! Ne me fais pas chier j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée ! »

B « Bella ! Mon nom c'est Bella ! »

A (hurlant) « Ta gueule ! »

Il se radoucit d'un coup, se rapproche lentement de moi et vient poser sa main sur ma joue. Il me caresse, passe son doigt sous mon menton et approche dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. Il est à quelques centimètres, je peux à présent sentir son souffle... Je suis troublée, je tremble. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais pas comment interpréter ces gestes. Tout n'est que confusion en moi … Je commence à prendre peur.

A « Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça … »

B « Alec … arrête je … »

A « Tu n'étais rien avant moi … Isabella n'était qu'une pauvre étudiante sans avenir, désespérément seule... Je t'ai créée, tu t'es éveillée dans mes bras, c'est moi qui t'ai donné tout ce que tu as aujourd'hui. Où en serais-tu sans moi ? »

B « Je ... »

A « Je vais te le dire moi … Tu serais à la rue, à essayer de vivre de ta musique … Mais ma pauvre tu n'as aucun talent ! Je t'ai offert la chance de ta vie ! Je t'ai offert l'opportunité d'être quelqu'un... »

Tout en continuant de me caresser le visage il poursuit

A « Je t'ai offert l'opportunité d'être Clara … LA femme que j'aime … », m'empoignant les fesses et me collant à lui, « Une vraie femme ! »

Je suis perdue, je reste figée, ses paroles me blessent et me réchauffent à la fois … Comme à chaque fois, il réussit à me manipuler … je m'écrase totalement … Ses doigts descendent le long de mon bras, me faisant frissonner … Je le supplie …

B « Alec … je t'en pris arrête … s'il te plait ... »

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille puis les remonte dans mon dos

A « Clara … tu me manques tu sais... »

Mon cœur se serre... Je le déteste … Mais avant tout je ME déteste ! Je me déteste d'être aussi faible face à lui … Mais le fait est qu'il a raison … Je lui dois tout … Et même si je hais cette pensée, je sais que j'ai toujours besoin de lui …

Je baisse les yeux, jusqu'à les fermer … Dans un dernier souffle je murmure

B « Alec ... non … »

Il remonte maintenant ses mains dangereusement vers ma poitrine... Ma respiration s'accélère … Non pas que je le désire, bien au contraire ! Il me dégoute ! Je ne supporte plus ses mains sur moi … Mais je suis incapable de tout mouvement... Telle est son emprise …

A « Tu connais ton pouvoir de séduction … Tu es magnifique ma Clara ! Bella n'est rien … ce n'était qu'une merde et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

Sur ces mots, un éclair me traverse, une douleur diffuse. Je baisse la tête et fixe le sol … Je ne ressens plus cette tristesse qui m'habitait quelques minutes auparavant... Elle laisse place à une profonde mélancolie et à un sentiment de honte …

B « Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? »

Tout se mélange en moi … Je ne me reconnais plus … je tente de le regarder en espérant qu'il comprenne la détresse dans laquelle je suis …

A « J'ai fait de toi une vraie femme Clara ! Belle, envoutante, sexy ... »

Il se recule légèrement et se décale, il est maintenant à mes cotés et me fixe.

A « Une femme aimée qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fille délaissée de tous qu'était Bella »

Il se met à tourner autour de moi, doucement, tel un chasseur …

A « Tu sais l'effet que tu produis sur tous les hommes qui croisent ton chemin … De toutes les danseuses tu es de loin la préférée de tous nos clients … Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils donneraient pour une nuit avec toi ! »

Je commence à prendre peur … J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire … Il continue sa ronde incessante autour de moi, m'effleurant parfois …

A « Pour cette soirée, beaucoup de ces fameux clients seront présents … Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi tu sais … Je veux qu'il repartent enchantés de cette soirée … Qu'ils soient aux anges ! Je veux que tu les excites Clara, que tu montres ce dont tu es capable ! Je veux que tes chorégraphies soient chaudes, n'hésitez pas à aller au contact … Toutes ! »

Sur ce dernier mot, il s'arrête derrière moi et vient se coller tout contre mon dos. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure

A « Quant à toi, mon ange, Je veux que tu te surpasses ! Je te veux sensuelle, chaude, sauvage, chienne … »

Je tente de me retourner pour lui faire face mais il me force à garder ma position, se collant encore plus à moi … Il repousse mes cheveux sur le coté et vient embrasser ma nuque …

A « Je veux que tu me surprenne ! Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure mon ange ! »

Je prends soudain peur … L'instant que je redoutais tant arrive … Je pensais y échapper, étant tout de même son épouse … Je me suis visiblement trompée …

B « Alec qu'est-ce que tu entends par ... »

A « Chut bébé ! Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler … et tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon... »

Il passe son bras autour de moi, remonte sa main au niveau de mon visage et me tend un préservatif

A « Souviens-toi des deux règles chérie ! Je sais que personne ne restera de marbre devant toi à cette soirée … Et ne me déçois pas pour une fois ! »

B « Tu vas me tuer Alec … »

A « Oh que non chérie ! Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir … Tu as des responsabilités qui t'attendent à la maison …Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler »

J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir, il me dégoute ! Il connait mes faiblesses, mon talon d'Achille. Je reste prostrée quelques secondes, j'essaie d'analyser, de me calmer … Il agite l'emballage devant mon nez … C'en est trop ! Je le lui arrache des mains et pars en direction des loges.

A « N'oublies pas chérie, comme convenu je prends 75% de ce que tu gagneras ! »

* * *

Ah ! Ce qu'il est sympa cet Alec ! Un vrai nounours ! *Si vous me cherchez je suis déjà dehors ...*

J'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, je commence par les remerciements ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alert et favoris ! C'est extrêmement motivant ! Du coup ça me permet de poster souvent (trop peut-être ?) car, étant inspirée grace à vous, j'ai beaucoup d'avance !

Merci aussi aux anonymes qui me suivent sans laisser de trace !

Aller, pour la forme, le disclaimer ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les miens. Mais si ça lui dit on peut toujours faire un échange ! Je prends Edward, je lui laisse les autres ! Equitable non ?

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je ne dis rien, je vous laisse le découvrir ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 7 :**

Alec est reparti … Il a été clair dans ses consignes … Il a raison sur un point : je n'ai pas le choix … Je dois le faire. J'ai mal à en crever … Il me tient et il le sait … Je ne veux pas penser à ce futur proche, car à chaque fois je suis prise de nausées.

Comme tous les soirs, la salle était pleine et les clients ravis de notre show. J'ai fait en sorte que ça ne se remarque pas mais je n'ai pas réussit à être Clara ce soir … Les paroles d'Alec résonnent encore et toujours dans ma tête …

Nous avons pu fermer de bonne heure ce soir, ce qui fait qu'à une heure du matin j'avais terminé de ranger et nettoyer la salle. Cependant, avec la soirée VIP qui s'annonce, je ne peux me permettre de me relâcher. Maintenant que je suis seule je vais pouvoir me mettre aux chorégraphies !

Je décide d'aller prendre une douche, histoire d'évacuer les pensées négatives qui me rongent depuis ce matin … L'eau à un effet bienfaisant sur moi … Cette chaleur m'apaise …Me fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, l'animal que je suis en train de devenir... Qu'Alec est en train de me faire devenir … Il y a encore quelques années, mes larmes se seraient mélangées à ces milliers de gouttelettes. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de pleurer, je n'en ai plus la force, leur source s'est tarie il y a bientôt trois ans. Au moment où je me suis jurée d'être forte, de ne plus montrer ma faiblesses, je me refuse à lui offrir ce plaisir. Cette vision jouissive pour lui de voir sa femme en larmes, résignée, faible … Il ne l'a plus revu depuis 3 ans … Plus jamais il ne la verra … Je ne sais comment j'ai réussi ce que j'appelle dans mon cas un miracle ; On me croit forte, indemne de toute souffrance, capable de gérer mes émotions, presque incassable … Mais moi … Moi je sais ce que je suis au fond, je suis tout sauf forte … Je suis anéantie … Depuis longtemps … Je me détruis de jour en jour … Je suis telle un volcan menaçant d'exploser à tout moment … Je bous à l'intérieur et le seul moyen d'évacuer que j'ai trouver, c'est de me donner à fond dans mon travail hors scène …

Je sors de la douche, m'enroule dans une serviette chaude et me dirige vers les loges. Je sors les tenues dont je dispose pour m'entrainer. Mon choix se porte sur un débardeur blanc aux larges bretelles et sur un pantacourt noir et rose. Je décide de rester pieds-nus cela fera largement l'affaire !

Me voilà dans la salle de danse, face au grand miroir. Je me regarde un instant mais détourne vite les yeux, évitant l'image que je renvoie. Je me dirige vers la chaine HI-FI et mets un CD que j'ai sélectionné pour l'occasion. Installée au milieu de la pièce, je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique, le rythme m'envahir … J'entame quelques mouvements que je m'étais déjà imaginé. Les chorégraphies doivent être plus hot que d'habitude alors je tente quelques déhanchés différents. J'ondule mon corps, mes bras, à la recherche tous mouvements susceptibles de plaire, d'aguicher, d'attiser les sens … J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je stoppe net face à la vision qui s'offre à moi ! Je me retourne et lui offre un grand sourire

B « Edward ? »

E « salut toi ! »

Je coupe la musique et cours vers lui

B « je suis vraiment contente de te voir ! »

E « Et moi dont ! J'ai eu peur en voyant que tout était propre ! J'ai cru que tu étais déjà partie ! »

B (le regard faussement accusateur) « Et tu es tout de même resté ? »

E (riant) « Et bien ma foi oui, il fait froid dehors, j'ai vu de la lumière puis entendu de la musique alors ça a été plus fort que moi ! »

B « Tu es là depuis longtemps alors ? »

E (le regard coquin) « suffisamment pour t'avoir vu à l'œuvre … Tu répètes ? »

B « A vrai dire je tente plutôt de créer ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration ce soir ! »

E (impressionné) « Oh … Tu es la chorégraphe ? »

B (haussant les épaules) « On peut dire ça oui... »

Depuis son entrée, ses bras n'ont pas quitté son dos, je me décide à lui demander sur un ton enfantin, curieuse

B « Qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

Il rit et sort un petit bouquet magnifique. Je suis abasourdie, je fixe les fleurs, puis mes yeux se lèvent, interrogateurs.

E (tendre) « Je n'ai pas trouvé de macarons aux noisettes alors pour me faire pardonner je suis venu avec ça … »

Je suis enchantée, j'ai l'impression d'être une petit fille à qui on vient d'offrir sa première poupée ! L'attention me touche énormément … Je prends le bouquet dans mes mains

B « Merci Edward, vraiment ça me touche, je ne sais pas quoi dire … »

E (étonné) « Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet, je … Enfin c'est pas grand chose ! »

Il semble à la fois heureux et gêné, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et regarde ses chaussures … Il est tellement beau à cet instant que j'ose m'approcher …

B (tout bas) « viens là ... »

Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule et approche mon visage du sien … Il semble troublé, je lui souris et dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue …

_Son baiser me fait l'effet d'une caresse … elle est si douce … si belle … je ferme les yeux et savoure ce succulent contact … je frissonne … Elle se recule doucement et me laisse l'occasion d'admirer son doux visage … Nous nous sourions … Elle me paraît timide, elle n'a jamais été aussi désirable qu'à cet instant. Nos regards ne se détachent plus … Un bruit de porte qui claque se fait entendre, elle tourne la tête, je la vois blêmir. _

B « Merde … Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! »

E (_n'y comprenant rien_) « Mais qu'est-ce que ... »

B « Chuuuut ! »

_Elle me prend la main et se met à courir en direction des loges. Nous arrivons devant une porte, elle l'ouvre et dévoile un minuscule placard à balais où un escabeau prend la majeure partie de la place … Elle y entre, monte sur la première marche, me tire à l'intérieur et referme doucement la porte._

B « Ne me pose pas de question et surtout tais-toi ! »

_Elle chuchote mais je sens au ton de sa voix et à sa respiration qu'elle a peur, qu'elle panique … _

A « Clara ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ramène tes fesses tout de suite ! Ou ça va très mal aller ! »

Nous sommes enfermés dans ce placard, dans l'obscurité la plus totale … Je tremble, S'il nous découvre tout les deux ici je suis une femme morte ! Mes pieds nus sur cet escabeau me font un mal de chien, je tiens en équilibre, tant bien que mal et d'ailleurs plus mal que bien !

E « Bella je ne comprends rien ! Tu m'explique ? »

B « Merde je glisse ! Je suis en train de tomber ! »

_Je me rapproche et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir. Elle passe alors ses bras fins autour de mon cou et s'y accroche, elle tremble …_

E « Je te tiens … N'aies pas peur ... »

Nous sommes maintenant collés l'un à l'autre et je dois avouer que son étreinte douce et puissante me rassure quelque peu … Je me serre fort contre lui et pose mon menton sur son épaule …

B « Je t'en pris Edward ne fais aucun bruit ... »

E « C'est qui ce type ? Et pourquoi il te parle comme ça ? »

B « C'est mon patron … »

E « Alors pourquoi on se cache s'il sait que tu es là ? T'as qu'à dire que je suis simplement un client qui venait boire un verre ! »

B « à 1h30 du matin ? »

E « Bon ça suffit on sort de là …Je vais lui expliquer moi ! »

B « Non ! »

Je tiens son visage entre mes mains et pose mon front contre le sien... Mes tremblements redoublent …

B « Edward non je t'en pris ! Fais pas ça ! Je t'expliquerais tout je te le promets ! Mais ne sors pas ! Je t'en pris … Fais-le pour moi Edward … S'il te plait ... »

_Elle murmure toujours et pourtant c'est un cri que j'entends, elle me supplie. Dans ses mots, ses gestes, je ressens toute sa détresse … Je me sens désarmé, je voudrais simplement l'apaiser … _

E « Ok … Ne t'inquiète pas … Tout va bien … Je suis là … »

Je me ressers encore plus … Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre … Je n'ose me détacher et de toute façon je ne le veux pas … Je voudrais rester blottie dans ses bras protecteurs … Je me calme peu à peu, je me sens de mieux en mieux … Une foule de sensation s'empare de moi … Mes mains descendent lentement vers sa nuque... Sa respiration s'accélère, il ressert son étreinte et passe délicatement son pouce sur ma peau dénudée dans une caresses aussi douce qu'exquise …Je frissonne, mes sens se décuplent … Je parviens juste à murmurer

B « Edward … »

_Nous sommes si proche que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Je la désire, plus que jamais … Tout en elle m'attire tel un aimant, je me contrôle de moins en moins. Je remonte ma main dans son dos, la rapprochant toujours plus. Elle avance son visage, nos nez se frôlent, se caressent. Elle s'incline légèrement, laissant nos lèvres s'effleurer avec pudeur. _

E « Bella je ... »

B « non... ne dis rien … »

_Sur ces mots, je comprends que nous sommes tous les deux submergés par nos désirs, nos envies … Je ne contrôle plus rien, et j'aime cette sensation. Je parcours les quelques millimètres qui font encore barrière et happe timidement sa lèvre inférieure... _

Mon cœur s'accélère soudainement et loupe quelques battements. Sensation exquise que de perdre pied. Je ne ressens plus que ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps... Tout disparaît autour de moi. A mon tour je prends possession de sa bouche, doucement, avec tendresse. Mes mains caressent son visage, ses joues. Je me détache à regret de lui, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Je passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres, les effleure lentement... De sa main encore libre, il vient saisir la mienne et l'embrasse. Il lâche soudain dans un souffle

E « Je crois que mon cœur va exploser ... »

Je viens poser mon front contre le sien et souffle doucement pour tenter de me ressaisir quand sa main vient caresser mon visage. De son doigt, il en dessine les contours, s'arrête soudain sous mon menton qu'il relève. L'obscurité décuple nos sens, je sens son souffle s'approcher de plus en plus de mes lèvres. N'y tenant plus, je m'abandonne et viens effleurer les siennes. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, sa langue vient me chercher … Je le désire plus que tout … Je fais tomber la dernière barrière qu'il reste entre nous afin d'approfondir ce baiser si sensuel. Nos langues se rejoignent dans un ballet sans fin. A bout de souffle, nous nous décollons pour mieux nous retrouver. J'oublie tout dans ses bras, je gémis de plaisir. Je voudrais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais mais un bruit sourd nous sort de ce monde que nous nous étions créé …

_E__ssoufflé et toujours sous l'effet de l'émotion, je parviens tout juste à articuler … _

E « Je crois qu'il est parti … »

B « Mais il va revenir … On a quelques minutes devant nous pour déguerpir ! »

Je descends de l'escabeau et ouvre la porte du placard.

B « Il vaut mieux ne pas trainer, sauve-toi, il vaut mieux se dépêcher »

_Je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a peur. J'accède à sa requête … _

E « Ok mais ...Tu m'inquiète … Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

B « Oui … tout va bien … Ne reste pas là s'il te plait … »

Il acquiesce mais je le vois déçu. Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant … Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça … Même si je crois que c'est un peu tard pour y penser …

Il se dirige vers la sortie. Je tourne la tête machinalement, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je voudrais revivre ce moment encore et encore ! Mes yeux se posent sur une pile d'invitations à cette fameuse soirée VIP. Et si … J'en saisis quelques unes et cours vers Edward

B « Attends ! Prends ça ! Alec organise une soirée privée, voilà des invitations ! »

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser … Après ce que nous venons d'échanger, me considère-t-elle encore comme un simple client ? _

E « Bella … Tu sais j'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle la dernière fois mais ce n'est pas mon genre de ... »

Je le coupe, il faut qu'il vienne ! Je tente de le convaincre …

B « Edward, je veux vraiment que tu viennes … Je te le demande comme un service …Viens s'il-te-plait … »

E « Tu y tiens vraiment ? »

B « Vraiment oui ... »

Il me regarde tendrement et me rassure

E « Alors j'y serais »

Sur ces dernières paroles il passe la porte … je regarde sa voiture s'éloigner et rentre pour éteindre les dernières lumières et récupérer mes affaires ainsi que mon bouquet. Je ferme à clefs, enclenche la sécurité et me retourne, prête à partir quand je tombe nez à nez avec Alec

A (menaçant) « T'étais où ? »

B (sursautant) « Ici ! Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? »

A « Je suis venu il y a 10 minutes et tu n'étais pas là ! »

B « Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je sortais simplement les poubelles ? »

Je prends un ton détaché, je ne veux rien laisser paraître.

A « Possible … », désignant le bouquet, « Mais alors ça c'est quoi ? »

B « Cadeau d'un client à la fin de la soirée ! Pourquoi ? T'en veux 75% ? »

Ma remarque lui déplait au plus au point. Il m'attrape par les cheveux, me faisant lâcher mes fleurs.

A « Tu la ferme et tu rentre à la maison maintenant ! Tu ferais mieux de ravaler ton arrogance si tu veux que ça aille ! »

Je monte dans la voiture et tente de me faire toute petite … De toute évidence, la soirée risque d'être longue …

* * *

Ah ! les espaces confinés ...

J'attends vos réactions les amis ! ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! 

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et en alerte ! Je me répète sans cesse mais c'est une grande motivation !

Petit disclaimer car il faut rendre à Stephenie ce qui appartient à Stephenie : Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte le temps de le torturer un peu et ensuite je les rendrai ! Peut-être ...

J'arrête mon blabla : voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le trajet se fait dans le silence le plus complet pour ma part … Alec, lui, ne cesse de hurler, m'insultant et me rabaissant comme toujours … Je l'entends mais ne l'écoute pas. Mes yeux fixent le paysage sombre qui s'offre à moi, je reste les bras croisés, le cou rentré dans le col de ma veste … Je sais que cela l'énerve, je ne prête aucune attention à lui, ne réponds pas à ses questions. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode à adopter avec lui, ça le rend fou … Mais je ne veux en aucun cas sortir de mes rêves...

Je ne cesse de penser à Edward … A cette tendresse dont il a fait preuve … Ce baiser que nous avons échangé … Le fait d'y penser fait renaitre cette délicieuse sensation qui ne m'a pas quittée depuis qu'il a prit possession de mes lèvres. Cette douce impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, cette chaleur qui soudain vous envahit … Je me sens bien …Je repense à lui … Plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Je n'entends même plus Alec … Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège de la voiture et viens coller ma tempe contre la vitre froide, je ferme les yeux et son image s'impose à moi … Son sourire, ses mimiques, ses yeux … Je refais le film de notre instant … J'essaie de me remémorer son attitude, ses paroles, ses gestes … Les frissons qu'il a su me procurer par le biais d'une simple caresse … tout est intact … Les yeux toujours clos, je souris malgré moi …

A « Putain Clara tu vas me ravaler ton sourire et vite ! »

Alec me sort de mes songes et me fait sursauter, frappant sur le volant et hurlant de plus belle. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes déjà arrivés ...

A « Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire bêtement ? »

Je tente d'apaiser les tensions et me lance dans une explication plus ou moins plausible

B « Rien je … Je me suis assoupie pendant la route c'est tout … Je devais probablement rêver d'où le sourire ... »

Visiblement mon excuse ne l'a pas convaincu, il devient rouge de colère et sert les dents, il sort de la voiture en trombe, claquant la portière avec rage … Je m'inquiète au plus haut point

B « Alec qu'est-ce que ... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il arrive tout près de moi, le regard noir, haineux … Je sais ce que ce regard veux dire, je prends peur et fait la première chose qui me passe par la tête mais qui s'avère être aussi une grosse erreur vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve : je ferme le loquet de la portière afin de verrouiller la voiture. Il me fixe avec un grand sourire sadique, je me fige … Il se met maintenant à rire et sort les clefs de sa poche

A « T'aurais jamais dû faire ça ma belle ! », agitant ses clefs, « On vit dans un monde moderne mon cœur ! Les voitures sont centralisées ! »

Il appuie sur le bouton contrôlant l'ouverture des portes, je tente, dans un dernier espoir, de maintenir la poignée mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne fais pas le poids contre lui et en une seconde, il ouvre la portière et m'arrache de l'habitacle en me tirant par le bras, me faisant tomber à terre

A « Maintenant tu rentres ! »

J'essaie de me relever et insiste bêtement dans ma tentative de le calmer

B « Alec calme-toi s'il te plait on va discuter … »

A (hurlant) « J'ai pas envie de me calmer ! »

Je suis à genoux, toujours au sol. Il m'attrape la gorge, me relève d'un bras et me plaque contre la voiture. Mon souffle est coupé, il me fait mal. J'essaie de retirer sa main, tente de desserrer ses doigts qui entourent mon cou. Je ne parviens presque plus à respirer, il m'étrangle. Il n'a plus rien d'humain, c'est un monstre de haine, de colère et de noirceur … J'essaie d'articuler quelques mots

B(suffoquant) « A... Alec ... »

Je n'y arrive plus, je sens mes forces diminuer petit à petit, je relâche sa main. Mes bras pendent misérablement le long de mon corps, mes doigts se crispent, j'étouffe... Je sens mes yeux se révulser, Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je suis prête à tomber.

Alec me lâche à ce moment là. Je m'écroule et retombe à quatre pattes au sol. J'inspire un grand coup, tentant de capturer un maximum d'oxygène. Je tousse, j'essaie de me ressaisir, de me calmer, je suis au bord de l'asphyxie, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Je me mets à genoux, une main sur ma poitrine, l'autre sur ma gorge exactement à l'endroit où Alec me tenait il y a quelques secondes … Le visage toujours baissé, je tente tant bien que mal de me calmer et me ressaisis peu à peu …Je reprends mes esprits … suffisamment pour entendre ses pas dans les graviers de notre allée. Il s'approche et s'accroupit à mon niveau. Il m'attrape soudain par les cheveux, me forçant à le regarder, il vient coller sa bouche contre mon oreille et murmure

A « Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer … Juste de te faire comprendre les limites à ne pas dépasser …S'il faut utiliser la manière forte ça me convient tout à fait ! »

Il me relâche, n'oubliant pas de me pousser au passage, et se dirige vers la maison. Avant d'y pénétrer, il se retourne et me dit avec un large sourire

A « Mais ne t'en fait pas ma belle, je ne laisserai pas de traces … »

Je le regarde, inexpressive … Il rit et claque la porte derrière lui. Je reste quelques minutes assise par terre et sursaute à ce bruit sourd. Appuyée contre la voiture, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras. Ainsi recroquevillée, je sens monter l'angoisse, je tremble. Je souffle bruyamment, tente de contrôler ma respiration, pensant à tord que cela m'aidera à calmer mon état de nerfs. Je relève la tête et passe mes mains sur mon visage. Ma gorge me fait mal, je peux encore y sentir la force de ses doigts.

Dans un élan de courage, je me relève et décide de rentrer. Non pas pour l'affronter, je sais déjà que je ne suis pas de taille … Mais simplement pour lui montrer que je peux me relever, que je ne me laisse pas abattre.

Je passe le pas de la porte et le vois affalé dans le canapé devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Sa voix me parvient

A « Y a la vaisselle à faire »

B « Y a un lave-vaisselle pour ça ... »

A « Elle ne va pas aller dedans toute seule ! »

Je le regarde et décide de ne pas le provoquer une fois de plus … J'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir … Je file à la salle-de-bain afin de prendre une douche. Je m'enferme à double tour : on ne sait jamais ! Je me retourne et fixe au loin mon reflet dans le miroir. Des marques rouges vives ornent ma gorge, mes yeux sont rougis et brillants suite à la suffocation. Je reste figée un moment à me regarder, étonnamment calme … Cette boule au ventre, qui revient sans cesse après les attaques d'Alec, fait son apparition. Donnant naissance à une nausée des plus désagréable, j'arrive juste à temps aux toilettes et y vide le contenu de mon estomac. Je me relève mais me sens toujours aussi mal …

Alec frappe à la porte et, sur un ton ironique, me chante

A « Bonne nuit mon cœur ! Fais de beaux rêves ! »

Finalement un bain bien chaud ne sera pas de trop pour me détendre …

* * *

Je suis sûre qu'il vous manquait ce gentil petit Alec !

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions et avis sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !


	9. Chapitre 9 : VIP

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Vraiment un immense merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou favoris ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace !

Pour la forme : Stéphanie Meyer ... blabla ... propriétaire ... blabla ... personnages. Après tout on s'en fou personne ne les lit ces disclaimers !

Prêt(e)s pour la soirée VIP ? Vous risquez d'êtres surpris(es) ! Let's go !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

**Bella :**

La soirée approche à grands pas. Je ne sais comment mais je suis parvenue à convaincre Alec de fermer le bar la veille. Histoire de préparer la salle et que tout soit parfait. Mon discours était digne des plus grands politiciens ! En 30 minutes de laïus, j'étais parvenue à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux perdre le bénéfice d'une soirée « banale » que prendre le risque qu'il y ait cafouillage dans LA soirée. Pour ce faire, nous avions besoin de temps.

Nous sommes à J-1, les chorégraphies sont normalement au point, les filles répètent encore. Elles sont aussi stressées que moi mais visiblement, elles, elles sont ravies ! Je les vois perfectionner leurs mouvements et ne peux louper leurs sourires, leurs clins d'œil, leur bonne humeur. A chaque fin de danse, elles s'enlacent, se félicitant les unes et les autres, se donnant des conseils, répétant sans arrêt « Ça va être génial ! » suivit bien souvent d'un rire niais ! Oui je sais je suis aigrie ! Et alors ?

Nous n'y sommes pas encore que déjà je le vis très mal... J'angoisse. Cela fait des jours que je ne dors pas et que je passe toutes mes nuits à modifier, arranger, inventer, organiser. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

La livraison de fleurs doit arriver demain, elles seront installées au dernier moment. En attendant, tout est prêt mais je dois encore fignoler les costumes … Je me suis surpassée encore une fois dans ce domaine ! Alec m'a laissé carte blanche, pourvu que ce soit sexy ! J'ai pu customiser d'anciennes tenues mais pour le reste : j'ai joué les stylistes ! Chaque numéro aura son costume. Nous visiterons tous les fantasmes les plus répandus, de l'hôtesse de l'air à l'infirmière, en passant par la soubrette ! Alec approuve totalement, ce qui est une bonne chose !

Pour les chorégraphies, j'ai prévu plusieurs danses en groupe mais chacune d'entre nous aura son solo. Pour ce qui est du mien, la musique est choisie, le thème et mon apparat également. Je sais en gros ce que je veux faire mais je n'ai pas réussi à me motiver … Vu ce que mon mari me demande, il est dur d'être inspirée ! Tout dépendra du moment … Disons que je vais improviser … J'ai fait passer ça pour une surprise auprès d'Alec car s'il savait que je n'ai, en fait, rien de concret, je m'en prendrais une bonne avant même d'avoir commencé !

23h00. Tout est prêt. La mise en scène, les costumes, les essais coiffures et maquillages... Tout. Nous décidons toutes de rentrer afin d'être en formes pour les réglages de dernières minutes de demain. Moi je dois être présente à 8h00 pour la mise en place.

Jour J, 21h00. Tout est prêt, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard. J'avoue être fière du résultat, excepté quelques « détails », tout devrait être parfait. Alec est toujours en train d'accueillir les invités, faisant des ronds de jambes et des courbettes à qui veut bien l'entendre.

21h30, la salle est bondée. Les coupes de champagne sont toutes remplies, les serveuses n'en finissent pas d'être happées par la clientèle visiblement très déshydratée !

Nous nous apprêtons à entrer en scène. En place derrière le rideau, en corsets, mini shorts et bas résilles, la musique résonne : c'est parti pour 3h00 de torture !

Les filles sont devant moi, se trémoussant et regardant avec envie nos spectateurs, chacune essayant de trouver leurs « proies » de ce soir. Je m'approche du bord de scène à quatre pattes, comme le veut la chorégraphie. Suffisamment près, je parviens à distinguer quelques visages familiers, je regarde une à une les tables les plus proches, me fixe sur celle au milieu de la salle et suis totalement happée par les deux prunelles émeraudes que j'espérais rencontrer. Il est venu ! Une vague de chaleur et de bonheur m'envahit. Il est là, je deviens plus forte, plus confiante, j'ai cette agréable sensation de sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je veux être belle pour lui, je veux le séduire. De nouvelles motivations s'offrent à moi, je me sens soudainement inspirée !

Il n'est pas venu seul, il est accompagné des mêmes personnes que la première fois. Je sens que je vais m'amuser finalement ! Je me sens l'âme joueuse … Il est d'un naturel discret et timide, je le sais... Il risque d'être troublé ce soir mais je compte bien lui faire oublier la foule !

Je me relève doucement et commence à me retourner. Mon sourire ne me quitte plus, je le regarde une dernière fois. Je suis tout simplement heureuse ! Il sourit discrètement, son regard me transperce. Il est pleins … D'admiration ? Oui … c'est bien de l'admiration que je peux y lire.

Cet homme est un ange ! Je craque totalement ! Je danse, exécute mes mouvements à la perfection … Je danse pour lui ce soir, rien que pour lui.

**Edward :**

Em (taquin) « dis donc p'tit frère ? T'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard ? »

_Les yeux toujours rivés sur la scène, je lui rétorque, agacé _

E « Tais toi ! Je profite ! »

_Me rendant compte de mon ton, je me ravise, gêné, et tente de me rattraper_

E « Enfin je veux dire, profitons du spectacle ... »

_Jasper se rapproche de moi, souriant discrètement et murmure à mon oreille_

Jaz « Entre nous … elle te plait n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pour toute réponse, je regarde Jasper puis détourne mon regard, un sourire en coin. Il me connait et je sais qu'il a compris. Il avait déjà des doutes lors de la première soirée … Doutes qui se sont vite transformés en certitude lorsque j'ai insisté pour qu'ils m'accompagnent de nouveau dans ce bar … _

_La quatrième danse se termine. Bella ne fait pas partie du show suivant, j'en profite pour boire ma coupe de champagne et discuter avec mes frères qui ne manquent pas de me taquiner. _

**Bella : **

Je suis de retour dans les loges, je me prépare vite pour mon solo car j'entre en scène dans 5 minutes … J'enfile ma tenue que j'ai légèrement modifié étant donné la tournure des événements : un soutient-gorge triangle et un boxer en satin noir, des bas résilles, un chemisier blanc ouvert noué à la taille et une mini-jupe noire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre mes bottes à talons aiguilles. Je remonte mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche grâce à une baguette chinoise. Ce coup-ci je suis prête ! Je me regarde dans le miroir et ne me reconnais pas … Plus le temps de réfléchir, l'heure est venue de lui en mettre plein la vue !

Le rideau est baissé, je prends place.

La musique résonne, je commence quelques déhanchés, toujours de dos … Je marche nonchalamment, roulant des hanches, je descends d'un coté de la scène. Alec me regarde, je le fixe avec dédain. Tu voulais du contact ? Tu vas en avoir enfoiré !

Je suis maintenant face à la salle, face à Edward, je m'arrête une seconde, lui lance un sourire des plus aguicheur et m'approche... lentement … Je retire la baguette, et secoue ma tête de gauche à droite afin de libérer ma chevelure. J'avance toujours vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, son regard me pousse à continuer

Je suis à ses cotés, je pose ma main sur son épaule et m'approche de son oreille afin de lui murmurer

B « Désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, ne comprend pas ...

D'un geste habile, je recule sa chaise et la fait pivoter de sorte qu'il se retrouve face à moi. Il est maintenant assis au milieu de la salle. Ses amis sont hilares, lui est totalement surpris et semble gêné. Je tourne autour de lui, exagérant ma démarche, le touchant au passage. Une fois derrière lui, je passe mes mains devant afin de caresser ses pectoraux. Discrètement, je chuchote

B « Merci d'être venu Edward … Tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Sur ces mots, je repasse devant, m'accroupis face à lui et écarte ses jambes. Les mains sur ses cuisses, je me relève, balançant mes hanches de gauche à droite. Il est dans un état pas possible, il se cache le visage quelques secondes et remonte ses mains dans ses cheveux, un sourire immense ne quitte plus son doux visage. Je ris, je suis heureuse de voir l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Je ressers ses jambes et viens chercher ses mains, les amenant à dénouer mon chemisier. Il me regarde dans les yeux, je crois que j'arrive à lui faire oublier les autres … Il souffle pour se contenir et défait le nœud avec envie. Je me retourne et m'assoie sur ses genoux, me collant à lui, ondulant sur lui, je peux sentir son désir … Il s'en rend compte et commence à se crisper, s'excusant … Je ne veux pas arrêter notre jeu. Je me colle de plus belle et de nouveau prends possession de ses mains, l'incitant à ôter mon chemisier, ce qu'il fait sans hésiter, en profitant pour me caresser les bras. Doucement, tremblant...

E « Tu vas me rendre fou ... »

B « C'est mon but ... »

Je suis désormais en jupe et soutient-gorge, toujours dos à lui, je guide ses mains, les faisant remonter de mes genoux jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, m'arrêtant à la jarretière de mes bas. Je me retourne et viens m'assoir à califourchon sur lui, dansant toujours. J'aime le questionner du regard, les mots sont inutiles, il comprend que je lui demande s'il apprécie.

Pour seule réponse, il m'offre un regard qui en dit long, il est aux anges mais complètement perturbé par ce que je lui fais subir !

Je lui attrape la nuque et lui embrasse le cou, je le sens soupirer de plaisir

E « Bella je … »

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres et le regarde, séductrice

B « Chuutt »

Je prends sa main et l'amène à la naissance de mon cou, à l'endroit où se balance mon pendentif. Je me penche alors en arrière mais il n'ôte pas ses doigts, les faisant glisser lentement vers mon nombril, passant ainsi par mon décolleté. Je suis prise à mon propre jeu, parcourue par de multiples sensations, je redouble mes mouvements … Je l'attrape par le col en me relevant puis remonte vers sa nuque pendant que lui, encercle ma taille de ses bras puissant, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe. Je l'incite à continuer d'un regard et fait glisser mes doigts de ses pectoraux vers ses abdominaux … Il bascule la tête en arrière et soupir de plaisir

Cette vision me réjouis, je viens l'embrasser juste au niveau de la carotide. Il me regarde avec envie. Ses mains descendent et commence à ôter ma jupe, caressant mes fesses au passage. Je me relève, il achève son travail. Je suis désormais face à lui, en sous-vêtements. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps avec convoitise, je n'ai pas honte, je me sens belle dans ses yeux, désirée, sexy.

De nouveau, j'écarte ses jambes et profite de l'espace libre sur la chaise pour monter et me mettre debout, face à lui, j'ondule. Il vient poser ses mains sur mes mollets et me maintient, par sécurité. Je me dégage de son emprise et, experte, je saute afin de me retrouver les pieds au sol, au dessus de lui. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos souffles se mélangent. Nos yeux traduisent le même désir.

Oubliant tout, je ne résiste plus, je m'empare de ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser auquel il répond sans plus attendre. Ce baiser est court mais intense. Ce geste ne nous ressemble en rien, aucun de nous n'est habitué à s'afficher en public de la sorte. Mais l'envie a prit le pouvoir sur la décence. Nous nous relâchons, aussi perturbé l'un que l'autre... Je parviens à murmurer, encore éprise de ce plaisir soudain

B « tu me veux ? »

Il ne prononce aucun mots mais acquiesce, totalement submergé par ma douce torture. Je saisis l'occasion, lui glisse discrètement une liasse de billet dans sa poche et le supplie

B « Alors va voir Alec et achète-moi pour ce soir... »

Je le vois totalement dérouté, mélange d'incompréhension et reste d'émotions ressenties plus tôt. Il faut qu'il le fasse, lui seul peut m'aider...

B « s'il te plait ... »

La musique prend fin, je lui souris, reconnaissante, ramasse mes vêtements et quitte la salle sous les cris, sifflements et applaudissements des spectateurs. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier maintenant …

**Edward :**

Tout n'est que confusion en moi … Je suis encore sous le choc de ce que Bella vient de me faire vivre. Cette femme a le don de me faire tout oublier, dès que je croise son regard, je ne vois qu'elle. Ce que je viens de faire, l'embrasser devant tout ce monde, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne me suis pas caché, le plaisir que je prenais, le désir que j'éprouvais, toute la salle en a été témoin. Avec elle, je ne contrôle rien… et paradoxalement ça me plait … Sa dernière demande m'a pourtant laissé perplexe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cache mais la lueur qui nait dans ses yeux lors de ses supplications trahit sa peur. C'est comme si elle me demandait secrètement de l'aider … Mais l'aider à quoi ?

Je me lève difficilement de ma chaise, encore secoué par le « cadeau » de Bella. Je me rapproche de la table où Emmet et Jasper m'attendent avec des sourires qui en disent long.

Jaz « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Edward Cullen ? »

Sa remarque me fait rire, je sais qu'ils sont plus qu'étonnés de m'avoir vu dans cet état.

Em « Non mais je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça ? Cette fille t'a dans le collimateur frangin ! Après tu nous diras que tu voulais juste voir un spectacle sympa ? »

Ils me font rire, je n'essaie même pas de rattraper le coup. C'est inutile, Ils ont compris …

E « Bon ça suffit ! Je ne veux aucun commentaire ! »

Nous rions tous les trois. Mes joues sont empourprées à la fois par l'émotion et par l'embarras dû à mon manque de pudeur... Une serveuse s'approche de nous

« Messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »

Em et Jaz « Champagne ! »

E « Et un grand seau de glace pour moi, s'il vous plait ! »

* * *

La soirée est loin d'être finie !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions/avis/spéculations sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, un énorme MERCI pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris !

Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plait !

Pas de disclaimer aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que Stephenie Meyer ne m'en voudra pas !

On continue la soirée VIP ? Voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

**Bella :**

Dans les loges, je me prépare pour le show final. Il est prévu qu'en plein milieu de la musique, nous descendions parmi les clients afin de danser sur leur table. Malheureusement, celle que je me suis attribuée à l'avance n'est pas celle d'Edward … Jane aura cette chance … Je l'envie, je sens comme une certaine jalousie s'emparer de moi … Je sais que ma réaction est totalement puérile mais je tente de convaincre mon amie de me laisser sa place …

B « Jane, dis-moi, ça t'embête si euh … Enfin si on change de table toutes les deux ? »

J « Toi t'as flashé sur le bel Adonis ! »

B « Quoi ? Mais non enfin … Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

J « Alors pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à changer ? »

B « Bah … J'ai commencé avec cette table pour mon solo alors je me suis dis que … »

J « Que tu te taperais bien le bel Adonis ! »

Je la regarde avec des billes, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part …

B « Jane qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

J « Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'Alec t'a demandé ? »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Nous étions seul Alec et moi lorsqu'il m'en a parlé. Elle me paraît bizarre ce soir... Pas comme d'habitude... Elle semble ailleurs... Ce n'est pas mon amie de longue date.

B « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

J « On s'en fout de la façon dont je le sais ! Bella réveille-toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il te demande ? C'est de la prostitution ! Il prostitue sa femme ce salaud ! Et toi tu ne bronches pas ? Tu le laisses faire ? »

Paradoxalement, je suis rassurée. En fait, Jane est telle que je la connais … Inquiète et présente pour moi … Seulement ce qui me déçoit, c'est qu'elle s'imagine que je puisse être consentante dans cette démarche …

B « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix … »

J « On a toujours le choix ! Je garde ma place, de toute façon les enchainements sont réglés comme ça … »

Elle me laisse seule, devant mon miroir et mes pensées négatives … Elle a raison, rien ne m'oblige à le faire. Je me rends compte que je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans ce dédale. Et le pire, c'est que j'y embarque Edward ... Je ne suis même pas honnête avec lui. J'ai cette sensation désagréable de jouer avec lui … Je profite de sa gentillesse et de sa bonté … Il attend certainement plus que ce que je peux lui offrir … Je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de lui de la sorte … Je n'ai pas le droit de le mêler à tout ça … Alec me sort de mes songes en arrivant en trombe près de moi

A « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te le dire un jour mais tu as été géniale ! »

B « Sympa ... J'apprécie beaucoup la remarque ... »

A « Oh ça va ! Ne commences pas à tout gâcher ! »

B « Ah parce que c'est moi qui ... »

A « Ferme-la ! Je venais juste te dire que ton numéro a fait un carton. Un client est venu se payer tes services pour 2 heures après le spectacle … Félicitation ma jolie ! Tu as ton premier client ça se fête ! »

Je fais mine de sourire … Je me sens sale … Alec finit de m'achever par

A « En plus c'est à sa table que tu danses dans 2 minutes ! Ça tombe bien … Tu verras c'est celui qui porte une cravate rouge. »

Ce n'est donc pas Edward qui est allé le voir … Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit, je ne sais comment me sortir de ce cauchemar. J'étais presque sûre qu'il le ferait, qu'il me rendrait ce service ... Lui au moins n'aurait pas profité de moi … Je suis dégoutée, écœurée et j'ai peur …

Kim « Clara dépêche-toi ! C'est le moment ! »

Je me lève et la suis pour la dernière danse. Habillée en ''fliquette'', je m'apprête à rencontrer le porc que je vais devoir supporter ce soir …

En position de départ pour le final, je jette un coup d'œil vers Edward, il me regarde et me sourit tendrement. Je le fixe, triste, je ne lui réponds pas mais le comprends … Je baisse les yeux, les ferme et souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage. C'est parti !

Le moment est venu d'approcher les clients. Ils sont tous agréablement surpris par cette initiative, sauf un … Tout en dansant, je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward qui semble déçu de me voir si loin, il ne regarde même pas Jane, ce qui semble l'irriter puisqu'elle attire son attention d'un coup de talon sur la table.

Cela m'amuse mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de ma tablée. L'homme à la fameuse cravate rouge me rappelle à l'ordre

H « Dis donc t'étais plus aguicheuse tout à l'heure ! Aller montre-moi que j'ai pas payé pour rien ! »

Non mais quel porc ce mec ! La chorégraphie veut que nous nous mettions à quatre pattes le temps d'un pas, hors de question que ce soit vers lui ! Je décide donc d'avancer vers son voisin de table, sans grande conviction. Je sens alors une vive douleur sur ma fesse gauche : cette enflure vient de me donner une claque monumentale !

H « Yes ma belle ! Montre-nous de quoi t'es capable ! »

Je me retourne, sous le choc, et me retrouve affalée sur la table, renversant ainsi plusieurs coupes de champagne. Je suis gênée, je regarde Edward qui visiblement a assisté à la scène au vu de son regard noir envers mon 'bourreau' de l'instant présent

Je m'accroupis afin de me lever mais la cravate rouge approche ses doigts boudinés un peu trop près de ma cuisse à mon goût. Je lui colle un coup de matraque factice sur la main et lui lance méchamment

B « On touche avec les yeux espèce de porc ! »

Il se lève, agressif

H « Dis donc t'étais moins farouche tout à l'heure ! »

Je me recule et croise le regard d'Alec, plein de haine comme d'habitude, en rage de me voir saboter sa soirée et surtout en rage de voir que je transgresse les règles, lui faisant louper sa vente prévue. Edward a remarqué la tension présente entre le patron et moi, il m'interroge du regard, semble deviner mes frayeurs … L'homme s'énerve de plus belle, hurlant et frappant la table. Je vois Edward commencer à se lever, visiblement énervé, mais heureusement il est retenu par son ami. Alec, lui, me fusille du regard. Le final tourne au cauchemar...

Dieu merci, Linda, me voyant dans l'impasse, impuissante, improvise afin de me tirer de là sans que ça ne paraisse plus suspect. Les autres filles nous rejoignent sur scène … Je me mets en retrait, je ne danse plus … Je cours dans les loges, la peur au ventre.

La musique résonne encore, le spectacle n'est pas fini. Pourtant j'entends quelqu'un courir vers moi. La porte claque

A « Bella tu es morte ! »

Alec hurle, son regard n'a plus rien d'humain, je suis pétrifiée. Il se rue sur moi et me plaque contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

A « J'ai été patient jusque là mais là c'en est trop ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

B « Alec je t'en prie arrête ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Laisse ... »

Il me coupe et m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je m'écroule, mon souffle est coupé. Il me tire par les cheveux, me forçant à me relever

A « Lève-toi ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »

Il me gifle, avec violence. Je suis déséquilibrée et me retrouve au sol.

A « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fini ! Relève-toi ! »

Toujours au sol, je tente de me relever, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras.

B « Alec … »

A « Relève-toi ! »

B « Alec je ne voulais pas ! Ce gars a ... »

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et m'assène un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je hurle de douleur. Il s'approche, crachant toujours son venin. Je suis toujours à plat ventre, complètement sonnée. Il m'attrape par les cheveux, relevant ma tête qu'il s'apprête à frapper contre le sol. Encore une fois, Linda me sauve la mise en entrant au bon moment

L « Alec il y …. Oh mon dieu ! »

A « Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »

L « Euh … je … Il y a un client qui voudrait te voir ... »

A « Ok j'y vais »

Linda est outrée par ce qu'elle vient de voir, elle m'aide à m'assoir, elle tremble, me regarde, inquiète. J'essaye de la rassurer, même si je sais que c'est moi que je tente de rassurer à cet instant.

B « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave … »

L « Bien sûr que si ça l'est … Il passe ses nerfs sur toi à chaque fois … C'est de pire en pire … Il va finir par te tuer ! »

B « Non... Il n'irait pas jusque-là … Il était énervé c'est tout … »

L « Il n'est pas net ce mec … »

B « Écoute c'est rien ok … laisse tomber … J'ai fait foirer la soirée et je lui ai fait perdre un client voire plus ! Il n'allait pas me féliciter ! »

L « Donc c'est normal de s'acharner sur toi ? Tu es incroyable toi ! Tu morfles et tu le défends encore ! »

B « Je ne le défends pas du tout crois-moi ! Si je pouvais je ... »

Alec entre, m'interrompant dans mon élan. Il paraît étrangement calme. Les mains dans les poches, il regarde Linda et lui sourit.

A « Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il-te-plait ? »

L « euh … oui ... »

Elle sort, nous laissant seuls dans cette pièce … Toujours assise par terre, appuyée contre le mur, je le regarde et attends ma sentence … Il me fixe toujours, pendant plusieurs secondes … Je finis par baisser les yeux et passe ma main à l'endroit où il m'a frappé...

A « Tu as mal ? »

Je relève la tête, étonnée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je suis presque choquée de voir qu'il s'inquiète de ce que je ressens. Je reste interdite, je n'ose même pas lui répondre. Il réitère sa question, prenant un air inquiet.

A « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Totalement déroutée, je me risque à lui répondre par un hochement de tête. Il s'approche de moi, doucement puis s'accroupit face à moi. Je ne le regarde pas, je fixe mes genoux, je ne veux pas le voir. Il approche doucement sa main, s'apprête à toucher la mienne que je maintiens sur mes côtes. Je ne veux pas le sentir, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. Je ressers mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger.

A « Laisse-moi voir »

Je sais pertinemment qu'il joue encore, qu'il essaie de me déstabiliser, comme toujours. Et il y parvient. Mélangeant colère et mépris, je réussis à lui sortir

B « Mais qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire hein ? Tu joues à quoi là ? Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir ? »

Démasqué, il reprend son visage naturel, noir et glacial

A « Tu ne me laisses plus le choix ! »

Il appuie alors sa main sur mon flanc gauche. Je hurle de douleur et tente de le repousser, comme par réflexe. Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche, étouffant ainsi mes cris.

A « Ça fait 4 ans qu'on est ensemble et tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je vais te lâcher maintenant... Si tu cries ou que tu bouges, ce que je viens de faire te paraitra être une caresse. Est-ce clair ? »

Je tremble, comme toujours face à lui. J'esquisse un hochement de tête en guise de oui.  
Il me relâche doucement. Toujours face à moi, son regard devient autoritaire.

A « Quand-est ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix ? Tu veux partir ? Vas-y ! Je te rends ta liberté ! »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire sadique. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Comment peut-on devenir aussi inhumain ?

A « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu hésites ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient hein ? Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Tu as un boulet aux pieds ! Fallait prévoir ma belle ! »

B « T'es une ordure Alec ! »

A « Mais oui ! Ça a toujours été moi le méchant ! Toi tu as toujours été honnête ! Tu t'es mise dans la merde toute seule ma grande ! Maintenant faut assumer ! »

B « Moi j'ai toujours assumé contrairement à toi ! »

Perdant patience, il désigne mon flanc droit de son doigt

A « Continue et je te fais la même chose de l'autre coté ! »

Il attend une réaction de ma part. La seule qu'il aura sera mes yeux baissés en guise d'abandon. Il reprend

A « Maintenant que les choses sont claires on va parler business ! Finalement tu ne passes pas les deux heures avec le client initial... »

Un espoir me parvient soudain, je souris malgré moi, je soupire de soulagement

B « Oh Alec merci je … »

A « un autre client t'a acheté jusqu'à 10h00 demain matin. »

Mes espoirs s'envolent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus... Comment ai-je pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'Alec se serait rétracté ? Deux heures, j'aurais peut-être pu limiter les dégâts mais toute une nuit … Je désespère et commence à angoisser, je tente une dernière excuse

B « Je ne peux pas jusqu'à 10h ... J'ai dit à ta mère que je serais chez elle à 9h00 pour ... »

A « Écoute-moi bien ! Ça attendra ! Le client a … »

A mon tour de le couper ! Hors de question qu'il m'enlève ma seule motivation !

B « Non ! Ça n'attendra pas ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton client ! Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Alec m'assène une gifle monumentale afin de reprendre ses instructions

A « Comme je te disais, le client a payé une somme plus que conséquente afin de t'avoir. Autrement dit : tu as intérêt à satisfaire ses moindres désirs ! »

B « Tu te rends compte que tu parles à ta femme ? »

A « Tu n'en as que le titre chérie... Tu es ma femme sur un bout de papier uniquement ! Mais si tu veux être une bonne épouse, tu cours chez ce gars et tu lui fais son affaire comme il l'entendra et autant de fois qu'il l'entendra ! »

B « Non … »

A « Quoi ? »

B « J'ai dit non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Et tu ne me forceras pas à le faire ! Je vais te dénoncer Alec ! Tu sais ce que tu risques pour proxénétisme ? Tu me forces à me prostituer ! T'es aussi pervers que tes clients ! »

Il rit, s'esclaffe, se moque. Puis prend un air sérieux

A « Vas-y ! Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Tu crois que les clients vont témoigner ? Non ma chère ! Ils risquent trop gros eux aussi ! Et quand bien même tu réussirais, je ne plongerais pas tout seul ! Tu perdras tout Bella ! Tu le sais autant que moi … Tu irais sacrifier la seule chose que tu as ? »

Il patiente, attendant une quelconque réponse de ma part qui ne viendra jamais.

A « Bien … Alors tu vas aller mettre une jolie tenue et te rafraichir un peu … Ton client va arriver. »

* * *

Ah ! ce qu'il est adorable cet Alec ! Le mari rêvé !

Vous l'aurez compris, la soirée est loin d'être terminée !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/avis/spéculations sur l'histoire et/ou les personnages !


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme toujours, un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris ! Et tout simplement, merci de me suivre ! Je suis toujours étonnée de voir le nombres de visiteurs pour mes histoires !

Tous vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir ! Certains ont, en prime, le mérite de me faire rire ! Vos propositions de tuer ou torturer Alec sont tentantes mais j'ai encore besoin de lui pour l'instant !

Pour la petite info, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic entièrement ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions pour certains chapitres !

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla ! Voilà la suite ! On poursuit toujours cette soirée, loin d'être terminée !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Bella :**

Alec sort, laissant entrer mes collègues de travail. Linda s'approche, inquiète

L « Ça va ? »

B « Très bien … Je vais prendre une douche … »

Je leur tourne le dos mais sens les regards sur moi, des regards que je déteste, des regards pleins de pitié … Elles se doutent toutes de quelque chose mais une seule sait qui je suis réellement, une seule connait ma vraie vie … Alec a toujours voulu cacher nos liens aux yeux des autres … Aucune de Clara ou de Bella ne porte son nom. Pour la vie civile, j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille. Pour la scène, il s'agit d'un pseudonyme, le vrai n'étant pas assez sexy à son gout. Au tout début, selon Alec, c'était juste pour paraître plus disponible. Il paraît qu'un homme marié est moins vendeur dans ce milieu … L'idiote que je suis l'a cru. Pour les collègues, je ne suis donc qu'une employée de plus et un punching ball à mes heures perdues. Jane est une personne de confiance, je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas, elle n'a jamais rien révélé.

J'échappe enfin à leurs yeux en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et m'engouffre sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je ne dispose que de très peu de temps, elle sera rapide. Impossible de m'y détendre cette fois. J'en profite tout de même pour tenter d'examiner les marques qu'Alec a laissées. Lui qui me promettait de ne jamais laisser de traces ... Je ne marque pas facilement mais vu la douleurs que je ressens, je ne serais pas étonné d'être décorée de jolis hématomes demain !

Je sors de ma douche, m'enroule dans une serviette chaude et file choisir mes tenues pour la fin de soirée, la nuit et le lendemain. Connaissant Alec, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable ! Si je mets un ensemble sobre … je ne préfère même pas penser à sa réaction ! Je porterais donc une robe noire, sexy mais jolie … Pour une fois elle me plait ! Je me sèche les cheveux, me maquille légèrement, enfile mes bottes et c'est parti.

Devant la porte, j'angoisse. Impossible d'avancer, des nausées s'emparent de moi, je ne peux pas … Je ne pourrais pas le faire … Je connais les conséquences de ma décisions mais c'est au dessus de mes moyens … Je recule, tant pis … A la limite de la crise de nerf, je cherche n'importe quelle excuse … Alec entre, arborant un sourire de vainqueur.

A « Prête ? »

B « Non »

Il me regarde et rit

B « Je suis sérieuse Alec, je ne peux pas … Je ne me sens pas bien, je ne pense pas pouvoir assurer sur ce coup là … »

A « Garde tes excuses ! Tu y vas point barre ! Tu veux peut-être que je te ré-explique les choses à ma manière ? »

Je baisse les yeux, murmure à peine

B « Je ne peux pas ... »

Il m'attrape le bras, le serrant très fort, me forçant à le suivre.

A « Il t'attend de l'autre côté et il a suffisamment patienté ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ouvre la porte et me jette dans la fausse aux lions. Je regarde partout autours de moi, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur le pervers que je vais devoir supporter cette nuit. Ma respiration s'accélère, mes mains deviennent moites et commencent à trembler. Si j'ai appris à cacher mes émotions, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à les contrôler !

A « Voilà Mr Cullen, elle est à vous jusqu'à demain. Vous ne serez pas déçu ! Bonne soirée à vous ! »

Je me triture les mains, je n'ai toujours pas levé mon regard, je n'ose pas …

E « merci »

Oh mon dieu cette voix ! Dans un sursaut, je relève la tête et tombe sur les prunelles émeraudes de celui que je considère à cet instant comme mon sauveur. J'observe Alec sortir afin de nous laisser seuls et me tourne immédiatement vers Edward, un sourire reconnaissant dessiné sur mes lèvres.

B « Je n'espérais plus te … »

E « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi rude. Mais je dois reconnaître que je lui en demande beaucoup alors que je ne lui explique rien … Il semble très mal à l'aise, gêné. Je tente de le rassurer

B « Edward je sais que... »

E « Non tu ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais la prostitution c'est pas mon truc ! »

B « Edward je t'assure que je ne joue pas … Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois … »

E « Alors tu as intérêt à avoir de très bonnes explications ! »

Je baisse les yeux. Je comprends sa réaction, mélange de colère et de malaise. Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, il n'est pas apte au dialogue dans l'état où il est … Mieux vaut sortir d'ici, un endroit neutre sera plus adéquat pour discuter. Je lui dois des explications, je le sais. Et pourtant je ne me sens pas encore prête à lui révéler mes secrets … Le peu de confiance que j'avais en sa présence semble s'évaporer, je le vois lointain, distant, amer...

E « On sort d'ici »

B « Je te suis ... »

L'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien, m'aide à reprendre une fréquence respiratoire normale. Pourtant, je suis toujours mal à l'aise, Edward l'est encore plus. La tension est palpable, mes angoisses me reprennent. Arrivés à sa voiture, il m'ouvre la porte et monte à son tour. Installé derrière le volant, il met le contact et attend.

B « Où va-t-on ? Chez toi ? »

E « Certainement pas … Tu connais un endroit calme, discret où on pourrait boire un café ? »

B « Le black coffee... C'est à trois minutes sur le boulevard … »

E « Ok »

Ces trois minutes me paraissent interminables, Edward ne dit toujours rien, l'ambiance est pesante, je le vois en colère, énervé, … Sa conduite est brusque. Je suis habituée à ce genre de comportement et cela commence à me faire peur. Je ne suis plus du tout rassurée. Les jambes croisées et les bras repliés autours de ma taille comme pour me protéger, je patiente et crains le moindre geste …

**Edward :**

Depuis mon arrivée dans les loges, je ne cesse de me poser des questions... Mon cerveau est en ébullition, je me repasse en continue les moments passés avec Bella, nos soirées au bar, nos discussions, nos fous rires, notre complicité, ce baiser échangé... Je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Certes, on ne se connait que très peu mais là, à cette instant, elle me semble n'être qu'une inconnue … C'est ça, je ne la reconnais plus … Ce n'est pas la jeune femme que je voyais secrètement … Ce n'est pas la jeune femme qui m'attire … Ce n'est pas la jeune femme que j'ai tant désiré … Elle est autre et je ne la comprends pas …

Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur le sentiment que j'éprouve à cet instant … Une foule m'envahit, un mélange de colère, de mal-être, d'amertume, de tristesse, de déception et même … de dégout …

Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle a joué avec moi … Était-ce pour être sûre d'obtenir un client de plus ? Je ne pense pas... Elle semblait trop spontanée pour que ce soit un rôle … J'essaie de me remémorer ses gestes et surtout ses paroles, à la recherche de la moindre incohérence, d'indice, pouvant m'aider à la cerner. Autant que je m'en souvienne, elle a toujours été évasive sur ses motivations, son entrée dans ce milieu … Elle avait de l'ambition mais visiblement pas celle de danser dans un bar !

Des bribes de phrases me reviennent telles des flashs. Puis ses paroles, les interrogations que j'avais déjà deux semaines en arrières … Sa réaction lorsque son patron est entré ce soir là … la peur dans ses yeux, la frayeur dans sa voix, dans ses gestes … Elle me suppliait presque de ne pas sortir. Pourquoi se cacher ? Pourquoi craindre autant la réaction de son patron ? La phrase qu'elle a prononcé le premier soir me revient subitement : « si mon patron l'apprend je suis bonne pour … ». Je revois alors leurs regards après l'altercation avec le client de tout à l'heure. Lui, mauvais et noir ; elle, paniqué … Je n'ai pas compris tout à l'heure … Et si elle n'avait réellement pas le choix ? J'ai peur de comprendre une partie des choses …

Je jette un œil vers elle et ce que je vois m'inquiète. Elle est là, fragile, presque recroquevillée, se servant de ses membres comme de barrières, ses mains tremblent, ses yeux la trahissent. Elle a peur. Elle semble à l'affut de tout, s'est renfermée depuis que je lui ai parlé... C'est de moi dont elle a peur à présent, de mon comportement, de mes gestes... Non … Je décide de vérifier si mes craintes sont fondées. Je pile en plein milieu du boulevard …

**Bella :**

Toujours à demi plongée dans mes pensées, m'imaginant les scenarii les plus sordides, je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à me calmer. Je me déteste dans ces moments là. Je me déteste de ne pas être plus forte, de ne pas parvenir à surmonter le trop plein d'angoisse. Je commence à étouffer. Heureusement nous sommes bientôt arrivés, j'aperçois l'enseigne du café. Quelque part, cela me rassure de savoir que nous ne serons pas seuls … c'est une …

B « Ah ! »

Edward vient de piler net ! Je le regarde, et par réflexe, attrape la poignée de la portière, prête à sortir s'il tente quoi que ce soit.

**Edward : **

J'avais raison … Malheureusement … Je tends une mains vers elle. Elle se rue sur la poignée et tente de sortir, effrayée. Mon cœur se ressert, j'ai mal de la voir ainsi …

E (rassurant) « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ... »

Elle me fixe, toujours de la même façon mais dessert ses doigts lentement... Elle hoche la tête pour me faire croire qu'elle a compris … Ses yeux la trahissent encore une fois … Je sais qu'elle panique toujours autant …

E (doux) « Bella … C'est moi … tu sais que tu ne crains rien … »

B (balbutiant) « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »

E « ok, je me gare et on va faire le reste à pieds »

J'ai à peine le temps de couper le moteur qu'elle descend déjà et commence à marcher. Je la rejoins mais elle ne semble pas vouloir que je l'approche. Elle croise ses bras, un frisson la parcourt.

E « Tu as froid ? »

B « un peu »

E « mets ça, tu auras plus chaud »

**Bella :**

Il accompagne ses mots en me tendant sa veste. Cette petite attention me fait sourire légèrement. Je décide pourtant de décliner son offre

B « non merci, on est bientôt arrivé, ça va aller. »

Je sais qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Pourtant je n'arrive pas ... je n'arrive plus à me défaire de la vision négative que j'ai des hommes. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il différent ? Non … Il n'est pas comme eux, il n'est pas comme ça … Je n'arrive même plus à avoir un jugement clair, la peur m'aveugle. C'est un homme avant tout … J'ai tout misé sur lui alors que je ne le connais pas … Et après le numéro que je lui ai fait, à quoi puis-je m'attendre de toute façon ?

E (tenant la porte)« Après toi »

B « merci »

Nous sommes arrivés. J'entre et me dirige instinctivement vers le fond de la salle, histoire d'être tranquilles. Nous nous installons et Edward commande deux cafés. Il y a très peu de monde vu l'heure tardive … Au moins nous ne serons pas dérangés. Je ne sais quoi dire et l'ambiance devient pesante. Edward brise ce silence dérangeant et essaye de me rassurer. Sa voix est douce, son regard est tendre …

E « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer »

J'esquisse un sourire et essaye de me contrôler, de canaliser mes émotions. Je tente de me rassurer en me remémorant les instants passés en sa compagnie. S'il était mauvais, violent ou s'il avait voulu profiter de moi, il l'aurait déjà fait bien avant … C'est quelqu'un de bien … Quelqu'un qui a su me faire sourire. Quelqu'un qui a su me faire rire. Quelqu'un qui a su m'apprivoiser le temps d'un instant. Quelqu'un qui m'a respecté. Quelqu'un avec qui je me suis sentie bien. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai donné ma confiance. Alors pourquoi douter maintenant ? Il a fait ce que je lui demandais, sans poser de question, sans chercher à comprendre … Et moi je le crains alors qu'il y a quelques minutes je le considérais comme mon sauveur … Il faut que je me reprenne … Avec lui, il ne m'arrivera rien.

B « Et moi je suis désolée de réagir comme ça. Je te fuis alors que tu m'aides...Ta réaction était totalement logique, la mienne par contre, était disproportionnée. Excuses-moi … »

E « C'est rien … »

Le silence refait surface. Je crois que, ni l'un ni l'autre, nous ne savons par où commencer. Le serveur nous apporte enfin nos cafés. Je m'empare de la cuillère et touille mon café, les yeux rivés sur le liquide noir … Edward fait de même puis se lance, timide

E « Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? »

B « Que je fais quoi ? »

E « la prostitution… »

B (choquée) « Mais je ne me prostitue pas ! »

E (agacé) « Ah oui ? Une femme qui vend son corps tu appelles ça comment toi ? »

B « Si je t'ai demandé de m'acheter c'est justement pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là ! »

E « Arrête tu n'es pas logique là ! Honnêtement, tu joues à quoi ? »

B (énervée) « Mais enfin réfléchis deux minutes ! Tu crois que si je me prostituais je t'aurais donner l'argent pour m'acheter ? »

E « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

B « De l'argent que j'ai glissé dans ta poche pendant la danse ! »

Il fouille dans sa poche

E « mais j'ai rien dans ... »

Il sort la liasse de billets, apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils était là …

B « Tu ne t'en es pas servi ? »

E « Bah non … Je ne n'avais pas vu …"

Il esquisse un sourire gêné,

E " Enfin j'étais un peu perturbé par autre chose... »

Je souris puis le fixe, étonnée

B « Tu es vraiment allé voir Alec pour m'acheter alors ? »

E (timide) « tu me l'avais demandé … »

Je reste interdite, je ne sais plus si je dois m'en réjouir. L'a-t-il fait pour me rendre service ? A-t-il pensé que je voulais aller plus loin ? Avec les 400 dollars que je lui ai donné, il aurait pu avoir quelques heures. Pourquoi avoir demandé à m'avoir jusqu'au matin ? Malgré toutes mes questions, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela est positif. Qu'il l'a fait pour moi, qu'il a voulu m'aider encore une fois … Je veux juste en être sûre ...

Je reprends, hésitante

B « Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Et pourquoi aussi longtemps ? »

E « Je ne sais pas … Quand tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai pas réfléchi ... Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse … Et pour la durée, et bien, tu ne m'avais rien dit alors j'ai pris le maximum. »

B « Combien tu as payé ? »

E « Ce n'est pas important »

B « ça l'est pour moi. Combien ? »

E « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? »

B « Pour te rembourser »

E « Laisse tomber »

B « hors de question. Combien ? »

E « Écoute, je ne veux pas jouer les riches blasés mais … Enfin je veux dire... ça change pas grand chose pour moi … »

B « Mais pour moi ça change tout … Edward, si je ne te rembourse pas... Alors ça veut dire que tu as réellement acheté ma compagnie … Et ça fait de moi … »

Je soupire, n'arrivant pas à finir ma phrase. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se méprenne, et je ne trouve plus les bons mots … Il me regarde, semble désolé et baisse les yeux.

E « Excuses-moi … Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle... »

B « Alors dis-moi combien tu as payé. »

E « Ok … En enlevant ce que tu as glissé dans ma poche tu me dois encore 1600 dollars. »

B « quoi ? Mais tu es fou d'avoir dépensé une somme pareille ! »

Il rit et hausse les épaules

E « Bah t'es marante toi ! Je connais pas les tarifs ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur tout les deux. Moi qui suis constamment sous pression, ça me fait un bien fou ! Je reprends tout de même mon sérieux … Tenant à ce qu'il me comprenne, je prends mon courage à deux mains...

B « Edward… Il faut que tu saches que je … Je ne décide pas de tout ça … Je veux dire... Je n'avais pas le choix pour ce soir … »

Je souffle, je n'arrive pas à poursuivre. Je stresse. Et s'il ne me croyait pas ? S'il prenait peur face à mon histoire ? Et si je le faisais fuir ? Je lève les yeux vers lui, espérant trouver le soutient nécessaire pour parler. Il me regarde, intensément, m'incite à continuer mais paraît inquiet. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur d'en parler, je ne sais par où commencer. Je secoue légèrement la tête et souris nerveusement. Je n'y arrive pas.

E « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

B « Que ... »

Mon portable sonne au mauvais moment …

B « Excuse-moi … »

Il me sourit signe que ça ne le dérange pas. Je saisis mon téléphone et lis ce qu'il affiche. 1 nouveau message de : Alec « Si tu foires je te promets que tu vas morfler ! ». Encourageant …

E « Il y a un problème ? »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, je réponds

B « Oui … euh non ! Non non tout vas bien … »

Je tente de rattraper le coup en souriant. Mais quelle idiote ! Je soupire

B « Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on disait ? »

E « Tu allais me parler de ton patron qui d'ailleurs vient tout juste de t'envoyer un message... »

Je le fixe, incrédule. Comment a-t-il su ? Il me regarde, me perturbe totalement. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis déroutée… Je l'interroge du regard, il se lance

E « Bella … Je ne suis pas bête … C'est flagrant que tu en as peur … »

B « Non je … »

E « Ne me mens pas s'il te plait... C'est lui qui t'oblige à faire ça ? »

Je suis désemparée, incrédule, choquée qu'il puisse ainsi deviner les choses … Je soupire, ferme les yeux et me cale contre le dossier de ma chaise. Je ne veux plus lui mentir, je veux qu'il sache.

B « Tu es très perspicace … »

E « Non... Observateur c'est tout … Alors j'ai raison ? »

B « Oui …c'est lui … »

**Edward : **

Mes craintes étaient fondées … A cet instant, calées contre ce dossier, la tête et les yeux baissés, elle paraît fragile, perdue. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'enlacer, de lui montrer que je suis là, que je veux l'aider et la protéger. Pourtant je n'ose pas. J'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal, que ce ne soit pas le bon moment. Alors je poursuis, timide

E « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Bella ? Tu veux que je te sorte de là ? »

Elle me fixe, le regard triste

B « non… je n'attends rien de toi Edward... »

Je soupire, commençant à perdre patience

E « Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'aider ! Pourquoi moi ? »

elle semble mal à l'aise, continue néanmoins

B « Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Et si je t'ai demandé c'est parce que ... »

Elle souffle, semblant vouloir gérer le trop plein d'émotion qui l'envahit,

B « Parce que je ... »

Elle baisse les yeux,

B « Je … »

Presque agacé, je lui lance, sec

E « Parce que quoi ? Tu quoi ? Explique-moi ! »

Elle sursaute, crie presque sa réponse

B « Parce que je pensais que tu étais différent ! »

Elle se reprend puis continue, la voix tremblante,

B « Je … Avec toi j'ai enfin l'impression d'être quelqu'un. J'avais la sensation d'être appréciée… J'étais enfin respectée… Alors je… J'avais peur Edward ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça alors … Je … Je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée avec toi … Je savais qu'au moins toi tu n'essaierais pas de profiter de moi ! Je voulais juste être moi et … Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux l'être ! Auprès de toi je me sens bien … »

Sa phrase fut à peine audibles et pourtant ces derniers mots raisonnent dans ma tête "auprès de toi je me sens bien"... La voix tremblante, elle s'est lâchée, s'est confiée … Je crois que jamais je n'avais entendu autant de détresse… Sous sa carapace de femme forte, se cache en faite un être fragile, à bout de souffle, à bout de force … Visiblement torturé psychologiquement...

Je reprends, compatissant et tendre

E « comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça ? Pars tant qu'il en est temps ! Je suis là je peux t'aider ! »

B « non … tu ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas lui échapper Edward … »

Elle baisse les yeux, semble étrangement résignée

E « Je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi tu … »

**Bella : **

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il baisse les yeux un instant puis me regarde tristement. Il se doute de quelque chose et attend désormais ma réponse

B « Parce que c'est mon mari … »

Il reçoit la nouvelle comme un choc. Il me regarde, déçu, puis ferme les yeux, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il respire profondément. Je me sens mal … vraiment mal …

B (chuchotant) « je suis vraiment désolée ... »

Il ouvre les yeux mais ne me regarde pas. Sa mâchoire est serrée, et il joue nerveusement avec sa petite cuillère. Bizarrement, je ne le sens pas en colère. Il est nerveux, triste, déçu. A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Je ne veux pas le perdre. A cet instant j'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence réconfortante. Je crains sa réaction, je ne veux surtout pas le faire fuir.

B « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher mais … Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir. Je suis sincèrement désolée Edward … »

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde suffisamment longue pour me permettre d'y déceler l'inquiétude. Il semble perdu, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche

B « Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ... »

E « Tu l'aimes ? »

Je sais qu'il connait la réponse à sa question. Mais il est décontenancé, il cherche une confirmation. Comment pourrais-je aimer une ordure pareille ? Comment peut-on aimer un être aussi abjecte ? Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, tentant de faire passer mes émotions de l'instant.

B « Le seul sentiment que j'éprouve encore à son égard c'est le dégout ! »

E « Alors pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? »

B « Ce n'est pas si simple ... Tu ne le connais pas … »

E « J'en ai eu un aperçu. Tout à l'heure quand je suis allé le voir … J'avais l'impression de marchander du bétail ! »

Je souris, émets un petit rire nerveux

B « Oui c'est tout lui ça ! »

E « comment fais-tu pour vivre comme ça ? »

B « Je ne vis pas … Je survis … »

Je le regarde et hésite à poursuivre. Son regard est tendre, empli de compassion. Je reprends, les yeux baissés

B « Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça … Je m'en sortirais, il le faut. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas, j'ai pas de solutions. C'est impossible. »

E « Tu sais si c'est une question de finance je peux … »

B « non ! Crois-moi ce n'est pas cet aspect qui me retient ! Ça en fait partie certes mais ce n'est pas prioritaire … »

Son regard est tendre, plein de compassion. Pourtant, je devine facilement que mon union est un obstacle. Ses yeux laissent passer toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressent. Je veux le rassurer, apporter des réponses à ses interrogations. Lui prouver que je suis toujours celle qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques semaines... Ma timidité reprend place, je ne sais comment l'aborder

B « Edward ... »

Ses prunelles couleur de jade me fixent, je m'y noie. Je sens ma peau se consumer sous son regard. Une chaleur m'envahit, une sensation de bien-être. Il est tendre, doux. Je peine à repousser mes pulsions qui me guident vers ses bras. Je veux retrouver cette complicité, ce désir, cette douceur et même ce bonheur qui caractérisaient nos rencontres. Je veux le retrouver, lui, là où je l'ai quitté il y a deux semaines. Plongée dans ses yeux, je trouve le courage nécessaire au balbutiement de quelques mots

B « Edward … Je veux que tu saches que … A part de la haine, il n'y a plus rien entre Alec et moi. Depuis longtemps, depuis des années. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a réellement eu quelque chose un jour. Alors … Je sais que le fait que je sois mariée pose problème mais... C'est juste un bout de papier dans notre cas... Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. »

Il semble s'apaiser petit à petit, pourtant je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. J'aimerais tellement déceler ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il a saisit le message de mes paroles. Message qui dit simplement que mon cœur est libre malgré les apparences, et que s'il le veut, il peut le conquérir … j'attends une réaction, une parole, même opposée à mes attentes car son silence devient lourd et pesant. J'attends... Mais en vain... Il ne dit mot. Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Je m'y prends décidément très mal !

E « Ils n'attendent que nous pour fermer et il est très tard. On devrait y aller. »

B « Ok »

Je me lève, m'empare de mon sac à main et le jette sur mon épaule. Nerveuse, je devance Edward afin de sortir de cet endroit devenu étouffant, l'air frais emplit enfin mes poumons. La température a encore baissé depuis tout à l'heure, je frissonne et entame des pas en direction de la voiture garée plus bas. Visiblement, il veut qu'on se sépare maintenant, la soirée a été très éprouvante pour lui. Je lui ai demandé beaucoup et je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'assimiler tout ça. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, de toute façon je compte bien m'acquitter de mes dettes ! Mais quand ? Une autre question me taraude : où vais-je aller ? Il m'est impossible de rentrer, Alec se douterait de quelque chose. Il faut que je trouve un hôtel.

Un frisson me parcourt, je tremble de froid maintenant. Je ressers mes bras autours de ma taille pour tenter de me réchauffer, en vain, quand je sens une douce chaleur puis une divine odeur s'emparer de mes narines. Edward apparaît à mes cotés, un sourire doux dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il vient de poser sa veste sur mes épaules. Ce contact était tellement inespéré que je suis touchée, émue de l'attention …

B (timide) « Merci … Mais toi ? Tu vas avoir froid »

Je tremble encore malgré l'étoffe, il se rapproche et passe son bras autour de moi. Je frissonne et me laisse faire, je laisse sa chaleur m'envahir, me transporter. Je me colle à lui, m'imprégnant de son doux parfum. Son étreinte me berce, je m'y sens bien. Sa voix me parvient, suave et délicieuse.

E « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi … Merci de m'avoir fait confiance … »

Je me sépare à regret de lui afin de le regarder, contrairement à ce que je redoutais, son regard ne reflète aucune pitié. Je n'y vois que de la compassion et une sincère tendresse. Je lui souris, pose ma tête sur son épaule et susurre

B « Merci d'être là... »

Nous arrivons à sa voiture et nous détachons l'un de l'autre. Il m'ouvre la portière puis s'installe derrière le volant en me gratifiant d'un sourire dont lui seul à le secret.

E « Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? »

B« Tu connais un hôtel où je pourrais passer la nuit ? »

E « Ouvert à 3h00 du matin, sans réservation et juste pour une nuit … ça risque d'être dur... »

B « ça doit pouvoir se trouver … Peu importe le prix c'est pas grave … »

Il réfléchit un instant

E « Si ! J'en connais un très bien ! Très confortable, très chaleureux et en plus il paraît que le petit déj est plutôt pas mal ! »

B « Génial ! Alors je te laisse m'y conduire. C'est où ? »

E « A une petite demie heure d'ici à l'ouest de la ville »

B « Ah ? Et quel est le nom de l'hôtel ? »

Il rit, semble fier de lui

E « Cullen's hôtel ! »

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, la soirée est loin d'être terminée !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/impressions/spéculations sur l'histoire et / ou les personnages !


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à chaque fois, un immense merci à vous pour vos reviews, mise en Alertes et Favoris !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais probablement plus poster un jour sur deux. Je reprends le travail demain et vu mes horaires (7h-21h) je ne pense pas me connecter le soir (entre le mari et le bébé, y a du boulot ! ^^). En compensation, je pense poster une suite chaque jours de repos (vous aurez donc 3 ou 4 suite par semaines !)

Trêve de blablas ! Voilà la suite !

Prête pour la visite du "Cullen's Hotel" ?

**

* * *

****Chapitre 12**

**Bella :**

Le voyage se fait encore en silence... Apaisant cette fois. Confortablement calée dans mon siège, je me sens bien. Je regarde Edward et souris instinctivement. Sa présence me rassure, m'enveloppe d'une agréable sensation de bien-être. A ses côtés, je retrouve enfin ce sentiment de sécurité, je me sens bien, tout simplement… Détendue, je sombre dans un demi sommeil.

**Edward :**

Elle s'est endormie. Nous sommes arrivés mais je n'ose la réveiller. Elle semble si paisible ! Elle est belle quand elle dort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son visage, d'en détailler chaque contour. Ses cheveux bruns retombent en cascade le long de ses épaules et quelques mèches rebelles viennent parsemer ses joues, son front, lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Elle soupire, bouge légèrement, signe qu'elle commence à se réveiller. Je l'observe toujours, mon cœur bat, des frissons commencent à me parcourir. Je sens mon corps entier se tendre face à cette vision divine. Il faut que je me contrôle, pourtant je n'en ai aucune envie ! Mes yeux se posent sur ses longs cils, encadrant ces grands yeux chocolats qui me font chavirer, puis descendent vers ses lèvres, fines, rosées, attirantes. Notre baiser me revient, j'ai l'impression de retrouver les sensations qui me parcouraient à cet instant. Quand j'y repense, la situation était plus que cocasse ! Premier baiser dans un placard à balais, il y a plus romantique ! Pourtant il était tout simplement parfait, impromptu, inattendu et tellement envoutant ! Je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts, son souffle dans mon cou, le désir et l'envie d'elle, toujours aussi présents, si ce n'est plus !

Je l'observe toujours et ma tempe vient se poser contre le repose tête. Je réfléchis, remets mes idées en place et tente d'analyser les choses. J'essaye d'assimiler ce qu'elle m'a confié ce soir, de les mettre en lien avec ce que j'ai pu observer. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle a peur, qu'elle souffre … Et ça je ne le supporte pas ! Et je supporte encore moins l'idée de la laisser partir demain matin sachant ce qu'elle vit là-bas. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit, elle n'est pas encore prête. Mais elle a pu se confier en partie, se libérer d'une partie de son fardeau.

Apparemment il ne se passe plus rien entre eux et je la crois. J'ai vu le regard de chacun, j'ai lu le dégout dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de lui … Je m'étonne moi-même du fait que rien de tout ça ne me repousse. Au contraire, cela me donne encore plus envie d'être auprès d'elle, de la choyer, de lui montrer que malgré les apparences, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça… Je veux la rendre heureuse, tout simplement … Pourtant, sentiments contradictoires, j'ai peur … Pas pour moi, mais pour elle … Peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver …

Elle grimace légèrement, s'agite un peu. Le moteur étant coupé, il commence à faire frais dans la voiture. Mieux vaut rentrer. Je décide donc de la réveiller en douceur. Je me rapproche d'elle, doucement, puis remonte ma main vers son visage. Mon pouce effleure sa joue dans une caresse que je veux la plus douce possible. Je ramène ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles puis reprends mes caresses.

E « Eh … la belle aux bois dormant, nous sommes arrivés … »

**Bella :**

Je m'extirpe peu à peu du monde de douceur dans lequel je m'étais plongée. L'air commence à devenir frais, mais je sens la chaleur d'une caresse sur ma joue. Une voix suave me parvient, lointaine, telle une mélodie apaisante. Je sors doucement de mes rêves pour un dur retour à réalité, comme toujours. Je cligne des paupières et relève mes yeux embués. Il fait sombre, froid et je ne parviens à distinguer qu'une silhouette imposante, proche, trop proche de moi. Je sursaute et dans un cri, porte ma main à mon cœur

B « NON ! »

**Edward :**

Elle prend peur, et panique. Elle ne me voit pas, ne m'a pas reconnu. Je me rapproche et tente de l'apaiser

E « Chut … Bella c'est moi ! Calme toi ! »

Elle reprend son souffle, me regarde et se détend peu à peu, reprenant ses esprits. J'encadre son visage de mes mains et lui chuchote

E « Ce n'est que moi n'aies pas peur … »

B « Excuses-moi j'ai été surprise … »

E « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer »

Elle se laisse glisser dans mes bras, encore sous le choc. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit vivre au quotidien … Mes mains viennent instinctivement se poser sur elle. La droite sur le haut de son dos, la gauche sur sa nuque, permettant à mes doigts de s'immiscer dans sa longue chevelure.

Lovée contre moi, je sens son souffle au creux de mon cou. Elle émet un petit rire, je souris

B « Je me sens complètement idiote, désolée ! »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

Elle se décolle lentement, à mon grand regret. Elle me regarde, à la fois tendre et timide. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle ! Je ramène ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, profitant de leur douceur. Un silence fait place, mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains tremblent. Mon regard oscille entre ses yeux et sa bouche. Une envie irrépressible s'empare de moi. Je veux gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres, elles m'attirent tel un aimant. Je m'approche de quelques millimètres. Mon cœur me dicte ma conduite, m'incite à foncer tête baisser vers mes désirs ; mais ma raison me dit qu'il est trop tôt, que je dois laisser du temps, qu'il faut que je me contrôle. Qui écouter ?

Bella s'empare de mon poignet, doucement, et de son pouce vient caresser ma main. Son geste me ramène à la raison, elle me regarde, fragile. Je garde son visage entre mes mains, relève la tête et embrasse son front. Mes lèvres toujours collées à sa peau si douce, je chuchote

E « On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu vas attraper froid... »

Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de me sourire. A-t-elle la moindre idée de ce que ce sourire provoque en moi ? Elle descend de l'habitacle, j'en profite pour souffler un bon coup et remettre mes idées en place avant de sortir à mon tour. Je la vois, étonnée, scrutant les parages, se tournant, comme à la recherche de quelque chose

E « Le quartier te plait ? »

B « Au risque de paraître totalement idiote … Je ne vois aucun hôtel … »

Son côté candide me fait rire, c'est tellement naturel chez elle que c'en est attachant ! Elle n'a pas réagit lorsque je lui ai parlé de cet « hôtel », j'ai tendance à oublier qu'elle ne sait pas qui je suis et que, par conséquent, elle ne connait pas mon nom. Même si cet Alec l'a prononcé tout à l'heure, elle était bien trop perturbée pour l'entendre. Je ris toujours.

Elle rougit, replace machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille et rit à son tour

B « Tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer de moi ! Alors c'est quoi la blague ? »

Je me ressaisis, souris toujours

E « Cullen c'est mon nom ! Je t'emmène chez moi ! C'est bien plus confortable que tous les hôtels de la ville ! »

Elle se rapproche de moi et s'agrippe à mon bras, se collant tout contre moi. Elle me pince, me taquine

B « Alors t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai pour le petit déj ! »

E « On va déjà commencer ce soir par un chocolat chaud histoire de te réchauffer un peu »

B « Si tu me prends par les sentiments … »

J'ouvre la porte et la laisse passer devant moi. J'allume la lumière et ôte ma veste qu'elle avait gardé, effleurant ses épaules dénudées. Contact électrisant... La nuit s'annonce difficile !

E « Fais comme chez toi »

**Bella :**

J'entre et découvre, émerveillée, l'univers d'Edward. Tout est simple, clair, chaleureux, naturel, tellement à son image ! Tout le reflète, tout est imprégné de lui. Je me mets à l'aise en enlevant mes chaussures, laissant mes pieds nus effleurer le parquet. Je l'entends rire et le fixe alors, taquine

B « Tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi … Alors je me mets à l'aise ! »

E « Tu as totalement raison ! C'est juste que … J'aime te voir comme ça … »

B « Pieds nus ? »

E « Naturelle »

Je rougis à sa remarque, au regard qu'il pose sur moi. Il me sourit, je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je crois que si je me laissais aller je pourrais m'y noyer… et à bien y réfléchir, je rêve de m'y perdre !

E « Je te fais visiter ? »

B « Je te suis »

Je m'exécute et nous entrons dans le salon. Encore une fois, je suis agréablement surprise par l'ambiance et la chaleur qui règne en ces lieux. Je m'y sens bien, apaisée. Je soupire d'aise et avance au milieu de la pièce afin de m'imprégner totalement de ce nid douillet. Je laisse mes mains glisser sur le dossier du canapé. Mes yeux fixent la cheminé éteinte qui lui fait face, je souris et m'imagine déjà blottie au coin du feu, à ses cotés…

E « On peut faire un feu si ça te dit … »

B « Oui … J'adorerais ça … »

En me retournant vers lui afin de lui répondre, je remarque de l'autre coté de la pièce un magnifique piano et me dirige instinctivement vers l'instrument. Cela me ramène à tellement de souvenirs ! Ma vie d'avant ... Pas plus glorieuse mais au moins j'avais cet échappatoire … 4 ans que je n'ai plus joué, mais il paraît que ça ne s'oublie pas … Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'assoir sur le siège, de caresser les touches en prenant soin de n'en faire raisonner aucune alors que je rêve d'en entendre le son.

B « Tu en fais ? »

Il rit timidement

E « euh … oui … »

B « Tu pourrais m'en jouer un morceau ? »

E « Si on finissait la visite d'abord ? »

B « Bien sûr, excuses-moi ... »

Je m'exécute et nous arrivons dans la salle de bain d'un style très zen, ornée d'un grand miroir au dessus d'une vasque de verre. Quelques bougies sont disposées çà et là tout autour de la baignoire. Même la douche est un appel à la détente, équipée de jets massants et d'une étoile permettant à une pluie de gouttelettes chaudes de se déverser lentement. M'approchant du miroir, je remarque qu'Edward me regarde, un sourire doux et tendre au coin des lèvres, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

J'aime sa façon de me regarder, je me sens belle dans ses yeux… Je me retourne et le fixe directement, il baisse la tête, timide. J'adore cet aspect de lui-même, cela contraste avec le coté ténébreux qu'il a ce soir. Cet homme est fort, charismatique, célèbre, beau comme un dieu et pourtant, il reste humble, vrai. Son manque d'assurance devant le fait de me montrer son univers me touche. Il paraît ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui émane de lui et cela le rend d'autant plus désirable à mes yeux. Je passe près de lui, le frôle et me pose en face de lui. A quelques centimètres, je chuchote

B « On continue ? »

Il semble perturbé. En serais-je la cause ? Je me plais à penser que je pourrais l'être. J'aimerais tellement l'être… Il acquiesce et passe devant. Arrivés devant une porte, il se retourne, me sourit et se décide à l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une chambre magnifique, très subtilement décorée, avec goût et simplicité.

E « Tu peux t'installer ici cette nuit. C'est la chambre d'amis. »

Émerveillée, je ne réponds pas, je me contente d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire ! J'ai l'impression de rêver tellement tout est parfait, tout lui ressemble, tout me plait, tout est lui. Je m'assois sur le lit, je le regarde et tente de faire passer toute la gratitude que je ressens

B « Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… »

E « En te levant et en venant boire ce fameux chocolat chaud ! »

Je me lève d'un bond, pose mes mains sur ma taille et prends un air sérieux alors qu'il sourit toujours

B « Dites donc Mr Cullen ! La visite n'est pas finie ! »

E « Mais si elle l'est ! Tu as tout vu »

B « Non ! Je n'ai pas vu ta chambre ! »

Il rit franchement et me regarde, interrogateur

E « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à la voir ? »

B « Parce que c'est le lieu le plus intime de la maison … On y apprend beaucoup sur son propriétaire. Cela reflète généralement la personne, son univers, sa personnalité. Et j'aimerais te connaître plus… »

E « Alors suis-moi … »

La porte s'ouvre sur cette pièce façonnée à son image. Elle est telle que je l'imaginais : simple et chaleureuse. Un vrai cocon dans lequel il doit être bon se ressourcer. Comme je n'ose pas, Edward m'incite à y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes sens se mettent en émoi et je me laisse submerger par cette douce invasion de sensations. Ma vue est attirée par la décoration à la fois exotique et sobre pendant que mon ouïe profite du calme et de la sérénité qu'il s'y dégage. Au tour du toucher d'être surpris par la douceur des draps que mes doigts caressent et par la chaleur du tapis sous mes pieds. Puis mon odorat, sens que je vénère à cet instant tellement l'odeur de sa peau y est présente ; chaude, sucré, enivrante.

E « Alors ? Ça te plait ? »

B « C'est tout simplement parfait … »

E « Alors il ne reste plus que la cuisine à voir pour clore la visite »

B « Oui et d'ailleurs je sens déjà l'odeur du chocolat ! »

La cuisine est à l'image du reste de la maison : irréprochable. Je me sens vraiment bien ici même si je sais que sa présence est l'unique raison à ce bien être ! Il pourrait vivre dans un taudis que je m'y sentirais bien, simplement parce qu'il serait là…

B « Edward, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller dans la chambre mettre une tenue plus confortable pendant que tu prépares les tasses. »

E « Non au contraire vas-y ! Je vais faire de même. »

B « A tout de suite »

**Edward :**

Elle quitte la pièce et je m'assois. Pendant toute la visite, je n'ai cessé de la regarder, de l'imaginer évoluer ici, chez moi. Je me projette dans un avenir pourtant incertain, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je ne veux pas espérer pour rien. Et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent réellement … Je préfère laisser les choses se faire, advienne que pourra. Après tout je ne la connais que depuis peu de temps et j'ai l'impression que je ne sais rien d'elle. Alors pourquoi cette foule de sensation qui m'envahit ? Pourquoi avoir baissé toutes mes barrières face à elle ? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de nous imaginer ensemble dans toutes les pièces de cette maison ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il dès que mes yeux se posent sur elle ? Pourquoi ma respiration s'accélère-t-elle soudain dès qu'elle me frôle ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à ne penser qu'à elle depuis le premier regard ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à chaque seconde ? Est-il possible de ressentir autant de choses aussi vite ? Est-il possible de tomber amoureux aussi rapidement ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et/ou des personnages !


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Vraiment un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alertes, favoris !

Jackye : Je ne peux pas te répondre directement car tu n'es pas inscrite. Vraiment merci pour ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment ravie de te faire vivre l'histoire de cette façon ! C'est un super compliment qui me va droit au coeur !

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, avec la reprise du boulot, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps !

C'est partie pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Bella :**

Me voici dans ma chambre d'une nuit. Je sors les vêtements de mon sac et les étends pour ne pas qu'ils soient froissés. J'ai réussi à dissimuler une tenue décontractée parmi la panoplie de déshabillés imposés, un simple débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir confortable seront parfais. Je remonte mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et me regarde dans le miroir. La fatigue déforme mon visage, dessinant des cernes sous mes yeux. Un bon coup d'eau fraiche me fera le plus grand bien !

J'emporte mon attirail et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ôte ma robe, me retrouvant ainsi en sous vêtements, enfile mon pantalon puis ouvre le robinet, laissant l'eau fraiche se déverser dans mes mains resserrée en vasque. J'asperge mon visage plusieurs fois pour me redonner un petit coup de fouet. J'attrape la serviette posée à mes cotés puis me relève rapidement, quand une douleur vive au niveau de mon flanc me rappelle l'assaut d'Alec il y a quelques heures. Ma main se pose automatiquement à cet endroit puis je baisse la serviette. Ses mots me reviennent « je ne laisserais jamais de traces... », mon cœur se ressert, je me fige devant mon reflet.

**Edward:**

Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Je ne pense qu'à elle, je deviens fou, elle m'obsède. La cheminée avait l'air de l'attirer, je vais faire un feu, au moins cela m'occupera l'esprit quelques minutes ! Je rassemble quelques buches et les dispose dans le foyer. Une fois le brasier allumé je reste un instant accroupi devant la chaleur qui s'y dégage. J'ai toujours aimé la douceur et le coté serein du feu ainsi maitrisé, réchauffant les cœurs lors des nuits froides. Mes mains étant maculées de poussières et de suie, je décide d'aller me les laver avant de préparer les fameux chocolats chauds. Passant près de la chambre de Bella, je ne peux m'empêcher de ralentir, tendant l'oreille mais aucun son ne me parvient. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain et pousse la porte

B « ahhh ! »

E « Désolé »

Je referme aussi vite la porte, je n'avais pas fais attention à la lumière … Je m'appuie contre le mur et ferme les yeux, l'image que je viens de voir me revient sans cesse tels des flashs … Et ce fichu ''détail'' qui m'obnubile … Et si j'avais mal vu ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une ombre dessinée sur ces côtes … Le doute s'installe, je deviens fou à l'idée qu'elle puisse être … Qu'il ait pu la … Non ...

Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à ça ? Je commence à trembler, je sers les poings, une rage folle m'envahit. Si je l'avais devant moi …

**Bella : **

Je reste prostrée face au miroir, Edward est entré pendant que j'examinais les ''conséquences de mes actes''. J'ai eu le temps de plaquer la serviette sur moi mais a-t-il vu ? Il n'est resté qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'hématome est plus que conséquent, superficiel certes mais impressionnant tout de même, impossible de le louper… J'entends des pas venant de l'extérieur, il est reparti. Tant mieux, je ne me sens pas encline à des explications à cet instant. Même si je sais qu'elles sont inéluctables désormais. Je finis de m'habiller et sors enfin de la salle de bain. Le couloir est désert, je l'emprunte afin d'aller ranger tout mon bazar dans ma chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine où Edward s'affaire à préparer nos petits remontant au vu du bruit perceptible. Passant par le salon, je remarque qu'il a allumer un feu, je souris et suis de suite attirée par la chaleur qui se propage. Je me rapproche toujours plus près et m'assoie sur le tapis, profitant du brasier. Mes genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, je fixe l'intérieur de la cheminée puis ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir le bien-être qu'elle engendre. Des pas me sortent de ma rêverie, je relève la tête pour voir Edward entrer dans le salon, deux tasses fumantes à la mains. Il vient s'assoir à mes cotés et me tend la mienne en me souriant tristement. Il ne me regarde pas, se contente de fixer le foyer, il ne dit mot. Mes yeux se posent sur lui et je remarque son regard mêlé de tristesse et de colère. Je me sens perdue, il est si proche mais pourtant il me paraît si loin à ce moment…

Je me concentre sur le liquide brulant entre mes mains et en goute une gorgée. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence, aucun de nous n'osant faire un pas vers l'autre, n'osant se regarder. Je finis ma tasse, un sentiment de honte s'empare de moi et ne me quitte plus, mon cœur accélère sa cadence, ma respiration fait de même. Je joue nerveusement avec ma cuillère. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pense à cet instant. Je ne lui montre vraiment pas mon meilleur coté…

Jusque là, je réussissais à me cacher, ne dévoilant que mon sourire, ma fausse assurance et ma pseudo force. Ce soir, tout tombe à l'eau, je deviens faible. Dur retour à la réalité. Je lui donne cette image de femme abusée et battue, qui n'a pas le courage de partir, d'agir, de se défendre. Je tremble, mon cœur se pince, j'ai honte de ce que je suis, de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi.

**Edward :**

J'ose à peine la regarder, elle semble perdue, elle tremble et joue avec sa cuillère. Je souris intérieurement en remarquant que nous avons la même manie. Je la sens gênée, je le suis aussi. Mes sentiments se bousculent, je n'arrive plus à les refréner. La colère, le dégout et la haine m'envahissent lorsque je pense à ce que cette ordure lui fait subir. Comment peut-on vouloir lui faire du mal ? Je passe machinalement ma main sur mon visage, tentant de repousser les envies de meurtre qui me dévorent à cet instant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne peux pas la laisser partir, c'est impossible. Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de la savoir près de lui vu ce qu'il lui fait vivre, vu ce qu'elle risque.

Je me sens mal … Mal car désormais je comprends ses angoisses, ses peurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, quoiqu'il en soit personne ne mérite qu'on se défoule ainsi, quelle qu'en soit la raison… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce ne soit pas une habitude, que la violence ne fait pas partie de son quotidien... Même si je sais que je me voile la face, je tente de me rassurer. La voix tremblante, presque suppliante, j'affronte mes craintes

E « Dis-moi que c'est la première fois qu'il te frappe … »

**Bella :**

Edward me sort de mes songes, me posant sa question d'une voix cassée. Il me regarde une fraction de seconde, j'aperçois ses yeux brillants et suis troublée par l'émotion qu'ils transmettent. Il a peur, s'inquiète, il me supplie presque de lui donner la réponse qu'il attend, qui le rassurerait. Mais je me tais, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je me contente de le regarder, perdue, trop honteuse, je baisse les yeux. D'un geste vif, il saisit la tasse que je tiens encore et se dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. A bout de force je ne parviens qu'à murmurer

B « Je suis désolée … »

Je me relève et croise mes bras, me rapprochant toujours plus de la cheminée. Mes yeux me piquent de plus en plus, je déteste cette sensation. Je les ferme, et parviens à me ressaisir. Edward entre de nouveau dans la pièce, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il s'approche, lentement, comme pour retarder le moment où nous serons l'un près de l'autre. Son regard a changé, il est désormais rempli de compassion, de tendresse, il se veut apaisant, protecteur. A quelques centimètres de moi, je ne quitte pas ses yeux, espérant un geste de sa part. Geste qui annihilerait mes craintes, qui me montrerait qu'il reste là quoiqu'il arrive, geste qui montrerait que rien ne change pour nous.

Il baisse la tête, je fais de même. Sa main s'approche de mon débardeur et tente de le remonter mais je le retiens

B « Non Edward … S'il te plait … »

Il ferme les yeux, comme pour se contenir

E « J'ai besoin de savoir… »

Je retire ma main, le laissant reprendre. Il lève le tissu jusqu'à la lisière de mon soutient-gorge, sa bouche s'entrouvre, il est choqué de ce qu'il voit. Son visage est triste, il sert la mâchoire et fait glisser ses doigts le long de l'hématome. Je frissonne à cette douce caresse qui contraste totalement avec la violence des coups. Il garde sa main sur ma peau et me regarde cette fois-ci, désolé, désarmé, comme anéanti.

Il secoue légèrement la tête et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Il reste ainsi un instant puis ressert son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Il m'agrippe de ses doigts, attrapant ma nuque, se collant de plus en plus à moi, il tremble. Je reste les bras tombant le long de mon corps, abasourdie par son geste, par sa réaction, par l'émotion qu'il me transmet. Il garde sa main droite encrée sur ma nuque, me maintenant comme s'il avait peur que je parte, et tandis que la gauche se ressert, je sens son poing se crisper dans mon dos. Lentement, il murmure

E « N'y retourne plus... »

B « Edward je ne … »

Il se colle toujours plus

E « Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit … »

B « Ce sera pire si je fuis ... Crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça… »

Il se détache et vient poser ses lèvres contre ma joue, la parsemant de petits baisers, faisant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il reste dans cette position, son visage collé au mien, il soupire

E « Je ne peux pas … »

Je me décolle totalement, à regret, mais je dois lui faire entendre raison. Je pose mes mains sur ses avant bras, les caressant de mes pouces, et le regarde tendrement

B « Edward … Je t'assure que je rêve de partir loin de lui, mais pour l'instant c'est impossible. Il fera tout pour me garder et quoique je fasse il me retrouvera. Ce jour là crois-moi il ne s'arrêtera pas à de simples coups. »

**Bella en écriture simple, Edward en _Italique._**

_Je baisse la tête, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse encore lever la main sur elle._

B « Edward regarde-moi »

Je relève son visage de mes mains

B « Je te promets de tout faire pour limiter les dégâts. Mais en attendant tu dois me faire confiance et surtout ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne doit se douter de rien. Ça va être dur maintenant que tu sais mais il va falloir faire bonne figure, d'accord ? »

_J'acquiesce, je ne peux faire que ça. Même si j'ai mal à en crever, elle a raison. Je suis en état de nerf, je me sens mal, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. L'image de cet hématome me revient sans cesse. Mes muscles se crispent, elle le ressent_

B « Edward calme-toi s'il te plait… Détends-toi, tout va bien »

E « Rien ne va bien ! Comment veux-tu que je me détende ? Si je l'avais devant moi je ... »

B « Arrête ! Je ne veux plus penser à ça ! Je veux pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi sans qu'Alec ne vienne plomber l'atmosphère. Je veux oublier au moins jusqu'à demain … »

Je me rapproche, j'ai besoin de la douceur de ses bras. Je veux le sentir près de moi, sentir qu'il est là. J'ai besoin de lui pour me sentir bien, j'ai besoin de lui pour me sentir vivante, j'ai besoin de lui tout simplement.

B « Ce soir c'est toi et moi. Alec n'a pas sa place ici … »

**Edward : **

Elle saisit mes mains, les pose sur sa taille et laisse glisser les siennes le long de mon dos. Mon cœur s'emballe, je sens qu'une fois de plus, le contrôle m'échappe. Je ne maitrise plus rien dès lors qu'elle est si proche. Une sensation bizarre s'empare de moi, un mélange de deux sentiments totalement contradictoires.

D'une part, la haine m'envahit toujours et de l'autre, je suis submergé par l'amour… Oui c'est bien ça, l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je sens l'ampleur de ma colère se dissoudre peu à peu pour se transformer en un désir sans borne au fur et à mesure qu'elle me caresse. Cette force se déverse à l'image des vases communicants, je la désire, ici, maintenant, plus que jamais !

Je force la barrière de ses dents, gouttant à sa langue chaude et sucrée dans un baiser langoureux auquel elle répond avec la même fougue. Je deviens fou, je perds pieds, j'ai envie d'elle à en crever !

Mes bras se resserrent instinctivement sur elle, je la soulève sans mal, elle entoure ma taille de ses longues jambes galbées. La portant toujours , je nous dirige vers la table du salon et l'assoie dessus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher à travers ses vêtements, passant sans cesse de ses fesses à son dos. Très vite, ces tissus deviennent une barrière qui m'empêche de savourer sa peau, je passe en dessous, goutant enfin à sa douceur. Ma bouche descend peu à peu le long de son cou, venant s'échouer sur son décolleté. Les mains accrochées à ma nuque, elle gémit

B « Oh Edward … »

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom dans un souffle me ramène à la raison, instantanément. Je relève la tête et me détache d'elle, comme pris en faute. Je me recule, je me sens mal. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai pas le droit, pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux puis sur mon visage, tentant de me calmer

E « Excuses-moi, je suis désolé, excuses-moi … »

**Bella, _Edward _:**

Je mets du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Toujours assise sur la table, envoutée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je le vois s'éloigner en s'excusant, se cachant le visage. Je me relève, encore tremblante de désir et cours vers lui

B « Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'excuser de quoi ? »

_Je n'ose pas la regarder, honteux de ce que j'ai faillit faire_

E « Je peux pas te faire ça, j'ai pas le droit »

Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je tente de le rassurer, me collant à lui, lui caressant le visage

B « Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire quoi ? »

E « De profiter de toi, de la situation, d'un moment de faiblesse »

_Elle se rapproche toujours plus, l'homme que je suis résiste de moins en moins. Je la repousse doucement_

E « Arrête ça … »

Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps, je ressens soudain un pincement au cœur. Timide, je murmure

B « Je ne te plais pas ? »

Il me regarde, les yeux embués de désir

E « Bien au contraire ! Crois-moi c'est une torture de te résister… »

Cet aveu me transperce, me redonne confiance et courage. J'ose me rapprocher de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou

B « Alors pourquoi tu résistes ? Laisse-toi aller … J'en ai envie tout autant que toi… »

A son tour il me sert contre lui, avec force et tendresse.

E « Pas comme ça … Tu mérites mieux que des pulsions assouvies sur une table de salon … »

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse avec une douceur inouïe, pressant ses lèvres avec légèreté en un baiser chaste mais tendre. Il s'appuie sur le dossier du canapé et me ramène à lui pour une douce étreinte. Il pose son front contre le mien et murmure

E « Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça … Je veux te faire l'amour, te donner toute la tendresse et la douceur que tu mérites… Si on continue, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler …Et si je goute à ta peau, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais te laisser partir… »

Je suis touchée, émue. Cet homme est une perle rare ! Je le regarde dans ses yeux si troublants et parviens difficilement à articuler malgré l'émotion

B « Edward Cullen vous êtes vraiment un ange … »

_Je ris à sa remarque et viens poser mon front contre son épaule._

E « Un ange qui a besoin d'une bonne douche froide ! »

Je me rapproche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et passe mes doigts sous ses yeux

B « Et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Tu as l'air épuisé »

E « Disons que ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes... »

B « Alors file prendre un bon bain avant de te coucher ! Les bras de Morphée t'attendent… »

E « Tu as raison … bonne nuit … »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un doux baiser déposé sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux et frissonne quand je sens ses lèvres humides se poser sur les miennes. Il s'éloigne et ferme la porte de la salle de bain. Je succombe. Mes jambes me soutiennent à peine. Comment vais-je pouvoir m'endormir après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je regagne ma chambre et m'étends sur le lit. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler et je ne cesse d'imaginer Edward … Jamais je n'ai autant désiré un homme, jamais je n'avais ressenti ces sensations dans les bras d'un autre. Jamais je n'aurais penser pouvoir m'abandonner de la sorte, jamais je n'aurais penser pouvoir refaire confiance à nouveau. Et pourtant c'est le cas. Il est différent, tellement doux, tellement tendre, tellement lui… Je pourrais passer la nuit à énumérer les choses qui me plaisent en lui, les choses qui font que mon cœur s'emballe à sa vue. Je découvre un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. Celui de perdre pied, et de ressentir une chaleur intense envahissant le creux de mon ventre dès que mes pensées vont vers cet être. Je suis loin de lui et j'ai l'impression d'être oppressée, je ressens un manque. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer sans lui, en si peu de temps il est devenu indispensable à ma survie. Je ferme les yeux et ne vois que son sourire, son regard, ses lèvres, ses mains... lui. Je crois que je serais capable de tout pour lui. De tout … C'est donc ça aimer un homme ? De l'aimer à en perdre la raison ?

* * *

Ça va ? Pas trop frustré(e)s ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et/ ou des personnages !


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme toujours je commence par le plus important ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et/ou favoris ! Un grand merci aussi de me suivre dans cette histoire !

Voilà d'ailleurs la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Bella, _Edward _:**

Cela fait une heure maintenant que je tourne dans le lit, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Aucun son ne se fait entendre, Edward doit être couché. Je me lève, espérant profiter des dernières braises de la cheminée. J'avance lentement dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit, quand une lumière tamisée provenant du salon m'attire.

Il est là, allongé sur le canapé, enfoui sous un plaid, dévorant un livre au coin du feu. Cette vision paisible me fait sourire. Je m'approche de lui, il relève la tête

E « Je te pensais couchée… »

B « Je n'arrive pas à dormir… tu lis quoi ? »

E « Littérature anglaise »

Il se rassoie, me laissant de la place près de lui puis referme son bouquin.

B « Tu pouvais continuer tu sais … »

E « Oui mais maintenant que tu es là j'ai des choses plus passionnantes à découvrir »

B « Ah oui ? comme quoi ? »

E « Je veux tout savoir de toi »

B « Tu en sais déjà pas mal je crois ! »

E« Je parle de ton passé, depuis quand vis-tu aux Etats-unis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené ici ? »

B (gênée) « On en revient toujours au même sujet… J'ai suivi Alec… »

E « C'est pour lui que tu as quitté la France ? »

B« Oui… », je le regarde, étonnée, « Comment tu sais que je suis française ? »

E « Ton accent... On ne peut pas le louper ! »

B « oh... je pensais avoir réussi à le gommer … »

E « Pourquoi le gommer ? Au contraire ! Ça fait partie de ton identité, de ta culture, de ta personnalité. Il faut que tu entretiennes ça. Et puis je t'avoue que... »

Il baisse les yeux et rougit

E « J'aime beaucoup cette langue, même si je ne la comprends pas … Alors ton accent … Je le trouve … hum … sexy »

Sur ce dernier mot, il rit nerveusement, fait mine de se cacher le visage, comme honteux de m'avoir avoué cela. J'éclate de rire de le voir ainsi. Et je dois bien avouer que je suis flattée de se compliment ! Je me sens joueuse, taquine, je m'approche et glisse vers lui, me rapprochant toujours plus

B (en français) « Il va falloir que je te parle en français si je veux te séduire alors ? »

Il rit, me regarde de ses yeux brillants, rougit et souffle doucement, comme pour évacuer un trop plein d'émotion

E « J'ai rien compris mais … Wow … »

Il se cache le visage et éclate de rire

E « Ce n'est pas humain ce que tu fais ! »

A mon tour de rire, j'aime le taquiner, tout est si simple avec lui

B « Calme tes ardeurs je t'ai juste dis que je pouvais t'apprendre quelques mots en français si tu le voulais ! »

Je souris moi-même à ce doux mensonge.

E « Mais j'en connais déjà quelques uns ! »

B « Je t'écoute ! »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis me regarde fièrement

E « Attends que je me souvienne … », (en français), « Bonjour, au revoir, s'il-vous-plait, merci »

Il me fait fondre, il ponctue chaque mot d'un regard approprié. L'entendre prononcer ces paroles dans ma langue natale me procure un effet que je n'aurais pu imaginer ! Sa voix suave, ses intonations, son accent … Ah ! Retenez-moi ou je lui saute dessus ! Je me mordille inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en l'observant, je craque totalement ! Il ancre son regard tendre dans le mien et se rapproche de mon visage

E « J'aime la France »

A genoux sur le canapé, de plus en plus près de lui, je bois ces paroles, mon cœur s'emballe. Il porte sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes

E (toujours en français) « Je t'adore »

Je papillonne des yeux, éblouie, et me recule un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, ayant oublié de respirer

B « Là c'est toi qui n'es pas humain ! »

Il rit, fier de l'effet qu'il a sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement

E « Il ne fallait pas jouer à ce petit jeu … »

Bon, reprends-toi Bella ! Si ça continue tu vas passer pour une fille dépravée ! Je me recule, remets mes cheveux en place et soupire un bon coup. Va falloir se contenir ! Je m'installe à l'autre bout du canapé, il me sourit voyant que j'essaie de me ressaisir.

B « Bon on en était où ? »

E « Tu m'expliquais les raisons qui t'ont amenée chez l'oncle Sam »

Il grimace, sachant que le sujet est épineux. L'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais retombe comme un soufflé à l'évocation d'Alec. Mon sourire disparaît instantanément.

B « Oui c'est vrai … ça va faire quatre ans bientôt … »

E « Tu y retournes souvent ? »

B « Non … Je n'y suis jamais retournée. Alec n'aime pas la France et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Peut-être parce que c'est mon pays ! »

Je ris à l'absurdité de ma remarque. Les souvenirs me reviennent par vagues. Je me revois à cette époque, me battant seule pour m'en sortir, pour tenter de me construire un avenir.

E « Ta famille ne te manque pas ? »

B (souriant tristement) « Je n'en ai pas … Je suis orpheline … Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 8 ans. »

E (confus) « Je suis désolé »

B « C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout va bien, j'ai fait mon deuil tu sais… »

_Je l'admire … La vie s'acharne sur elle et pourtant elle garde la tête haute, reste digne et fière. Elle me paraît si forte et est pourtant si fragile... Elle ne fait que souffrir en permanence mais à chaque fois elle se relève. C'est ça : je l'admire. _

B « Dès lors j'ai été trimbalée de familles d'accueil en foyer mais ça ne s'est jamais bien passé. Disons que j'étais assez rebelle et difficile à cette époque ! »

Je ris en repensant à tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

B « J'étais assez solitaire … En fait je ne supportais pas d'entendre les autres jeunes se plaindre de leur famille, se plaindre d'aise sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de les avoir … alors que moi j'en étais privée … »

Je stoppe, sentant l'émotion m'envahir à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux. Il se rapproche et me saisit la main, m'incitant à continuer d'un regard tendre.

B « Je voulais m'en sortir, échapper à tout ça. Je me suis inscrite dans plusieurs clubs pour jeunes en difficulté pour ne pas trainer dans les rues. Je me suis mise à la danse et à la musique. C'est devenu une véritable passion que j'ai pu transmettre aux plus jeunes par la suite ! Quand j'ai eu 16 ans je me suis faite émancipée et j'ai enchainé les jobs pour financer mes études. »

E « Tu voulais faire quoi ? »

Je ris et lance sur un ton utopique

B « Je voulais vivre de ma passion ! »

E « Entrer dans le show business ? »

B « Oh la ! Non ! Absolument pas ! Je voulais enseigner la musique »

E (jetant un coup d'œil vers le piano) « Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre alors ! »

B (fronçant les sourcils) « je croyais que tu savais en jouer ! »

E (d'un air enfantin) « oh oui oui ! Mais j'en suis resté à _au clair de la lune_ ... »

Nous rions ensemble, sa bonne humeur me réchauffe.

B « Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué… Je dois avoir tout perdu depuis… J'ai arrêté quand je me suis mise avec Alec, il n'aimait pas ça. »

E « Tu l'as rencontré en France ? »

B « Oui il était soit-disant en vacances. »

E « soit-disant ? »

B « En fait il était là pour les affaires. Il cherchait une nouvelle proie et je me suis trouvée sur son passage. Un jour il est venu dans le club où j'enseignais le tango argentin. Visiblement ça lui a plu puisqu'ensuite il m'a suivi partout. Jusqu'au bar où je travaillais comme serveuse. Il y était tous les jours. Il s'est mit à me séduire et … j'y ai cru …Il était gentil et il s'intéressait à moi … Je me sentais tellement seule que j'ai foncée sans réfléchir … »

E « Ça se comprend, vu ce que tu vivais, ça devait te sembler comme un échappatoire. »

B « C'est exactement ça. Au bout de trois mois je l'ai suivi en abandonnant tout. C'est à dire pas grand chose ! On est resté 3 mois ensemble, puis il a eu besoin de moi pour remplacer une serveuse qui avait démissionné subitement. J'ai accepté, je ne voyais pas le mal arriver. Je n'avais pas la nationalité américaine et il la fallait absolument pour travailler. Alors nous nous sommes mariés pour que je l'obtienne plus vite. »

E « Excuses-moi de te dire ça mais… je trouve ça dommage de se marier juste pour des raisons pratiques… Le mariage est un acte fort, symbolique, sacré… »

B « C'est ce que je pensais aussi … Mais j'ai juste eu le droit à un mariage bidon à Las Vegas. Pas de robe, pas de fleurs, pas d'amis, pas de famille … C'était juste une formalité lui permettant de m'exploiter… D'ailleurs une semaine après il m'a demandé de danser au bar mais j'ai osé refuser… C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à me frapper … et qu'il ne s'est plus arrêté … »

E « Pourquoi être restée ? Il était encore temps de partir … »

B « Non… C'était déjà trop tard… »

Je sens l'émotion m'envahir une nouvelle fois. Je suis épuisée... C'est la première fois que je raconte mon histoire, que je me confie. Même Jane ne sait pas tout. Ça me fait un bien fou de me délester de tout ce poids, pourtant je me sens vidée. Je masse mon cou endolori et raidi par la fatigue.

_Elle s'est enfin confiée entièrement, signe qu'elle me fait confiance. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, tout la poussait à baisser les bras. Pourtant elle est devenue une femme magnifique, intelligente, altruiste et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Ses aveux l'ont éreintée, je le vois. Je n'ai qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est plus seule, que je suis là et que je ne la lâcherai pas. Cette fois je m'exécute, je me relève et m'empare de ses mains, l'attirant à moi. _

E (doux) « viens là »

_Elle se laisse faire et se faufile dans mes bras, me faisant basculer en arrière. Ainsi allongé l'un près de l'autre, je la berce tendrement, embrasse sa tempe et laisse mes lèvres collées à sa peau_

E (tout bas) « Tu y arriveras ma puce… J'ai confiance… »

Ses mots me vont droit au cœur, ils me touchent au plus profond de mon âme. ''ma puce'', jamais je n'aurais pensé que ces deux mots si simples auraient cet effet sur moi. Je me sens bien, aimée pour ce que je suis réellement, sereine.

Je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi petit à petit, j'ai froid. Je me relève et attrape le plaid à l'autre bout du canapé. Je nous recouvre et viens me blottir dans les bras puissants de cet ange, glissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Des frissons le parcourent, il se tend sous mes doigts posés sur son torse

E « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Je remonte ma main vers sa nuque, lentement et lui chuchote à l'oreille

B « Je veux juste être dans tes bras … S'il-te-plait ne me repousse pas Edward…Je te promets d'être sage … »

E « Je ne te repousse pas … Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète … »

Je le sens fébrile, j'entends son cœur battre à tout rompre et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ma main remonte vers son visage et vient caresser sa joue. Je fixe ses lèvres, ne pouvant m'en détacher

B « J'ai besoin de ta tendresse … »

_Je ne peux plus lui résister, je ne veux plus résister. Elle me touche, fait partie de moi désormais. Je la rapproche encore plus, la sers dans mes bras et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je peux y mettre. Je l'aime et je veux qu'elle le sache, ce soir je veux lui montrer… _

_Je me place sur le coté pour lui faire face. Mon pouce glisse sur ses lèvres, caressant leur pulpe. Mon autre main passe sous sa taille et remonte le long de son dos, la forçant à se coller au plus près de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son visage, d'en dessiner les contours de mes doigts. _

E « Tu es magnifique… »

Mon cœur s'emballe à ses paroles, son regard, ses gestes. Tendre supplice qu'il me fait subir. Retardant le moment où nos lèvres se rencontreront enfin. Je tente de me rapprocher pour y mettre fin, n'y tenant plus. Il se recule et me sourit tendrement

E « Je n'ai pas fini… »

_Je l'entoure de mes bras, la soulevant légèrement afin de la positionner sur le dos puis me place au dessus d'elle. Elle écarte les jambes, me permettant d'approcher toujours plus, sur elle cette fois, encadrant mon bassin de ses cuisses, resserrant encore notre étreinte presque fusionnelle déjà. _

_J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, mon petit jeu s'avère difficile à tenir pour moi. Pourtant je veux qu'elle profite au maximum, je veux la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts, lui donner l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle réclame, qu'elle mérite. Je veux lui offrir le meilleur, qu'elle s'abandonne, qu'elle goute au bonheur, au plaisir. Je veux tout pour elle, rien que pour elle. Alors même si je lutte contre mes pulsions, même si je refrène mes envies de lui faire l'amour à cet instant même, ici, je garde le contrôle, pour elle, rien que pour elle. _

Son visage est à quelques millimètres du mien, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je n'aurais qu'à lever la tête pour m'emparer de ses lèvres mais pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je me laisse guider, offerte à ses caresses. Ses doigts glissent le long de mon visage, descendent vers mon cou qu'il englobe de sa main désormais. Il parcourt l'ultime distance, vient effleurer la commissure de mes lèvres et descend lentement, très lentement vers mon cou. Ses baisers sont ardents, doux, brulants, sa langue s'en mêle, laissant des trainées humides derrière elle. Je sens la raison me quitter au fur et à mesure de sa douce torture. Il n'y a que lui et moi, le reste du monde n'existe plus. Nous nous créons le notre. Je lui appartiens, je suis à lui.

_Elle se laisse faire, me laisse la guider, s'offre à moi, n'oppose aucune résistance. Son souffle s'accélère, elle ferme les yeux. Je savoure sa peau, douce, chaude, sucrée. Elle tend son cou, me laissant tout le loisir de me délecter de son parfum enivrant. _

E (d'une voix à peine audible) « ce que tu sens bon … »

_Elle pose délicatement ses mains sur ma nuque, qu'elle caresse de ses doigts fins. Je frissonne à ce contact, mon self-control me quitte peu à peu…_

Ses baisers deviennent plus appuyés, plus sensuels, beaucoup plus aventureux. Il descend lentement vers mes épaules dénudées et fait glisser la bretelle de mon débardeur, ses lèvres embrassant le même chemin. Je savoure ce moment de pur plaisir, je suis déconnectée de la réalité, ne compte plus que ses mains sur moi, sa langue, sa bouche, son corps, lui … Il entame sa remontée, passant par mon décolleté, embrassant le galbe de mes seins apparent, je me cambre et gémis inconsciemment, la bouche entrouverte, je sens que cette délicieuse torture aura raison de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, je ressens un manque, quelque chose me perturbe, j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais gardé clos jusqu'alors. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, et me regarde, brulant, les pupilles brillantes de désir. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Il ne dit rien, se contente de me fixer avec ce sourire divin.

Je ne tiens plus, je caresse son visage et parcours les derniers millimètres qui me séparent de ses lèvres. A ce doux contact, je le sens frémir, il inspire et approfondit notre baiser, venant chercher ma langue. Dans la force de notre baiser, la raison me quitte, cette fois je m'abandonne définitivement à lui, rien ne me fera redescendre de là-haut. Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'on puisse ressentir autant de plaisir dans de simples caresses. J'ai l'impression que ses doigts décuplent la sensibilité de mon corps. Il laisse désormais ses mains vagabonder sur des parties de plus en plus sensibles. De son bras puissant, il fait remonter une de mes cuisses le long de sa taille, me laissant ainsi ressentir l'expression de son désir toujours plus tendu, puis reprend son ascension lente, allant caresser mes fesses. Je brûle, je me consume. Le plaisir se fait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus fort. Sa main remonte toujours plus haut et s'immisce sous le tissu de mon débardeur et je perds pieds lorsqu'il passe délicatement son pouce sur l'arrondit de mon sein droit. Je frémis et gémis, j'intensifie notre baiser, lui montrant ainsi que ses caresses me rendent folle. Il l'englobe de sa grande main puis vient effleurer le mamelon de ses doigts. Je relâche ses lèvres et bascule ma tête en arrière, soupirant et gémissant mon plaisir Il saisit l'opportunité pour s'emparer de mon cou, reprenant ses subtiles caresses linguales le long de ma gorge, descendant toujours plus bas vers ma poitrine, il vient lécher avec envie mes mamelons durcis à travers le tissus de mon vêtements. Je sens mon ventre bouillonner, le plaisir m'envahit totalement, je suis au bord de l'extase par le simple biais de ses caresses. Il remonte mon débardeur, laissant ma peau ardente offerte à sa vue. Il se bloque... J'ouvre mes yeux et le regarde fixant mon hématome que je recouvre aussitôt

B (suppliant) « Non Edward… ne t'arrête pas cette fois »

Il remonte le tissus, soupir et vient effleurer de ses lèvres ma peau noircie.

Je suis perdue, je suis partagée entre l'explosion de sensation encore présente et la peur qu'une nouvelle fois il stoppe notre étreinte passionnée.

B « Edward ? »

Il se replace face à moi et me donne un baiser chaste avant de se lever du canapé.

E « On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher il se fait tard … »

Toujours allongée et frissonnante, je soupire et porte mes mains à mon visage. Tous mes sentiments se mêlent à cet instant. Je passe de la colère à la déception sans oublier la tristesse … Finalement, il ne sait peut être pas ce qu'il veut … je meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui crier mes envies et pourtant sa distance me freine. Je suis totalement frustrée. Une fois de plus mon excitation retombe. Je me lève brusquement mais suis vite obligée de me rassoir, étant prise de vertiges

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

B (sèche) « Oui, je me suis relevée trop vite c'est rien »

Je me redresse pour de bon cette fois et remets mes vêtements en place. Sans dire un seul mot, j'emprunte la direction du couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Edward me suit, lui non plus ne dit rien. Le silence est pesant et tant mieux s'il le ressent aussi ! Je crois vraiment que je lui en veux d'avoir cassé un si beau moment. Il en avait envie, chez un homme il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! Alors pourquoi repousser le désir ?

Je passe devant sa chambre. Edward s'y arrête mais j'avance de quelques pas pour rejoindre la mienne

E « Tu ne me dis pas bonne nuit ? »

Je me retourne, son visage arbore ce sourire d'ange auquel je suis incapable de résister. Je m'approche afin de l'embrasser quand soudain, il me prend dans ses bras. Une étreinte si douce, si forte, divine ... De ses mains, il encercle ma taille, et me donne le plus beau des baisers. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, une fois de plus je m'évade. Il me fait pivoter légèrement et me colle doucement contre la porte de sa chambre. Nos langues se retrouvent dans un ballet délicieux, pourtant je me ressaisis

B « Edward… si c'est pour me repousser une troisième fois c'est … »

_Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à tord que je la repousse. Je la désire plus que tout. _

E (murmurant) « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Je ne veux pas aller trop vite c'est tout … »

_Je reprends ses lèvres avec passion, appuie sur la poignée de ma porte de chambre et l'entraine à l'intérieur. _

Je soupire, soulagée

B « Cullen tu mérites des claques ! »

Il rit, paraît heureux d'avoir semé le trouble en moi. Il est irrésistible, totalement craquant. Je ne résiste plus à l'envie de le déshabiller, de dévorer sa peau brulante, de gouter à son corps. D'un geste habile, j'enlève son T-shirt. Mes doigts passent sur son torse, effleurant avec délice ses muscles contractés par le désir. Il me colle à lui, passant ses mains sous mon débardeur pour d'exquises caresses. Il l'ôte rapidement et s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres, laissant vagabonder ses paumes vers mes seins puis mes fesses. Mon excitation est au plus haut, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser.

B (haletante)« Je te préviens Cullen si tu t'arrêtes cette fois je te tue ! »

Il rit doucement, continuant ses caresses qui m'emportent de plus en plus haut. Il entreprend de défaire mon pantalon, me laissant quasiment nue devant lui. Son jean devenu bien trop encombrant, rejoint très vite mes vêtements sur le sol. Peau contre peau, nous savourons le moment avec passion et sensualité. Il fait passer mes bras autour de son cou et me soulève pour me déposer sur le lit, dans une tendresse inouïe.

Allongé sur moi, il me regarde. Il fait nuit mais les rayons de lune me permettent de distinguer son doux visage. Je le caresse, passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres, son pouls s'accélère de plus belle, je peux le sentir à travers nos peaux soudées, ses yeux brillent de milles feux. Il ouvre la bouche, parle d'une voix tremblante

E « Bella je … »

Ma respiration est saccadée par l'émotion, je l'écoute, prête à tout entendre mais il se ravise et ferme les yeux. Il approche lentement ses lèvres et m'embrasse comme jamais auparavant. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ces émotions, je me perds en lui, il me fait découvrir un monde insoupçonné, inconnu pour moi. Un monde de plaisir et de bonheur parfait.

_Sa peau me brûle les doigts. Je l'aime, j'en suis fou. Je ne me lasse pas de la toucher, je veux la découvrir, gouter chaque parcelle de son corps. Mes mains explorent, se font taquines, libertines. Je les laisse glisser le long de son cou afin d'atteindre ses seins gonflés bientôt rejoins par mes lèvres. Ma langue vient en titiller la pointe durcie, elle gémit et se cambre, m'encourageant à poursuivre. _

_Mes doigts descendent doucement vers son ventre, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Alors que les siens viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux, caresser ma nuque, mon dos, je ne résiste pas à explorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses glissant lentement vers le cœur de son désir…_

Le plaisir monte de plus en plus, je le sens en moi, prêt à me terrasser, je gémis, je ne parviens plus à contrôler ces marques de bonheur. Ses caresses mêlées à sa langue experte me rendent totalement folle. Il remonte ses doigts le longs de mes cuisses et vient effleurer mon intimité, passant sous la dentelle de mon sous vêtement. Je me cambre et redouble mes gémissements, ne tentant même plus de cacher ma jouissance. Il ôte la barrière de tissus qui nous sépare encore, faisant de même avec son boxer puis reprends ses caresses ensorcelantes. Ma tête me tourne, je gémis, je ne fais plus que ça. Je sens une vague de bonheur prête à m'emporter sous cet assaut délicieux

B « oh Edward ... »

Je tente de l'arrêter, je ne veux pas m'abandonner sans lui. Trop tard, sa langue vient se mêler à ses doigts pour m'emporter loin, très loin vers les abysses du plaisir. Je tremble, suis secouée de spasmes, je peine à reprendre ma respiration, je ne veux pas redescendre du septième ciel. C'est ce moment que Edward choisit pour s'immiscer en moi, m'arrachant un énième soupir. Mes sens se décuplent, le plaisir m'envahit de nouveau, il s'accentue à chaque coup de rein. Ses vas et viens sont lents, précis, divins …

_Je suis pris à mon propre jeux, je suis moi-même au bord de l'explosion. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire face à l'intensité de ce que je ressens, mes mains parcourent son corps, ma bouche embrasse, lèche, mord, taquine. Je sens l'orgasme arriver à grands pas. Je stoppe quelques instants mes coups de reins, tentant de me calmer, voulant prolonger son plaisir au maximum._

B « continue Edward … »

_Elle me supplie presque, se cambre et je m'enfonce au plus profond d'elle alors qu'elle entoure mon bassin de ses jambes_

E (tremblant) « Bella je vais … »

_Elle m'embrasse et ondule sous moi. Je reprends mes vas et vient, les rendant plus puissants cette fois. Elle soupire, gémit, se remet à trembler. Je ne tente plus de me contrôler, sentant qu'elle s'abandonne_

Une fois de plus l'extase frappe à ma porte, ses coups de reins virils ont raison de moi, je me laisse aller, hurlant mon plaisir, pendant qu'il prononce mon nom dans un ultime râle de bonheur …

Nous restons un moment dans la même position, reprenant peu à peu notre souffle, savourant le bien-être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine et laisse glisser ses doigts sur ma peau pendant que je lui caresse la nuque. Je me sens bien, apaisée, aimée, heureuse. Jamais on ne m'avait embrassé de cette façon, jamais on ne m'avait fait l'amour comme il l'a fait ce soir, jamais je ne m'étais abandonnée à un autre de la sorte. Jamais je n'avais autant aimé un homme… Je le sais maintenant, ce que j'ai pu ressentir avant Edward n'était que de l'affection. L'amour, le vrai, je le rencontre maintenant, avec lui. Et ça me fait peur …

_Bercé par le rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration, je me sens bien, détendu, plus amoureux que jamais. Mes doigts continuent de glisser sur elle, je ne me lasse pas d'effleurer sa peau si douce. On est bien là, ensemble, ici, rien que nous deux. _

_Je la sens bouger légèrement sous moi, allongé sur elle, je dois l'écraser, je me lève doucement et me décale pour l'admirer. Je la prends dans mes bras, nous recouvre des draps, et la regarde, encore et encore. Elle est si belle… Elle me sourit mais semble soucieuse, distante. Je m'inquiète, la voir ainsi sème le doute en moi. Peut-être suis-je allé trop loin, peut-être qu'elle regrette…_

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

B « Oui oui … Tout va bien »

E « Ça n'a pas l'air … C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui … »

B « oh non Edward ! Au contraire tu as été parfait ! »

_Je suis rassuré sur ce plan et pas peu fier il faut l'avouer. Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose la travaille… Je me positionne au dessus d'elle et caresse son visage d'ange_

E (tendre) « Bella… Dis moi ce qui se passe… »

B (soupirant) « C'est juste que … je suis bien avec toi … »

_Elle ponctue sa phrase par un doux baiser et me serre fort dans ses bras, elle s'agrippe presque._

E « Mais ? »

_Elle soupire et dessert son étreinte, je la regarde dans les yeux, effleure sa joue et l'incite à poursuivre. _

B « J'ai l'impression de rêver … Que tout ça n'est qu'un magnifique rêve et que tout disparaitra quand je vais me réveiller… que tu disparaitras à mon réveil … »

E (tendre) « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser… Tu n'as pas à douter là-dessus fais-moi confiance... »

B « J'ai confiance … Mais ça me fait peur … »

E « Je ne comprends pas … »

B « Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi … Ce que tu me fais découvrir, les sensations que je ressens avec toi, mes sentiments … »

Je rougis à ce que je viens de dire. ''Mes sentiments''. Ils sont devenus tellement forts en si peu de temps que je me demande si ça s'arrêtera un jour. Et à bien y réfléchir je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux l'aimer, encore et encore, toujours plus. Il sourit à ma remarque et s'empare de mes lèvres avec douceur.

B « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça je deviens accro ! »

E « Raison de plus pour que je ne m'arrête pas… »

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse, m'offrant un baiser tendre et passionné. Je soupire encore, envahie par le bien-être.

_Je ne cesse de la parsemer de petits bisous çà et là, sa peau est devenue une drogue dont je ne veux jamais me sevrer. Elle est belle, rayonnante, captivante… j'ai besoin d'elle, de son corps contre le mien, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa main dans la mienne, de son regard, de son sourire, de sa voix. Je sais que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, maintenant que j'ai gouté au bonheur avec elle. Pourtant je sais que ce moment est éphémère, que demain il faudra nous séparer, qu'elle retournera auprès de cet ordure qui lui sert de mari. Et je sais déjà que je ne pourrai pas la laisser partir, que je n'y arriverai pas. Maintenant que je sais ce dont il est capable, je sais ce qu'elle risque en y retournant. Et ça me fait peur… _

E « Bella ? »

Je relève les yeux vers lui, souriant tendrement. Il semble inquiet, préoccupé. Je caresse ses joues avec douceur et l'incite à me parler

E « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain ? »

B « Comment ça ? »

W « Tu vas y retourner ? »

B (résignée) « Je n'ai pas le choix Edward … »

E (soupirant) « Je sais... mais je ne veux pas que tu partes »

B (lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres) « Et moi je ne veux pas partir …mais je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment »

Il acquiesce, déçu mais compréhensif. Son regard est toujours inquiet, je le vois hésitant. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il doute, qu'il n'ose pas. Il se rallonge et me place dos à lui, m'entourant de ses bras forts. Je me blottis contre son corps tandis qu'il commence à parsemer mon cou et mon épaule de baisers délicieux. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par cette sensation de chaleur que j'aime tant. Je retrouve le calme, la sérénité, le bonheur avec lui. Il fait doucement glisser sa main le long de mon bras et vient mêler ses doigts aux miens.

E (hésitant) « Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous ? »

B (émue)« J'aime t'entendre prononcer ce mot… »

_Je ressers mon étreinte, la collant toujours plus contre moi. J'ai besoin de savoir, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'être sûr de ce qu'elle veut. Je l'aime déjà plus que tout, mais je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation à sens unique où je n'aurais pas ma place … _

E (timide) « On est quoi ''nous'' ? »

Je tourne mon visage afin de capter ses yeux. Je le regarde, pleine d'espoir mais également morte de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas vouloir poursuivre cette histoire naissante.

B « Tout dépend de ce que tu veux qu'on soit … »

Ses yeux brillent, son regard est tendre. Il s'approche de mon visage, un sourire divin au coin des lèvres.

E « Pour moi c'est tout vu… Je suis incapable de me passer de toi… »

B (le cœur battant) « Alors on est ... »

E « Ensemble »

J'agrippe son bras, et me colle encore plus. Je soupire, soulagée. La tension des dernières secondes redescend, laissant la place à un bien être sans borne. Il tient à moi ; plus que je ne le pensais. Pour une fois la chance et le bonheur me sourient. Je me sens bien, choyée, heureuse, amoureuse. Pourtant, mes doutes et mes peurs reprennent vite le dessus… Notre situation est plus que complexe, et malheureusement elle n'évoluera pas vite. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander éternellement de m'attendre, d'être patient, de se cacher, de faire semblant… et je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander d'accepter de me voir dépérir à petit feu sans réagir… Pourtant il va bien falloir. Ne serait-ce qu'un temps … Le temps qu'il faudra pour que je trouve enfin la solution que je cherche depuis quatre ans…

Je me retourne vers Edward et lui fait face maintenant. Il me sourit, charmeur, tendre, doux. Je lui rends son sourire, timide. Je veux essayer… Mais pour y arriver j'ai besoin de lui et de son soutient.

B « Edward … Je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi… et je comprendrais qu'un jour tu me dises que tu ne veux plus… »

E « ce qui est difficile pour moi depuis le début c'est de te voir souffrir… Et ce que je ne veux plus c'est te voir malheureuse…Je suis là Bella. Tu as mon soutient tu le sais. Mais ne me demande pas d'accepter qu'il te batte… Et ne me demande pas d'accepter qu'il te prostitue… Je ne pourrais pas… »

B « Je sais … Et je comprends … Je … Je veux vraiment m'en sortir tu sais … Je veux vraiment y arriver. »

E « Je sais... Mais il va vouloir que tu recommences … »

B « Je trouverais un moyen … Je te le promets Edward … Je veux vraiment que ça s'arrête... »

Je baisse les yeux, sentant l'émotion m'envahir. Comme toujours, aucune larme, aucun sanglot. Juste ma voix tremblante, cette boule au creux de mon ventre et ces palpitations... Toujours.

Je sens ses bras réconfortants me serrer contre lui. Entre deux baisers sur ma tempe, il murmure

E « Je sais ma puce … J'ai confiance … Je suis là ... »

B (se calant contre lui) « Merci Edward … »

E (hésitant) « Ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça comme ça mais … S'il faut se cacher et faire semblant je suis prêt à le faire… Alors s'il faut que je me fasse passer pour ton … client... je le ferais. »

B « J'ai honte … »

Je me relève, enroule le drap autour de moi et sors du lit, réellement mal à l'aise... Tout cela est dégradant... je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tomber aussi bas…

E « Excuse-moi ... »

_Je me lève à mon tour, elle semble blessée, mal à l'aise, triste … Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça … Je remets mon boxer et la rejoints_

E « Bella... je me suis mal exprimé... »

Je me retourne et le coupe

B « T'as rien dit de mal... au contraire... »

Il se met dos à moi et m'enveloppe de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice

B (murmurant) « Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais me rabaisser à ce point… Comment tu peux t'intéresser à moi alors que moi-même je me dégoute ? »

E « J'ai déjà dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du simple intérêt… »

Je me retourne afin de lui faire face, il ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder timidement et de me sourire tendrement.

B « J'ai du faire quelque chose de bien dans une autre vie pour t'avoir rencontré ... »

E « C'est moi qui devrait remercier le destin de t'avoir mise sur ma route … »

B (haussant le sourcils) « Tu parles …Je ne vais t'apporter que des ennuis »

_Je prends son visage entre mes mains et la force à me regarder. Elle n'a pas confiance en elle, elle a honte de ce qu'elle fait, de l'image qu'elle renvoie. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semble croire qu'elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ... Comme s'il s'agissait d'une sentence pour une faute commise dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Si seulement elle pouvait se voir comme moi je la vois … _

E « Ne doute pas de toi ma puce… Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Bella. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce que tu penses. T'as pas à avoir honte de cette situation, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu dis toi-même que tu veux t'en sortir ! »

B (la voix tremblante) « Et ça fait 4 ans que j'essaie sans y parvenir ! »

E « Mais tu n'es plus seule aujourd'hui ! Je suis là ! On va y arriver ma puce. On trouvera un moyen pour le faire tomber. Je ferai tout pour t'aider… », il me prend dans ses bras, « Je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal … »

Je me blottis tout contre lui, je ne sais plus quoi dire… Je ne trouve plus mes mots…

B « Je ne peux pas t'imposer ce genre de vie... »

E « Tu ne m'impose rien. J'ai pris ma décision ... Et il va te falloir du courage car je vais devenir ton client attitré ! »

Il rit, tente de me détendre. L'entendre me fait un bien fou. Je lui souris et essaye de me ressaisir. Je me sens bête tout d'un coup. Idiote de douter d'un homme aussi extraordinaire. De nouveau je lui souris, je ne fais plus que ça. Il a cette capacité de me clouer le bec quand je m'imagine que tout est irrémédiable, qu'il n'y a plus la moindre chance. Il n'a pas plus de solutions que moi mais il a un argument de choc qui me donne des ailes et la force de tenter de nouveau, de redoubler mes efforts. Ce soir, il m'a offert la plus belle des motivations : il m'a prouvé que je n'étais plus seule …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et/ou des personnages !


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je me répète sans cesse mais vraiment MERCI pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Elles me vont droit au coeur !

Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Edward :**

Il est huit heure du matin et je n'ai dormit que très peu. Pourtant je ne suis pas fatigué, je viens de passer une des plus belles nuits de toute ma vie. Bella dort encore, sa respiration est lente et régulière, elle sourit. Mes bras ne l'ont plus quitté après notre conversation. Nous sommes retournés nous coucher et avons profité l'un de l'autre s'offrant caresses et baisers. Le sommeil l'a vite emporté mais moi je n'ai fait que penser des heures durant …

Tout me passe par la tête : la manière forte, la manière douce, invoquer les lois … rien ne convient. Un simple divorce ne suffirait pas. Porter plainte se retournerait contre elle, d'ailleurs porter plainte pour quoi ? Elle a signé un contrat et était donc d'accord avec les clauses de celui-ci concernant son travail. Pour la prostitution, c'est simplement officieux : aucune preuve. Même si je témoigne, rien ne sera reçu puisque je passerais pour l'amant. L'attaquer pour coups et blessures ? Mise à part l'hématome actuel, il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas laisser de traces : aucune preuve. Pour tout le reste : aucune preuve. Quoi qu'elle fasse de façon légale, elle n'aura pas gain de cause…

Il va falloir trouver une autre solution. Mais laquelle ? Visiblement, en quatre ans, elle a essayé à maintes reprises de partir et je ne peux qu'imaginer la façon dont ça s'est soldé. Mes poings se serrent à cette pensée, comme à chaque fois que je l'imagine poser sa main sur elle. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à garder mon sang froid face à tout ce qui m'attend. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux mais l'idée que d'autres hommes la regardent avec désir et envie me révulse. Devenir son client me permettra d'avoir un œil sur tout ça, encore faut il qu'Alec accepte. Le problème ne devrait pas être trop difficile à régler, il suffit de mettre quelques gros billets en jeu … Même si je sais que Bella n'approuvera pas, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour l'instant. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas être là tous les soirs. Que se passera-t-il alors ?

Le doute et la peur s'installent en moi. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de fermer les yeux. Je ne pourrais pas accepter… J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et respire leur odeur de fraise. Je n'ai aucune solution valable. Après tout cela fait 4 ans qu'elle cherche alors pourquoi, moi, je la trouverais en une nuit ? Tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'aider à surmonter, être présent, tenter de la protéger. Mais je sais qu'au moindre doute, je ne pourrais pas rester de marbre, je ne me contrôlerais plus… Je l'aime trop pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

Je ne cesse de m'imaginer un futur sans cet obstacle entre nous et je souris. Pour la première fois, je me projette dans l'avenir avec une femme. Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé, je vivais au jour le jour sans penser à demain. Mais avec elle c'est différent, je ne me l'explique pas, c'est inutile, c'est comme une évidence. Même si le chemin paraît chaotique, je sais qu'au bout, quelque chose de beau nous attend. Je suis prêt à tout tenter pour elle.

Son corps chaud se meut quelque peu, toujours endormie, elle se retourne dans un soupire et se retrouve dos à moi. J'embrasse son épaule. Le temps passe, et malheureusement l'heure du retour approche à grand pas. Je me lève doucement, sans bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller et file prendre une douche rapide avant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il est 8h30, tout est enfin prêt. Il ne me reste plus qu'à réveiller l'ange qui dort au fond de mon lit. J'entre dans la chambre et pose le plateau sur la table de nuit. Je m'accroupis auprès d'elle, elle est de plus en plus belle à chaque instant. Je n'ose faire un mouvement, émerveillé par la vision qui s'offre à moi. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, sa peau nacrée contraste avec le blanc du drap qui ne recouvre plus que ses fesses, offrant son dos nu à mes yeux amoureux, tandis que ses bras repliés retiennent le tissus contre elle. Son visage est tourné vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ce léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle doit être en train de rêver. Ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller lui donnent ce petit air sauvage qui m'amuse tant.

Je saisis la rose soigneusement placée sur le plateau et la fait glisser le long de son bras. Elle ne réagit pas, ne fait aucun mouvement. Je continue mes caresses, passant maintenant sur son dos. Je suis le trajet qu'elle parcourt, effleurant à peine sa peau. Descendant jusqu'à la frontière du drap, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque laissée nue. Elle frissonne. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux chocolat et me sourit tendrement mais ne bouge toujours pas.

**Bella, _Edward_**

E « Bonjour »

_Elle gémit, ferme et les yeux et soupire de bien-être_

B « Bonjour … Ne t'arrête surtout pas »

E (riant)« Pas de problème mais ton café va refroidir »

_Elle relève la tête et d'une main replace sa chevelure vers l'arrière tandis que quelques mèches s'éparpillent toujours vers l'avant de son visage. _

E « Ce que t'es belle … »

B « Menteur... Je n'ai dormit que trois heures et je ne suis ni coiffée ni maquillée »

E « Alors je rectifie : tu es magnifique »

_Elle rit doucement, s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement._

E « Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner »

Je me relève doucement et enroule le drap autour de moi avant de m'assoir, son attention me touche énormément. Ça paraît anodin mais il est tellement prévenant avec moi …

B « T'es vraiment un ange tu sais… »

E « Oui mais un ange affamé ! »

Il se retourne vers la table de nuit et pose un énorme plateau garnit juste devant moi.

E « Alors il y a un peu de tout… croissants, pains au chocolat, j'ai même fait griller du pain ! »

B « Je vois que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation ! »

E « De quoi tu parles ? »

B « Tu m'as dit que le petit-déjeuner du Cullen's hôtel était plutôt pas mal ! Tu as même minimiser ! Tu aurais du dire qu'il était énorme ! »

E (riant) « C'est pour être sûr que tu reviennes »

B « Ah là c'est sûr que je vais revenir ! Y a des croissants ça ne se refuse pas ! »

_Nous rions et entamons notre repas. Elle se fait plaisir, piochant un peu de tout. _

B « Il se fait tard, je vais aller prendre ma douche »

E « Vas-y elle est prête »

Je me lève, embarquant le drap avec moi ce qui fait rire Edward.

B (moqueuse) « Quoi ? Je suis pudique ! »

Je fais un détours par la chambre d'ami pour récupérer mes vêtements. Arrivée devant la salle de bain, une odeur subtile vient taquiner mes narines. J'ouvre la porte et découvre avec stupeur la surprise qu'Edward m'a réservé. La baignoire est remplie de mousse, des bougies sont disposées ça et là dans toute la pièce. Une petite musique apaisante se fait entendre et je remarque vite un diffuseur d'huiles essentielles caché sur une étagère. Je reste bouche bée puis sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Edward a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et embrasse tendrement ma nuque.

E « Tu disposes d'une demie heure. Profites et essaies de te détendre. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule dans cette antre de la détente. Je pose mes vêtements et me défais du drap. Une fois mes cheveux relevés, je me glisse lentement dans l'eau chaude. La température est idéale. Je me sens comme dans un cocon, l'effet recherché est immédiat : le bien être m'envahit. Mes idées moroses s'envolent un instant pour laisser place à des pensées féeriques. Pensées qu'Edward domine en grande partie.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'attarder, l'heure tourne et il faut que je finisse de me préparer rapidement si je veux pouvoir encore profiter un peu d'Edward. Je me sèche, me maquille légèrement, rediscipline mes cheveux, enfile ma tenue et sors de la salle de bain. Une fois toutes mes affaires rangées, je le rejoins dans le salon.

_Elle apparaît à la fois élégante et sexy, encore plus désirable : vêtue simplement d'un petit pull moulant noir et d'une jupe droite blanche arrivant en dessous de ses genoux. _

E « Ça te va bien cette tenue… »

B (rougissant) « Merci … quelle heure est-il ? »

E « 9h30. Va falloir y aller je crois … »

B (soupirant) « malheureusement … »

E « Tu es prête ? »

B « Non »

Je marche rapidement vers lui et m'accroche à son cou, m'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

B « Maintenant je peux y aller ! »

Edward me sourit mais son regard est triste. Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne veut se séparer. Il porte mon sac et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée. Durant tout le trajet, je garde ma main posée sur celle d'Edward tenant le levier de vitesses.

Plus nous nous rapprochons du bar plus mon ventre se noue. J'appréhende la confrontation. En théorie tout devrait bien se passer, après tout j'ai fait ce qu'Alec me demandait… Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne fera pas de remarque déplacée, je ne voudrais pas que le regard d'Edward nous trahisse. Je vais devoir la jouer fine si je veux le revoir, Alec ne se laisse pas berner aussi facilement…

_Nous sommes arrivés, Bella est soucieuse, je le sens. Elle n'a pas arrêté de serrer ma main pendant le trajet. Son visage change, ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude. Elle s'apprête à descendre du véhicule, je la retiens._

E « Attends ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles ok ? »

B « Ok »

E « Je ne plaisante pas Bella. Promets-moi que tu le feras »

B « Edward … »

E « Promets-le moi »

Je me demande lequel de nous deux redoute le plus… Il est inquiet, je crois même déceler une once de peur dans ses yeux…

B « Je te le promets ... »

Il soupire, je sens qu'il culpabilise de me laisser y retourner...

B (tout bas) « On n'a pas le choix … »

E « Je sais »

B « N'hésites pas à jouer les bourrins si tu veux que ça marche… Si tu montres que je te plais il va se douter de quelque chose. »

E « Il faut que je joue au macho pervers ? »

B « En quelque sorte oui… Dis-toi que c'est un jeu de rôles »

Il rit doucement, je réponds à son sourire. L'horloge de la voiture indique l'heure redoutée : 10h00.

B « Je dois y aller … »

Edward regarde tout autour de nous, il est comme à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

B « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

E « Rien, je vérifiais juste que personne ne pouvait voir ça … »

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur ma joue. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes dans un baiser tendre très vite approfondit par nos langues qui se rencontrent et se caressent avec envie. Petit moment de pur bonheur avant de retrouver mon enfer quotidien. Nous nous détachons à regret et descendons de la voiture. J'ouvre la porte du bar, et nous tombons nez à nez avec Alec.

A « Monsieur Cullen ! Vous êtes ponctuel dites-moi ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé ! »

E « Très bien. »

A « Connaissant notre Clara je n'en doute pas un instant ! »

Mes nausées me reprennent, il me dégoute. Edward ne laisse rien entrevoir, il sourit.

E « Vous ne m'aviez pas mentit effectivement… D'ailleurs à ce propos si nous parlions affaires ? »

A « Avec plaisir ! Allons dans mon bureau »

Edward le suit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais toujours est-il qu'il joue très bien la comédie… Si je ne le connaissais pas, même moi j'y aurais presque cru…

Cela fait dix minutes qu'Edward est dans le bureau d'Alec. Dix minutes que j'attends impatiemment. Dix minutes que je stresse à l'idée que notre plan ne fonctionne pas.

J « Ma chérie te revoilà ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne en provenance de cette voix. Jane court vers moi, elle paraît inquiète, limite paniquée. Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains

J « Ça va tu n'as rien »

Je me dégage de son emprise, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle est en train de faire

B « Je vais bien mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Elle prend un air grave

J « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi toute la nuit... Ça a du être terrible à vivre... »

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues, réfrénant un fou rire. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même elle. Tant qu'il en sera ainsi, les risques seront moindres. Je prends un air dur, triste, fais mine d'être blessée

B « Terrible oui … C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... »

J « Je suis vraiment désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit … »

B « Je te remercie Jane mais ça va aller. Tu me connais. »

J « Je sais ma belle, tu vas pouvoir souffler durant tes deux jours de repos. Tu les as bien mérité ceux-là ! »

B « Je vais surtout pouvoir profiter de … »

J « Tais-toi ils sortent ! »

Je me retourne afin de les regarder. Ils rient ensembles, semblent presque complices… Ça me fait une drôle d'impression de les voir ainsi.

J « Dis donc t'as pas hérité du plus moche ! »

Ma réaction est immédiate, je tourne la tête vers Jane et remarque de suite qu'elle louche délibérément sur Edward.

B « Oui bah ça va ! On ne t'as pas demandé de baver devant non plus ! »

J « Je peux me rincer l'œil non ? »

B « Non ! Et file tu as du boulot qui t'attend ! »

J « Toi tu me caches quelque chose ! Va falloir qu'on parle ! »

Félicitation Bella tu viens de te faire griller en beauté !

B « Tu es ridicule ! Je te rappelle que c'est un pervers qui s'est offert les services d'une prostituée de luxe ! Et petit détail non négligeable : la prostituée en question c'était moi ! Alors excuses-moi si je préfère oublier ça plutôt que de te voir lorgner sur lui ! »

J « Désolée … »

B « C'est ça bonne journée ! »

Elle n'ose répondre. A la fois vexée et gênée, elle part, me laissant observer la scène irréelle qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Après un dernier éclat de rire, ils se serrent la main et Edward sort du bar... Sans un seul regard dans ma direction. J'ai mal, même si je me dis que c'était la façon la plus intelligente de partir : ne rien laisser paraître.

Alec s'approche de moi, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Mes nausées me reprennent …

A « Bravo ma Clara ! »

Mon regard s'assombrit, il me dégoute au plus haut point. Je prends un air dur, hurle presque

B « Plus jamais tu me fais ça c'est clair ! Plus jamais tu ne me laisses avec lui ! »

La gifle part. Violente, forte, douloureuse. Je porte ma main à ma joue chauffée par le coup.

A « Depuis quand tu décides ? Depuis quand tu dictes tes règles ? »

Il baisse le ton, et arbore de nouveau ce sourire de conquérant. Je ne dis toujours rien...

A « Visiblement tu as été beaucoup moins frigide avec lui qu'avec moi… Vue la somme qu'il propose pour t'avoir de nouveau tu as due être sensationnelle ma Clara ! »

B « Non Alec s'il te plait … Je ne veux plus... »

A « Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma belle ! Il t'a acheté pour la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Tu pars d'ici à 19h00.

B « Je ne peux pas je travaille ici mercredi. »

Il m'attrape par le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder

A « Tu sais ce que ça va me rapporter ta soirée avec lui ? Crois-moi c'est bien plus que ce que tu aurais gagné en bossant ici. Alors tu vas y aller et tu vas montrer ce dont tu es capable. Maintenant va te préparer t'as du boulot cet après-midi »

B « Hors de question je suis en repos ! »

A « Rien à foutre que tu sois en repos ou pas tu y vas point barre ! »

B « Non ! »

Hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit, qu'il aille au diable ! Je le pousse violemment, y mettant toute ma force. Il tombe à terre et hurle des insanités que je n'entends même plus. Je cours vers la sortie et saisis les clefs de sa voiture au passage. Alec se relève et me retrouve dehors, hurlant sa rage

A « Je te préviens si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite tu vas le regretter ! »

B « Vas te faire foutre ! »

Je referme la portière et démarre en trombe. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je sais que je suis allée trop loin. La chute s'annonce difficile. Mais tant pis. J'assumerai. Plus je m'éloigne d'Alec plus je retrouve le sourire. Il y a au moins un point positif à tout ça : maintenant qu'il croit que je ne supporte pas Edward, il va se faire un malin plaisir d'accepter ses propositions ! Alors même si cela me coutera quelques coups, c'est le prix à payer pour que mon plan fonctionne.

Je roule vers la maison de mes beaux-parents. Enfin je vais la voir... Enfin... Je me gare. Et descends de la voiture, le cœur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps tremblant d'émotions. Je frappe à la porte et patiente quelques instants. Deux minutes passent, toujours rien... Je me manifeste de nouveau. J'entends des pas rapides, des voix marmonnent un brouhaha que je ne peux comprendre. La porte s'ouvre enfin, je me retrouve alors nez à nez avec ma belle-mère

B « Bonjour Mme Volturi je viens … AH ! »

MmeV « Ça c'est pour ce que tu viens de faire à mon fils ! »

Décidément les gifles sont à la mode aujourd'hui ! Elle me regarde d'un œil sombre, mauvais, haineux et empli de rancœur.

MmeV « Et estime-toi heureuse que je ne t'en colle pas une deuxième ! Ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que je t'attends ! »

C'est ça la belle doche essaye toujours tu me fais peur !

B « Génial moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir ! »

M « Ne joue pas avec moi sinon ... »

B (mauvaise) « parce que sinon quoi ? »

F « Parce que si je m'en mêle je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais ramener ta grande gueule. »

Je me retourne doucement, reconnaissant cette voix qui m'a toujours glacé le sang. Le père d'Alec, Felix, son modèle… Une carcasse d'1m90 pour au moins 110 kilos de muscles, une montagne de haine et de méchanceté, un monstre d'inhumanité, tortionnaire et dictateur. L'exemple parfait de ce que doit être un homme pour Alec. Je tente de me faire toute petite, il n'était pas censé être là ce matin…

B « Bonjour Mr Volturi »

F « Dans le jardin. Tu la prends et tu te casses »

Je m'exécute, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans un bruit. Leurs regards me suivent, me toisent, me fusillent sur place. Je traverse vite la maison, espérant quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Je rencontre enfin ses deux prunelles vertes. Aucune effusion, aucun cri de joie, aucune marque d'affection quelconque. Cela nous est proscrit.

B « Aller viens on s'en va »

Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux de jade

« D'accord »

* * *

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours : Merci de me suivre, Merci pour vos reviews, mise en Alertes et favoris !

Petite réponse à la question de Jackye : Edward est un photographe de renommée mais, à part le côté ''célèbre'' ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans l'histoire.

Alors, j'ai eu plusieurs remarque à propos de la fin du précédent chapitre. Certain(e)s n'ont pas compris ce qui se passait et qui Bella allait chercher. Peut-être à cause des « yeux » (ce personnage a aussi les yeux verts ! ^^), ou peut-être tout simplement que j'ai raté mon effet ! ^^

Je ne mets pas de nom, ni d'indication pour que justement vous vous posiez des questions et imaginiez des choses ! Faut croire que c'était mal joué de ma part ! ^^ C'est bon à savoir, il faudra que je rectifie cette partie. Merci à vous ! ;-)

Rassurez-vous, voilà votre réponse !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Bella :**

Nous sommes très vite sorties de cette demeure étouffante. Même si je sais qu'elle est bien là-bas, que malgré les circonstances, ils ont toujours été gentils avec elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'est pas une vie pour elle, que sa place est auprès de moi. Malheureusement, lorsque je travaille je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de la déposer là-bas. Il y aura bientôt 3 ans, je me suis jurée de prendre soin d'elle et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même plus ce qui est le mieux.

Il est presque 11h30 et il fait déjà très doux. Assise sur un banc du parc je la regarde profiter du soleil et de la verdure. Attendrie et émue par ce joli minois, je souris, fière d'elle, de ce qu'elle est déjà. Elle se retourne et me lance ce regard malicieux qu'elle a lorsque nous ne sommes que toutes les deux

L « Tu viens ? »

Elle désigne une petit marre où se baignent des canards et des cygnes.

B « Ok mais pas longtemps, après il faudra rentrer »

Son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse. Mon cœur se déchire, la voir ainsi me fait mal. Je ne veux que son bonheur et son bien-être. Au lieu de ça, je lui offre une vie de peur, de cris et d'angoisse lorsque nous passons les portes de la maison. Un sentiment d'échec m'envahit, j'ai failli à ma promesse …

L « Bon alors tu viens ? »

B « J'arrive »

Elle me tend sa petite main fragile et me sort de mes tristes pensées. Son sourire revient et illumine mon âme. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je sais que c'est la moins mauvaise des solutions… Rester quitte à souffrir, mais rester pour elle, pour sa sécurité, pour lui offrir un avenir, pour qu'elle vive mieux, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre encore plus… Tant que nous sommes ensembles, je sais que je peux la protéger.

Cela fait 5 minutes qu'elle s'épuise à vouloir donner de l'herbe à manger aux cygnes. Elle s'arrête et me regarde déçue

L « Il a pas faim »

Je ris à sa remarque, son innocence est une bouffée d'air pur.

B « Et toi tu as faim ? »

L « Oui ! »

B « Aller viens on rentre à la maison. Je vais te faire ton plat préféré »

L « Non … »

B « Quoi non ? Tu n'aimes plus ça ? »

L « Si … »

B « Alors dépêche-toi sinon je mange tout ! »

Elle se met à courir en direction de la voiture, en quelques enjambées je la rattrape et la fait voler dans les airs. Elle rit, crie de bonheur et de joie.

B « Je t'ai eu ! »

L « Tu triches toujours ! »

B « Ah oui je triche ? Tu vas voir tiens ! »

Je l'allonge dans l'herbe et me mets à la chatouiller. Elle explose de rire, s'exprime et retrouve son âme d'enfant. Voilà pourquoi je résiste, voilà pourquoi je survis : l'entendre rire, la voir heureuse. Je la lâche et me moque gentiment

B « Alors miss Lola on fait moins la maligne maintenant ! »

Elle me saute dans les bras et me fait basculer en arrière. A mon tour je me retrouve allongée dans l'herbe fraiche. Elle s'assoie sur mon ventre et vient entourer mon cou de ses petits bras nacrés, me donnant milles baisers. Je la sers contre moi dans un élan d'amour pur et vrai.

B « Je t'aime mon trésors »

L « Moi aussi je t'aime maman ! »

Nous restons un instant à nous câliner sans retenue, ici nous sommes libres de laisser s'exprimer nos cœurs. Je laisse parler mon amour de mère pour mon sang, ma chair, ma vie. Pour ce petit être fragile et innocent entre mes bras, petit être qui me maintient sur terre, petit être qui tient ma vie entre ses mains car c'est pour elle et pour elle seule que je vis encore.

B « Aller mon ange on y va »

Nous nous levons et, main dans la main, nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Je l'installe dans son siège et attache sa ceinture de sécurité

L « Maman ? »

B « Oui mon ange »

L « Tu ne me ramènes pas chez papi et mamie après hein ? »

B « Non chérie. Je ne travaille pas pendant deux jours alors je te garde auprès de moi. Aller en route »

Le voyage se passe dans la bonne humeur. Lola chante et j'entame quelques refrains avec elle. Le parc ne se trouve qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la maison en voiture. A peine le temps de profiter de ces derniers instants avec mon bout de choux que nous sommes déjà arrivées.

B « Aller hop ! Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Je fais sortir Lola de la voiture, lui donne son doudou et m'empare de sa valise. Elle court dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

L « Je vais ouvrir ! »

B « Ça sert à rien c'est fermé à clefs »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, faisant sursauter la petite et moi par la même occasion.

A « Tiens tiens mais qui voilà »

B « Viens près de maman chérie »

Alec me regarde, mauvais, haineux, comme toujours et s'adresse à Lola

A « Non ! Toi tu rentres et tu vas jouer dans ta chambre. Ta mère et moi avons des choses à nous dire »

La petite agrippe ma jambe, n'ose pas parler, n'ose pas bouger. Elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas, quand moi-même j'ai peur. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui souris afin de la rassurer

B « Vas-y mon ange. Tout vas bien je te rejoins dans quelques minutes »

Elle marche lentement et passe à côté d'Alec, le défiant du regard, sans baisser les yeux. Une fois hors de son champs de vision, elle lui offre une grimace des plus affreuses et court dans sa chambre

A « Doucement dans les escaliers ! »

Elle s'arrête net et se retourne, agacée

L « Oui monsieur »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ses mimiques. A à peine 3 ans, elle a déjà un caractère bien trempé !

A « C'est ton portrait tout craché »

B « Tant mieux »

A « Ce n'était pas un compliment »

B « Je sais »

A « Rentre »

Je m'exécute, sachant pertinemment qu'après mon excès de zèle de ce matin, il ne vaut mieux pas attiser sa colère. Je passe tout près d'Alec, sans un regard. Je lève les yeux vers la chambre de Lola et remarque qu'elle vient tout juste de fermer la porte. Je ferme les paupières et prends une grande inspiration.

La douleur sur le sommet de mon crane m'oblige à contracter mes muscles afin de ne pas hurler. Me tirant par les cheveux, Alec m'entraine de force dans la cuisine et me plaque violemment face contre le plan de travail, remontant mon bras droit vers le haut de mon dos afin de m'immobiliser. J'ai mal, j'ai peur mais je ne dis rien et pris pour que Lola reste sagement enfermée dans sa chambre.

B « Alec non ! Pas devant la petite je t'en pris ! »

A « Tu me prends pour un con ? Je te l'ai dit ! Pas de témoin, pas de trace ! Ta fille est assez bête pour aller en parler ! »

B « Alec tu me fais mal ... »

A « Et t'as encore rien vu ! Répète ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ! »

B « Alec ... »

Il remonte toujours plus mon bras, je sens mon épaule me tirer de plus en plus, mes os sont sous tension, comme prêts à se rompre. Je grimace de douleur, il hurle

A « Répète ! »

B « Je suis désolée... »

Il me relève de force et m'oblige à m'agenouiller à terre. Je me laisse tomber et tente de lui échapper. Fou de rage, il me rattrape, me colle le visage contre le sol et tend mon bras en arrière, relevé vers lui, une main sur mon coude, prêt à frapper. Je panique, j'ai peur, je suffoque, je tremble

B « Alec non ! Fais pas ça je t'en pris ! »

Il appuie de plus en plus fort sur mon coude, je sens mes os craquer lentement, une douleur vive irradie mon membre, ne laissant aucun doute sur une fracture imminente s'il presse de nouveau l'endroit.

A (hurlant) « Dis- le ! »

B « Pitié … »

Il me relâche, me laissant m'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Je tiens mon bras, tente de le masser pour atténuer le mal. Je ne parviens plus à le plier, il est paralysé par la douleur.

A « Un conseil Clara ! Si tu veux garder ta fille il vaudrait mieux que tu te tiennes à carreau et que tu fasses ce que je te dis ! »

Je ne réponds pas, je ne le regarde plus, j'attends. Toujours à terre, je ne réagis plus, je reste choquée par ce qui vient de ce passer. Jamais il ne s'en était pris à moi alors que Lola était à la maison. Ses accès de violence sont de plus en plus récurrents, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus redoutables. Il a toujours déversé sa haine sur moi mais jusqu'alors il se contrôlait devant la petite… Alec sort enfin de la cuisine et file s'affaler sur le canapé, je parviens à me relever doucement. Sans un bruit afin qu'il ne me voit pas, j'avance discrètement vers l'escalier et entame mon ascension vers l'étage.

A « Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de la couver ! Tu es en train de la rendre complètement niaise ! »

B « Je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle n'hérite du côté tortionnaire et inhumain de ta famille ! »

A « Ton bras va mieux on dirait ? »

Je ne réponds pas, me contente de masser la douleur toujours présente et monte les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Je pousse la porte et m'attendris aussitôt devant les joues rosées de mon ange assise au milieu de ses peluches. J'entre dans sa chambre, elle relève ses yeux vers moi. Son visage est triste, timide, inquiet, mon cœur se brise.

L « T'as fait une bêtise ? »

B « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

L « Parce que tu t'es fait crié »

B « C'est rien mon ange, c'est pas grave. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. »

L « Moi je l'aime pas le monsieur »

B « Je sais chérie…Je sais »

Mon cœur se déchire de nouveau, comme à chaque fois que je ressens sa tristesse, sa peine, sa souffrance. Je m'assoie en tailleurs en face d'elle. Elle me tend sa poupée, comme pour me réconforter

L « Tiens ! Emily veut te faire un câlin »

B « Merci mon ange »

Je saisis la petite fille de chiffon et la porte à mon cou. C'était la mienne étant gamine, elle m'a suivie toutes ses années, comme un doudou protecteur. Je l'ai gardée, seul vestige de ma vie d'enfant, espérant un jour pouvoir transmettre son aura rassurante. Elle est informe, moche, abimée, mais c'est sa préférée. Jamais elle ne s'endort sans, elle la suit partout. Après quelques secondes, je lui rends. Elle la porte à son nez et respire fort son odeur comme pour se rassurer. J'ai mal de la voir ainsi, je commence à trembler, mes joues s'empourprent, mes yeux me piquent. A deux doigts de craquer, je me retiens, comme toujours et parviens à me ressaisir. Pas plus rassurée pour autant. Elle se remet à jouer tranquillement. Assise, appuyée contre son petit lit, je l'observe, cherchant un semblant de solution, une idée quelconque, une lueur d'espoir.

Une vibration puis un bip strident me sortent de mes pensées. Je regarde l'écran allumé de mon portable

_un nouveau message d'Edward : « Tu me manques … »_

Ces deux jours sont passés à une vitesse folle, comme à chaque fois. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à m'éviter les foudres d'Alec. Nous avons donc pu profiter au maximum, mon bourreau étant bien trop occupé à faire du chiffre pour prêter attention à ce que nous pouvions faire de nos journées. Malheureusement le temps est venu de ramener Lola chez ses grands-parents. Cette fois, aucune chanson, aucune bonne humeur. Mon petit ange se contente de serrer très fort sa poupée contre son nez. Je commence à trembler et, ne parvenant même plus à me concentrer sur la route, je décide de m'arrêter un instant sur le bas côté. Je souffle et descends de la voiture. Lola me regarde faire le tour et me diriger vers elle. Son visage est triste, ses yeux remplis de larmes. J'ouvre sa portière, elle laisse s'écouler une perle salée

L « Je veux rester avec toi »

D'un geste, je la détache et la prends dans mes bras, enfouissant mon nez dans son petit cou. Elle me sert fort et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon cœur s'emballe, je tremble de tout mon être, j'ai mal. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. L'idée de m'enfuir loin avec elle me traverse la tête mais je me ravise très vite. Alec ne se ferait pas prier pour porter plainte et être arrêtée pour enlèvement d'enfant n'est franchement pas une solution ! Ma gorge se noue, ma voix se tord, je n'arrive presque plus à parler

B « Ce sera bientôt fini mon ange. Je te le promets, je vais tout faire pour ça... »

Je la sers fort, je ne veux plus la quitter. Elle est ma vie, mon oxygène, ma seule raison d'être. Sans elle je ne suis rien. A bout de souffle, je murmure

B « Je te le promets mon ange »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, sèche ses larmes et la couvre de baisers.

B « Arrête de pleurer trésors, ça va bien se passer tu verras. Et puis tu es bien chez papi et mamie. Ils sont gentils avec toi. »

L « Oui mais je veux rester avec toi »

B « Je reviens te chercher très vite c'est promis. Aller il faut y aller maintenant, on va être en retard. »

Je reprends notre route, le cœur toujours plus lourd et arrive bien trop vite à destination. Je sors la valise de Lola et la fait descendre de la voiture. Je m'accroupis face à elle

B « Tu me fais un câlin ? »

L « J'ai le droit ? »

B « Oh que oui tu as le droit ! »

La petite me saute dans les bras et me sert si fort qu'elle pourrait m'étouffer ! Je profite de ce dernier moment car une fois à l'intérieur : fini la tendresse et l'affection. La porte de la maison s'ouvre sur ma belle-mère, écourtant notre au revoir.

MmeV « Lola ! Viens dire bonjour à mamie »

Elle me toise, me lance son regard mesquin, mauvais. Je me relève et avance vers la maison

B « On y va mon ange »

La petite ne dit rien, elle marche silencieusement, maintenant sa petite main dans la mienne.

B « Bonjour Mme Volturi »

MmeV « Aller Lola rentre »

Je m'accroupis une nouvelle fois, dérogeant aux règles, afin d'embrasser ma fille avant mon départ.

B « A demain mon ange »

Je suis relevée brutalement par deux bras puissant. Le père d'Alec, Félix, me soulève presque de terre et me lance, menaçant

F « On t'as déjà dit pas de familiarité ! »

Il me rejette en arrière, manquant de me faire tomber. Je me rattrape in extrémis. Il referme la porte sur sa femme et me fait face désormais. Seule avec lui sur le perron, je commence à prendre peur. J'ose tout de même une remarque, à demi-mot, presque inaudible

B « C'est ma fille ... »

F « Alec a été très clair sur son éducation ! »

B « Quelle éducation ? Il ne s'est jamais occupé d'elle ! »

F « Il n'empêche que c'est son père ! »

B « C'est surtout un bel enfoiré ! »

La gifle part, incroyablement puissante, me décollant presque la mâchoire, me faisant pivoter sur moi-même. Il me saisit par le col et m'oblige à le regarder

F « Décidément t'as besoin d'être recadrée toi ! Je te préviens ma grande, à partir de maintenant tu as intérêt à te calmer ! Ou tu m'auras sur le dos ! »

B « Parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? »

Il sourit et me lance le même regard sadique que son fils. Il me lâche et fait glisser son doigts sur mon nez

F « Si tu désobéis ou que tu manques de respect à mon fils… Je ferais en sorte que tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'alors te paraissent de douces caresses … »

Cette homme me fait peur, peut-être même plus que mon mari. Seulement lui n'a pas le pouvoir de m'enlever ma fille à tout moment … Il n'a aucun droit sur elle contrairement à Alec.

F « Reste pas plantée là ! Tu te casses ! T'as du boulot ! »

Je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres, me retourne sans un mot et pars, impuissante, comme toujours. Je monte dans ma voiture, mon beau père rentre chez lui. Ma tête se pose sur le volant, je souffle, vidée, blessée, torturée.

Aller respire Bella ! Tout va bien se passer ! Tu sais qu'ils s'en occupent bien alors calme-toi ! S'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas leur retirer c'est celle-là. Avec elle, ils se conduisent en grands-parents simples et normaux. Je relève la tête, surprise par la sonnerie de mon portable. Le nom d'Alec y est affiché. Je sais parfaitement la raison de son appel mais je décide tout de même de décrocher, le contraire serait pris comme un affront.

B « Allo? »

A « Il est plus de 18h00 qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

B « J'arrive »

Je raccroche et démarre le moteur. En une demie heure me voilà arrivée. À peine entrée, Alec me saute dessus

A « Dépêche-toi de te préparer ! T'as vu ta tête ? Comment tu veux plaire au client comme ça ? »

B « Ça va j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Je serais prête ! »

A « Tu as intérêt parce que ça va chier si tu le fais attendre ! »

En une demie heure, je suis douchée, coiffée et maquillée. J'ai simplement hâte de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité des bras d'Edward dans lesquels je peux enfin m'évader. J'ose à peine me l'avouer mais il m'a manqué durant ces deux jours. Mon sourire refait surface à l'évocation de cet homme.

A « Ramène tes fesses il est là »

Mon cœur s'emballe mais je ne le montre pas. Je regarde Alec, l'air de rien, l'air de m'en foutre royalement. Je me lève doucement et tarde à avancer. Perdant patience, il me tire par le bras et me fait passer dans la pièce à côté.

Il est là, droit comme un I, plus beau que jamais. Il me regarde, stoïque, froid, distant. Alec ne pouvant pas me voir, j'en profite pour lui offrir mon plus beau sourire

B « Bonsoir »

Il me fixe, l'air presque hautain, puis détourne ses yeux, s'adressant à Alec.

E « Jusqu'à 10h00 comme convenu ? »

A « Bien sûr Mr Cullen ! Elle est à vous ! Mais prenez-en soin c'est ma protégée ! »

Non mais c'est une blague ?

E « Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Une proposition ? Quelle proposition ? Non mais j'ai peut-être le droit d'être au courant non ?

B « De quoi vous ... »

E « Oh ! Tu permets ! On parle affaire là ! »

B « Mais... »

E « Y a pas de mais ! Tu la fermes point barre ! »

Je regarde Edward, incrédule, choquée. Il se remet à parler avec Alec mais je n'entends plus ce qu'ils se disent. Je veux bien qu'il faille faire semblant mais là, ça paraît bien trop réel pour ne pas être vrai ! Je reste bouche bée pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alec me sorte de ma torpeur en passant un bras autour de mon épaule. Il m'embrasse la joue et me lance sur un ton étrangement … gentil !

A « Fais attention à toi. Bonne soirée. »

Bon maintenant c'est sûr, je suis passée dans une autre dimension ! Edward est un gros goujat et Alec est sympa … Y a un truc qui ne va pas là.

E « Bon je vais pas t'attendre trois plombes ! »

Non mais c'est à moi qu'il parle là ?

B « Je … euh … J'arrive … »

Nous sortons du bar et je ne sais comment réagir. Nous avançons de quelques mètres vers sa voiture, étant désormais à l'abri des regards.

B « Edward … Je ne comprends plus... »

Il me fixe, froid, lointain. Je ne poursuis pas, je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il joue la comédie ou pas. Nous montons dans l'habitacle et Edward démarre.

E « Ça va c'était assez bourrin pour toi ? »

Son visage se radoucit d'un coup. Il retrouve ce sourire qui me fait craquer et saisit ma main. Mes muscles se détendent et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner une tape sur le bras

B « T'es bête ! J'y ai cru pendant un moment ! »

* * *

Et oui ! Certaines d'entre vous avait raison ! Bella a une fille !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages !


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours, merci de me lire ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris !

Voilà la suite directe au précédent chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Bella, _Edward_**

_Je ris, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage et soupire en s'enfonçant dans le siège du véhicule._

E « Je prends ça comme un compliment ! Ça veut dire que je suis bon acteur ! »

B « Ça tu peux le dire ! »

_Je saisis sa main et la regarde tendrement. Elle m'a tellement manqué ! La tempe appuyée contre l'appui-tête, elle me fixe de ses grands yeux chocolats et me sourit. Mon cœur n'en finit plus de sortir de ma poitrine depuis que je l'ai vu. Elle va finir par me rendre fou !_

E « Tu m'as manqué... »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de le fixer, de sourire et de resserrer mes doigts autours des siens. Les papillons refont leur apparitions au creux de mon ventre. Je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage, de ses mains, de son corps, de lui. Il jette quelques coups d'œil furtifs dans ma direction

E « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

B « Rien »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant une envie soudaine de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Il faut avouer que ce ne serait pas très prudent !

E « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il prend un air faussement innocent

B « Pour rien. Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête ? »

E « Euh … Non … Ça me perturbe »

B « C'est moi qui te perturbe ? »

_Je ne réponds pas, c'est inutile, que pourrais-je dire de toute façon ? Je me contente de lui sourire de façon équivoque, la laissant deviner ma réponse. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres pour un baiser rapide avant de reposer nos doigts enlacés sur le levier de vitesse, laissant mon pouce caresser la douceur de sa peau. _

B « J'ai reçu ton message hier ... »

_Je profite d'un arrêt au feu rouge pour me tourner vers elle_

E « J'ai hésité longtemps avant de te l'envoyer, j'avais peur que ... »

B « T'as bien fait ! Enfin je veux dire … C'était risqué mais... Ça m'a fait du bien de voir que tu pensais à moi. Et puis je l'ai reçu au bon moment »

E « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Ses yeux et sa voix trahissent son inquiétude. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet, de toute façon me plaindre ne changerait rien, ça ne ferait que majorer sa peur de me laisser partir. Je sais que je lui ai promis de l'appeler en cas de soucis mais à quoi bon envenimer les choses ? Pour l'instant mieux vaut le préserver lui aussi. Après tout je ne lui mens pas, c'est un non-dit voilà tout…

B « Bien, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. »

Bon d'accord finalement c'est un mensonge. On dira que c'est un mal pour un bien… Il soupire, comme rassuré et soulagé d'un poids.

E « Tant mieux, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas tranquille »

B « Je me doute. Mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas. »

_Je la sens soucieuse depuis un moment, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Malgré le ton rassurant qu'elle emploie, je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute que tout ne fut pas rose pendant ces deux jours… Sa voix enjouée me sort de mes pensées_

B « Alors ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? »

E « Ça dépend de toi en fait… Il y a une soirée organisée en rapport avec mon travail, mon prochain projet »

B « Ah... »

E « C'est prévu depuis un moment déjà mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas ... »

B « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais … Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt pour les présentations ? Nous deux c'est … plus ou moins secret … »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce qui est de la discrétion, c'est une soirée privée, ce sont tous des amis ou de la famille. Il n'y a pas de risque. Et je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec eux, d'ailleurs ils ont hâte de te connaître ! »

B « Ah … Parce qu'ils sont au courant ? »

E « Oui et non. Ils savent juste que quelqu'un occupe mes pensées du matin au soir ... Je ne me suis pas plus étalé sur le sujet »

Mes joues s'empourprent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à l'aveu qu'il vient de me faire.

E « Alors ? Ça te dit ? »

B « Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée mais … Si tu y tiens alors ok »

Il me sourit, visiblement ravi de ma réponse.

_Pour la première fois, aucune appréhension, aucune hésitation. Je sais que tout se passera bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu présenter d'autres femmes avant, simplement car je savais que ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais avec Bella … Je sais que c'est différent. Je sais que c'est elle … Elle est parfaite, belle douce, naturelle._

B « Ils savent ce que je fais ? »

E « A part mes frères, Emmet et Jasper, qui étaient avec moi au bar, non. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux »

B « Tu en es sûr ? »

E « Totalement. Ça t'inquiète ? »

B « Ouai... »

_Elle baisse les yeux et commence à triturer ses doigts. Elle a cette petite manie lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Je jette des petits regards en sa direction, essayant tout de même de garder mon attention sur la route. Elle fixe désormais un point imaginaire vers l'horizon, elle croise ses jambes et continue de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Je tends ma main vers elle, lui offrant un sourire que je veux rassurant_

Perdue dans mes pensées, fixant inlassablement le paysage qui s'offre à moi, je ne cesse d'appréhender la soirée. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi qui m'inquiète, mais ce que son entourage risque de penser de lui… Les faits sont là : il est un photographe reconnu et réputé, quelqu'un de vrai, d'honnête et droit. Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est qu'il paye une danseuse de bar pour passer la soirée avec lui… Et même sans cette histoire d'argent, ils penseront simplement qu'Edward se fait avoir par une fille intéressée. Dans tout les cas, son image en prendra un coup et je ne veux pas être responsable d'un désastre ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas le salir. Je détourne mon visage vers le sien, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se rendre à cette soirée.

B « Edward je crois que ... »

Je stoppe net, me perdant dans le vert intense de ses yeux, ressentant la chaleur de sa main à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

E « Ça se passera bien tu verras. Et je serais là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu me fais confiance ? »

B « Bien sûr que oui »

_Elle me sourit et emprisonne ma main entre les siennes, la ramenant vers son cœur. Il bat vite et fort, je peux le sentir à travers sa peau. Est-ce pour moi qu'il s'emballe ? Son regard tend à me le prouver. Elle continue ce petit jeux de séduction né entre nous il y a quelques semaines. Sourires, caresses à peine marquées, petits mots glissés innocemment, regards équivoques, tout cela à eu raison de moi et de mes sentiments. Je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à ce que je ressens. Même si je n'ose lui avouer, je l'aime. Plus que tout. Et je veux vivre cet amour au grand jour, profiter de chaque instant, nous rendre heureux, et vivre enfin. Ce soir est un petit pas vers cet espoir. En la présentant à une partie de ma famille, c'est un peu une façon détournée d'officialiser notre couple. Aux yeux de mes proches en tout cas. _

_Nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit prévu. Aucun journaliste, cette soirée n'est pas officielle. Je me gare et coupe le moteur. _

E « Prête ? »

B « Non mais si je ne sors pas tout de suite de la voiture je crois que je n'oserais plus le faire ! »

_Je ris à sa remarque, à son air enfantin lorsqu'elle se sent perdue et qu'elle hésite. Je sors du véhicule et lui ouvre la portière afin de l'aider à descendre. Je lui tends ma main, elle s'y accroche et pivote, laissant une de ses longues jambes nacrées effleurer le sol. Mes yeux ne cessent d'aller et venir sur leur galbe, allant de ses pieds à ses cuisses dénudées par sa robe courte puis remontent lentement vers ses hanches, ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres, ses yeux brillants et séducteurs. Je ne résiste plus, je me retiens depuis plus d'une heure mais maintenant, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je lâche sa main et saisis sa taille afin de la rapprocher de moi, la faisant descendre de la voiture plus vite que prévu !_

_Je la rattrape, la colle contre moi et m'empare enfin de ses lèvres. Appuyée contre la carrosserie, elle gémit et répond à ce baiser aussi passionné que fougueux, caressant mon visage, brisant l'ultime barrière de nos dents afin que nos langues se retrouvent. Elles valsent, s'effleurent, se cherchent, se taquinent et se donnent sans retenue, faisant monter le désir déjà omniprésent dans nos corps. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse tandis que les miennes vont et viennent de sa chute de reins à ses fesses, remontant maintenant vers sa nuque. Elle se recule de quelques millimètres afin de reprendre son souffle et colle son front contre le mien_

B « Tu vas me rendre complètement folle »

Je sais que c'est trop tard, que je suis déjà totalement folle amoureuse de cet homme. Je n'essaie même plus de lutter contre mes sentiments. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont eu gain de cause. Je m'éloigne quelque peu afin de l'admirer, de caresser ses trais fins. Ses yeux sont brillants de désirs, sa peau ardente. Mon pouce vient effleurer ses lèvres si tentante, je peine à apaiser le feu qui brule en moi, ce feu que lui seul sait allumer, que lui seul sait attiser. Je souris, à quoi bon résister puisqu'il me possède déjà ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement se laisser aller ? Se laisser vivre ? Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit alors qu'avec lui tout est si simple et si beau ? Je me rapproche afin de reprendre cet instant magique. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvre sa bouche, voulant approfondir ce baiser mais je me recule, taquine. Il rit puis se laisse guider, je le mordille légèrement puis happe sans retenu sa pulpe généreuse. Il reprend le dessus cette fois, forçant nos langues insatiables à se retrouver dans un ballet sans fin. Mes mains passent sous sa veste et descendent dangereusement vers la naissance de ses fesses afin de les caresser, gourmandes et envieuses.

_Je commence à perdre pied, mes désirs et mes sentiments prennent le pas sur la décence et sur la raison. Mes mains se font plus aventureuses, mes baisers encore plus fougueux. Ses gémissements ne font qu'augmenter mon envie d'elle. _

Dans un élan de lucidité et entre deux soupirs de plaisir, je parviens à peine à articuler quelques mots

B « Edward ? Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? »

E « Non, plus depuis 5 minutes »

_Je continue mes baisers ardents, amoureux et désireux comme jamais_

B « Alors on rentre ? »

E « Oh que oui on rentre ! »

Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre, fiévreux et excités à l'idée du moment que nous nous apprêtons à passer ensemble. Edward fait le tour de la voiture sans me quitter des yeux, je reste là à le regarder, essayant de faire passer tout ce que je ressens à cet instant mais suis très vite éblouie par deux phares s'approchant de nous. Nous regardons en direction de ces deux rayons de lumière, tentant de deviner qui peut bien arriver à une telle vitesse ! Le véhicule s'arrête à environ 3 mètres de nous, dévoilant son propriétaire. Grand, musclé, cheveux noirs et courts, il se retourne vers nous et je reconnais aussitôt un des hommes qui accompagnait Edward lors de la soirée VIP. Le sentiment de gêne refait surface, je deviens nerveuse. Edward referme sa portière, je fais de même et le suis, marchant en direction de son frère.

Em « Salut p'tit frère ! »

E « Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Ils s'enlacent et se donnent des tapes amicales dans le dos. Ils sont visiblement très proches … Pendant leur étreinte, mes yeux croisent malencontreusement ceux du grand baraqué. Je les baisse aussitôt, tentant de me faire aussi discrète que possible et espérant simplement ne pas être reconnue. Il s'approche de moi, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres

Em « Salut ! Moi c'est Emmet ! Alors c'est vous la responsable de sa bonne humeur inébranlable depuis quelques semaines ? »

E « Ne commence pas Emmet ! »

Em « Quoi ? Pour une fois qu'on a la chance de rencontrer ton amie, laisse-moi au moins lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, me fait la bise et reste droit devant moi à attendre. A attendre quoi ? Honnêtement je n'en sais rien ! Et pour tout avouer je suis maintenant partagée entre l'envie d'exploser de rire tant la situation est ridicule, et celle de m'enfuir en courant ! Je jette un coup d'œil vers Edward, le suppliant d'un regard de venir à mon aide. Il s'approche et presse sa main sur ma taille, me rapprochant de lui, me redonnant un semblant de contenance.

E « Emmet je te présente Bella »

Em « Elle est muette ? »

B (surprise) « Quoi ? »

Em « Ah bah non elle parle ! »

B « Euh … Excusez-moi c'est juste que … Je suis un peu impressionnée c'est tout … »

Em « Mais non il ne faut pas ! Ici on est en famille ! Aller venez on rentre il commence à faire froid ! »

Comment se faire passer pour une idiote en une seule leçon ! Je sens que la soirée va être longue ! Il y a au moins un point positif à tout ça : pour l'instant il ne m'a pas reconnu ! Emmet emboite le pas, suivi d'Edward. Moi je reste immobile, mes pieds sont comme collés au sol, je reste paralysée, victime une fois de plus de mes mauvais pressentiments à deux balles. Devinant ma réticence, Edward se rapproche et saisit ma main, enlaçant ses doigts autours des miens. Il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure

E « Essaye de te détendre un peu. Tout va bien se passer tu verras. »

J'acquiesce mais ne le regarde pas.

E « Aller viens »

Je le suis, j'avance d'un pas puis d'un deuxième, suivis de beaucoup d'autres, m'amenant tout droit vers cette salle où la musique bat déjà son plein.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur une petite salle surprenante. En effet, moi qui m'attendais à un grand diner limite jet-set, je me retrouve dans un endroit simple où quelques tables sont disséminées çà et là autour d'une piste de danse improvisée devant un grand buffet froid. Une trentaine de personnes est déjà présente, à priori il ne devrait plus manquer grand monde. Tout le monde est habillé simplement, totalement en accord avec l'ambiance décontractée déjà palpable.

Je me décrispe peu à peu, et continue d'analyser les lieux, innocemment, prenant comme d'habitude mon air impassible malgré ma nervosité. J'avance, toujours au bras d'Edward et me permets d'observer certains invités, détaillant leurs attitudes, tentant de percevoir le monde dans lequel j'ai atterri.

E « Bella ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me retourne tout sourire vers cette voix suave et chaude qui m'appelle, me rendant compte que ma petite étude des lieux m'a fait perdre le fil de la discussion.

B « Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs »

Il rit, amusé

E « Oui je vois ça ! »

Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, Emmet est allé s'installer à table avec d'autres personnes.

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

B « Oui oui ! J'observais c'est tout... Ça a l'air assez détendu... »

E « Je te l'ai dit ! C'est une soirée privée, entre amis, en famille. Donc forcément c'est relax ! »

B « Je t'avoue que ça m'arrange ! »

E « Aller viens je vais te présenter la fine équipe ! »

Edward saisit ma main et nous avançons vers une table au fond de la salle. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, je reprends mon analyse des personnes que nous approchons. La première que je remarque est une femme magnifique aux cheveux blonds, très classe et distinguée, au visage doux et au sourire franc, tenant le bras d'Emmet, plutôt beau garçon aussi, il faut l'avouer ! A leur droite, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, menue, au visage de poupée, très belle elle aussi. Des sourires se dessinent sur leurs visages à notre arrivée. Hors de question que je passe encore pour la cruche de service ! Je décide donc d'aller de l'avant

E « Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous présente ... »

B « Bella ! Je suis euh … »

Je regarde en direction d'Edward, ne sachant même pas comment me présenter, espérant un petit secours de sa part. « Comment passer pour une idiote : leçon numéro 2 » !

A « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vu les yeux d'Edward on se doute de qui tu es ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Moi c'est Alice ! Sa future belle-sœur ! »

E « Et là c'est Rosalie, l'épouse d'Emmet »

R « Je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer ! Bienvenue parmi nous »

B « Merci beaucoup »

Je réponds à leurs sourires, assez rassurée je dois dire. En trois minutes, ils ont réussi à me mettre à l'aise ! Nous nous asseyons près d'Emmet.

E « Jasper et James ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

A « Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant »

Nous discutons de tout et de rien dans une ambiance assez bon enfant. Pour l'instant, personne n'a eu la mauvaise idées de me poser des questions trop indiscrètes : pourvu que ça dure !

Jaz « Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Je me retourne vers cette voix enjouée et pleine d'entrain.

Jaz « Hey salut ! »

Il s'approche de moi, paré d'un sourire charmeur. Je reconnais aussitôt la deuxième personne qui accompagnait Edward lors de la soirée VIP, Jasper je suppose … Mon ennemi numéro 1 bis pour ce soir …

E « Salut Jazz ! Je te présente Bella »

James « Et moi on ne me présente pas ? »

A peine le temps de se faire des politesses que Jasper est évincé par un grand blond, musclé, le poussant sans gêne pour se ruer vers moi.

James « Je suis James … On s'est déjà vu quelque part non ? »

B « Bonsoir … Non je ne crois pas … »

James « Si si je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà rencontré ! »

B « Je m'en serais souvenue je pense »

Je parviens difficilement à déglutir, à part au bar, je ne vois pas où il pourrait m'avoir vu auparavant … Pourtant impossible de m'en souvenir ! S'il est client, il a su se faire extrêmement discret ! Ma nervosité reprend vite sa place, je me rapproche d'Edward, tentant de m'imprégner de sa chaleur pour reprendre contenance.

R « Alors Bella ? Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. Parle-nous un peu de toi ! »

Aie … Gênée, je tente tout de même de sauver les apparences

B « Et bien il n'y a pas grand chose à dire … »

James « Je suis sûr que si ! Je sais pas moi, par exemple, quel âge as-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Comment as-tu rencontré Edward ? »

Cette fois il n'y a plus aucun doute, il sait qui je suis … Manque de bol pour toi mon petit père ! Quand on me cherche on me trouve ! Je me retourne vers lui, prenant mon regard le plus froid possible

B « C'est un interrogatoire ? »

A « Qu'est-ce qui te prends James ? Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise ? »

Alice me regarde, compatissante et m'invite à poursuivre notre conversation. Je lance un regard vers Edward, espérant secrètement qu'il me sorte de cette catastrophe imminente mais il ne dit rien, se contente de me sourire, comme pour me rassurer.

Jaz « Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne te sens pas obligée … »

Je suis surprise par le ton rassurant et protecteur qu'emploie Jasper, ses yeux sont doux et réconfortants, son regard apaisant.

B « Ça va … Merci … Euh … Je suis danseuse »

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine à cette instant, redoutant la moindre réaction, comme apeurée d'être prise en faute. Je fixe Edward, essayant de voir si ma réponse lui convient.

James « Danseuse ? Et où ça ? »

E « Tu joues à quoi toi ? »

Le regard d'Edward est froid, dur, mauvais. Il fixe cet idiot visiblement fier d'avoir mit le doigts sur un point sensible. Les ennuis commencent … J'attrape la main d'Edward, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Jaz « Bella tu viens on va aller chercher quelques amuses-gueules au buffet »

Je me lève et suis Jasper qui m'offre son bras

B « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

Jaz « Ce n'est qu'un bras y a rien de mal ! »

Je ris à sa boutade, il me lance un sourire complice, presque fraternel.

B « Je ne parlais pas de ça »

Jaz « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas se battre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de te parler comme ça … Je suis désolé »

B « C'est gentil. »

Jaz « Edward est quelqu'un de protecteur mais il ne fera pas d'esclandre. A l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà l'avoir remit à sa place. »

B « Je suis désolée de plomber l'ambiance … Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'un quelconque malaise »

Jaz « Tu n'y es pour rien. Aller on y retourne »

Il commence à repartir en direction de notre table mais je le retiens

B « Jasper ? »

Jaz « Oui ? »

B « Merci beaucoup … »

Jaz (taquin) « De rien ! Ça te coutera une danse ! »

Il me fait rire, cet homme respire la bonne humeur. Je comprends pourquoi il est semble si proche d'Edward. Il est vraiment adorable !

B « Ah je vois en fait c'était très intéressé … »

Jaz « Bah oui sinon je n'aurais rien fait ! »

Nous rejoignons les autres en riant de nos bêtises, continuant de se taquiner. L'ambiance semble s'être allégée. Les discussions vont bon train et les rires sont de mise. Je me surprends même à m'amuser, répondant sans mal à certaines boutades. Peu à peu, je me détends, me mets à l'aise, oubliant l'incident du début de soirée. Tous parlent d'anecdotes de famille, du futur travail qu'ils prévoient ensemble, me permettant de découvrir Edward sous un autre angle. Visiblement, ils semblent beaucoup s'amuser. Même Emmet s'y met, me racontant certaines blagues qu'ils se font régulièrement.

Em « Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais si on se faisait un petit apéro ? »

E « C'est pas de refus ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! »

B « Je t'accompagne »

James « Euh … Si ça ne t'embête pas Edward … Je vais y aller avec elle. Ça me permettra de m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Tu es d'accord Bella ? »

B (surprise) « ok »

Edward se rassoie tandis que James et moi nous dirigeons vers le bar. Il y a pas mal de monde devant nous, il va falloir patienter quelques minutes. Je décide de ne pas me dégonfler et d'affronter cet idiot. Après tout il est censé me faire des excuses ! Je me tourne vers lui et le toise, me redressant fièrement

B « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose je crois »

James « Ouai ! Combien ? »

B « Quoi ? »

James « Tes tarifs ? »

B « Je ne comprends pas »

James « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais qui tu es, j'étais là la première fois. Et je dois dire que tu m'as assez … impressionné ! »

Il me lance un regard pervers, aguicheur. Finalement je ne me suis pas méfiée des bonnes personnes... Hors de question que je me laisse faire, je garde la tête haute et fais bonne figure

B « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles »

James « Je te parle d'un bar, d'un lasso et de tes déhanchés ... »

B « Ah ok … Écoute, beaucoup de gens m'ont déjà fait la remarque. C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance mais je ne suis pas elle. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus alors que moi ... »

James (le coupant) « Bon arrête là tu t'enfonces ! Le grand Edward Cullen qui se paye une pute … qui l'eut cru ! »

B « Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je suis danseuse pas prostituée ! Et Edward ne me paye pas, on est vraiment … »

James (la coupant) « Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que j'ébruite l'info … »

Je serre les dents

B « Ce serait bien effectivement … »

James « Alors dis-moi quel est ton prix … »

Je m'approche lentement de lui, amenant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui rétorque avec insolence

B « Je suis beaucoup trop chère pour toi »

James « Je suis prêt à mettre le prix qu'il faut ma jolie … »

Mon dieu mais il ne s'arrête jamais celui-là ! J'opte pour une autre technique, je prends un air totalement détaché et m'empare enfin de nos bouteilles de champagne avant de lui lancer mes dernières paroles

B « Pas intéressée »

Je pars rejoindre les autres, le laissant planté là, au milieu des invités. Il ne nous rejoint que quelques minutes après, sans un mot, sans un regard. Alors jeune homme on a du mal à digérer la défaite ? Je me penche vers Edward, bien décidée à le mettre au courant de ce qui se trame

B (tout bas) « Edward je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

E « Bien sûr »

Jaz « Ah non ! Vous discuterez après ! La demoiselle me doit une danse alors je te l'emprunte ! »

* * *

Comme toujours : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Pas de blablas ! Juste mes remerciements pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Merci de me lire !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Bella**

Je suis Jasper vers la piste de danse, avec plus ou moins de réticence. Après tout, j'avais bien autre chose en tête ! Je lance un regard désolé vers Edward. Lui n'a pas l'air gêné du tout, il semble avoir une parfaite confiance en son frère. Il m'offre un sourire charmeur et me lance ce fameux clin d'œil qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Jasper et moi entamons notre danse. Respectueux, il garde une certaine distance, me maintenant tout de même fermement afin de guider nos pas.

B « Tu as l'air plutôt bon danseur »

Jaz « J'en profite tant qu'ils passent des slows. J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser sur un truc un peu plus corsé. »

B « Je suis sûre que c'est de la fausse modestie ! »

Jaz (riant) « Ah ! Qui sait ? »

Nous rions tous les deux, sa bonne humeur étant très communicative, puis restons un moment sans parler. Il semble tout à coup gêné

Jaz « Bella … euh … Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet »

Il regarde ailleurs et rit nerveusement

B « Ne soit pas gêné. Il y a un problème ? »

Jaz « Non c'est juste que … Il faut que tu saches que … je sais qui tu es »

Je me détache de lui, totalement sur la défensive, tentant de rester tout de même discrète

B « Non mais c'est une blague ? Toi aussi tu vas me demander mes tarifs ? »

Jaz « Mais arrête ! De quoi tu parles ? »

Il se ressaisit de ma taille, m'incitant à poursuivre notre danse, me demandant d'un regard de rester calme

B « Pour la dernière fois je suis danseuse rien de plus ! J'accompagne Edward parce qu'on est ensemble ! C'est si difficile à concevoir ? Edward n'est pas ce genre d'homme ! Vous êtes sa famille alors vous pourriez au moins le respecter ! »

Jaz « Attends tu n'y es pas du tout là ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais je peux te dire que tu te fais une fausse idée ! »

B « Alors je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Jaz « Que tu arrêtes d'être sur la défensive pour commencer. Je voulais justement te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter par rapport à ton métier, on ne va pas te juger tu sais. »

Je reste bouche bée, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je le regarde, incrédule, ne sachant quoi répondre.

B « Désolée …C'est juste que … je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine qu'il est … »

Jaz (la coupant) « On ne s'imagine rien du tout. Sincèrement tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

B « ok ... »

Je tais volontairement l'incident avec James… Visiblement il est un cas isolé.

Jaz « Je crois que je vais devoir te rendre à ton prince charmant … »

Je suis le regard de Jasper, me retournant alors. Edward marche vers moi, arborant un sourire à la fois tendre et charmeur, plus beau que jamais. Doucement, presque inconsciemment, je lâche les bras de mon cavalier afin de faire face à celui pour qui mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je suis éblouie, émerveillée par l'image qui s'offre à moi, impressionnée par sa classe et son charisme naturel.

Jaz (taquin) « Bon je vous laisse je crois que je suis de trop ! »

Je ne réponds pas, j'entends la voix de Jasper mais suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi, je ne vois plus que ces prunelles émeraudes, ces lèvres envoutantes, ce visage angélique, ce corps que je désire à chaque instant, cet homme dont je suis folle amoureuse.

Il saisit mes mains, les porte à son cou et glisse les siennes le long de mes bras nus, descendant ainsi jusqu'à atteindre ma taille. Il me colle à lui, me transmets la chaleur de son corps. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mon souffle devient court. Mon regard ne cesse d'osciller entre ses yeux et ses lèvres que je rêve d'embrasser. Je perds lentement pied, l'envie devenant de plus en plus intense.

Mes mains effleurent sa nuque, il ferme les yeux sous mes caresses puis, se collant toujours plus à moi, entame notre danse. Lentement, il guide mes pas, laissant nos corps enlacés s'exprimer au rythme de la musique. Mon visage se rapproche instinctivement du sien et à mon tour je ferme les yeux. De nouveau, nous entrons dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous, ce monde où n'existent que lui, moi, notre amour. Je ne réfléchis plus, je vis l'instant. Je ne danse plus, je suis son corps. Sa bouche vient effleurer mon front, je relève la tête. Mes mains parcourent désormais ses joues, mes doigts caresses ses lèvres où se dessine un tendre sourire.

B « Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ... »

Son sourire s'élargit devant mon aveu. Lentement, il remonte sa main droite le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon menton qu'il relève de son doigt. Face à face, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il s'approche, encore et encore, lentement, trop lentement. Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque ses lèvres viennent enfin effleurer les miennes. Faisant preuve d'une douceur sans fin, il les happe, les embrasse, les savoure. Je perds pieds, perdue dans ce flot de tendresse, j'oublie tout et profite de ce moment de bonheur. Sa langue effleure ma lèvre supérieure, telle une demande silencieuse pour un baiser plus approfondi. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, s'offrant sans retenue. J'entoure mes bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il ressert ma taille, fermant ainsi notre bulle. Nos langues se mêlent, se caressent, entament leur valse incessante. Notre baiser est tendre, doux mais d'une intensité sans borne.

A bout de souffle, nous nous détachons à regret et nous rendons alors compte que la musique est finie depuis un moment à en juger par les regards rivés sur nous ! Mes joues s'empourprent, Edward rit nerveusement.

E (discret) « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir »

B « Moi qui voulais rester discrète … »

E « Ah bah c'est raté ! »

Il se moque gentiment de moi et me saisit la main, m'amenant vers lui afin que je le suive.

B « Je t'abandonne deux minutes j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu... »

Un sourire moqueur dessiné au coin des lèvres, il m'offre un baiser chaste

E « A tout de suite »

Edward retourne vers sa famille tandis que je me dirige d'urgence vers les toilettes. Je suis dans tous mes états, encore fiévreuse du moment que je viens de passer. Décidément, cet homme à le don de me rendre folle ! Je pousse la porte, pressée d'atteindre un point d'eau quand des voix me surprennent. Je patiente quelques secondes, hors de leur vue, espérant ne pas me faire remarquer encore une fois. Peu à peu je les distingue, les reconnais. Il s'agit de Rosalie et d'Alice, les deux belles-sœurs d'Edward. Je tends l'oreille, prenant en cour leur conversation, curieuse. On m'a pourtant appris que c'était un vilain défaut …

R « Je ne sais pas … J'ai un peu peur pour lui … Il a l'air bien accroché déjà ! »

A « Franchement tu y crois toi ? »

R « Croire en quoi ? »

A « Au fait qu'il l'ai payé pour passer la soirée avec elle … »

R « J'en sais rien …C'est pas son genre … Par contre ce dont je suis sûre c'est que ce n'est pas une fille pour lui ! »

A « Disons que je ne l'imaginais pas avec une strip-teaseuse ça c'est clair ! »

R « C'est pas bon pour lui, pour son image. Tu te rends compte du désastre si ça vient à se savoir ? Les médias ne vont pas le louper ! Ils ne vont pas se faire prier pour ruiner sa carrière. Je vois déjà les gros titres '' Le gentleman Edward Cullen se paye une prostituée ! ''. Mon dieu ça va le détruire … »

A « En plus je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais moi je la trouve bizarre avec lui … Presque distante lorsqu'il y a du monde … Alors que lui n'a d'yeux que pour elle »

R « Tu crois qu'elle joue avec lui ? »

A « Je ne sais pas ... Mais si c'est le cas j'espère juste qu'il s'en rendra compte rapidement … Qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas là juste pour son fric ? Après tout se serait une aubaine pour elle de se taper quelqu'un de célèbre ! »

Trop c'est trop ! Mon cœur est en morceaux, ma confiance en miettes, mon estime a disparue. Pour la première fois, je me rends compte des risques extérieurs qu'Edward encourt. Moi qui ne voyais que la menace ''Alec'', j'ouvre les yeux sur cette vérité qui m'explose en plein visage. Elles ont raisons... Pas sur mes intentions mais sur les répercussions de ma relation avec lui. Finalement je n'ai rien à lui apporter si ce n'est du négatif. Elles continuent de déblatérer sur mes mauvais sentiments, sur mes motivations intéressées, insultant par la même la personne, le bon sens et l'intelligence d'Edward. Je ne le supporte plus, je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche, le regard noir.

B « Vous le croyez si bête que ça ? »

Elles se retournent, prises en faute, honteuses.

A « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

B « Suffisamment … »

R « Écoute, sincèrement on n'a rien contre toi mais avoue que vous deux c'est … »

B « Voué à l'échec ? »

R « Ça ne marche que dans les films ce genre de relation »

B « Donc vous vous êtes dit que forcément je profitais de lui »

R « Disons que tout porte à croire que... »

B (la coupant) « C'est si difficile à croire que je puisse tout simplement l'aimer ? Vous le connaissez très mal apparemment … Edward est quelqu'un d'intelligent, suffisamment pour se rendre compte de ma sincérité ou non »

A « Bella … Même sans parler de sentiments ... Regardes les choses en face. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde ... Si réellement tu l'aimais tu voudrais le meilleur pour lui. Or tu ne vas lui apporter que des ennuis. Tu es une strip-teaseuse et lui es un photographe de renommée mondiale, respecté, d'une image irréprochable. Tu crois vraiment que ça va durer lorsque votre relation sera mise à jour ? On ne verra que l'homme qui se paye des femmes, qui s'achète leur services. Je ne donne pas cher de son avenir … Tu es prête à assumer ? Parce que tu vas le salir, c'est inéluctable… »

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai aucun argument. Je me contente de les fixer une à une, ne sachant quoi faire.

B « Edward n'est pas ce genre d'homme... »

A « Et toi tu es un danger pour lui … On n'a rien contre toi Bella, ça n'a rien de personnel … »

Je baisse les yeux, tout se brouille, tout se mélange. Elles ont raison … Et ça me tue … Elles connaissent ce milieu et savent ce qui est bon ou non pour une carrière … Je ne dis toujours rien, me contente d'acquiescer, me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

E « Ok … »

A « Bella … Vraiment on est désolé mais il fallait que tu saches à quoi t'attendre »

B (sèche) « C'est bon ne vous fatiguez plus, je m'en vais ! »

Je sors de cette pièce devenue étouffante, des idées noires plein la tête, la culpabilité me rongeant peu à peu, la tristesse m'envahissant à grand pas, les mains tremblantes. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça … Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans le prévenir, sans lui donner d'explication. Je le vois, assis seul à cette table pendant que les autres dansent et s'amusent. Plus je m'approche, plus son sourire s'élargit, plus ses yeux brillent. J'ai mal, je me sens mal, mais c'est mieux pour lui.

E (taquin) « Tu en as mis du temps »

B (nerveuse) « Edward … »

E (percevant son trouble) « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

B « Je vais partir … »

E « Ok on rentre si tu veux … »

B (le coupant) « Non ! Reste ici et profite de la soirée. Moi je vais prendre un taxi et trouver un hôtel. »

E « Je ne te comprends pas … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Em (au loin) « Edward ! Viens deux minutes ! Aro veut nous parler ! »

Edward prends mon visage entre ses mains, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens

E « Attends-moi là deux minutes. On va discuter mais attends-moi ici s'il te plait, je reviens tout de suite »

Il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser chaste avant de se lever. Je le regarde partir et aperçois Rosalie au loin, le regard triste, compatissant. Elle me fait un signe de tête, me montrant que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir … Je n'en veux qu'à moi …

Je me lève rapidement, fuyant encore une fois mes responsabilités, abandonnant Edward à ses questions …

Une voix au loin, celle d'Edward, suave, chaude, inquiète, me crie d'attendre. J'accélère mes pas et me retrouve enfin dehors, seule, dans le froid, sous la pluie battante, me sentant lâche au possible.

**Edward **:

_quelques secondes plus tôt :_

Son visage d'ange entre mes mains, je l'embrasse rapidement avant de rejoindre mon futur associé et Emmet. Le temps du chemin, pourtant court, je ne cesse de me poser des questions. Sa voix, ses yeux, son air résigné. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer en 10 minutes pour que son sourire s'efface … Je m'inquiète sérieusement, je déteste la voir comme ça …

Aro « Edward ! Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je voulais juste te parler de quelques idées pour lundi. Je crois qu'on devrait investir dans … »

E « Aro, on est mardi ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

Je me place de coté, ayant ainsi mon ami et Bella dans mon champs visuel. Je la regarde, se triturant les doigts, se mordillant la lèvre, observant tout autour d'elle. Elle ne me voit plus, fixe un point derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Rosalie, je fais volte face, posant mes yeux sur Bella … Rosalie, Bella … Rosalie acquiesce, Bella fait de même. Mais qu'est-ce que … Je la vois se lever à la hâte, ramasser son sac, se précipiter vers l'extérieur.

Aro « Edward tu m'écoutes ? »

E (criant) « Bella ? Bella ! Attends ! »

Aro « Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est important ce que je te dis là ! »

E « On en parlera plus tard ! Bella ! »

Je me mets à courir vers la sortie, totalement perdu, ne comprenant rien à sa fuite.

R « Edward attends ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ! »

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers Rosalie. Elle me regarde, désolée, compatissante, elle a le même regard qu'envers Bella avant qu'elle ne parte.

E « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

R « Edward, à mon avis c'est mieux comme ça … »

E « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Parle-moi merde ! »

R « Elle a juste compris ce qui était le mieux pour toi »

James « Tu parles ! Elle a trouvé un client ailleurs ouai ! »

Je me retourne vers James, le regard noir, les mâchoires serrées

James « Aller reste zen mon pote ! Tu ne perds rien ce n'est qu'une pu... »

Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase, je l'attrape par le col, en rage, à deux doigts de l'étrangler

E (hurlant) « Une quoi ? Vas-y dis-le ! Une quoi ? »

Jaz « Edward arrête … Lâche-le … Calme-toi frangin … »

E « Non il … »

Jaz (le coupant) « Tu perds du temps ! Il vaux mieux que tu y ailles si tu veux la retrouver … »

Je relâche James, Jasper a raison … Je les laisse en plan et cours vers la sortie.

Il fait nuit noire, la pluie déverse des trombes d'eau, l'air est glacial. J'essaie en vain de distinguer une silhouette dans ce néant qui m'entoure, je hurle son prénom. Je cours, suivant le chemin qui mène vers la ville voisine … Elle ne peut être partie que par là … Je monte dans ma voiture et pars à sa recherche.

**Bella, _Edward _:**

Cela fait cinq minutes que je cours sous cette pluie torrentielle. Je tremble, j'ai froid, j'ai mal aux pieds, je ne compte même plus les fois où je me suis tordue les chevilles ! Y a pas idées de courir en talons aiguilles dans des graviers ! Mais surtout, mon cœur me fait mal … Je marche lentement maintenant, essoufflée, épuisée. Ma robe colle à ma peau glacée, de même que mes mèches ruisselantes. A bout de force et totalement frigorifiée, je m'assoie un instant sur une pierre bordant le chemin et saisis mon portable. Toujours aucun réseau … Il va falloir que je marche encore longtemps avant de trouver un taxi … Je me relève, reprenant ma route, voyant à peine où je mets les pieds. Je marche quelques mètres, difficilement, tremblant de plus en plus. Aller ma grande ! T'as connu bien pire ! J'enroule mon corps de mes bras, tentant de me réchauffer, frottant vigoureusement ma peau.

Un bruit sourd, une lumière … Je me retourne et porte ma main devant mes yeux. Aveuglée par ces deux faisceaux approchant de moi, je reste immobile. Un homme descend de la voiture. Je reconnaitrais cette silhouette entre milles tant je l'ai rêvée, aimée, désirée. Je reprends mon chemin, refusant de l'affronter, fuyant encore une fois.

E « Bella attends ! Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois des explications ? »

Je lui fais face, sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison, que je n'ai pas le droit de le quitter comme ça. Il s'approche, marchant à grands pas vers moi

B « Edward … reste où tu es s'il te plait … »

A quelques mètres de moi, je peux distinguer son visage. Dure mais marqué par l'inquiétude.

E « Pourquoi tu pars ? »

B « J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses … »

E « Comme quoi ? »

B « Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut … »

E « Ça c'est à moi d'en juger »

B « Non Edward ! Crois-moi je te rends service en te quittant maintenant »

_Après l'inquiétude, c'est l'incompréhension totale qui me gagne. Elle baisse les yeux, semble résignée_

E « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour que tu te mettes cette idée en tête ? »

B « Rien … C'est juste que … on est trop différents … »

E « Et alors ? »

B « Mais enfin ouvre les yeux ! Je ne suis pas une fille bien Edward, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais ! Alors que toi … Merde mais regarde pourquoi tu passes là ! »

E (stupéfait) « C'est pour mon image que tu t'inquiète ? »

B (sarcastique) « Si je m'occupais de ce que les gens pensent de moi tu crois que je montrerais mon cul tous les soirs ? »

Je me reprends, mes sarcasmes n'avanceront à rien … Et je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à lui, je suis la seule à blâmer …

B « Excuses-moi … »

_Elle baisse la tête, se mordille les lèvres, je la vois perdue, tentant de trouver ses mots. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, lui dire tout ce qu'elle est, tout ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux. Là, à cet instant, trempée jusqu'aux os, ruisselante, sous cette pluie battante, elle semble si fragile … Je m'avance lentement, esquisse quelques pas quand elle tend son bras vers moi, montrant qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'approche d'avantage. L'inquiétude me gagne de plus en plus mais, surpris, j'obéis et reste à ma place._

B « C'est perdu d'avance … »

_J'avance de nouveau, je veux des explications ! _

E « Bella je ne … »

_Elle recule, plus je m'approche, plus elle s'éloigne. Elle semble vivre un calvaire, tente de se ressaisir, vis un véritable combat intérieur. Elle lutte. Je sais que je n'obtiendrais rien si je ne la bouscule pas, si l'émotion ne la submerge pas, si je ne perce pas sa carapace. Je prends un air dur et reprends ma marche vers elle. A chaque pas en avant que je fais, elle en fait un en arrière, gardant ainsi cette distance entre nous_

E (agressif) « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

B « Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut... »

E (haussant le ton) « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

B « Tu vas être jugé... »

E (plus fort) « Et alors ? »

B « Je vais salir ton image... »

E (encore plus fort) « Et alors ? »

B (criant) « Mais arrête ! Tu ne vas pas bousiller ta vie pour une aventure ! »

E (choqué) « C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une aventure ? »

B « On ne parle pas de mes sentiments là ! Laisse tomber … Je te rends service crois-moi ! »

Je tourne les talons et marche, le cœur lourd mais bien décidée à partir cette fois, laissant Edward ici, seul, sous cette pluie diluvienne.

E « Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais t'aimer ? »

Je me retourne, incrédule, choquée, désarmée, submergée, tremblant de tout mon être …

B « Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

_J'avance lentement, le cœur lourd à l'idée de la perdre, à l'idée qu'elle me quitte._

E « Parce que c'est ce que je ressens … Je t'aime Bella »

Je reste immobile malgré ses pas, paralysée par l'émotion, pourquoi est-ce si dure de me contrôler face à lui ? Je ne maitrise plus rien, je n'arrive plus à me battre

B « Non Edward … C'est pas vrai »

E (avançant) « Je t'aime »

B « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles »

E (tout bas) « Je t'aime »

Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je peux ressentir la chaleur de son âme sur ma peau glacée. Il passe ses bras autour de moi afin de poser sa veste sur mes épaules ruisselantes et garde ses mains sur le col, le resserrant autour de mon cou. Je souffre réellement, incapable de gérer les émotions qui m'envahissent, mon cœur est comme dans un étau, ma gorge se ressert, j'ai mal, je lutte... la voix tremblante je tente tout de même ma dernière attaque dans cette bataille déjà perdue

B « Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça … »

E (murmurant) « Je t'aime »

_Mes mains encadrent son visage, elle ne me regarde pas, baisse la tête. Je la relève avec douceur, dégageant les mèches collées à sa peau, admirant son visage perdu au milieu de centaines de gouttes d'eau. J'encre mon regard dans le sien, voulant faire passer tout ce que je ressens_

E « Je t'aime Bella »

_Je m'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et intense, un baiser empli d'amour, de passion, de vérité. Elle entrouvre sa bouche mais ne bouge pas, garde même les yeux ouverts. Je me recule légèrement pour la regarder. Elle tremble, semble brisée, prête à craquer, à fleur de peau et je ne peux que deviner le combat intérieur qu'elle mène à cet instant. Collant mon visage au sien, je ressers mon étreinte, l'enveloppant de ma douceur, tentant de la réconforter. _

E « Aller viens on rentre à la maison »

_Elle ne me répond pas, se contente d'acquiescer, toujours tremblante. Je la colle contre mon corps et la dirige lentement vers la voiture. Elle se laisse guider et suit mes mouvements, toujours sans un mot... Elle se laisse soudain glisser dans mes bras, posant sa main sur mon torse, resserrant ainsi notre étreinte, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Désormais confiant, je l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux chocolats, me laissant voir en elle. Ce que j'y décèle me fait mal … Je donnerais tout pour prendre sa souffrance, pour balayer ses craintes, pour l'aider à surmonter … _

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tou(e)s !

Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent snas laisser de traces ! Mes statistiques ne cessent de m'épater ! Merci !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le voyage pour rentrer se passe en silence. Bella ne cesse son combat intérieur, tentant inlassablement de se reprendre. Je commence à la connaître, j'ai repéré certains signes, certaines manies. Et là je sais qu'elle se sent perdue.

E « Bella … Il faut que tu saches quelque chose … »

Elle détache ses yeux du paysage et tourne la tête vers moi, sans pourtant me regarder.

E « J'ai toujours été discret sur ma vie privée »

Je m'arrête un instant, espérant un regard, une réaction mais elle ne bouge pas, garde les yeux baissés, à l'écoute de ce que je m'apprête à dire.

E « Je ne veux pas voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux, encore moins dans la presse à scandale. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien révélé … Et je veux que ça continue ainsi … Je t'assure tu n'as pas à avoir peur car je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler notre relation. Pas par honte mais simplement pour te préserver. Et pour nous protéger tous les deux. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Son regard ne bouge pas, reste bloqué sur un point imaginaire au sol de la voiture, mais elle acquiesce.

E « En seulement quelques lignes ils sont capables de détruire une vie … »

Elle relève la tête et regarde l'horizon

E « Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella … »

Cette fois elle pose ses yeux sur moi, ancre son regard au mien. Elle semble à la fois étonnée et touchée. A mon tour je cherche du réconfort, un signe qui me rassurerait

E « Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois elle ne dit mot et se contente d'acquiescer.

Nous arrivons devant la maison. Je coupe le moteur et me tourne vers Bella, espérant toujours un geste qui ne vient pas. Elle se détache et ouvre sa portière, descendant sans un regard. Je la rejoins et hésite à l'approcher, ne sachant ce qu'elle pense. Elle ralentit sa marche afin de m'attendre. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, elle se laisse faire, toujours enfermée dans son mutisme.

Nous entrons vite afin de retrouver la chaleur de ce que je considère déjà comme notre maison. Je la débarrasse de ma veste aussi trempée que ses vêtements et me dirige vers la cheminée afin d'allumer un feu. Elle me suit et reste derrière moi. Une fois les buches empilées dans le foyer et le brasier allumé, je me retourne vers elle. Elle me fixe et m'offre un regard que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Aucune émotion ne passe, aucun sentiment … Elle est comme enfermée dans son univers, vide de sensations. Je déteste la voir ainsi … Je veux retrouver la Bella pleine de vie, souriante, chaleureuse, celle que j'aime, celle qui s'abandonne dans mes bras.

E « On va se débarrasser de nos vêtements, c'est un coup à tomber malade … Tu viens ? »

Toujours sans un mot, elle me suit jusque dans la salle de bain.

E « Je crois qu'une bonne douche chaude nous fera du bien... »

Elle me regarde et acquiesce. Je sors des serviettes lui tends mon peignoir.

E « Vas-y la première si tu veux »

Elle saisit la veste de coton, me répond non de la tête et sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mes inquiétudes. Je reste immobile un instant puis ouvre la porte, espérant la voir. Personne … Je suppose qu'elle est allée se réfugier près de la cheminée, comme la première fois. Je repousse cette porte et entre dans la cabine de douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps encore glacé, laissant les milliers de gouttelettes me réchauffer peu à peu. Les yeux clos, la tête enfouie sous cette pluie brulante, je laisse mes pensées s'évaporer un instant, tentant simplement d'apaiser la tension qui m'assaille depuis presque une heure.

Cela fait cinq minutes que je suis immobile, la chaleur délasse peu à peu mes muscles contractés. Soudain, une toute autre chaleur m'envahit, une âme, une aura paisible … Lui tournant le dos, je garde ma position mais esquisse un sourire. Sa main touche à peine mon dos, provocant un violent frisson qui traverse mon corps. Je tourne la tête afin de la regarder. Elle est là, pieds nus, toujours vêtue de sa robe trempée, moulant ses formes, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa silhouette parfaite.

Je lui fais face mais ne tente aucun geste, je la laisse venir à moi pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle s'approche, les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres, passant sous le jet d'eau, l'ignorant totalement. La bretelle de sa robe glisse sous la pression, dénudant son épaule. Elle s'approche toujours plus et, se collant à moi, pose ses mains sur mon torse. Des milliers de frissons me parcourent, le désire et l'envie d'elle m'envahissent, mon cœur s'emballe, mon souffle se fait court, pourtant je ne bouge pas, je garde le contrôle, je la laisse évoluer à son rythme. Je sais qu'elle en a besoin.

Ses yeux ne se détachent plus de mes lèvres et au moment où j'entrouvre ma bouche pour reprendre ma respiration, elle s'en empare, pressant sa pulpe pour un baiser intense, passant ses mains autour de mon cou. Mes bras encerclent sa taille, la collent à ma nudité. Mon corps la réclame, l'appelle. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin, se caressent, se donnent, s'offrent amoureusement. Elle met fin à notre baiser et colle son visage contre le mien. Elle respire fort, tremble. Je la sers dans mes bras, la réconforte, la berce lentement

E « Je t'aime »

Elle me regarde et esquisse un léger sourire, à peine dessiné au coin des lèvres. J'y réponds franchement, mon cœur se réchauffe,se remplit de joie. La rendre heureuse, je ne vis plus que pour ça … A nouveau, elle s'empare de mes lèvres. Son baiser est différent du précédant, je la sens sourire, se détendre sous mes mains, se laisser aller à ressentir, à éprouver. Sa langue me prouve son désir, de même que ses doigts qui me caressent désormais. Peu à peu, elles se font plus aventureuses, allant découvrir les parties les plus réceptives de mon corps. Sa bouche se fait plus gourmande, savourant chaque parcelle de mes lèvres avant de gouter à mon cou.

B (murmurant ) « J'ai besoin de toi … »

Le désire monte encore plus, je laisse mes mains vagabonder vers le haut de son dos, à la recherche de la fermeture de sa robe. Les yeux ouverts, je guette la moindre de ses réactions. Son vêtement alourdi par l'eau, s'écrase sur le sol, me laissant le loisir d'observer ce corps que j'aime, que je désire, qui me fait vibrer. Mes doigts passent sous la dentelle de son sous-vêtement afin de lui retirer, la retrouvant enfin nue devant mes yeux amoureux. Elle me sourit et vient se coller tout contre moi. Nos chaleurs se mélangent, nos corps se mêlent dans une étreinte parfaite, nos lèvres se rejoignent, nos langues se retrouvent pour un ballet envoutant.

Peu à peu, sa bouche quitte la mienne pour une délicieuse chasse aux sensations. Aidée de ses mains, elle me caresse, m'embrasse, teste mes désirs. Ses doigts deviennent de doux engins de torture, faisant monter en moi l'excitation et l'envie déjà irrépressible. Ses lèvres et sa langue s'aventurent vers des contrées divines, me laissant ivre de désir, frissonnant, vibrant. Mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre, mes fesses puis maintenant mes cuisses. Aucun centimètre n'est épargné. Elle s'accroupit lentement, parsemant ma peau de baisers ardents durant sa descente, puis se met à genoux devant moi. D'une main, elle caresse mes fesses tandis que sa langue dessine des sentiers sinueux sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes aines, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon envie. Mon souffle devient court, ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur déjà prêt à exploser quand elle enroule les doigts de sa main libre autour de mon membre durci. La fièvre monte mais je tente de me contrôler, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée

E « Bella non … Tu n'as pas à … »

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase. Sa langue vient s'ajouter à ses caresses, parcourant la longueur de mon sexe, de sa base à son sommet. Le plaisir m'envahit et je ne résiste plus. Je la regarde, fixe ses yeux brillant et reste figé devant sa beauté. Elle entrouvre sa bouche et s'empare de l'objet de ses désirs, entamant des vas et viens légers et intenses. Je bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, savourant cette douce torture qu'elle me fait subir. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir, je soupire, me laissant aller à ses caresses buccales, m'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les abysses du plaisir. Sentant l'orgasme arriver à grands pas, je tente de me contrôler et de la freiner tant que je le peux encore.

E « Bella … arrête je ne peux plus … Je vais … »

Elle continue malgré ma demande, m'amenant au bord de l'extase puis s'arrête et se relève pour me faire face, me laissant au bord du précipice. Mes mains encadrent son beau visage et je m'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, intense, fort, lui montrant tout le désir que j'ai à cet instant. Le plaisir m'envahit de nouveau quand je sens ses doigts prendre le relais de sa bouche. Je tente d'entrouvrir la mienne mais elle m'en empêche, me forçant à poursuivre notre baiser, continuant inlassablement sa torture qui peu à peu m'emporte. Mon cœur est au bord de l'explosion, je tremble de tout mon être, ma respiration s'accélère de plus belle. Le plaisir, l'extase puis la jouissance m'envahissent. Je ne me retiens plus et me laisse aller sous ses doigts, la serrant plus fort dans mes bras, soudant nos lèvres. L'orgasme m'emporte, je ne me cache plus, laissant s'échapper des râles de plaisir, prononçant son nom dans un ultime je t'aime … Elle se colle à mon corps encore tremblant et embrasse mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille dont elle mordille le lobe

B « Moi aussi je t'aime Edward … Plus que tu ne peux imaginer … »

Elle garde son visage enfouie ainsi, se collant à moi, passant ses bras de chaque coté de mon corps. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, savourant ces mots que je viens d'entendre, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'amour. Reprenant peu à peu mon souffle, je reprends mes caresses. Je rêve de la posséder, de la faire mienne, la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts. J'inverse nos position, la plaçant entre le carrelage et moi. Mes mains osent des caresses libertines, sans honte, sans retenue. Elles s'aventurent de sa poitrine gonflée par l'excitation à ses fesses rebondies. A mon tour j'entame ce petit jeu, cherchant les points les plus sensibles de sa peau. Ma langue vient taquiner la pointe durcie d'un de ses seins, descend vers son ventre, son nombril. Elle frissonne et gémit puis prend mon visage entre ses mains, me regardant de ses yeux brillant de désir, me demandant silencieusement de mettre fin à ce doux supplice. Je me relève et soulève son corps léger d'une seule main, laissant l'autre relever sa cuisse puis la plaque contre le mur. Elle pousse un petit cri, à la fois surprise et terriblement excitée …

D'un geste habile, j'entre en elle, soudant nos corps, fusionnant nos âmes. Elle renverse la tête en arrière, je goute la peau sucrée de son cou et entame de lents vas et vient. Elle enroule ses longues jambes autour de mon bassin et s'agrippe à mes épaules avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, sauvage, presque animal, tellement intense. J'accélère peu à peu mes mouvements, augmentant leur ampleur à mesure de ses gémissement de plaisir.

L' entendre et la voir se laisser aller ainsi dans mes bras ne fait que décupler mes sens. Peu à peu, je sens l'extase se frayer un chemin dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Mon amour gémit de plus en plus, se cambre, vibre, sa respiration s'accélère et je parviens même à ressentir les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit tandis qu'elle ressert ses jambes, me permettant de m'encrer au plus profond d'elle. Mes mouvements deviennent forts et puissants, nous projetant peu à peu vers le septième ciel et c'est à l'unisson que nous crions notre jouissance, atteignant ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir.

**Bella, _Edward_**

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous reprenons peu à peu notre souffle. Edward ne cesse de sourire, de me caresser, de m'embrasser. Je crois qu'il est heureux … tout simplement. Moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens confiante, rassurée, aimée et surtout plus amoureuse que jamais. Je crois même qu'avec lui, je découvre la réelle signification de ce sentiment. Non je ne crois pas : j'en suis sûre !

Nous profitons de cet instant de bonheur, se savonnant l'un l'autre, continuant nos caresses par la même occasion, dérapant souvent pour de savoureux baisers. Edward m'enroule de ses bras passant une serviette chaude autour de moi afin de me sécher.

E (d'une voix suave) « Tu as moins froid ? »

B « Ça dépend … »

E « De quoi ? »

B « De ta façon de me réchauffer si je te dis que oui … »

Edward rit, comprenant sans mal le double sens de notre échange, embrassant tendrement mon épaule droite. Il s'empare de ma robe trempée.

E « Tu avais prévu des vêtements de rechange ? »

B « Oui mais mon sac n'est pas étanche ! Et vu le déluge de ce soir, je ne donne pas cher de leur état ! »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les laver et en attendant je vais te trouver autre chose »

B « Si tu as un vieux T-shirt ça devrait aller. »

_Je sors de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de mes hanches et me dirige vers ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements de fortune pour Bella, ayant d'autres idées en tête qu'un bon vieux T-shirt délavé ! J'ouvre mon armoire, saisit une chemise blanche pas très longue et l'imagine sur elle, découvrant ses longues jambes, dévoilant ses formes de part le tissu léger. J'enfile une tenue confortable et lui amène les vêtements. _

E « Tiens ! C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

B « C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire … »

E « Et tu as totalement raison ! »

B « Ok tu veux jouer … »

Je referme la porte sur lui et la verrouille.

B « Hummm ! Je crois que je sens déjà l'odeur d'un bon chocolat chaud dégusté près de la cheminée ! »

Je l'entends rire de l'autre coté

E « Ok t'as gagné »

B (taquine) « T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit près quand j'arrive ! »

E « Sinon quoi ? »

B « Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je suis capable de faire … »

E « Oh ! Et c'est une menace ? »

B « Non une promesse ! Aller file ! »

Il part, continuant de rire. Mon dieu que je l'aime … Je finis de m'habiller rapidement afin de le rejoindre. Je ne prends ni la peine de me maquiller, ni celle de sécher mes cheveux. Je reste naturelle, détendue. Je sors de la salle de bain, pieds nus, et avance lentement vers le salon, espérant surprendre Edward.

Il est là, assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée à coté de deux tasses fumantes posées sur un plateau, regardant dans ma direction. Je marche vers lui, séductrice, féline, exagérant volontairement ma démarche. Sa bouche s'arque en un sourire resplendissant, il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et ouvre de grands yeux brillants. Il me détaille, m'effleure de son regard, n'oublie aucune forme, passant de mes pieds à mes yeux. Mes cheveux encore humides ont laissé échapper quelques gouttes d'eau, rendant le tissus transparent sur mes épaules.

E « Tu es magnifique »

B « Je ne suis ni coiffée, ni maquillée et je ... »

E (la coupant) « Et tu es terriblement sexy … »

Je lui souris, flattée, heureuse, rêveuse …

E « Viens t'assoir avant que ça ne refroidisse »

B « Tu as fait vite dis-moi … »

E « Je ne voulais pas mourir jeune ! »

B (riant) « T'es bête »

E « Aller viens »

Je prends place entre ses jambes, dos à lui, face au brasier. Il m'enlace tendrement et me donne ma tasse. Nous restons un moment ainsi, en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la douceur du nectar sucré, profitant du feu bien-faisant.

B « Je pourrais rester ainsi éternellement »

E « Et moi je voudrais te garder ici éternellement … »

B « Si seulement … »

E « Je veux te rendre heureuse … »

B « Je le suis avec toi »

E « Alors reste … »

Je pose ma tasse et me retourne vers lui afin de lui faire face

B « Edward je … »

E (la coupant) « Je sais … pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible … Mais ça me tue de te laisser partir … Je suis complètement fou de toi alors savoir ce que tu vis me … »

B (le coupant à mon tour) « Je vais le faire … »

E « Quoi ? »

B « Je vais parler à Alec … »

E « Bella … »

B « Il doit bien y avoir un compromis. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je bosse pour lui si on y réfléchit bien alors peut-être que … Enfin j'en sais rien mais je vais au moins tenter ! »

E « Ça fait des années que ça dure et là, maintenant tu te sens capable de … »

B « Tu me donnes des ailes »

E « Je vais venir avec toi »

B « Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant pour nous deux … Tu sais … Alec est très fier et macho alors s'il sait que je l'ai trompé … »

E « Ok mais à l'origine c'est quand même lui qui t'a obligé à le faire »

B « De notre point de vue oui, mais pas du sien … Pour lui il m'exploite et me domine, c'est une façon de se prouver que je lui appartiens … »

E « Il est vraiment tordu … »

B « Ce serait un déshonneur pour lui alors … »

_Mon cœur s'emballe, bat à tout rompre. L'espoir m'envahit, la certitude de ses volontés me frappe, ma peur d'un avenir incertain s'envole. _

E « Alors tu es décidée ? Tu vas vraiment le quitter ? »

J'ancre mes yeux aux siens et encadre son visage de mes mains. Je le regarde, tendrement, avec tout mon amour, toutes mes convictions

B « Je te le promets »

_Le bonheur, l'espoir, le soulagement, l'amour simple et vrai … Tous ces sentiments se mélangent et dieu que c'est bon ! Je m'empare de sa taille et la colle à moi, nous faisant basculer en arrière. Je la sers fort, la maintenant sur moi, une main tenant fermement son dos, l'autre posée sur sa nuque. Mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne m'en rende compte tant l'émotion me gagne_

E « Si tu savais comme je t'aime … »

B « Et moi dont … »

Nos lèvres se soudent, s'embrassent. Nos langues se retrouvent, douces, voluptueuses, amoureuses. Un baiser, doux, tendre, sincère, empli d'espoir face à ce bonheur qui nous tend les bras. Je me détache et le regarde, fixant inlassablement ces prunelles émeraudes dans lesquelles j'aime tant me perdre.

B « Tu étais où durant toutes ces années ? »

E « Je te cherchais »

Cette nuit là nous nous sommes aimés, encore et encore. A en perdre haleine, comme si nos vies en dépendaient, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à en perdre notre souffle. Nous nous sommes endormis heureux sous nos caresses, oubliant le monde extérieur, oubliant que demain, peut-être pour la dernière fois, nous devrons nous séparer.

E « Ma puce ? Réveille-toi il est 8h00. »

De légères caresses à peine appuyées, de petits baisers doux, parsemés çà et là sur ma peau nue, un réveil de rêve, simplement car auprès de l'homme que j'aime …

E « Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner »

Nos douches prises et le petit-déj englouti, nous prenons la route vers le bar. Comme à chaque retour, le voyage se passe sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant l'établissement que nous osons briser ce silence

E « Ça va ? »

B « Un peu anxieuse mais ça va aller »

E « Tu vas le faire là ? Ce matin ? »

B « Non pas forcément … Je vais attendre le bon moment … »

E « Tu as raison … Y a pas urgence non plus … Fais ce qui te semble le mieux »

B « Je t'aime Edward »

E « Moi aussi je t'aime »

B « Aller on y va »

E « Attends ! »

Il s'empare de mes lèvres et m'offre un baiser intense, me donnant le courage dont je manque depuis tant de temps.

E « Maintenant on peut y aller »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à tou(e)s !

Encore et toujours : MERCI de me lire ! Merci pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Bella :**

Comme pour la première fois, Edward m'a raccompagné et est reparti sans un regard. Pour ma part, depuis mon arrivée je ne cesse de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire à Alec. Je sais qu'il faut que je sois persuasive. Il faut qu'il pense qu'au final, c'est lui qui gagne. J'imagine les dialogues possibles, me préparant psychologiquement à répondre à ses attaques, trouvant des arguments qui pourraient faire pencher la balance de mon coté.

J « Oh Clara ! Tu es avec nous là ou pas ? »

Jane me rappelle à l'ordre. Cela doit bien faire deux bonnes minutes que je suis plantée debout au milieu de la salle de danse pendant que les filles répètent nos chorégraphies.

B « Désolée … On fait une petite pause, on reprend dans cinq minutes ! »

Je me dirige vers le fond de la salle afin de me désaltérer. Non pas que la soif me tiraille mais juste histoire de m'occuper les mains pendant trois secondes !

J « C'est quoi ce regard ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer, surprise par la voix de Jane

B « Quel regard ? »

J « Bella, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je te connais tu sais ! »

B « Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher enfin ? »

J « On est amie toutes les deux … Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire … »

B « Je sais mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a ... »

J (la coupant) « c'est l'Adonis hein ? »

Et merde ! Décidément elle est douée ! Je tente tout de même de me contenir et de sauver les apparences bien que je sois totalement déboussolée !

B « Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin je veux dire … Tu es folle ! Tu as de ces idées toi ! »

J « Oh mon dieu non … »

B (inquiète) « Quoi ? »

J « Tu es amoureuse … »

B « Mais enfin … »

J (la coupant) « Et vous êtes ensembles ! »

B « Jane mais arrête ! »

J (inquiète) « Comment tu vas faire ? »

B (résignée) « Je n'en ai aucune idée … Mais t'as intérêt à tenir ta langue toi sinon ! »

J « Ça va calme toi ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ! »

B « Je sais … Mais je t'en prie personne ne doit être au courant ! Si ça vient aux oreilles d'Alec je suis morte ! »

J « Comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir celui-là …Ton secret est bien gardé crois-moi ! »

Bon, après tout Jane est une personne de confiance et elle ne m'a jamais trahi … Reste zen Bella tout va bien !

J « Aller viens, les répètes ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! »

B (haussant le ton) « Aller les filles on s'y remet ! »

L'entrainement s'est passé comme toujours dans la bonne humeur. A 15h00, tout était bouclé ! Du coup, les filles sont rentrées chez elles en attendant 19h00. Moi comme d'habitude je suis restée pour préparer la salle. Même en dehors de la danse, ma présence est toujours indispensable dans l'organisation de la soirée. Je gère tout, des costumes aux chorégraphies en passant par la mise en place de la déco. Alec est arrivé de bonne heure, vers 14h00, afin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur nos préparations, nous sommes désormais seuls dans l'établissement. Pourtant, impossible de trouver les mots, impossible de l'approcher. Je reste prostrée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois …

La soirée s'est passée comme toutes les autres. Assez bien si on fait abstraction de tous ces pervers transpirant la testostérone ! Il est 1h00 du matin et le dernier client vient de quitter les lieux. J'entame la dernière part de mon boulot : le rangement. Je débarrasse les tables sans trainer, pressée de retrouver ma puce endormie à la maison. Je ne sais pourquoi Alec a demandé à sa mère de garder Lola chez nous mais j'avoue que cela m'arrange dans un sens : je la retrouverai dès mon retour !

A « Tu étais plutôt pas mal ce soir »

Je sursaute, effrayée par cette voix que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre.

B « Merci … Tu es toujours là ? Je me croyais seule … »

A « Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais fait du bon boulot »

Il semble sincère, étrangement calme, presque serein. Peut-être est-ce le moment de tenter quelque chose …

B « Alec … Je peux te parler quelques minutes ? »

A « Tu veux quoi ? »

B « Juste discuter calmement … »

A « Je t'écoute »

J'inspire un grand coup, essayant de trouver force et courage afin de l'affronter le plus dignement possible

B « Bien … Je crois qu'on sera d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps … »

A « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

B « En fait, si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on reste ensemble c'est par rapport au bar non ? »

A « Continue … »

B « Alec … Tu ne m'aimes pas, on est bien d'accord ? »

A « Tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question idiote »

B « Ok … Donc c'est ce que je disais … Tu veux que je reste juste pour le boulot que je fais au bar. »

A « Peut-être … »

B « Alors on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble tous les deux … Enfin je veux dire … On n'est pas un couple … »

A « Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Viens-en au fait ! »

B « Ok … Alors je vais être claire … J'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu me rends ma liberté, en d'autres termes on divorce. En échange de quoi je continue à travailler au bar, je ne change rien à mon boulot, je serais toujours aussi présente et garderais les mêmes fonctions. C'est tout bénef pour toi ! Tu ne gardes que les avantages ! Les inconvénients étant de m'avoir sur le dos mes jours de repos, idem pour Lola. Toi qui ne supportes pas de l'entendre, tu seras enfin débarrassé de nous, et rassure-toi, je ne te demanderais rien pour sa garde ! Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il me regarde, inexpressif, songeur. Au fond de moi je ne cesse de penser que j'ai peut-être joué sur les bons arguments. Était-ce donc si facile ?

A « Ça se négocie … Viens dans mon bureau on va en discuter … »

Je le suis, encore étonnée du fait que cela puisse marcher aussi bien. Pourtant je garde un air détaché et déterminé. Je reste droite et digne, ne laissant rien paraître sur l'espoir incommensurable qui m'envahit.

A « Je t'avoue que c'est tentant … Tu ne changeras vraiment rien à tes fonctions ? »

B « Non absolument rien »

A « Il faudrait revoir ton contrat »

B « Ce n'est pas un problème »

A « Ça ferait de toi une danseuse comme les autres légalement parlant, alors tu as le droit de négocier ton contrat, et moi de te donner certaines clauses … »

B « Lesquelles ? »

A « Tes horaires »

B « inchangés, je reste jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini »

A « Tes repos »

B « Quand tu pourras, je n'exige rien »

A « Ton salaire »

B « Je m'en fiche »

A « Je le baisse ? »

B « Si tu veux … Du moment que tu me laisses assez pour me loger et nourrir Lola … »

A « Tes clients »

B « Quoi les clients ? »

A « Non non ! Pas LES clients … Mais TES clients … Tu gardes ce rôle là aussi. »

B « Ok … Mais je les choisis. En contre partie, tu prends 80% et moi 20 … »

A « Non ! Ça, ça ne va pas être possible »

B « Pourquoi ? »

A « Parce que c'est moi qui gère ce business »

B « Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Déjà que tu m'obliges à vendre mon corps alors j'estime avoir au moins le droit de choisir avec qui je veux le faire ! »

A « Ok … Bien sur ma belle, tu as totalement raison »

Il regarde un point derrière moi, je le vois esquisser un sourire, ce genre de sourire que l'on remarque à peine, juste suggéré au coin des lèvres. Je le vois acquiescer discrètement. L'inquiétude m'envahit, je ne comprends rien et commence à prendre peur. Je me retourne vers ce point qu'il fixe depuis deux secondes

B « Qu'est-ce que ... ahhh ! »

Une poigne forte s'empare de ma tête et me colle contre un mur de muscles. Un quart de seconde suffit à me faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il m'arrive. Le père d'Alec m'attrape sans mal et m'immobilise avec une force incroyable, me serrant contre lui, maintenant ma tête, me forçant à faire face à Alec. L'angoisse m'envahit, je panique complètement, seule, cernées par les deux hommes qui m'effraient le plus au monde

B (hurlant, apeurée) « Alec ! qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il me sourit, sadique et ouvre son tiroir pour en sortir une seringue. Il la purge devant moi et s'approche lentement, tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

B « Non ! Je t'en prie non ! Arrête ! Alec ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Il saisit mon bras sans aucune difficulté et le tend sans que je ne parvienne à me débattre. Je suis terrorisée, la panique m'envahit, je sens la crise de nerfs imminente

B « Non ! Pitié Alec non ! »

A (calme) « Mais je fais ça pour ton bien ma belle ! Tu ne vois pas que je te rends service ? »

Felix me maintient de plus en plus fort, m'immobilisant complètement, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Je suis perdue, je n'ai aucune solution pour m'en sortir

B « Alec non ... Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ... Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie... »

A (sadique) « Plus de souffrance, plus d'angoisse, plus de combat intérieur ... Tu oublieras même ta fille avec ça ... Crois-moi tu vas adorer ! Je vais te rendre heureuse Bella ! Tu sais bien que je n'aspire qu'à ça … »

B « Lâche-moi … »

Alec me regarde, sadique, moqueur. La rage s'empare de moi, la haine, la rancœur, l'aversion totale. Je me débats, bouge dans tout les sens, peu importe la douleur, je deviens presque hystérique

B (hurlant) « Lâchez moi ! Vous êtes des enflures ! Bande d'enfoirés ! »

Felix me secoue et me colle à lui violemment, me maintenant encore plus, tordant mes membres dans une douleur atroce

F « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas nous manquer de respect... »

Sur ces paroles, il resserre encore plus ses bras, encrant ses doigts dans ma chair presque à vif

B « ahhh ! »

A « Plus tu bougeras plus ce sera douloureux tu sais ... Mieux vaut coopérer … »

Alec plaque mon bras à l'aide de son genoux sur le bureau à coté de nous, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Immobilisée, à leur merci, il met le garrot en place. Lentement, cette aiguille troue ma chair, laissant s'envoler ma raison, ma conscience, mes dernières défenses. La tête me tourne, je vois flou, mon corps ne me maintient presque plus, mes jambes flageolent.

Je sens leurs bras se desserrer, je m'écroule. Je tente de me relever mais en vain. Mes forces m'ont

quitté, je ne distingue plus rien. Les voix deviennent lointaines, je ne les comprends plus. Ma respiration ralentie sans que je puisse la maitriser, j'étouffe lentement, mes poumons ne se remplissent plus suffisamment. Face contre terre, je commence à suffoquer. J'entends toujours ces voix sans pourtant comprendre ce qu'elles disent. La lumière refait surface, Je respire à nouveau. Les minutes passent sans que je ne ressente rien. Puis un frisson, la sensation du froid sur ma peau, mes muscles qui se manifestent, la douleur, cette horrible brulure le long de mon bras … Les souvenirs me reviennent. Je suis dos à terre, immobile, impuissante, désormais seule.

Alec, l'injection, ses paroles, … Je tente de bouger mais je n'y parviens pas. J'inspire, expire, inspire encore plus fort, emplissant mes poumons d'oxygène au maximum de leur capacité.

Un doigt ... Je bouge un doigt !

« Concentre-toi Bella … Tu es forte ! Tu dois le faire ! Bats toi ! »

Un pied ... Mon bras ... Un genoux ... Mes quatre membres peu à peu reprennent leur mobilité, me torturant à chaque mouvement, m'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier ma douleur.

Je parviens difficilement à me trainer au sol. Je rampe, lentement, mais je rampe ... A bout de force, mes vertiges me reprennent, mes nausées, des bouffées de chaleur, sensation désagréable d'un malaise imminent. Je sombre peu à peu …

« Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu y es presque ! Ressaisis-toi ! Reste éveillée ! C'est ta seule chance !

Concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux mais reste cohérente ! »

Deux fois deux ... quatre ... Six fois huit ... quarante huit ... Neuf fois sept ... soixante trois … Je dois y arriver ! Plus que quelques centimètres ... Mes forces me quittent ...

« Accroches-toi Bella ! »

Je ne peux plus ... Je n'y arrive plus ...

« Bats-toi ! »

Non ... Je n'en ai plus la force ...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller ! Tu as promis ! Accroches-toi à la vie ! Pense à ce qui t'es cher ! »

C'est si dur ...

« Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner ! Tu as promis ! »

Lola, mon bébé … Edward, mon amour ...

« C'est ça ! Continue ! C'est trop facile de se laisser aller ! Tu dois y arriver ! Pour eux … Tu dois te battre pour eux ... Ils sont ta vie ... Ne les laisse pas ... »

Je rassemble mes dernières forces et parviens à saisir mon téléphone portable, appuyant deux fois sur la touche verte, appelant ainsi le dernier numéro en mémoire ...

B « Réponds je t'en prie … »

Ma voix est étouffée, cassée, à peine audible.

E « Allo ? »

B « Edward … »

E « Bella ? Je ne m'attendais pas à … »

B « Je suis désolée … »

E « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ta voix ... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

B « J'ai essayé … »

E « Bella où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher tout de suite ! »

B « Je te jure que j'ai essayé … »

E « Je te crois ma puce ! J'arrive ! Tu es au bar ? »

B « Edward … »

E « Réponds-moi ! Tu es au bar ? »

B « Je t'aime Edward … »

E "Bella ? Bella ? Bella ! Réponds-moi ! Bella !"

Je ne parviens plus à parler ... Dernier acte, dernier mouvement. Je referme le clapet de mon portable et réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à le remettre à sa place initiale. Les vertiges, le froid, la pénombre, le noir total ... Je sombre … Pour de bon ...

* * *

Si vous me cherchez je suis déjà dehors ….


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Bah alors ? Il ne faut pas paniquer comme ça ! Quoi qu'avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout !

Vraiment, merci de me lire, de laisser des commentaires et de me mettre en alerte ou dans vos favoris !

Ne stressez plus (quoi que ...) voilà la suite !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21**

_quelques minutes plus tôt_

**Edward :**

La journée fut rude aujourd'hui, les tensions étant toujours présentes. Rosalie et Alice sont venues m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles m'ont tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, se confondant en excuses. Se rattrapant en me disant que ce qu'avait décidé Bella était une réelle preuve d'amour et qu'elle était vraiment une fille bien. Ce à quoi j'avais répondu sèchement par un « je ne vous ai pas attendu pour m'en rendre compte ! ».

Les seuls contacts que nous avons eu ensuite étaient lors des shooting, des rapports professionnels uniquement. Pour l'instant je leur en veux trop pour passer l'éponge … Quand à James, il n'a même pas tenté ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour, sachant très bien qu'un mot de lui suffirait à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Je suis resté calme, je n'ai attaqué personne, par respect pour Aro et pour le travail que nous devons accomplir. Je n'ai laissé approcher que Jasper, le seul à s'être comporté en véritable ami, le seul à n'avoir porté aucun jugement. Après notre journée de travail, nous sommes repartis ensemble, Jazz s'étant fait invité à diner chez moi. Diner qui s'est transformé en une soirée DVD, et à vrai dire, plus une excuse pour discuter calmement.

Il est 1h00 du matin et nous sommes affalés sur mon canapé à siroter une bière devant un vieux navet des années 90 que ni l'un ni l'autre ne regarde.

J « Tu leur en veux ? »

E « A qui ? »

J « Rose, Alice, James, tous quoi »

E « Rose et Alice … Je n'en sais rien … Un peu oui … Même si leur discussion n'était pas censée revenir aux oreilles de Bella, je les trouve gonflées de l'avoir jugé de la sorte … De l'avoir culpabilisée … C'est bizarre … Je sais qu'elles ont fait ça par amour … Mais en même temps elles ont faillit me faire perdre la femme que j'aime … »

J « T'es bien accro toi hein ! »

E « Même plus que ça ! »

J « Tu sais … Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau mais … Je crois que tout est venu de James en fait … »

E « Comment ça ? »

J « Quand vous dansiez tout les deux … James a tout balancé sur Bella. Disant qu'elle était strip- teaseuse, que tu l'avais payé pour la soirée et que … moyennant un bon pourboire elle ne faisait pas que se déshabiller … »

La colère m'envahit, mes poings se resserrent, ma mâchoire se crispe

E « Quoi ? Mais je vais l'étriper ce … »

J « Eh calme toi frangin ! Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit ! »

Je tente de me calmer mais en vain. Je n'arrive plus à dissiper ma rage. Je ferme les yeux et tente quelques exercices de respiration afin de me reprendre, appuyant ma tempe contre ma main.

J (hésitant) « Et apparemment il est allé la voir pour lui demander ses tarifs … »

Je me relève, incrédule, choqué

E « Il n'a pas fait ça ? »

J « Si … Et elle l'a rembarré en beauté ! A mon avis c'est pour ça qu'il a tout dévoilé … Il n'a pas du accepter de se faire lourder »

E « Lui il va comprendre sa douleur demain ! »

J « Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça mais … Je suis ton frère alors … Je ne voulais pas te le cacher »

E « Tu as bien fait »

J « Je trouve ça pathétique qu'ils ne la jugent que de part son métier … »

Je regarde Jasper, il semble réellement sincère

J « C'est une fille vraiment bien, et je n'ai aucun doute sur ses motivations si ça peut te rassurer ! Elle t'aime, ça crève les yeux. Et elle est plutôt sympa, et jolie, et »

E (riant) « Bon ça va ! »

Nous rions de bon cœur tous les deux, sa bonne humeur est vraiment communicative. Jazz est un ami cher en plus d'être mon frère. Et là encore il prouve qu'il est quelqu'un de vrai et de sincère. Une personne sur qui l'on peut compter.

J « Bon aller il se fait tard je vais rentrer ! Le réveil va être dure demain ! »

E « Ok vieux ! Rentre bien et à dem... »

Mon téléphone sonne, nous surprenant. Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure-ci ? Je regarde l'écran et vois le prénom de Bella s'afficher. Mon sourire s'illumine et il n'en faut pas plus à Jasper pour comprendre de qui il s'agit.

J « Embrasse-là pour moi ! »

Je lance un signe de tête à mon frère qui commence à se diriger vers la porte de sortie alors que je décroche mon portable.

E « Allo ? »

...

E « Bella ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ... »

...

E « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ta voix ... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

...

E « Bella où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher tout de suite ! »

...

E « Je te crois ma puce ! J'arrive ! Tu es au bar ? »

...

E « Réponds-moi ! Tu es au bar ? »

...

E « Bella ? Bella ? Bella ! Réponds-moi ! Bella ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, le ton de ma voix a augmenté à mesure que l'angoisse prenait possession de moi. Sa voix … Endormie, éraillée, douloureuse... Ses paroles … Telles une dernière explication, une sorte d'excuse, presque un au revoir … La peur me transperce, je tremble, suis complètement paniqué. Je tente d'enfiler ma veste et saisis mes clefs de voiture à la hâte, courant vers la sortie

J « Edward ! Attends qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je continue de courir vers ma voiture. Jasper me suit et tente de comprendre mon comportement, il est inquiet lui aussi.

E « C'est Bella … Il est arrivé quelque chose »

J « Quoi ? »

E « J'en sais rien mais il faut que je la retrouve ! Elle va mal … C'est lui j'en suis sûr ! Il faut que je la retrouve ! »

J « Je viens avec toi ! »

Nous partons tous deux à une vitesse folle dans les rues en direction du bar. Je panique, je conduis n'importe comment, grillant les feux rouges, ne respectant aucune priorité. La mienne étant de retrouver Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A cette idée, mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se noue, les larmes commencent à monter

J « Calme-toi vieux ! On va la retrouver ! »

E « Non ! Tu n'es pas au courant de tout ! Je t'assure qu'elle est en danger ! »

Je me gare en trombe devant le bar, descends de la voiture, cours et pousse la porte d'entrée, la claquant de toutes mes forces. Je ne fais plus attention à rien, je ne sais même pas si Jasper m'a suivi.

J'entre dans la salle principale et aperçois Alec au loin, parlant au téléphone. Je marche à une allure vive, le regard noir, prêt à déverser ma haine sur cette enflure.

A « Ok papa ! Encore merci pour ton aide ! À tout à l'heure. »

Il se retourne, ayant entendu mes pas et arbore un sourire détaché, joyeux.

A « Mr Cullen ! Quelle surprise ! Que puis-je pour ... »

Je le coupe, l'attrape par la gorge et le plaque contre le mur. Mes yeux le transpercent, menaçant, pleins de haine.

E « Où est-elle ? »

A « Mais de qui ... »

E(hurlant) « Où est Bella ! »

Il rit, s'esclaffe, semble réellement amusé par ma détresse

A « Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous a fait le coup à vous aussi ? Elle est forte ! Elle est très forte ! »

Je perds patience, mes mâchoires se resserrent, mes poings sur son col font de même

E « Où est-elle ? »

A « Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul ? Elle en a manipulé bien d'autres avant vous ! Vous êtes en concurrence avec deux autres clients en ce moment ! »

Il me regarde, me toise. Ses yeux semblent refléter une effrayante sincérité

E « De quoi vous parlez ? Je ... Où est-elle ! »

A « A vous aussi elle a fait le coup de la pauvre épouse battue et sans défense ? Elle vous a sorti sa jolie petite histoire d'orpheline abandonnée de tous ? »

Son regard me déstabilise. Je tente de me raisonner... Non … Ce n'est pas possible …

A « Visiblement oui ! Mais mon pauvre vieux qu'est ce que vous vous imaginiez ? C'est sa façon de

procéder ! Elle fait en sorte que les clients tombent sous son charme ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pognon et elle mise sur les gros comptes en banque ! Vous en êtes la preuve ! Je suis même sûr qu'elle a fait mine de ne pas savoir qui vous étiez ... »

Je le relâche, totalement perdu. Mon assurance s'envole …

E « Non ... Ce n'est pas possible ... Elle ... »

Je secoue la tête, tentant de remettre mes idées en place

E « Où est-elle ? »

A « Vous n'avez jamais trouvé bizarre que malgré les horreurs de sa vie elle ne verse pas une larme ? Elle joue la comédie et vous vous êtes fait avoir de A à Z ! Je vous le répète : vous êtes sa troisième proie du moment ! »

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi penser … D'un certain côté ça expliquerait certaines chose … Non ! C'est impossible … Il y a des preuves irréfutables …

E « Et les hématomes ? »

Il baisse les yeux, gêné

A « Ça oui .. J'avoue ... Mais enfin c'est ma femme et elle me trompe ! Je ... j'ai perdu mon

sang froid ... Elle dit à tout le monde que je la bats, que je la force à se prostituer mais c'est faux !

C'est elle qui fait ça et à mon grand regret croyez-moi ! Pourquoi je demanderais ça à ma propre

épouse et pas aux autres ? C'est une manipulatrice ! Vous voulez savoir où elle est ? Même moi je n'en sais rien ! Elle doit encore être complètement défoncée et se faire sauter par un client à l'heure qu'il est ! Je n'arrive plus à lui faire entendre raison ... »

Il a les larmes aux yeux, semble blessé. Les bras m'en tombent. Je reste prostré, sans un mot, avec cette désagréable impression d'être vide. Alec laisse s'échapper une larme et retient un sanglot. Il reprend, la voix tremblante

A « On est marié depuis longtemps ... Pourquoi elle resterait avec un homme tel qu'elle me décrit ? »

Il sèche ses larmes d'un revers de manche et s'approche lentement de moi

A « Nous ne sommes que des pions vous, moi et tous les autres … C'est elle qu'il faut blâmer ... »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Son visage, son regard semble si sincère … Pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre … Elle n'a pas pu jouer la comédie tout ce temps ! Elle m'aime … Je le sais, je n'ai aucun doute ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Il ne décrit pas ma Bella ! A nouveau je m'empare de son cou, le maintenant fermement et lui hurle au visage

E « Je ne vous crois pas ! Pour la dernière fois ! Où est-elle ? »

Il se débat et s'arrache à mon emprise, retrouvant un regard noir

A « Je n'en sais rien ! »

Soudain, un bruit de métal tombant sur le sol attire mon attention vers une porte sur ma droite. Je regarde en sa direction puis jette un œil vers Alec. Il semble soudain perturbé, gêné, comme pris en faute. Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers cette porte, craignant par avance ce que je pourrais y découvrir. Alec me suit et tente de m'empêcher de l'ouvrir

A « Non ! Elle n'est pas là je vous … »

Je ne le laisse pas finir, je me retourne et rassemble toutes mes forces dans un seul mouvement. Mon poing part, lui assénant un coup puissant qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Sonné, il se retrouve au sol. Je cours vers cette porte qui cache mes pires craintes sans prêter attention au reste qui m'entoure. Un cri, grave, sourd … Je me retourne et vois Jasper maintenir Alec, ce dernier prêt à me bondir dessus

J « Vas-y je m'en occupe ! »

Je laisse mon frère immobiliser celui que je considère à l'instant comme mon ennemi public numéro 1 et presse la poignée de la porte cette fois. Je déboule dans cette pièce à une vitesse folle puis reste figé tant ce que j'y vois me glace le sang. Ce corps que je reconnaitrais entre mille tant je l'ai parcouru de mes mains, de mes lèvres… entièrement nu sur ce lit, offert sans résistance aux désirs d'un homme … Vieux, bedonnant, en caleçon et chaussettes, le reste de ces vêtements étant à terre. Mon souffle est coupé, des nausées viennent agrémenter le choc déjà ressentit

E « Bella … »

L'homme décolle sa bouche poisseuse de ses seins et se relève légèrement au dessus d'elle pour regarder dans ma direction

« Oh ! Tu attends ton tour ok ! »

Je me rue sur lui, lui envoyant un coup dans la mâchoire, le faisant décoller du lit, l'envoyant directement à terre. La haine s'est entièrement emparée de mon être, je ne me contrôle plus. J'avance vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer un coup de pied en plein visage mais il se protège, portant ses mains devant lui et me supplie

« Non ! C'est bon vas-y ! De toute façon vu dans l'état où elle est, ce n'est pas intéressant ! »

Je délaisse cet homme et me retourne vers Bella, toujours allongée, la tête tournée vers le mur.

E « Bella ? »

Je m'approche, lentement … Très lentement, effrayé par ce qui se passe. Je ne distingue pas son visage mais déjà, la peau de son corps est pâle. Ce corps … inerte, sans mouvement... J'avance toujours aussi lentement, paniqué, tremblant, au bord des larmes. Ma main s'approche de ses cheveux que je retire de ses joues, ôtant ce rideau qui m'empêche de voir son visage.

Je porte ma main à ma bouche, refrénant un cri d'horreur, étouffant un sanglot. Ses yeux sont à demi clos, vitreux, ne laissant voir que la douleur. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, blanches, presque bleutées, pincées par la souffrance. Elle respire à peine … Je ne réfléchis plus, je ne dois pas céder à la panique ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ça ! Je l'enroule dans le drap aussi blanc que son teint et la soulève, la portant au plus près de moi

E « Ça va aller ma puce ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Reste avec moi ! »

Je sors de cette pièce étouffante car témoin de cette horreur. J'aperçois Jasper gardant Alec à l'écart. Il se retourne, lâche ce bourreau et court vers moi. A la vue de Bella, je le vois blêmir

E « Emmène-moi à l'hôpital le plus proche ! »

Nous courrons vers la sortie et Jasper monte dans la voiture coté conducteur après m'avoir aidé à m'installer avec Bella sur la banquette arrière

E « Fais le plus vite possible je t'en prie ! »

J « Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

E « Ferme-la et roule ! »

Jasper s'exécute, pilotant à travers les rues, sans réfléchir, tentant de gagner un maximum de temps.

Bella cligne légèrement des yeux. Je la blottis contre moi, posant mes lèvres sur sa peau glacée, embrassant sa tempe, la berçant lentement, luttant contre ces larmes qui me menacent, luttant contre cette panique qui m'assaille depuis plusieurs minutes.

E « Ça va aller ma puce … On t'emmène à l'hôpital … Ils vont s'occuper de toi … Tout va bien se passer … »

Je sais que c'est moi je que rassure en disant ces mots, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas si elle comprend ce que je dis mais je veux qu'elle ressente ma présence, qu'elle sache que je suis près d'elle.

E (murmurant) « Je t'aime Bella … Reste avec moi … J'ai besoin de toi … »

Une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue, salée, douloureuse … Elle entrouvre la bouche, tente de dire un mot au prix d'une énorme souffrance.

E « Ne dis rien ma puce, garde tes forces … Tout va bien se passer … »

Elle gémit, se crispe, tremble ... Ses muscles se raidissent puis tressautent, elle convulse pendant quelques secondes qui pourtant me paraissent interminables. Puis un souffle, long, ses yeux qui se ferment, ce liquide blanchâtre qui sort de sa bouche, la conscience qui la quitte, la laissant inanimée entre mes bras.

Cette fois plus rien ne me retient, je panique, je pleure, je hurle

E « Bella ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! T'as pas le droit ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je la secoue, tente par je ne sais quel moyen ridicule de la faire revenir à elle mais en vain. J'étouffe, deviens totalement fou.

J « Calme-toi elle a besoin de toi ! On arrive ça y est ! »

Des lumières au loin … Nous arrivons près de l'hôpital et nous dirigeons tout droit vers l'entrée des urgences. Je n'attends même pas que le véhicule soit arrêté, je commence à saisir le corps sans réaction de mon amour. Jasper freine, j'ouvre la porte et sors de la voiture avec Bella entre mes bras. Je cours, à bout de souffle, aussi vite que possible et passe le sas de l'accueil.

Enfin arrivé en lieu sécurisant, je m'écroule. A genoux au milieu de cet endroit aseptisé, je ne parviens presque plus à parler. Je tente de hurler ma douleur, ma détresse mais n'y arrive plus. Des infirmières courent vers moi, je les aperçois au loin. Ce n'est que dans un souffle que j'arrive à prononcer les ultimes paroles d'un homme brisé, les suppliant

E « Aidez-moi ! »

* * *

Toujours pas rentrée ... Trop peur des lancés de Tomates ! ^^


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je commence par le plus important : Merci de me lire, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris !

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

Plusieurs personnes s'affairent autour de nous, arrachant son corps à mes bras. Je n'entends que des sons, des bribes de phrases, des mots. « Médecin », « urgences », « coma », « défibrillateur », c'est tout ce que mon cerveau a été capable de comprendre... Je ne vois qu'elle, inerte, et ces blouses blanches qui l'installent sur un brancard avant de l'éloigner. Je tente de les suivre mais suis arrêté par une infirmière à peine les portes franchies

I « Monsieur ? Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Je la regarde, encore sous le choc, prêt à craquer, désarmé

E « Non mais … »

I « Je suis désolée mais seules les familles sont autorisées à entrer »

E « C'est moi qui l'ai amenée »

I « Je vois … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … Quel lien avez-vous ? »

Des vertiges, des nausées, un malaise. Mes jambes flageolent et ne me retiennent plus

I « Monsieur ! Venez vous asseoir ! »

Elle attrape un siège et m'installe dessus

I « C'est surement le contre-coup de la peur. Restez assis quelques instants »

J'acquiesce mais n'écoute pas ce qu'elle me dit, je ne suis obnubilé que par Bella, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte.

E « Je veux savoir comment elle va »

I « C'est encore trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils viennent de la prendre en charge »

E « Elle va s'en sortir ? »

I « Monsieur … Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'elle a … Je vous le répète il est trop tôt. Restez tranquille, je reviens vous voir dans quelques minutes »

Je me dirige vers la salle d'attente et trouve un siège isolé, je remarque des regards mais à cet instant, je m'en contre fiche … Deux minutes qu'ils ont emporté Bella, pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'attends depuis des heures, assis, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête enfouie dans mes mains …

J « Edward ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

Jasper s'approche et s'assoie près de moi, posant une main amicale sur mon épaule

E « Ils viennent de l'emmener … Pour l'instant faut attendre … »

J « Merde … »

E « Ouai … »

J « Il faudrait peut-être prévenir sa famille non ? »

E « Non »

J « Pourquoi ? »

E « Parce que »

J « Ça va aller … Elle va s'en sortir … »

E (sec) « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'as vu comme moi ! Elle ... »

Je m'arrête un instant, tentant en vain de gérer l'angoisse, de réfréner les larmes qui menacent de couler

E « Elle ne respirait plus … elle … »

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase, ma gorge est nouée, ne laissent passer aucun son

J « Je sais vieux … Aies confiance … »

20 minutes … 20 minutes que j'attends, dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Jasper est resté près de moi. Plusieurs fois je lui ai dit de partir, de rentrer chez lui, que je pouvais rester seul, que je lui donnerais des nouvelles, mais il a refusé.

Je ne dis rien, suis totalement fermé, les yeux rivés sur ces portes battantes, sur les blouses blanches qui les passent sans arrêt, espérant que l'une d'elle va s'arrêter pour me donner des nouvelles … mais espérant en vain … Je triture mes doigts, mordille mes ongles, secoue inlassablement ma jambe droite, tout est bon pour tenter d'évacuer le stress…

J « Edward … Excuses-moi d'insister mais … Pour sa famille … »

E « Ça ne sert à rien … Elle n'en a pas »

J « Alors il disait vrai ? Elle est orpheline ? »

E « Oui »

J « Et pour le reste ? »

E « Quoi ? »

J « Ils sont vraiment mariés ? »

E « Oui »

J « Merde … »

E « Ouai … »

J « Alors tu es son amant ? »

E (sarcastique) « Perspicace … »

J « Et l'autre mec ? C'était qui ? »

E « J'en sais rien … Un client apparemment … »

J « Alors elle fait ça aussi ? »

E « Non ! C'est lui qui l'y a obligé ! Jusqu'à présent, on avait réussit à déjouer le truc. J'étais son seul client. J'ai été con … »

J « Pourquoi ? »

E « Il a du se douter de quelque chose … Je lui ai fait une proposition … »

J « A son mari ? »

E « C'est son patron. Je lui ai proposé une grosse somme pour qu'elle n'ait que moi … »

J « Il a refusé apparemment … »

J'enfonce ma tête dans mes mains, l'image de cet homme sur son corps inanimé me dégoute, me fait mal. Et le plus douloureux, c'est que je ne sais même pas si elle s'est rendue compte des choses. Je ne cesse d'imaginer ce qu'elle a du ressentir si c'est le cas … Immobile, subissant sans pouvoir réagir … Et ses yeux, son visage … Elle a souffert le martyr, je le sais …

J « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à ton avis ? Enfin je veux dire … »

E (le coupant) « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

J « Désolé … Tu sais … Ça ressemble beaucoup à une overdose … »

J'en ai assez, commence à perdre patience.

E « Tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? »

J « Désolé … J'essaie juste de … »

E « De quoi Jasper ? Tu essaies quoi ? De me remonter le moral peut-être ? »

Il me regarde, stoïque et se lève en un soupire, se dirigeant vers la machine à café. Je sais que je suis injuste et désagréable, il m'a aidé, reste là, à attendre avec moi malgré mes sarcasmes et mon agressivité…

Il revient vers moi et s'assoie, un gobelet fumant à la main.

E « Excuses-moi, je ne devrais pas te … »

J (le coupant) « Tiens ! Bois ça tu en a besoin. »

Il me tend son verre de plastique, offrant un sourire réconfortant en prime.

E « Sincèrement je suis désolé … Je t'envoie sur les roses alors que … Mais tu sais … C'est juste que … J'ai peur … »

J « Je sais … »

E « Merci d'être resté »

J « C'est normal »

Mes yeux se tournent de nouveau vers les portes battantes. Je regarde ma montre. 30 minutes … 30 minutes que j'attends … Les portes s'ouvrent sur une jeune femme en blanc, petite, frêle, jeune, coiffée d'un chignon, scrutant la salle d'attente, observant tous les visages, puis se fixe sur moi. Elle s'approche d'un pas rapide tout d'abord puis ralentit sa démarche. Je me relève, ayant compris qu'elle venait me parler.

Elle semble, gênée, arbore un sourire triste. Une expression particulière se dessine peu à peu sur son visage, mélange d'empathie et de compassion. Mon cœur s'accélère, mes angoisses montent crescendo.

I « Bonsoir monsieur... C'est bien vous qui avez emmené une jeune femme tout à l'heure ? »

E « Oui ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ses yeux trahissent sa réponse, montrant une profonde tristesse. Mon monde s'effondre

I « Je suis sincèrement désolée … »

Mes jambes flageolent, manquent de me lâcher mais la jeune infirmière se reprend aussitôt

I « Je suis sincèrement désolée … Mais malheureusement vous ne pourrez pas la voir, les visites sont exclusivement réservées aux familles »

E « Non … Vous ne comprenez pas … Elle n'a pas de famille, elle n'a que son mari et c'est de sa faute si elle est dans cet état ! Vous devez me laisser la voir ! Dites-moi au moins comment elle va ! »

I « Elle est mariée ? »

E « Oui mais … »

I (le coupant) « Et vous ? Vous êtes qui pour elle ? »

E « Son amant … »

I « Oh … Bien … Alors vous allez pouvoir nous donner plus d'informations. Elle n'a ni papier, ni assurance … »

E « Prenez sur la mienne si vous voulez »

I « Ça ne marche pas comme ça monsieur Cullen »

Elle rougit, gênée de m'avoir inconsciemment avoué qu'elle m'a reconnu, elle baisse la tête

E « s'il-vous-plait je … »

I (le coupant) « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tenue au secret professionnel, personne ne saura »

E « Très franchement c'est le cadet de mes soucis actuellement. Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir comment va Bella. »

I « Bella ? C'est le nom de la jeune femme ? »

E « Oui. Isabella. Écoutez ... je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit, que ce sont les règles mais … Donnez-moi au moins de ses nouvelles … »

I « Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les médecins s'en occupent en ce moment même. Nous attendons les résultats des bilans sanguins »

E « Mais elle a repris connaissance ? »

I « Toujours pas »

Je m'assoie, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je suis anéanti. Mes yeux se baladent sans regarder réellement. Je tente de faire face, totalement terrorisé. L'infirmière s'assoie près de moi et pose sa main réconfortante sur mon bras. Je la regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes

I « Ok … Je … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … Mais avant je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions à son propos »

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot.

I « Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

Je réponds de la même manière, jette un œil vers Jasper resté silencieux jusqu'alors et me lève. Je suis la jeune femme dans une pièce de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir tandis qu'elle fait de même, amenant une chaise et une petite table face à moi. Elle est proche, très proche. Pourtant je ne ressens pas sa présence comme une menace. Elle est douce, réconfortante et pleine de compassion. Elle semble réellement touchée par notre situation.

I « Je m'excuse d'avance pour certaines questions mais elles sont nécessaires pour sa prise en charge »

E « Je vous écoute »

I « J'aurais besoin de son nom, prénom, date de naissance. Tout ce qui concerne son identité. »

E « Euh … Mme Volturi Isabella. Je ne connais pas son nom de jeune fille… Elle a 23 ans. »

I « Sa date de naissance ? »

E « Je ne sais pas … »

Elle me regarde, surprise. Je me sens gêné. Je me rends compte que finalement je ne connais que très peu de chose sur elle …

E « Je sais qu'elle est française. Elle est arrivée ici il y a quatre ans »

I « Bien … »

E « Je ne sais pas grand chose en fait … »

I « Oui effectivement c'est un peu juste … Est-ce que vous savez si elle a des allergies, des antécédents ? »

E « Je ne sais pas … »

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, profondément désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire, me sentant totalement impuissant. De nouveau je sens sa main sur mon bras

I « Monsieur Cullen … Ce n'est pas grave … On va se débrouiller avec les informations que vous nous donnerez … On est habitué à devoir faire face à ce manque … »

J'acquiesce, la remerciant silencieusement de ne pas insister

I « Étiez-vous au courant pour ses addictions ? »

Je relève la tête, choqué de ce que j'entends

E « Attendez là, vous faites erreur ! Elle ne se drogue pas ! »

I « Les médecins ont posé le diagnostic d'overdose … »

E (insistant) « Elle ne se drogue pas ! »

I « Ok … Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

E « C'est lui … Je ne vois pas d'autres explications … »

I « Écoutez Mr Cullen, je vais avoir besoin que vous m'expliquiez tout … Ce que vous dites est grave, vous en êtes conscient ? »

E « Bien sûr que oui … »

I « Vous l'avez retrouvée comme ça ? »

E « Elle avait prévu de le quitter … Ça a du mal se passer … Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait essayé … C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit … Elle était très faible … Elle a raccroché sans autres explications alors je suis allé directement au bar où elle travaille. Son mari a essayé de me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas là mais j'ai entendu un bruit dans une pièce à coté. Lorsque je suis entré je l'ai trouvé presque inconsciente. »

I « presque ? »

Je baisse la tête, le regard vague et poursuis, ces images me revenant sans cesse

E « Elle avait les yeux ouverts, elle gémissait … Elle souffrait … »

I « Vous l'avez retrouvée au sol ? »

E « Non … »

Les larmes montent et se bloquent aux bords de mes cils, je tente pourtant de les réfréner, ne voulant pas céder une fois de plus. La gorge douloureuse et nouée, je reprends

E « Elle était allongée sur un lit, et il y avait cet homme … »

Je ne parviens plus à continuer, la rage mêlée à l'angoisse resserrant ma gorge

I « Monsieur Cullen … Vous voulez dire qu'elle … a été abusée ? »

Une larme perle, trop forte pour que je puisse la contenir. Je tente tant bien que mal d'articuler mais ma voix se bloque, elle est éraillée, pleine de sanglots

E « Elle était nue … Lui, avait encore ses sous-vêtements … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait. Il s'est passé 20 minutes le temps que j'arrive. Si je n'étais pas arrivé il … »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'en suis incapable. Je ne parviens même plus à cacher mes larmes, elles coulent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Les coudes sur mes genoux, je cache ma tête entre mes mains, incapable de reprendre le dessus

I « Monsieur Cullen … Normalement je ne devrais pas vous dire ça mais … Je pense sincèrement qu'il faut avertir les autorités. Il y a des lois contre ce genre d'agissement. »

Je ne bouge pas, reste dans cette position, renfermé sur moi-même

I « Je vais allé voir les médecins pour que l'on procède à des examens complémentaires au vu de ce que vous m'avez dit. Je vais vous ramener dans la salle d'attente et dès que j'ai des nouvelles je vous préviendrais. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle donc je pourrais vous donner des informations. On va contourner les règles … exceptionnellement »

Je relève la tête et la regarde, à deux doigts de la prendre dans mes bras tant je lui suis reconnaissant.

E « Merci. Vraiment merci »

I « Elle va avoir besoin de vous, mais en attendant il faut être patient malheureusement. Je vous raccompagne »

Je retourne dans la salle d'attente. Jasper y est toujours, attendant patiemment des nouvelles.

J « Alors comment va-t-elle ? »

E « Pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'elle a fait une overdose. Ils attendent les résultats sanguins, en attendant ils lui font d'autres examens … »

J « Et ils vont te donner des nouvelles ? »

E « Oui, et je pourrai même la voir. J'ai tout expliqué à l'infirmière, elle a été très compréhensive »

J « Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors. »

E « Ouai … Tu peux y aller Jazz, je t'assure ça va aller. Je te donnerai des nouvelles »

J « Ça dois bien faire dix fois que tu me le dis ! Et pour la dixième fois je te réponds qu'il est hors de questions que je parte … »

E « Mais … »

J (le coupant, ironique) « Non mais je m'en fous de toi, c'est surtout qu'on est venu avec ta voiture et que je n'ai pas envie de me taper quarante kilomètres à pieds ! »

Je ris légèrement, cette boutade étant la bienvenue au milieu de toutes ces peurs

E « Ah ! Je comprends mieux, c'est très intéressé en fait ... »

J « Comme toujours »

Nous restons ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une demie heure. Alternant petites discussions stériles histoire de se détendre, et moments de silence, avalant cafés sur cafés. Je guette discrètement les portes battantes, espérant voir passer la jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure afin d'avoir des nouvelles.

J « Ça ne la fera pas arriver plus vite tu sais … »

E « Je sais … C'est long »

J « Ça fait une demie heure, il faut laisser le temps … »

Effectivement. Il faut du temps. Mais le temps est long lorsqu'on attend. Le temps est long lorsqu'on attend dans la peur, dans l'angoisse de perdre la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Lorsqu'on sait que chaque minute peu l'éloigner à jamais. Lorsqu'on sait que la moindre seconde peut tout faire basculer, lorsqu'on sait que sa vie ne dépend que de cette mesure du temps. Alors effectivement … Le temps est long …

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure … Il est deux heures et demi du matin. Je ne ressens aucune fatigue physique. Uniquement une fatigue psychologique, émotionnelle surtout … Je suis fatigué d'attendre, fatigué de me poser milles questions, fatigué d'espérer à chaque ouverture de porte, fatigué d'imaginer le pire à chaque instant.

Une heure trente … Toujours aucune nouvelle. Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Je me lève et fais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Jasper commence à somnoler, il a de plus en plus de mal à tenir éveillé. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends mes clefs de voiture

E « Hey ! Rentre chez toi ça va aller. De toute façon tu attends pour rien, tu ne pourras pas la voir. Prends ma voiture, moi je prendrais un taxi »

J « Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on ne saura pas comment elle va. Arrête d'insister bêtement »

Je lui souris et reprends ma marche en long et en large de la salle d'attente.

Deux heures d'attente, il est trois heure et demi du matin... Jazz s'est endormi sur les sièges inconfortables. Moi, je dois désormais connaître les moindres détails de tous les documents affichés sur les murs de cette salle ! J'ai du engloutir au moins deux litres de café, pas forcément malin vu l'état dans lequel je suis déjà !

Quatre heure du matin … Les portes s'ouvrent. Je me retourne vivement et aperçois la jeune infirmière approchant lentement. J'essaie de sonder son regard, tentant de trouver une réponse à mes doutes, positive ou non, mais en vain. Elle ne laisse rien paraître, ne montre aucune émotion. Elle se plante devant moi. Je ne dis rien, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant, le cœur serré, une parole ou un geste.

I « Je ne sais pas par où commencer … »

Elle baisse la tête, semble chercher ses mots

I « Nous avons réussi à la sauver … »

Mes épaules retombent, je pousse un soupire, libérant une partie de mes tensions, soulagé de la savoir en vie.

I « Pour l'instant elle est stabilisée mais elle reste dans un coma léger, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle se réveille. Les médecins sont assez confiants sur ce sujet »

J'ai l'impression que mes forces me quittent tant mes nerfs se relâchent.

E « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

I « Je vais vous y emmener. Par contre je vous demande la plus grande discrétion, normalement c'est interdit ! »

E « Bien sûr ! Je vous remercie »

J « Je vais y aller alors … Embrasse-la pour moi ok ? »

Je me retourne vers Jasper. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé. Je lui tends mes clefs et l'enlace, lui donnant un tape amicale dans le dos

E « Merci d'être resté »

J « C'est normal. Donne-moi des nouvelles. »

E « Pas de soucis. Je t'appelle demain. »

Jasper parti, je suis l'infirmière au travers de ces portes qui m'ont hanté ces dernières heures. Le cœur battant, je parcours les couloirs agités. La jeune femme se retourne vers moi

I « Je dois vérifier ses paramètres avant de vous faire entrer et j'ai quelques soins à lui prodiguer. En attendant, je pense que vous devriez voir le médecin qui s'en est occupé. Je lui ai parlé de votre histoire … Il vous expliquera les résultats des examens et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. »

J'acquiesce et la suis à la rencontre d'un homme, la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnants et petites lunettes.

Dr « Bonjour je suis le docteur Henson »

Je lui sers la main

E « Bonjour. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait »

Dr « Je pense qu'il faut que je vous parle de certaines choses concernant votre amie … »

Nous entrons dans son bureau et il m'invite à m'asseoir face à lui. Je prends place, attendant patiemment. Il s'installe dans son grand fauteuil de cuir et pose ses mains jointes devant lui.

Dr « Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous rassurer sur un point. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de violence sexuelle sur elle. Je pense que vous êtes arrivé à temps … »

Je soupire, soulagé

Dr « Par contre, ses bilans sanguins sont plus inquiétants … Nous y avons retrouvé un sacré cocktail ! Visiblement plusieurs drogues ont été mélangées. Et au vu des doses, tout a été savamment étudié. »

E (inquiet) « C'est-à-dire ? »

Dr « C'est à dire que le but était de la shooter totalement sans pour autant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente. Je pense qu'il voulait qu'elle subisse, qu'elle se rende compte de tout sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Elle était dans un état second mais ressentait tout »

E « Alors elle a souffert … »

Dr « Oui … Je suis désolé... »

Il croise ses doigts, ramenant son corps plus près du bureau, s'approchant ainsi de moi

Dr « Normalement avec les doses choisies, elle n'aurait pas du faire d'overdose. Seulement, lorsque les conditions physiques sont réduites … L'effet est plus prononcé. Il suffit d'une grande fatigue pour les décupler. Et ça, il n'avait pas du y penser … »

E « Oui, effectivement elle n'arrêtait pas de travailler ces derniers temps. Elle était épuisée … »

Dr « Il y a autre chose aussi … »

Je le regarde, inquiet, craignant d'avance ce qui va suivre

Dr « Nous avons trouvé des traces de curare dans son sang … »

E « Excusez-moi mais … Je ne suis pas très au courant ... »

Dr (le coupant) « Le curare est une substance utilisée notamment en anesthésie … Pour faire simple, il paralyse les muscles. Il y a deux types de curare et celui qui a été utilisé a certainement provoqué des spasmes … des sortes de convulsions ... »

E « Oui effectivement, dans la voiture quand on l'a amené … »

Dr « Comme pour les drogues, il a quelques peu sous estimé les doses. Les voies respiratoires ont donc été touchées. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne respirait plus à votre arrivée. Ses muscles étaient paralysés, nous avons du la mettre sous assistances respiratoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ce réflexe. Heureusement les effets ne sont que temporaires. »

E « Il n'y aura pas de séquelles alors ? »

Dr « Non. Mais elle sera très fatiguée et aura de fortes courbatures à cause des fasciculations. »

E « Mais je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi utiliser le curare alors qu'il l'avait déjà shootée ? »

Dr « Les drogues mettent un certain temps avant d'agir. Alors que le curare commence sont effet après quelques secondes. Cela permettait de l'immobiliser pendant que le cocktail se rependait, ça évitait qu'elle ne s'échappe ou se défende. Ça revient également à ce que je vous disais au début : tout était fait pour qu'elle subisse sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ressentait tout, sans pouvoir ni se défendre, ni bouger »

E (murmurant) « c'est horrible … »

Dr « Oui … ça l'est … »

E « Est-ce qu'elle se souviendra de tout ça à son réveil ? »

Dr « Pour l'instant on ne peut pas savoir. Physiquement, elle ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle, mais psychologiquement ça risque d'être très difficile … »

Je baisse la tête, essayant d'assimiler tout le flot d'informations que je viens d'entendre, tentant de remettre mes idées en place, essayant de trouver d'avance les mots pour la soutenir

Dr « Vous avez des questions ? »

E « Pour l'instant je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdu … J'aimerais la voir »

Dr « Bien sûr. Lisa doit avoir terminé les soins. Je vous y emmène. »

Je suis le vieil homme jusqu'au milieu du couloir. Il s'arrête devant une porte, pose sa main sur la poignée et jette un dernier regard en ma direction

Dr « Une dernière chose. Elle risque de se réveiller à n'importe qu'elle moment. Je vous demanderais de nous prévenir dans ce cas. »

E « bien sûr, pas de soucis »

Dr « Vous pouvez lui parler, elle vous entend. C'est même conseillé. Elle est dans une phase un peu particulière, entre le coma léger et le sommeil lourd. Restez près d'elle, ça ne peut que l'aider. »

E « Merci docteur »

Dr « Je vous en prie »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ouvre la porte et me laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette pièce. J'avance lentement, découvrant les lieux, retardant le moment tant appréhendé. Sur ma droite, des plans de travail et un point d'eau. Au mur, des étagères et des bacs où sont rangés différents types de matériels et ustensiles nécessaires aux différents soins. Vers ma gauche, à peu près au milieu de la pièce, le lit sur lequel mon ange repose.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Et oui les réels ennuis commencent pour nos tourtereaux !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le peu de mises à jour ces derniers temps. Quand je ne bosse pas, je suis en pleine préparation de mon déménagement. Tout doit être bouclé pour mardi prochain alors j'ai la tête dans les cartons !

De plus, je risque de ne pas poster pendant quelques jours (voir 2 semaines) car je n'aurais plus accès à internet (je vais faire au mieux pour squatter un pc quelques part tout de même !)

Aller ! J'arrête de raconter ma vie !

Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 23**

Je m'approche du lit et l'observe. Pâle, inconsciente, les traits tirés … Je saisis le fauteuil et le place au plus près d'elle. Je m'assoie et dévie le haut de mon corps sur le matelas. Mes yeux s'embuent, mes lèvres commencent à trembler. J'approche ma main de son visage, lentement, j'ai presque peur de lui faire mal en la touchant. Mes doigts effleurent ses cheveux, dégagent quelques mèches. Presque instinctivement, il parcourent désormais la peau douce mais froide de sa tempe puis de sa joue. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et murmure, la voix tremblante

E « Je suis là ma puce … Je reste près de toi. Il faut que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi … Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. »

Je laisse une larme s'écouler et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Des perles salées s'échappent, je ne les retiens plus, je n'y arrive plus. Je me rapproche encore plus, m'installant presque à ses cotés sur le matelas. Mon bras droit encadre sa tête tandis que ma main gauche vient saisir la sienne. Je la câline, embrasse sa peau, ses lèvres. Ce sont des baisers doux, empreints d'espoirs mais en même temps désespérés. Je garde mon visage près du sien et continue de lui parler malgré ma gorge serrée.

E « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi … J'ai déjà pleins de projets tu sais … On va partir loin toi et moi … Loin de tout ça … Juste nous. On sera heureux, je t'offrirais une vie paisible à l'écart de toutes ces horreurs. Tu connaitras le bonheur. On achètera une maison au bord de la plage, tu auras le mariage dont tu as toujours rêvé. Un vrai mariage. Et on aura des enfants … Des petits bouts de nous … »

Elle se crispe, ses paupières tressautent quelques peu, ses lèvres dessinent une moue douloureuse. Je me détache, ayant peur d'en être à l'origine. Elle tourne légèrement sa tête en ma direction et gémit. Elle entrouvre sa bouche et balbutie quelques mots en français que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle rêve … au vu de ses mimiques … je dirais plutôt qu'elle cauchemarde … D'un doigt, je caresse sa joue, tentant de l'apaiser

E « Tout va bien ma puce … Tu fais un cauchemar … Réveilles-toi mon ange … »

Elle reste endormie mais s'apaise, son corps se détend, sa respiration redevient régulière, elle cesse ses gémissements en un dernier mot … un prénom … Lola …

Cela fait près d'une demie heure que je veille sur elle, que je lui tiens la main afin qu'elle sente ma présence. Cela semble l'apaiser, elle parait simplement endormie. Elle a repris quelques couleurs et sa peau s'est réchauffée. J'observe inlassablement le goutte à goutte de sa perfusion, déversant un liquide curateur dans ses veines. Mes yeux ne cessent d'osciller entre le moniteur poussant un son strident à chaque battement de cœur, l'aiguille sous sa peau, et ces tuyaux, apportant l'oxygène à ses poumons. Tout ce matériel servant à la maintenir en vie … Doucement, ma tête vient se poser sur mes bras croisés le longs de son corps, ma main tenant toujours la sienne. Je ferme les yeux, priant silencieusement tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour qu'elle me revienne, la suppliant secrètement de ne pas me laisser …

**Bella, _Edward_**

Ma tête … mes bras … mes jambes … mon corps entier me fait mal … je tente de bouger mais n'y parviens pas. Mes yeux … Impossible de les ouvrir … Je me sens mal …

Une présence bienfaitrice, une chaleur sur ma main, un souffle apaisant sur mon bras … Je plisse les paupières et réussis enfin à les ouvrir. La pénombre envahit la pièce et pourtant je suis comme aveuglée. Je regarde autour de moi, en tournant la tête lentement tant mes muscles sont endoloris.

J'essaie de comprendre, d'analyser les choses, de savoir où je suis, de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je baisse mon regard vers cette douce chaleur que je ressens au creux de mon coude et aperçois Edward, endormi contre moi, tenant ma main. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la douleur vive au fond de ma gorge m'en dissuade. Je bouge un doigt, exerçant une pression sur sa paume. Il bouge légèrement et sors doucement de son sommeil. Voulant le faire réagir, je ne parviens qu'à murmurer

E « Edward … »

_Sa voix … Je me relève vivement, remontant à hauteur de son visage_

E « Je suis là ma puce ! »

B « J'ai … mal ... »

E « Je sais mon ange … Tu es à l'hôpital … »

B « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

E « Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Je le regarde dans ses yeux, si tristes qu'ils arborent des reflets gris. Je le fixe, tentant de comprendre … Soudain, des flashs, des sensations, le souvenir d'une douleur atroce… Je ferme les yeux et sers la mâchoire. Les mots qu'Edward a prononcé il y a quelques minutes ressurgissent, ses encouragements, ses supplications, ses phrases pour me rassurer, sa peur … Je suis incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit … Je le regarde puis détourne les yeux vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

E « Je suis désolé … »

B « Je ne me souviens pas … »

E « Ma puce … Regarde-moi … S'il te plait … »

Je reprends ma position initiale, levant lentement les yeux vers lui. Nos regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Doucement, Edward vient caresser ma joue dans une tendresse infinie et s'approche lentement de mon visage.

E « J'ai eu peur de te perdre … »

Il s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser chaste mais empli d'amour, lent, doux, si réconfortant …

B « Je t'aime … »

E « Il faut que j'aille prévenir les médecins de ton réveil »

B « Ne me laisse pas … »

_Elle me regarde, presque suppliante, ne voulant pas être seule. Mes lèvres viennent effleurer sa main toujours immobile_

E « Ok … Je vais juste les appeler alors … »

Je m'empare de la sonnette et appuie sur le bouton, attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'un médecin. Je me replace près de Bella, continuant de la câliner en silence. En moins d'une minute, je vois entrer le vieil homme grisonnant et la jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure

Dr « Bonjour Mme Volturi, ravi de vous voir éveillée ! »

La jeune femme me salue également et s'approche de moi, vérifiant mes paramètres et ma perfusion. Edward se recule, leur laissant la place pour m'examiner.

E « Je vais sortir … »

B « Non ! Reste … »

E « Je ne sais pas si … »

Dr « Vous pouvez rester si c'est ce que Mme Volturi veut »

B « Swan »

Dr « Que dites-vous ? »

B « Mon nom … Swan … »

Dr « Très bien Mme Swan, comment vous sentez vous ? »

B « Fatiguée, et douloureuse. J'ai des courbatures partout »

Dr « Oui … Ce sont les effets secondaires du curare »

E « Du curare ? »

Dr « C'est une substance … »

E « Je sais ce que c'est … »

Dr « Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? »

B « Non »

Il griffonne quelques notes sur son calepin et tend une feuille de papier à la jeune femme près de lui

Dr « Je vous prescris des antalgiques et un décontractant musculaire. Ça devrait vous soulager »

E « Merci »

Dr « Bien … je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je vous revois demain. » (puis, se tournant vers l'infirmière) « Passez-les maintenant, au moins elle sera tranquille pour le reste de la nuit »

I « Bien docteur »

Dr « Monsieur Cullen, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps des soins »

E « bien sûr »

_Je me rapproche de Bella, lui souris tendrement et l'embrasse avant de m'éloigner_

E « Je reviens tout de suite »

B « Ok … »

Edward sort, suivit du médecin, me laissant seule avec la jeune infirmière. Elle s'approche de moi, examine le cathéter, et me sourit amicalement.

I « Je m'appelle Lisa, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom »

Je réponds à son sourire, légèrement car encore très fatiguée

B « Bella »

L « Je suis votre infirmière référente, en d'autres termes c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous »

Elle se dirige vers le plan de travail afin d'y préparer le traitement prescrit.

L « Vous avez eu de la chance vous savez, votre ami est arrivé à temps »

B « Je sais … »

La préparation thérapeutique enfin prête, elle s'approche de moi, une seringue à la main. Je ne cesse de fixer cet embout de plastique et son contenu, je ressens presque un malaise

L « Vous allez ressentir une chaleur le long de votre bras. C'est tout à fait normal »

Elle adapte la seringue à un robinet de ma perfusion et, lentement, pousse le piston. Je regarde le produit s'injecter doucement. Des sensations me reviennent, la douleur, la peur … Je me mets à trembler, ma respiration se saccade, j'angoisse …

L « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas, me contente d'acquiescer. Elle termine son soin, se débarrasse des déchets et me regarde, compatissante.

L « Vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baisse les yeux, gênée, presque honteuse. Mes joues s'empourprent, mes yeux me font mal, me piquent et c'est difficilement que j'arrive à me reprendre et à répondre

B « Oui … de tout … dans les moindres détails … »

Je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet, je n'en ai pas envie. C'est suffisamment difficile à gérer comme ça. Je veux oublier. Et ressasser n'effacera pas les choses …

B « Ne dites rien à Edward … »

L « Mme Swan …Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous … Je suis là pour vous, même si vous avez juste besoin de parler … Dites-vous que de toute façon je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Et ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire mais à vous … »

B « Merci »

L « Bien … Le traitement devrait commencer à agir d'ici quelques minutes. Je fais entrer votre ami je suppose »

J'acquiesce et souris, attendant patiemment le retour d'Edward. Une fois l'infirmière sortie, il passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, m'offrant un sourire timide.

B « Entre »

Il s'approche de moi, les mains dans les poches, lentement, comme s'il n'osait pas.

B « Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais … »

Je tente de m'asseoir mais la douleur m'en dissuade vite, m'arrachant une grimace et un gémissement. Edward accourt vers moi, inquiet

E « Ne bouge pas tu vas te faire mal »

B « Je veux juste … »

E « Je vais t'aider »

Il se place à mes cotés, soulevant délicatement mon corps courbaturé et se place assis derrière moi, m'encadrant de ses bras forts et protecteurs. Je m'y blottis, profitant de cet endroit si paisible, celui où je me sens le mieux. Tendrement, il vient embrasser mon épaule et laisse ses lèvres collées à ma peau. Je le sens se tendre, se crisper, presque trembler. Il reste ainsi, dans cette position, immobile. Je porte ma main à la sienne et la caresse doucement. Dans un geste presque instinctif, il resserre ses doigts autour des miens, exerçant une pression forte, comme si ce contact lui était indispensable. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne bouge pas

B « Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne répond pas, reste dans la même position. Le seul geste que je perçois est sa tête oscillant légèrement de haut en bas en un mouvement rapide, m'indiquant une réponse affirmative. Pourtant, sur ma peau, je sens ses lèvres trembler, son souffle devenir difficile, sa mâchoire se crisper. Mon cœur se ressert, j'ai mal de le voir ainsi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti ce soir. Nous sommes deux à souffrir, différemment, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais souffrant ensemble … Et à cet instant nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

B « Edward ? »

Il reprend son souffle et renifle discrètement, laissant échapper une goutte salée qui atterris sur mon épaule, à l'endroit même où étaient posées ses lèvres il y a quelques secondes.

E « Ça va ne t'inquiète pas … Tu devrais essayer de dormir … »

Sa voix est éraillée, bloquée par la douleur

B « Parle-moi »

E « Je ne préfère pas … »

B « N'essaie pas de me protéger ça ne sert à rien … »

Une deuxième gouttes d'eau glisse sur ma peau tandis qu'Edward resserre ses bras autour de moi et se remet à trembler

B « Edward … »

E (murmurant) « Je t'aime … »

B « Edward … »

E « Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule … »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me fige. Il se sent coupable … Au prix d'atroces douleurs, je parviens à me relever malgré les recommandations d'Edward. Il se détache de moi et retourne s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, essuyant par la même ses larmes. Assise au bord du lit, les jambes pendantes, je le fixe, ne sachant quoi dire. Lui, n'ose me regarder, il reste dans cette position, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés.

B « Edward … »

E « Excuses-moi … »

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et avance en direction de la porte

B « Non ! Attends ! Edward parles-moi je t'en prie … »

Je lui attrape le bras, oubliant les courbatures. Il stoppe sa marche, restant debout près de moi. Il ne me regarde pas, reste tête baissée

B « Tu n'y es pour rien … »

Il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre, détournant la tête à l'opposée de moi

E « J'aurais pu … »

B (le coupant) « Non Edward … Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre eux … »

Il me regarde cette fois, les yeux ronds, choqué

E « Eux ? »

A mon tour de baisser mon regard. Je relâche son bras et pose le mien sur le lit, tentant de me maintenir droite. Il revient face à moi et s'accroupit, tenant mes mains, baissant toujours la tête, le regard dur

E « Bella ? Alors c'était faux tout à l'heure ? »

_Je relève les yeux, nos regards se croisent. Sa souffrance transparait, me heurte, me transperce le cœur. Elle se souvient … Je me retrouve à genoux face à elle_

E « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Elle semble gênée, toujours apeurée_

B « Edward … »

E « Ne me mens pas s'il te plait … Tu te souviens ? »

_Son regard s'ancre au mien, ne me quitte plus. Ses yeux sont tristes, mélancoliques. Pour seule réponse, elle acquiesce, lentement. Mon cœur se brise, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et me colle à elle, posant ma tête près de son ventre, la serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes larmes coulent, silencieuses, discrètes. Sensations étranges … A la fois soulagé de la voir en vie et en même temps empreint d'une colère et d'une haine incommensurable face à ce que ces ordures lui ont fait subir _…

Je ne peux plus lui mentir, je ne veux plus. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi en cet instant. C'est indéniable. Je sais qu'il peut m'aider à surmonter ça, je veux qu'il m'aide, je ne veux plus vivre cela toute seule. Depuis trop longtemps je suis un corps sans âme, vide d'émotion, vide de sensation. Il y a quelques semaines, cette soirée m'aurait presque parue banale, comme une torture de plus … Pourtant ce soir, je le vis mal, me sens submergée, arrive à peine à me contenir. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa protection, de son amour … Plus que jamais

B « Edward … »

_Je relève la tête lentement, essuyant les derniers vestiges de mes larmes, tentant de me détendre si tant est possible. _

B « Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais rien faire … Je … »

Je stoppe, la panique reprenant le dessus. Je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je tente d'en parler, les images, les sensations, la douleur … Tout me revient brutalement, tels des flashs destructeurs.

_Elle tremble, ses gestes deviennent gauches, sa voix se casse, ses yeux trahissent son mal-être. Je me relève entièrement et m'assois à ses côtés, la collant à moi, la couvrant de mes bras. Ma main droite remonte vers son visage, lui intime des gestes tendres et rassurants. Elle pose sa tempe sur mon épaule et doucement, dans un geste protecteur, je nous allonge sur le lit, la gardant contre moi, soudant nos corps l'un à l'autre._

E « Je sais ma puce … C'est fini maintenant … »

B « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable Edward … Tu n'y es pour rien … »

E « Je sais … mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si je ne t'avais pas laissé seule … »

B (le coupant) « Ça aurait été pire … Arrête de te torturer … C'est comme ça … On n'échappe pas à son destin … »

E « C'est terrible ce que tu dis … »

B « Pourtant c'est vrai … On aurait toujours pu prendre des chemins détournés mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Un jour ou l'autre il aurait su … Et qui sait … ça aurait peut-être été plus loin … »

E « Tu parais résignée … »

B « Parce que je le suis … »

E « Tu es dure avec toi-même … »

B« Non, je suis réaliste … c'est ma vie... »

E « Mais tu peux la changer … Il faut te battre pour ça … »

B « Ça fait 4 ans que je me bats Edward … Et regarde où ça m'a mené. Je ne peux pas y arriver seule »

E « Tu n'es plus seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais … Je suis là … pour toujours … »

Ses dernières paroles me réchauffent, me rassurent, m'apaisent. Je me sens bien près de lui, en sécurité, aimée. Peu à peu, nous nous détendons, nous laissant bercer par la douceur de nos songes, de nos promesses silencieuses, laissant le sommeil nous emporter, caressant nos corps liés de cet amour inébranlable.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez !


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Me revoilà enfin !

Pfiou ! Ce fut long ! Mais ça y est ! Le déménagement est fait et j'ai enfin récupéré internet !

Vraiment désolée pour l'attente !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et en alertes ! Je suis ravie de voir voir que malgrès ma longue absence, ma fic n'est pas tombée dans l'oublie et compte même des lecteurs de plus !

Aller on se remet dans l'histoire ! Bella est toujours à l'hôpital suite à son overdose, Edward est rester auprès d'elle. Let's Go !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Bella, _Edward_

La nuit fut courte mais douce entre ses bras. Edward ne m'a pas quitté, continuant de me protéger de ses bras forts, me caressant de ses doigts fins, m'embrassant de ses lèvres aimantes.

6h00 du matin, nous n'avons dormi qu'une heure. Un bruit sourd nous réveille, Edward se lève doucement. L'infirmière, Lisa, entre et se dirige vers nous.

L « Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais je dois vérifier vos paramètres. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

B « Toujours courbaturée mais j'imagine que c'est normal. »

L « Effectivement, vous allez l'être encore quelques jours »

B « Sinon ça va mieux, même si une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de refus »

L « Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, nous allons vous transférer dans un autre service dans la matinée. Vous irez en réa, là-bas vous bénéficierez d'une surveillance mais ce sera moins agité qu'ici. De toute façon pour l'instant nous continuons à vous suivre de façon intensive. Même si vous vous sentez mieux, il y a toujours des risques »

B « Je me doute »

Lisa vérifie le moniteur et semble satisfaite.

L « Ceci dit, vous vous remettez plutôt bien ! Votre tension est bonne, d'ordinaire après une overdose ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous devriez vite vous remettre sur pieds »

B « Tant mieux »

L « Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, je vais devoir vous faire une prise de sang pour voir si les substances se dissipent »

B « Pas de soucis, je n'ai rien prévu d'autre de toute façon »

Elle se met à rire, enjouée, pleine de vie et de bonne humeur.

L « Bien alors ne vous sauvez pas je reviens ! »

B « Je reste sage »

Lisa sort de la chambre, toujours en riant. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant alors un sourire … C'est toujours réconfortant … Lisa est de ces infirmières qui vous apaisent rien que par leur présence, qui savent garder leurs distances tout en étant suffisamment proche. Malheureusement pas la majorité …

E « Je vais te laisser quelques instants, il faut que je téléphone à Aro pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui »

B « Tu peux y aller, je ne crains pas grand chose ici »

E « Hors de question que je te laisse, je sors téléphoner, je reviens »

B « Ok »

Edward m'embrasse et sort de la pièce, me laissant seule.

Je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux et je n'ai qu'une envie : me lever, prendre une bonne douche et sortir d'ici ! Je m'assoie au bord du lit, laisse mes jambes pendre et mes pieds effleurer le sol. Peu à peu, je reprends possession de mes membres encore endoloris. Je prends appuis sur le fauteuil à ma portée et tente de me lever, prenant tout de même des précautions. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le cuir du fauteuil tant la douleur que me procurent ces gestes est forte. Je sers les dents, plisse les yeux et parviens enfin à décoller mes fesses de ce fichu matelas ! Je n'arrive pas à tendre mes jambes, elles sont pliées, tremblent tant mes muscles sont mis à rude épreuve. Pourtant, je redouble mes efforts voulant absolument réussir à me tenir debout. Mes cuisses se mettent à tressauter, de plus en plus fort, suivies par mes mollets puis par mes bras. Je ne tiens plus, la douleur est trop forte, je n'ai plus aucune force, je m'écroule sur le sol.

_J'arrive près de la porte de chambre de Bella quand j'entends un bruit sourd suivi d'un grincement. Je me précipite à l'intérieur de la pièce et la découvre au sol, le fauteuil retourné sur elle. _

E « Bella ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

B « Non ça va. Mais merde ! Je n'arrive même pas à tenir debout ! »

_Je la soulève sans difficultés et l'assoie sur le lit, prenant un maximum de précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal. _

E « C'est normal ma puce, avec ce que tu as reçu tu vas rester faible un moment »

Je commence à angoisser, il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Alec n'est pas venu me chercher … Il est donc avec Lola …

B « Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas rester là »

E « Tu as besoin de soin »

B « J'ai besoin de sortir »

E « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

B « Edward … Je t'assure qu'il faut impérativement que je sorte d'ici »

E « Pourquoi ? »

Je le fixe, ne sachant quoi répondre, ne sachant comment lui expliquer. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir lui expliquer pour l'instant … Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, je ne suis pas sûre que lui même le soit. Cela ferait beaucoup trop à assimiler en si peu de temps

B « Je déteste les hôpitaux »

E « Tu te moques de moi ? »

B « Non »

E « Qui est Lola ? »

Je le regarde, mon visage se referme, comme à chaque fois que l'on évoque ma fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce réflexe d'auto-défense, ou plutôt d'auto-protection … Je ne veux rien laisser paraître, je semble froide, détachée. Et comme à chaque fois, je mens et je nie pour la protéger. Sauf que cette fois, je ne suis pas sûre de prendre la bonne décision …

B « De quoi tu parles ? »

Après deux coups frappés, la porte s'ouvre sur Lisa venue pour la prise de sang

L « Excusez-moi monsieur Cullen je vais vous demander de sortir un instant »

E « Bien sûr »

_Je me lève et sors après avoir embrassé Bella. Adossé au mur, mon esprit divague. Je ne cesse de penser à sa réaction, à son désir de vouloir à tout prix sortir très vite. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose … Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ce prénom de la tête : Lola … Son visage lorsque je l'ai prononcé … Elle s'est fermée, s'est bloquée, est devenue presque impassible. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais laissé tomber, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Seulement je sais que ce n'est qu'une carapace … Elle me cache autre chose … _

_La porte s'ouvre et Lisa sort._

L « Vous pouvez y aller »

_Mon téléphone se met à sonner, je le sors vite de ma poche devant le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière_

L « Monsieur Cullen les téléphones sont interdits ! »

E « Excusez-moi je sors, vous pouvez dire à Bella que je reviens tout de suite ? »

L « Bien sûr mais sortez s'il-vous-plait ! »

_Je m'exécute et rejoins l'extérieur assez rapidement pour répondre à Jasper_

E « Salut Jazz »

J « Salut frangin ! Alors comment va la belle au bois dormant ? »

E « Mieux, on est arrivé à temps »

J « Tant mieux. Je suppose que je ne te vois pas au boulot aujourd'hui »

E « Et bien j'ai essayé d'appeler Aro mais il n'a pas répondu, je vais retenter. »

J « Laisse tomber je vais lui expliquer, il comprendra t'inquiète pas. Va rejoindre ta belle et embrasse-la pour moi »

E « Je n'y manquerais pas. Mais je vais quand même l'appeler moi-même c'est plus correct »

J « Comme tu veux ! Aller je te laisse ! »

E « Ok bye ! »

J « Bye »

_Je m'apprête à appeler Aro quand je vois Lisa courir vers moi, l'air inquiète. Mes angoisses reprennent. Bella … Je m'approche d'elle, paniqué, et la questionne du regard. Elle est essoufflée d'avoir couru _

L « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu »

E « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Bella ? »

L « On avance, je vous explique en chemin »

_Nous entrons dans l'établissement d'un pas rapide_

L « J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne, un homme vient d'arriver, il s'est présenté comme étant le mari de Bella. Ils viennent de signer une SCAM »

E « Une quoi ? »

L « Une sortie contre avis médical. Il l'emmène … »

oOo

_quelques minutes plus tôt :_

L « C'est fini ! »

B « Merci »

L « A tout à l'heure ! »

Lisa sort de la pièce, me laissant avec mes craintes et mes doutes. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui expliquer l'existence de Lola ? Je sais qu'il le faut, il est en droit de savoir. Et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas la cacher éternellement, il peut nous aider, et surtout, le plus important, je sais qu'il comprendra. J'ai confiance … seulement je ne sais pas par où commencer …

L « Mme Swan, Votre ami vient de sortir, il a reçu un coup de téléphone. Il me fait dire qu'il revient dans un instant. »

B « Oh … Ok … Merci »

Elle referme la porte. J'ai donc quelques minutes de répit pour trouver les mots justes … Et après ça, je sors, je file chercher ma fille et tire un trait sur cet enfer ! C'est décidé, et j'emploierais les grands moyens s'il le faut ! Lesquels ? Je n'en sais encore rien mais je finirai trouver ! De toute façon, chaque plan que j'élabore se termine en fiasco alors mieux vaut tenter au feeling ! C'est encore ce qui me réussit le mieux !

Trois coups se font entendre, je fixe la porte, attends patiemment … Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas Edward … Ce n'est pas sa façon de frapper. Ce n'est pas non plus une infirmière ou un médecin, ils seraient entrés après les coups. Non … Une seule personne à cette façon de frapper, dur, sec, franc … Il entre, imposant sa carrure, et son sourire mesquin

B « Tu en as mis du temps … »

A « Debout ! On rentre »

B « Je suis encore trop faible, les médecins disent que … »

A (la coupant) « Je m'en fous des médecins, j'ai signé ta sortie. Debout ! »

B « Je n'y arrive pas encore »

A « Et bien il va falloir te forcer si tu veux la revoir »

B « Où est-elle ? »

A « Pour l'instant à la maison … Mais au moindre faux pas, mes parents l'emmènent »

B « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça »

A « Je vais me gêner »

B « Edward va arriver … »

A « Ça ce n'est pas un problème ! »

Il écarte un pan de sa veste, montrant la crosse d'un révolver

B « Depuis quand tu as une arme ? »

A « Depuis que des enfoirés dans son genre entre dans mon bar pour me piquer ma femme ! »

B « T'es ridicule »

A « Oh tu crois ? Tu sais que c'est une propriété privée ? Il est entré par effraction, m'a menacé et battu ! Tu sais ce qu'il risque pour ça ? »

B « Et toi tu sais ce que tu risques pour … »

A (la coupant de nouveau) « Oh la ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il va falloir que tu sois sage ma belle ! Je te rappelle que la vie de ta fille dépend de ce que tu vas faire … »

J'angoisse, suis totalement tétanisée, mais pourtant, je reste droite et fière

B « Tu ne feras rien … Tu es incapable de la toucher »

A « Moi oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon père ait autant de scrupules »

B « Tu n'es qu'un salaud »

A « Oui je sais et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça ! Tu verrais ta tête ! »

B « Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

A « Que tu largues ton photographe, envoie-le sur les roses. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir tourner autour de toi c'est clair ? T'as intérêt à être convaincante sinon les deux trinqueront si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Finissant sa phrase, il tapote sur sa veste à l'endroit où est situé son arme.

B « Maintenant tu te lève, on s'en va »

Je m'exécute, sachant pertinemment que je n'ai pas le choix. Ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent, je redeviens faible face à lui …

oOo

_Je cours dans le couloirs vers la chambre de Bella. J'entre sans frapper et tombe nez à nez avec Bella, habillée, prête à partir_

E « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

A (calme) « Elle s'en va, elle rentre chez elle avec son mari … »

_Alec sort d'un coin de la pièce, se rapproche de Bella et la prend par la taille, presque amoureusement. Il embrasse sa tempe, me regardant toujours_

E « C'est une blague ? Bella ? »

Alec enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de mon dos, m'incitant à m'imposer face à Edward. Je ne montre rien, c'est mieux ainsi. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire mon amour …

B « Non ce n'est pas une blague, je rentre chez moi »

E « Je ne te laisserais pas partir, je ne sais pas de quoi il te menace mais tu n'as plus à lui obéir »

_Mon regard se pose sur Alec, noir, mauvais, accusateur, haineux _

E « Toi tu sors d'ici tout de suite, tu sors de sa vie ou je peux te jurer que … »

A « Que quoi ? Tu oublies que c'est toi qui n'a pas ta place ici. Moi je suis son mari. Et c'est elle-même qui a pris sa décision »

B « Sors d'ici Edward »

E « Non »

B (haussant le ton) « Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »

E « Viens avec moi »

B « Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais si pressée de partir ? Bah voilà ! Tu as ta réponse ! J'en ai marre de toi ! »

E « Je n'y crois pas »

B « Bah va bien falloir ! J'en ai marre de ta sensibilité à la con ! De tes discours débiles ! De ton romantisme à deux balles ! C'était amusant au début mais là ça devient pathétique ! Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une histoire d'amour avec toi ! Je voulais juste m'éclater un peu ! »

J'essaie de mettre toute la conviction possible. J'ai mal, pourtant je souris, le toise, me moque de lui.

Il est déstabilisé, mes paroles le blessent, je le vois.

E « Tu dis ça parce qu'il est là … »

B « Absolument pas ! », je me tourne vers Alec, « chéri, laisse nous s'il-te-plait, je crois que sinon il ne va jamais nous lâcher la grappe ! »

A « Ok ma belle, fait vite. »

B « T'inquiète »

Il saisit ma nuque et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Il me répugne au plus haut point, pourtant je m'efforce de faire paraître ce baiser agréable. Il en va de leur sécurité … Alec se dirige vers la sortie et lance un regard vers Edward avant de refermer la porte sur lui

A « J'ai essayé de te prévenir pourtant … »

La porte claque, Edward se dirige vers moi

E « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a menacé ? »

B « Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi hein ? »

E « Ma puce, on est entre nous tu peux arrêter … »

B (le coupant) « Mais je ne joue plus là ! Toi qui sait si bien lire en moi, regarde mes yeux et dis-moi ce que tu y vois ! »

Je m'approche de lui et ancre mon regard au sien, essayant de lui paraître mauvaise. Je sais qu'en faisant ça je tire un trait sur lui, il va me détester. Mais au moins il sera sauf … je n'ai rien à lui apporter si ce n'est des ennuis …

B « Écoute-moi bien Cullen ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Je suis mariée ok ? Toi tu n'es qu'un client comme un autre ! »

Ses yeux sont humides, tristes, il semble perdu

E « Je ne te crois pas... Tu n'as pas pu mentir … Tu n'as pas pu jouer la comédie … »

B « Crois ce que tu veux mais nous deux ça n'a jamais existé ! Ça aurait pu continuer mais non ! Il a fallut que tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regardait pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi ? »

E « Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

Merde …

B « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! C'était juste une façon de te dire au revoir ! Tu devenais un peu trop collant à mon goût alors il fallait que j'arrête les frais, je ne suis pas totalement inhumaine non plus ! Et puis il fallait au moins que je te remercie ! T'es un sacré bon coup tu sais ! Maintenant dégage ! Mon mari m'attend »

E « Ne parle pas comme ça … ce n'est pas toi »

B « Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi hein ? Tu ne sais que ce que j'ai bien voulu te faire croire ! Non mais franchement, tu te rends compte de toutes les conneries que je t'ai sorti ? Je t'assure c'en était jouissif tellement tu as marché ! »

E « Arrête ça tout de suite … »

Il sert les dents, semble énervé, presque poussé à bout, les nerfs à vif. J'avance vers la porte et m'apprête à sortir pour rejoindre Alec. Je l'ouvre et aperçois mon mari, le regard inquisiteur, une main posée sur l'arme dissimulée, l'autre tenant une photo de Lola … Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur …

B « Tu n'as jamais été qu'un client Edward ! Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être ! »

E « Je m'en rends compte effectivement … »

J'avance vers Alec et me place entre ses bras. Je regarde Edward, son regard me brise le cœur. Il est blessé, déçu, désespéré

E « Bella … Je ne voulais pas avoir à en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est ta dernière chance … Si tu pars avec lui, nous deux c'est fini, ne compte plus sur moi … »

B « Je te l'ai dit Cullen ! Les apparences sont trompeuses ! Pour moi il n'y a jamais eu de ''nous deux'' ! Tu n'es qu'un client parmi tant d'autres ! Je n'ai jamais compté sur toi ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je tire le bras d'Alec, l'incitant à me suivre jusqu'à la sortie. J'étouffe, je me sens mal, j'ai mal …

A « Tu as été géniale ! Ce que tu lui as dit en tête à tête, même moi j'y aurais cru ! »

B « Je savais que tu écoutais … »

A « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me faire avoir ? »

Mes joues s'empourprent, mes larmes montent et pourtant je les retiens, je ne montre rien de ma douleur, de ma souffrance. Je voudrais tellement me retourner et lancer un signe à Edward … lui faire comprendre que rien de ce que je lui ai dit n'est vrai … Pourtant je ne le ferais pas, pour elle, pour lui … Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne le fais que par amour … Il fallait qu'il me déteste, il fallait qu'il me haïsse … Alec est dangereux, je sais qu'il aurait été capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution … Je suis rassurée, maintenant que j'ai exécuté ses ordres, il ne craint plus rien … Je suis rassurée et pourtant j'ai mal … Mal car je viens de perdre l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur, l'homme de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves, le seul …

* * *

J'en sens déjà certain(es) s'énerver !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions !


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je commence par le plus important : Merci de me lire (et de ne pas avoir oublié cette fic malgré mon absence !), merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris !

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

Une fois en dehors de l'hôpital, Alec et moi montons dans la voiture. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la sortie, espérant voir Edward une dernière fois. Mes yeux restent fixés sur ces portes vitrées, mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se noue.

A « N'espère pas ! Avec ce que tu lui as mis dans la gueule il ne risque pas de rappliquer ! »

B « Ce que tu peux être vulgaire »

A « Mais tu aimes ça puis que tu restes ! »

B « Ne me parle pas »

A « Joue pas avec moi Bella »

B « J'ai fait ce que tu voulais alors emmène-moi voir Lola »

A « Minute ! On n'est pas pressé ! Ça te dit un petit arrêt câlin tout les deux ? »

B « Arrête je crois que je vais vomir »

A « Je te dégoute tant que ça ? »

B « Et même plus encore ! »

Alec accélère sa conduite, il devient brusque, arbore un regard mauvais. Il est énervé. Pour la première fois je m'en fous totalement ! Ce qu'il peut me faire m'importe peu finalement, tout ce que je veux, c'est mettre ma fille en sécurité. Advienne que pourra ! Pour cela, il faut que je l'enlève des griffes de mes beaux-parents.

Seule avec Alec, je peux gérer, je l'ai toujours fait. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, il n'a jamais dit un mot de trop devant elle, il est juste absent, se fout royalement d'elle. Seule une once d'humanité l'empêche de se défouler sur la petite et c'est sur cela que je m'appuie depuis des années. Moi je morfle mais au moins, elle, elle va bien. Je l'ai auprès de moi, je peux la protéger. Si je venais à partir, il ferait tout pour me l'enlever et ça, c'est inconcevable …

Nous arrivons devant chez nous, devant notre maison. Je descends en trombe et cours à l'intérieur

B « Lola ? Chérie tu es là ? »

Je la cherche partout, cours dans toutes les pièces mais elles sont vides. Aucune présence, aucune trace de vie, aucune trace de ma fille … Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Alec. Je sais que je risque gros mais la haine est trop forte. Je puise le peu de force que j'ai retrouvé et lui saute au cou telle une furie

B « Espèce d'enfoiré ! Où est-elle ? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais alors ramène-la moi ! »

Le coup part, violent, sans pitié, en plein milieu de ma joue. Je me retrouve à terre, presque sonnée. Alec se rue sur moi et me relève par le col de mon chemisier

A « Maintenant tu la ferme et tu m'écoute ! »

Je le regarde, tremblante, prête à exploser

A « Elle est en sécurité chez mes parents »

B « Je veux la voir »

A « On va y aller … Mais avant je veux une petite compensation … »

Son regard devient pervers, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et englobe désormais mes seins

B « T'es un grand malade ! Retire tes mains tout de suite »

A « Ok alors ta fille va encore rester bien sagement là-bas … »

B « Tu ne m'as plus touché du jour où je suis tombé enceinte, tu couches avec une fille différente tous les soirs et là, bizarrement, c'est moi que tu veux ? »

A « Tu m'excites quand tu es en colère ! »

B « Je veux d'abord la voir … Je veux être sûre qu'elle va bien »

A « Tu me prends pour un monstre ? »

B « Tu en es un »

Alec me relâche, je tremble toujours. Pas de peur mais de haine. Il n'y a que ces émotions négatives qui vivent encore en moi, le reste s'efface. Je redevenais humaine dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais changé … Mais là, je redeviens la Bella froide et morte, la carapace vide, sans âme. En s'attaquant à Lola et à Edward, il s'est attaqué à ma vie, il m'a détruite.

Je le pousse violemment et m'empare de ses clefs de voiture.

B « On y va, je conduis »

Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers la voiture garée juste devant. Alec me rattrape et m'arrache le trousseau des mains

A « Même pas en rêve ! Ma voiture c'est sacré ! »

B « Je te préviens tu as intérêt à m'amener à elle cette fois ! »

Il m'attrape par la taille et me retourne, me plaque contre la voiture. Il approche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et se colle contre moi

A « Sinon quoi ? »

B « Tu es ridicule ! »

Je le repousse et m'installe sur le siège. Il prend place à son tour et nous prenons la route. L'atmosphère est tendue, je ne suis plus que haine et rancœur. A mi-chemin, j'entame la discussion. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre

B « Quel intérêt tu as à faire ça ? »

A « Tu es à moi »

B « Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus à toi »

A « Mais je compte bien te récupérer »

B « Laisse tomber Alec. T'es ridicule »

Nous arrivons devant chez mes beaux-parents. A peine le véhicule arrêté, je descends, ayant cette horrible sensation d'étouffer. Il y a quelques heures, revenir ici, sachant que Felix était là, m'aurait pétrifié. Pourtant à cet instant, je me sens vide et la seule peur que je ressens est de ne pas y trouver ma fille …

La porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Mr Volturi senior

F « Tiens tiens ! Je vois que tu t'es bien remise ! »

Je me plante devant lui, ni trop près ni trop loin et le fixe, imperturbable.

F « J'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon … »

Il descend les marches du perron et s'approche de moi, se met à mon niveau. Je ne bouge pas, reste de marbre alors qu'il amène sa bouche près de mon oreille

F « Il a eu de la chance ton client … J'aurais bien voulu en profiter moi aussi … »

Je ne dis toujours rien, je ne le regarde toujours pas.

F « Ceci dit ce n'est que partie remise »

B « Où est Lola ? »

Mon ton est sec, impassible, froid. J'ai prononcé ma phrase sans un regard, restant fière et digne

A « Elle a obéi, elle a droit à une petite récompense »

F « On peut s'en charger de la récompense »

Mes yeux se relève vers le sexagénaire. Il me regarde, pervers, arborant un sourire sadique et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. D'un geste vif et rapide, je le repousse mais sa main se relève, prête à tomber une fois de plus sur mon visage

A « Attends ! Ne l'abime pas non plus ! Elle peut encore servir … »

Je me retourne vers Alec, serrant mes mâchoires, perdant patience

B « On avait un accord ! »

F « Ne t'inquiète pas beauté, ta progéniture est bien au chaud à l'intérieur »

Je pousse le père et entre sans ménagement

B « Lola ? C'est maman ma chérie ! Viens ! »

Je parcours les pièces de la maison et le jardin sans trouver la moindre trace de ma fille. J'angoisse de plus en plus. Je monte à l'étage et tombe sur la mère d'Alec. Sans réfléchir, je saisis son cou et la colle au mur. Je place mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui hurle

B « Je te préviens je ne le demanderais qu'une fois ! Où est ma fille ? »

Tout se passe en une fraction de seconde, la mère me rit au nez, je resserre mes doigts autour de son cou et me mets à taper sa tête contre le mur. Cinq fois, peut être même dix, je ne m'en rends plus compte. Elle perd connaissance, je n'ai que peu de temps avant que les deux tortionnaires ne montent et découvrent mon œuvre. Si je ne sors pas avec la petite avant leur arrivée, nous sommes mortes toutes les deux …

Je cours partout à l'étage, toujours personne … Il ne me reste qu'un dernier endroit : le grenier. J'ouvre la trappe et m'empare de l'échelle, monte à toute vitesse. Je loupe un barreau et m'étale sur le plancher poussiéreux des combles de la maison. Je relève la tête et l'aperçois, seule, recroquevillée dans un coin, serrant sa poupée de chiffon contre son nez, tremblant de tout son être. Je cours vers elle

B « Viens mon bébé, je suis là c'est fini »

Au son de ma voix, elle relève son petit visage. Des larmes le recouvre, elle pleure et sanglote sans retenue, elle semble totalement anéantie. Mon cœur se resserre, je suis prise dans un étau. J'ai mal, ma gorge se noue, mes yeux s'embuent, me piquent, je vois trouble. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, une larmes s'échappe, la première depuis 4 ans … Je porte ma main à ma joue, cachant ainsi la trainée humide et douloureuse. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti la sensation d'une larme qui s'écoule. 4 ans que je retiens et là, devant son visage meurtri, tout s'effondre. Je la balaye d'un revers de main et m'approche de ce petit ange déchu

B « Mon trésors ? »

Elle replie ses genoux contre son corps frêle et resserre encore plus sa poupée

B « Aller mon ange on s'en va »

Elle relève son visage ravagé par les larmes, son nez coule, ses lèvres n'arrivent presque plus à articuler

L « Ils ont dit que tu veux plus de moi ! Que tu m'aimes pas ! »

Mon cœur se tord, je me jette sur elle et m'empare de son petit corps. Je la serre, plonge ma tête dans son cou

E « Ils t'ont menti. Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé »

Ses bras entoure mon cou, elle déverse sa peur, sa tristesse

B « Je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini mon bébé. Aller viens on sort d'ici »

Elle ne quitte pas mes bras, je la porte et m'empresse de sortir de la maison. Par chance, Alec et son père n'ont pas eu l'idée d'entrer …

F « Je vois que tu l'as trouvée rapidement … »

B « Votre femme s'est montrée très coopérante ! »

Je lui ai lancé cette phrase, ironique, pleine de sous-entendus dont moi seule connais le sens réel et me suis dirigée vers la voiture pour y installer Lola. J'embrasse ma jolie brunette et sèche ses dernières larmes

B « Tu n'auras plus jamais à y retourner mon ange »

Une fois attachée dans son siège auto, je m'installe sur le siège passager et attends qu'Alec daigne repartir. Je passe mon bras derrière mon dossier, saisissant ainsi sa petite main, tout en regardant mon mari rire en compagnie de son père. Mes mâchoires se resserrent, la haine, l'aversion, le désir de vengeance … Voilà ce qui m'anime à cet instant …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et impressions ! ;)


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et mises en favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !

Bon, à partir de maintenant on accroche son petit coeur et ses nerfs ! ;)

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Alec s'est décidé à prendre le volant deux minutes plus tard et nous sommes rentrés à la maison tous les trois.

Sans un mot, je suis montée avec Lola dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre un bain afin de la détendre. Je la masse, passe mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes, joue avec elle. Enfin elle retrouve son sourire, rit, redevient une enfant. La voir ainsi ne fait qu'accentuer mon désir de la sortir de là, coute que coute.

Peu à peu, je muris d'éventuels moyen d'y parvenir sans trop de casse. Malheureusement, si je veux que tout se passe sans encombre, pour nous en tout cas, il va me falloir du temps. Nous allons devoir tenir au moins une semaine, histoire de leurrer Alec, de lui faire croire qu'il a enfin gagner.

Je sors Lola du bain et l'enroule dans une serviette chaude avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour l'habiller. Passant la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Alec

A « Tu me fais prendre mon bain à moi aussi ? »

B « Pour l'instant il faut que je m'occupe de Lola. Après je dois faire le repas, il se fait tard »

A « Ça peut attendre »

Finissant sa phrase, il passe sa main sur mes fesses. Reste calme Bella ! Ne t'énerve pas, pense à ton plan

B « Elle va attraper froid »

Je nous enferme dans la chambre et habille Lola. Je la coiffe, profite de son contact, de ce moment privilégié. Nous passons presque une heure ensemble, savourant cet instant de tranquillité.

L « On peut aller au parc ? »

B « On ira cet après-midi, on va manger d'abord »

L « On peut manger là-bas »

B « Mademoiselle Lola, je vous rappelle que les glaces et les bonbons ne sont pas de la nourriture »

L « Je sais mais c'est bon quand même ! Et puis t'en manges tout le temps aussi toi ! »

Je ris à sa remarque, les mots d'enfants sont tellement naturels !

B « Aller on va préparer le repas ! De quoi as-tu envie ? »

L « Des frites ! »

B « Non pas de frites aujourd'hui »

L « Bah des pâtes alors »

B « Des légumes »

L « Beurk ! »

B « Dis pas ça tu adores le pot-au-feu ! »

L « Bah oui mais c'est pas pareil ! »

B « Ah bon et c'est quoi alors ? »

L « Bah du pot-au-feu ! »

Une fois de plus, je ris. Cette chipie est une vraie gourmande et il faut toujours qu'elle ait réponse à tout ! Je me demande bien de qui elle tient ça ?

B « Aller petite maligne ! En route pour la cuisine ! »

Le repas se passe dans le calme, nous sommes tous les trois assis dans la cuisine et mangeons en silence. Lola tourne le dos à son père, refusant de le regarder et me fixe, le sourire aux lèvres

L « Alors on va au parc après ? »

A « Hors de question »

B « Et en quel honneur ? »

A « Tu ne sors plus d'ici »

B « Parce que tu as l'intention de me séquestrer maintenant ? »

A « Simple sécurité »

B « Ok … », je me retourne vers Lola et fait mine que tout va bien, « On restera dans le jardin chérie »

L « Mais y a pas de toboggan dans le jardin ! »

Je regarde Alec, un grand sourire aux lèvres

B « Je suppose que tu vas remédier à ça ? »

A « Même pas en rêve »

C'est au tour de Lola de se retourner vers Alec, elle le fixe, en colère

L « C'est nul ! T'es méchant ! »

A « Fais gaffe microbe on a un grenier ici aussi ! »

Je me relève d'un coup sec, faisant tomber ma chaise

B « Lola vas dans ta chambre chérie »

L « mais … »

B « J'ai dit vas dans ta chambre ! »

Elle sort de la cuisine et monte lentement. La porte claque, je balance mon assiette au visage d'Alec

A « Non mais ça va pas ! »

B « Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse-la ! Continue à être inexistant pour elle ! C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! »

A « Tu sais que tu es belle quand t'es en colère »

B « Pauvre mec ! »

Je tente de sortir de la cuisine mais Alec me rattrape et me colle contre le frigo, pressant son corps contre le mien

A « Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour toi et moi ? »

B « Pas assez longtemps je trouve »

A « J'ai envie de toi »

B « Et moi j'ai envie de vomir ! »

Je le pousse violemment et sors de la pièce cette fois. Je crois qu'une semaine sera de trop … Alec devient bien trop pressant … Je vais devoir agir vite … Très vite …

Quatre jours … Quatre jours que mon plan prend forme petit à petit. Je ne montre rien, agis la nuit pour rassembler ce dont j'ai besoin. Non seulement je veux qu'Alec ne se doute de rien, mais il ne faut pas non plus que Lola se pose des questions. Elle risquerait de faire une gaffe.

Six jours … J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les attaques perverses d'Alec et pourtant, je lui laisse croire que cela commence à me plaire … Mets-le en confiance Bella … Tu n'as pas le choix …

Huitième jour … Je n'en peux plus, je ne dors plus. Alec devient totalement fou, je ne ferme plus l'œil de peur de le retrouver dans mon lit en me réveillant. Ses avances sont de plus en plus perverses, ses attouchements de plus en plus provocateurs. Je ne supporte plus, c'est ce soir où jamais ! Mais avant, il me reste quelques détails à régler. J'enfile mon manteau, et sors celui de Lola. Alec est affalé sur le canapé, sirotant une bière

B « Je sors avec Lola»

Il se relève d'un bond et avance vers moi

A « Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question ! »

Je ne prête pas attention à lui, commence à monter les escaliers vers les chambres

B « Je ne te demande pas ton avis »

Alec monte une à une les marches, lentement

A « Ok tu sors mais Lola reste ici »

B « Elle a besoin de se dépenser, je l'emmène au parc »

A « C'est inutile »

B « Elle a besoin de prendre un peu l'air ! C'est une enfant il faut qu'elle s'amuse ! »

A (hurlant) « Elle ne sortira pas d'ici ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour elle et tu es en train de la rendre complètement conne cette gamine ! »

Je me retourne, verte de rage, le surplombe grâce aux quelques marches

B « T'es qui pour dire ça hein ? »

A « Je suis son père ! »

B « Non ! Tu n'as jamais été un père pour elle ! Elle ne t'appelle même pas papa ! »

A « Ne me fais pas chier Bella ! Tu sais bien que c'est pour le business ! »

B « Ah ouai ? Juste le business hein ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

A « Bella arrête ou ça va mal finir ! »

B « Le prénom de sa poupée ? La couleur de ses yeux ? Hein tu peux me le dire ça ? »

Le ton monte de plus en plus, je vois Alec devenir rouge, ses yeux devenir noirs.

A « Ce sont des futilités ! Je ne peux pas tout savoir ! »

B « Des futilités ? Alors ok si tu veux jouer : sa date de naissance ! »

A « Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

B (hurlant) « C'est quand son anniversaire hein ? »

Plus je hurle, plus il s'énerve, son visage ne montre que la haine.

A « Ne me fais pas chier merde ! »

Je sais que je ferais mieux de calmer le jeu tant qu'il en est temps mais je n'y arrive plus, la colère m'a emporté, je hurle, je le provoque, le pousse à bout

B « C'est dans deux jours espèce de connard ! »

A « Tu n'aurais jamais dû me manquer de respect sale pute ! »

Il n'a plus rien d'humain, il devient animal, pire, un monstre de haine et de violence, son regard me transperce tant il est cruel.

Je cours, tente de monter les dernières marches mais Alec m'attrape par les cheveux et me fait dévaler sur presque la moitié de l'escalier. Il me retourne, mon dos se heurte aux arêtes. Il m'attrape par la mâchoire, plaque ma tête contre le bois et sort son arme, la pointant juste sur mon visage

A « Ouvre la bouche ! »

Je suis pétrifiée, je n'arrive presque pas à respirer

B « Alec non ! Arrête fais pas de connerie »

A « Ouvre la bouche ! »

B « Je suis désolée, calme-toi arrête, je suis désolée ! »

A « Ouvre la bouche ! »

La peur me dicte des mouvements insensés, je m'énerve à mon tour, hurle à nouveau

B « Arrête tes conneries merde ! Lâche-moi ! »

Alec baisse le chien de l'arme et me crache au visage, hors de lui

A « Ouvre ta putain de bouche ! »

Je tremble, suis terrorisée, essoufflée tant la frayeur me comprime le thorax. La peur dans l'âme, je me décide à lui obéir, sachant que je n'ai plus d'autre solution.

Je décolle lentement mes lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. Il esquisse un sourire vainqueur et m'enfonce le canon dans la bouche. Il appuie, amenant l'arme jusqu'à ma gorge, m'arrachant plusieurs haut-le-cœur. Il entame des vas-et-vient lents et sourit, sadique, pervers. Je gémis, de peur, de douleur, et laisse s'écouler une larme

A « Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça ! »

Je ferme les yeux, les vidant des larmes qu'ils contiennent. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, Alec lâche ma mâchoire mais garde l'arme enfoncée dans ma bouche. De sa main libre, il défait sa ceinture et commence à ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon

A « Si tu savais comme ça m'excite ! Tu vas voir ma belle, j'ai mieux à te donner pour ce genre de pratique ! »

Il pointe désormais l'arme sur mon front

A « Si tu utilises tes dents je te fais sauter la cervelle ! »

Il descend son pantalon et se redresse devant moi, fière de ce qu'il arbore. Il passe sa main dans son boxer, libérant ainsi son sexe en érection. Il se colle à mon visage, me pointant toujours de son arme

A « Vas-y ma belle montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

Je détourne la tête et tente de bouger mais la pression que le canon exerce sur ma peau m'en dissuade. Je ne sanglote pas mais mes larmes coulent. Je m'approche lentement, ouvrant les lèvres de quelques millimètres quand une voix terrorisée me fend le cœur

L « Maman ! »

Alec se cache et se rhabille avec hâte, non sans un regard haineux envers Lola puis moi

A « T'as eu de la chance ! La prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterais pas … Ce n'est que partie remise. Ce soir, tu seras à moi ! »

* * *

Je sens que certaines vont encore avoir des envies de meurtre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme à mon habitude, je commence par le plus important : Merci de me lire, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

On reprend là on nous avions laissé Bella !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **

Je suis très vite montée à l'étage rejoindre ma fille. La consolant comme je le pouvais, étant moi même totalement terrifiée.

Je serre son petit corps contre le mien encore tremblant et lui chuchote

B « C'est fini mon ange … C'est fini … »

Cette phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie … A cet instant je le sais, j'en ai la certitude. Notre calvaire prend fin. Il le faut, je refuse que ma fille soit témoin de tant d'inhumanité. Jusque là il n'agissait pas devant elle … Il a commis l'erreur de trop … Ce soir tout prendra fin. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peu importe les conséquences.

Je rassemble les quelques affaires que j'ai dissimulées dans la chambre de Lola, le seul lieu où Alec ne met jamais les pieds. Je place tout dans un sac à dos caché sous le lit. Rien ne pourra se passer comme je l'avais prévu mais tant pis.

Je passe l'après-midi avec Lola, jouant tantôt dans sa chambre, tantôt dans le jardin, essayant d'éviter Alec au maximum, de ne pas générer d'autres conflits. Je fais diner la petite avant nous et monte la coucher après lui avoir donné son bain. Ce n'est qu'une fois ce petit ange endormi que je redescends préparer le dernier diner en compagnie de mon mari.

B « La petite est couchée »

A « Tant mieux, au moins elle ne trainera pas dans mes pattes »

La partie commence, tout se met en place, mon plan vers une nouvelle vie débute maintenant. Je m'approche du canapé où Alec est installé et prend un air coupable, baissant les yeux, triturant mes doigts

B « Alec … Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure … Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça … »

Il semble surpris, agréablement surpris

A « Continue … »

B « Je voudrais me faire pardonner … »

A « Va falloir te surpasser parce que tu es vraiment allée loin cette fois ! »

B « J'y compte bien ! Je veux vraiment faire des efforts pour que tout se passe bien dorénavant »

A « Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

B « Et bien … En premier lieu tu pourrais aller prendre une douche pendant que je nous prépare à diner pour tous les deux … Ensuite on avisera … Mais je peux te promettre que tu n'oublieras jamais cette soirée … »

Finissant ma phrase, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ainsi croire à des attentions peu catholiques. Si je veux que ça marche, il faut que je sorte le grand jeu ! Alec se lève du canapé et arrive à mon niveau

A « Ça devient très intéressant tout ça »

Je refoule mon dégout et passe ma main sur ses fesses, me collant contre lui, m'approchant de ses lèvres

B « Tu n'as encore rien vu … »

A « Ok j'y vais, mais avant … une petite sécurité »

Il me pousse dans la cuisine et ferme le verrou, me confinant à l'intérieur.

A « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste histoire de m'assurer que tu ne t'échappes pas … »

B « Je n'en avais pas l'intention »

Le plan A tombe à l'eau, comme je m'en doutais. Place au plan B … Alec s'éloigne, je me mets aux fourneaux pour réchauffer le repas que j'ai déjà préparé. Je dresse la table, allume quelques bougies, ouvre une bouteille de vin. En 10 minutes, tout est près. Je dresse les assiettes et m'installe à table, ayant entendu Alec revenir. Le verrou s'ouvre, il passe la porte, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche, laissant apercevoir l'arme qu'il tient toujours à sa ceinture.

B « Tu es très beau comme ça »

A « J'ai faim »

B « Installe-toi »

Alec s'assoie et le diner commence. Je joue du regard, flirt légèrement, fais quelques allusions. Tout se déroule à la perfection ! Je joue les épouses modèles, Alec semble à l'aise. Il est presque 23h00, Il est temps de passer à la seconde partie de la soirée

B « On passe au dessert ? »

A « Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? »

B « Petite surprise ! »

J'ouvre la porte du frigo et sors un plat de fraises ainsi que de la chantilly. Des nausées me prennent à la simple idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire, pourtant il va falloir redoubler mes efforts et être convaincante ! Je prends une fraise et la recouvre de chantilly, m'approchant de Alec, le séduisant du regard

B « Ça te dit ? »

A « Oh que oui ! »

Je repousse sa chaise, m'installe à califourchon sur lui et passe la crème sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche et l'embrasse, récupérant ainsi une partie du dessert. Je le fais manger, le laisse déguster la crème à même ma peau. Malgré tout le dégout que je peux ressentir à cet instant, je fais mine d'apprécier, d'aimer et de vouloir l'attiser encore plus. Mon effet est réussi, je le sens se tendre sous mes assauts, tout marche à merveille, même mieux que je ne l'espérais.

A « Il y a un autre endroit où j'aimerais continuer ce dessert »

B « Ah oui ? Et où ça ? »

Il me soulève et m'assoie sur la table après avoir dégager l'endroit d'un coup de main. Il écarte mes cuisses violemment. Il me fait mal mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher si près du but.

B « Attends chéri … j'ai d'autres choses à te proposer qui pourraient te plaire »

Je passe ma main entre ses jambes et le regarde dans les yeux, aguicheuse.

B « Mais pour ça on serait bien mieux dans notre chambre …je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter »

A « Tu sais que t'es excitante comme nana ? »

Je souffle les bougies et sors de la cuisine en direction des escaliers. Passant devant Alec, je susurre

B « Oui je le sais … »

Je monte les marches, exagérant ma démarche, attisant son désir. Alec ne peut s'empêcher de prononcer des paroles salaces, j'imagine que pour un pervers tel que lui, cela doit faire partie des préliminaires …

J'entre dans la chambre, Alec repousse la porte derrière nous. Je me retourne, lui fais face et commence à me déshabiller, ondulant mon corps afin de me défaire de ma robe moulante, me retrouvant en sous vêtement devant lui. Alec retrouve son sourire pervers et commence à se toucher, pour finir par enlever sa chemise. Les nausées deviennent de plus en plus fortes et je refrène un haut-le-cœur, manquant de rendre mon diner

A « Quoi ? »

B « Rien … si tu veux quelque chose d'inoubliable il va falloir enlever le bas aussi … »

A « Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme »

Il éteint la lumière, ne laissant que les rayons de la lune éclairer la pièce. Mais c'est qu'il me facilite la tache en plus ! Continue comme ça t'es sur la bonne voie !

Alec me jette sur le lit avec violence, sans aucun ménagement et vient m'écraser de tout son poids. Il appuie ses mains sur ma poitrine, la presse sans aucune douceur, enfonçant même ses ongles dans ma chaire. Je grimace mais fait pourtant mine d'apprécier le moment. Peu à peu, mes mains descendent vers la boucle de sa ceinture et entreprennent de le défaire de son pantalon. Alec est excité et comme tout bon mâle en rut, il ne réfléchit plus

A « Attends, je vais le faire »

Il enlève ses vêtements, se retrouvant ainsi nu, et pose son arme sur la table de nuit. Il écarte de nouveau mes cuisses et tente de me pénétrer mais je le repousse in extrémis.

B « Il faut que je me fasse pardonner mon chéri ! Alors laisse-toi faire et profite … »

Je le fais s'allonger sur le dos et entame un long baiser. Ce geste me dégoute, comment ai-je pu un jour apprécier sa façon d'embrasser ? Il enfonce sa langue profondément et appuie ses lèvres avec rage, me donnant parfois même des coups de dents. Je crois que c'est le pire baiser que je n'ai jamais reçu ! Je me détache de sa bouche et commence ma descente.

Alec se détend, ne réagit plus, ne pense qu'à son plaisir. Continuant de faire monter son excitation, j'approche ma main de la table de nuit et saisis l'arme avec la plus grande précaution car s'il s'en aperçoit, tout est fini pour moi …

Je lui mords un mamelon ce qui lui arrache un petit cri, me permettant de décoller l'arme sans un bruit. Vu son poids, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit chargée. Je la cache près de ma cuisse et continue de descendre vers l'endroit qui occupe toutes les pensées de mon mari. Je descends, toujours plus, encore plus, et y arrive presque. Je m'empare du revolver et pose un pieds à terre. Je descends encore de quelques centimètres et me retrouve devant cette partie de son anatomie que je rêve d'écrabouiller. Alec s'attend à un moment de bonheur ? Il ne recevra que mon poing juste à cet endroit.

Il hurle, je me relève, pointant l'arme sur lui. Il allume la lumière et tente de saisir l'objet de métal qui était encore là il y a quelques secondes

B « C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds, choqué, énervé. Un sourire revient, il rit maintenant. Il se lève et avance vers moi

A « Elle n'est même pas chargée »

Je le tiens en joue, tremblante mais sûre de moi

B « Oh que si elle l'est ! Tu veux qu'on teste ? »

Il remet son boxer et perd patience

A « Donne-moi ça ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, pointant toujours Alec, me dirigeant vers la chambre de ma fille

B « Ça fait 4 ans que tu me pourris la vie ! 3 ans que tu fais de la sienne un enfer ! C'est fini Alec ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te tuer à l'instant même ! »

Il avance rapidement, j'adapte moi aussi le pas, courant désormais vers la chambre de Lola. J'ouvre sa porte, elle se réveille en sursaut et hurle de peur

B « Lève-toi chérie on s'en va ! »

Elle se met à pleurer, totalement terrifiée, perdue. Je me retourne, voulant faire reculer Alec mais il n'est plus dans la pièce. Lola se lève

B « Prends le sac à dos sous le lit mon ange. Je sais que c'est dur mais tout cela sera fini dans quelques minutes. »

Elle s'exécute, continuant de pleurer, tremblante, affolée

Je mets le sac sur mes épaules et porte ma fille, l'embrasse et cours maintenant vers une sortie quelconque. Nous descendons les escaliers, Alec réapparait au bas des marches, un couteau de cuisine à la main

A « Tu n'iras pas plus loin, et cette fois crois-moi tu vas morfler ! »

B « Dégage de là ! »

A « Viens me faire bouger »

B « Je vais faire mieux que ça ! »

Je tire, touchant le coté de son mollet. Il s'écroule et hurle. Lola redouble ses cris. Je ne tente pas la porte d'entrée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle est verrouillée. Je me dirige vers la baie vitrée du salon et tire en plein milieu, protégeant Lola de mon corps pour qu'elle ne reçoive aucun éclat. Plusieurs bouts de verre se logent dans ma chair, faisant couler mon sang sur ma peau nue. Je passe cette dernière barrière sous les injures et les cris d'Alec, je ne prête même plus attention à ce qu'il dit.

Enfin nous sommes dehors, enfin notre calvaire prend fin. Je sens les larmes monter, des larmes de joie cette fois. Je cours pieds nus à l'extérieur et me dirige vers la voiture. Je sors les clefs du sac à dos, surveillant toujours la maison, effrayée à l'idée qu'Alec puisse refaire son apparition.

Tremblante, je déverrouille les portes, installe Lola à l'intérieur et monte à mon tour. Le moteur gronde, mon pied s'écrase sur l'accélérateur, nous emmenant loin de ce passé lugubre, nous libérant enfin de cette vie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Merci de me suivre dans cette histoire « un tantinet » tordue !

On reprend là où nous avions laissé Bella et Lola !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Bella :**

Lola pleure toujours, mes larmes à moi se sont taries suite à la montée d'adrénaline. Nous sommes à à peine 500 mètres de la maison, mes yeux fixent la route. Je monte le chauffage, étant toujours en sous vêtements et Lola en pyjama, nous sommes frigorifiées. Plus je m'éloigne de notre passé plus je culpabilise. Pas d'être partie, bien au contraire, je crois que c'est la seule bonne décision que j'ai prise depuis des années. Non … Je culpabilise de la façon dont cela s'est produit … Je culpabilise de voir ma fille choquée, morte de peur, en pleure. Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé trainer les choses, elles ont pris trop d'ampleur … J'aurais du partir dès le premier coup … Cela aurait évité à ma fille de grandir dans un environnement tel que celui-là … Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que d'un certain coté, je suis responsable de cette vie d'enfer …

B « Je suis désolée mon ange … Je suis désolée … Pardonne-moi … »

J'emprunte des chemins déserts, espérant trouver un endroit discret pour nous arrêter un instant afin de nous habiller. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un kilomètre et demi que je me gare au bord d'un champ.

Lola s'est endormie, épuisée par l'heure et par ses pleurs. Je saisis le sac à dos, enfile le débardeur, le pull fin et le pantalon que j'avais prévu pour moi, c'est rudimentaire mais il me fallait quelque chose de peu encombrant. Je sors un pull, un pantalon et un manteau pour Lola. Je la réveille un instant afin de l'habiller. Sa peau est glacée, elle tremble. Mon dieu quel genre de mère suis-je donc ?

B « Je suis désolée mon bébé … »

L « J'ai sommeil »

B « Je sais mon ange … Je vais nous trouver un endroit où dormir »

L « Je veux plus retourner chez le monsieur … Il est méchant »

B « T'inquiète pas mon ange, plus jamais nous n'y retournerons. Tout est fini maintenant … Tout est fini … »

Je l'embrasse, la serre dans mes bras

B « Je t'aime mon bébé … Essaye de dormir un peu … »

Je me relève, saisis la couverture dans le coffre du véhicule et l'emmitoufle dedans. Je retourne au volant de la voiture, moi-même tremblante de peur et de froid. Je reprends la route, cherchant un hôtel encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. Je tourne dans les rues, espérant en vain. Soit ils sont complets, soit fermés, soit ils refusent de louer une chambre à une femme aussi peu présentable …

Je tourne toujours inlassablement depuis presque deux heures, vidant presque le réservoir de carburant. Sachant pertinemment que je ne trouverais rien, je me dirige vers un quartier que je ne connais que trop bien … Celui de mon amie Jane.

Je me gare à deux rues de sa maison et reste ainsi un instant avant de me décider à descendre. Je saisis le sac à dos et le peu d'effet personnel que je possède. Je fais le tour de la voiture et réveille Lola.

B « Réveille-toi mon ange … On va devoir continuer à pieds »

L « Mais je suis fatiguée »

Je porte son petit corps léger et l'enroule dans la couverture, tentant de lui apporter un maximum de chaleur. Je pose les clefs sur le siège et ferme la porte. La voiture étant un moyen plus que pratique pour retrouver notre trace, je l'abandonne, je continuerais ma fuite autrement … Au loin, j'aperçois la maison de ma collègue

L « On va chez Jane ? »

B « Non mon ange … On va trouver un endroit plus sûr … »

Je pars dans la direction opposée, espérant que la présence de la voiture les mènera sur une fausse piste le temps que je nous éloigne suffisamment.

Cela doit faire plus d'une heure que je marche sans réellement savoir où je nous emmène. Je suis mon instinct, avançant où mon corps et mon esprit voudront bien nous mener. Mes jambes me font mal, mais ce n'est rien à coté de la douleur que me procurent mes pieds nus. Et dire que je n'ai même pas pensé aux chaussures …

L « J'ai froid maman »

Je pose Lola à terre, prenant soin de ne pas laisser ses pieds nus toucher le sol, posant d'abord la couverture. J'enlève mon pull et lui mets. Après l'avoir ré enroulée dans le plaid, je la porte à nouveau. Transie de froid, je reprends ma marche, accélérant mes pas et collant ma fille contre moi, essayant ainsi de me réchauffer un peu.

Cela doit faire une heure et demie que j'avance là où mes pas me guident. Je ne réfléchis plus. Serrant mon ange endormi, je marche, inlassablement.

Je suis sortie de la ville et au vu des quartiers qui défilent devant moi, je doit être dans la banlieue riche de Seattle. Aucune chance de trouver un hôtel dans les environs. Plus j'avance, plus les rues arborent de magnifiques maisons … Je traverse encore quelques centaines de mètres et m'approche d'une demeure, isolée, magnifique, familière. Je reste devant, hésitant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et me décide à pousser le portail, à emprunter l'allée qui mène à la porte d'entrée et à sonner.

L « On est où ? »

Je pose Lola et m'accroupis devant elle

B « En sécurité … C'est le principal … »

L « Mais on est où ? »

Je caresse son visage et resserre les bords de la couverture autour d'elle. Je lui souris, me voulant rassurante. La porte s'ouvre, je relève la tête vers le propriétaire, simplement vêtu d'un marcel blanc et d'un pantalon de lin noir. Il me fixe de ses yeux encore embué de sommeil. Il ne dit rien, reste immobile, la mâchoire serrée, le regard froid. Anxieuse, je me décide tout de même à briser le silence d'une voix presque inaudible

B « Je ne savais pas où aller »

Il fixe maintenant le petit corps emmitouflé de Lola puis lève les yeux au ciel avant de les refermer. Il soupire, avance vers nous et prend mon sac à dos. Toujours sans un mot, il se décale contre la porte. Il ne nous regarde toujours pas mais nous offre un signe de tête, nous invitant ainsi à entrer.

Une fois de plus, je porte Lola. J'entre, retrouvant la chaleur de ce foyer si accueillant. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers le salon pour y retrouver la cheminée. Une fois devant, je pose ma fille au sol et la défais de la couverture.

Elle lève les yeux vers celui qui, pour elle, est un véritable inconnu. Je me retourne vers lui. Il est là, debout à 3 mètres de nous, fixant la petite, une main posée sur sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il brise enfin le silence. Sa voix est froide, vide

E « Tu peux l'installer dans la chambre d'ami »

B « Merci Edward … Vraiment je ne sais pas comment … »

E « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien. Je ne te montre pas le chemin … »

Le son de sa voix ne laisse aucun doute sur la rancœur qu'il éprouve. Comment lui en vouloir ? Sa réaction est totalement légitime et il serait vraiment incongru de ma part de lui en tenir rigueur. Je l'ai blessé, c'est indéniable, je suis allée trop loin … Je dois déjà m'estimer heureuse qu'il m'ait laissé passer le pas de la porte …

J'emmène Lola dans la chambre, l'installe confortablement sur le lit, la couvre des draps et de la couette moelleuse.

L « C'est qui lui ? Il est gentil ? »

B « Oui ma puce … C'est quelqu'un de très bien, en qui on peut avoir confiance. Il est temps de dormir maintenant. Tout va bien, je reste à coté »

Après notre câlin rituel et de multiples baisers, Lola s'endort enfin, épuisée. Je sors de la pièce et rejoins le salon, appréhendant la confrontation avec Edward …

**_Edward_, Bella **

_Neuf jours … Neuf jours que je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle … Neuf jours que je ne vis plus depuis qu'elle m'a quitté … Neuf jours que je lui en veux d'avoir fait ce choix … Neuf jours que je passe mes soirées devant le bar en espérant l'apercevoir … Neuf jours que j'erre comme un fou … Neuf jours que je me noie dans mon travail pour tenter de l'oublier … Neuf jours que je me dis qu'elle s'est joué de moi … Neuf jours que je la déteste pour ça … Et là, en une fraction de seconde, elle bouleverse à nouveau ma vie en revenant au milieu de la nuit avec ce petit être qui lui ressemble … Je n'arrive plus à comprendre, je reste interdit … _

_Ses pas légers se font entendre, je lui fais face_

E « C'est … »

B « Lola … ma fille … »

_Elle me répond à voix basse, gênée, timide. De nouveau je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, passant mes mains mes cheveux, les amenant jusqu'à ma nuque. Je la regarde de nouveau et lui demande d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension_

E « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

B « Parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire … »

J'ose à peine lui répondre, je ne le regarde presque pas, triture mes doigts

B « Edward… je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça je … »

E (la coupant) « J'ai passé ces neufs derniers jours à te haïr Bella ! A me dire que tu t'étais bien foutu de ma gueule ! »

B « Non Edward c'est pas ce que tu crois … »

E « Je ne veux même pas entendre tes excuses ! »

J'avance d'un pas, voulant le calmer

B « Edward »

_Je recule, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi, je lui en veux trop pour ça_

E « Non Bella ! Merde mais tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Neuf jours sans aucune nouvelle ! J'ai passé mon temps à te détester, à me dire que tu devais vraiment être une sacrée garce pour agir comme ça ! Je me suis dit que tu devais aimer cette vie pour y retourner alors que je pouvais t'offrir autre chose ! Tu avais le choix cette fois et visiblement tu as choisi ! »

Ses paroles me blessent au plus haut point, je tente pourtant de garder la tête haute et de lui expliquer les choses

B « Ils tenaient ma fille … »

_Je n'arrive plus à me calmer, je suis hors de moi._

E « Parlons-en de ta fille ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? On aurait pu trouver un moyen ! Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais voulu t'en sortir ! Tu attendais quoi ? Qu'ils s'en prennent à elle ? »

Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre hurler de la sorte, à mon tour je sors de mes gonds, ne retenant plus aucune émotion, laissant mon cœur et mes tripes parler pour moi

B « Non ! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour elle ! »

E « Parce que tu crois que rester dans cette famille de tarés c'était bon pour elle ? Tu crois que c'est dans ce genre d'environnement qu'on élève un enfant ? »

Je suis hors de moi, prête à craquer. Edward me renvoie face à toutes mes erreurs, ajoute un sentiment de honte à la culpabilité que je ressens déjà. Les larmes montent, emplissent mes yeux

B « Je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! Ce que je voulais c'était la protéger ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu Edward alors ne me juge pas ! Tu sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur continuellement ? Tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit parce que tu as peur qu'on enlève ton enfant ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de te sentir impuissant face à toute cette horreur ? Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une épée de Damocles suspendue au dessus de ta tête ? Y a pas une seconde où je n'ai pas penser m'enfuir avec elle ! Seulement j'avais cette menace qui planait autour de moi ! Encore maintenant je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer demain ! Ils avaient les moyens de me l'enlever Edward, ils la tenaient ! Si je faisais quoi que ce soit contre eux je savais que je ne la reverrais plus ! Et ça, c'est inconcevable ! Je leur obéissais, en échange de quoi Lola ne craignait rien, ils ne l'ont jamais touché. Alors j'en avais rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire ! Il peuvent toujours me battre, me droguer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Ça m'est égale du moment qu'elle va bien ! »

E « Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va bien là ? »

B « Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre Edward … J'ai mal agi c'est vrai, mais je ne voyais aucune autre solution … »

E « Il y en avait pourtant ! Il y a des lois pour tout ça ! Tu aurais dû me le dire à l'hôpital ! »

B « Alec écoutait et il avait une arme ! Il menaçait de s'en prendre à toi et à Lola si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait ! »

Je tiens ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes

B « Écoute … Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs mais … »

**Edward :**

Baissant ses mains, elle renverse le vase posé sur la petite table près d'elle. Tombant au sol, il se brise. Elle se baisse de suite et commence à ramasser les bouts de verre, s'excusant pour sa maladresse. Je me dirige vers elle et m'accroupis également

E « Laisse, tu vas te blesser »

B « Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas … »

E « C'est rien, laisse ça c'est pas grave »

B « Non je … Il y en a partout … Je vais réparer ça je … »

E « Mais arrête je te dis que ce n'est rien ! »

B « Si je … »

Elle lâche les bouts de verre et porte sa main à son visage pour se cacher

E « Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je finis à peine ma phrase que ses genoux s'écrasent sur le sol, elle baisse la tête et porte sa deuxième main à son visage.

E « Bella ? »

Un sursaut, des sanglots, des pleurs, elle craque … Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, même en évoquant sa vie, elle n'avait jamais montrer ses émotions, n'avait jamais versé une larme … Et là, devant moi, ce soir, elle craque, libérant ses peurs et ses angoisses refoulées, évacuant la douleur de toutes ces années. Elle pleure, bruyamment, sans retenue, sanglote, tremble … Je reste interdit, presque choqué de la voir ainsi … Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment réconforter autant de peine … Ma main s'approche de son épaule et se pose sur elle

E (tout bas) « Ma puce ? »

Elle ne réagit pas, perdue dans son océan de souffrance.

Je me rapproche et, instinctivement, la porte à mes bras, l'enlaçant et l'enveloppant de tout mon amour

E « C'est fini ma puce … C'est fini … »

Elle relève légèrement son corps et vient se blottir contre moi, s'agrippant à mon dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage, resserrant ses poings, continuant de gémir et de sangloter.

Elle se laisse aller, ainsi dans mes bras, déversant la souffrance et l'horreur de ces quatre dernières années. Je ferme les yeux, resserrant toujours plus mon étreinte, lui offrant ma chaleur et mon soutient, voulant lui montrer que je suis là, près d'elle, malgré tout.

Ma rancœur, mes ressentiments, ma colère, tout s'envole à cet instant pour ne laisser place qu'à ce besoin presque vital de la consoler, de la protéger. Mes bras, qui jusqu'alors tenaient sa taille, remontent instinctivement vers son dos. Lentement, ma main droite vient se poser sur sa nuque, mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses boucles sauvages, tandis que la gauche entame son ascension pour se poser entre ses omoplates.

Posant ma paume contre sa peau nue, une sensation étrange m'envahit. D'ordinaire si douce, elle apparaît moite, rugueuse et même saillante par endroit. J'exerce une légère pression et sens le corps de Bella se tendre, se crisper. J'ouvre les yeux et les baisse vers ma main. Ce que j'y vois me fait frémir. Elle est blessée, atteinte, recouverte de sang, recouverte de bouts de verre, certains plantés à même la chair.

E « Merde … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle se redresse d'un bond, se détache de moi et s'éloigne en séchant ses larmes

B « Excuses-moi … Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Je ne suis pas comme ça … »

Elle se recule, reste enfermée dans sa torpeur et continue de s'excuser

E « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser … Tu es blessée … Viens on va nettoyer tout ça »

Elle se recule toujours, elle est nerveuse, elle tremble

B « C'est rien … ça va aller … »

E « Ce n'est pas rien Bella … Tu es couverte de sang … Laisse-moi te soigner »

B « Non tout va … »

Elle se tient la tête et grimace

E « Bella ? »

B « Tout va … »

Ses jambes tremblent, fléchissent

B « Tout … »

Ses genoux s'écrasent sur le sol, elle s'agrippe au dossier du canapé et tente de lutter. Je cours vers elle et me place dans son dos, la soutiens, tente de la garder consciente. Elle est choquée, totalement immobile mais tremblante, sa respiration se fait haletante

E « Je suis là … »

Une fois de plus, ma main glisse simplement sur son épaule. Sans aucun mot, lentement, sa tête se pose sur mes doigts et son corps vient se blottir contre le mien. Elle se détend peu à peu, sa respiration se fait plus calme.

E « Je suis là ma puce »

Les quelques minutes passées dans cette position lui permettent de se détendre, de retrouver ses esprits, de reprendre une certaine cohérence

E « Suis-moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te soigner dans la salle de bain »

Elle ne dit mot, ne fait qu'acquiescer et se lève doucement, s'aidant de mes bras. Elle passe devant, se dirige machinalement vers la salle d'eau et s'assoie sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire, les doigts croisés.

Je sors la trousse de soin et m'empare de quelques compresses que j'imbibe d'antiseptique. Elle relève les yeux vers moi puis ôte son débardeur, le gardant contre sa poitrine, et me laisse apercevoir la peau de son dos, mutilée, ensanglantée, recouverte d'hématome par endroit. Je reste un instant à fixer ses blessures. Mon dieu mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Je m'approche et m'assoie moi aussi sur le rebord de la baignoire pour m'installer face à son dos. Lentement, je nettoie ses plaies et ôte les quelques bouts de verres encore plantés dans sa chair. Elle ne bouge pas, se laisse faire, impassible, comme si elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Je mets près de vingt minutes à soigner ses plaies, prenant un maximum de précaution, apportant de la douceur à chacun de mes gestes. Une fois fait, je m'accroupis face à elle et pose mes mains sur ses genoux.

E « Je vais m'occuper de tes pieds maintenant … Ils sont écorchés … »

Ses yeux, à l'origine fixant mes mains, se relèvent et viennent accrocher les miens. Son regard est triste mais empreint de reconnaissance. Elle continue de me regarder, acquiesçant et esquissant un léger sourire à peine décelable.

Je prends une bassine, la remplis d'eau chaude et la pose devant elle. Assis par terre, je saisis ses pieds et les plonge doucement dans le liquide fumant.

E « Ce n'est pas trop chaud ? »

La fixant, je remarque que ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté mais qu'ils sont devenus moins durs. Elle s'apaise lentement … Elle me répond à voix basse, chuchote presque

B « C'est parfait … »

Mon cœur accélère sa cadence. Est-il possible de ressentir en même temps autant de sentiments contradictoires ? Je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale, de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, et pourtant je comprends ses raisons. Non pas que je cautionne, mais je comprends. Et malgré tout ça, je l'aime encore plus, toujours plus, et de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Je ne prends ni gant de toilette, ni éponge de bain, j'utilise uniquement mes mains, massant la plante de ses pieds, caressant sa peau meurtrie, effleurant ses blessures. Je m'y atèle avec douceur et tendresse, comme si mes gestes pouvaient gommer l'origine de ces traces.

Elle prend une légère inspiration et émet un son presque inaudible que je discerne pourtant.

B « Je ne te mérite vraiment pas … »

Je relève la tête et baisse aussitôt les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre alors que je sèche ses pieds avec une serviette moelleuse

B « Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait tu restes gentil et prévenant … Tu es vraiment un amour. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir … »

Je ne réponds toujours pas et finis de sécher sa peau. La tournure des évènements ne me plait pas. Je suis là, certes, mais je refuse qu'elle s'imagine avoir le droit de jouer avec moi de cette façon. Il ne suffit pas de quelques belles paroles pour me faire tout oublier.

E « Voilà c'est fini »

B « Merci beaucoup »

Je me relève, commence à ranger et à nettoyer

B « Attends je vais t'aider »

E « Non merci »

J'ai répondu, sèchement. Ces paroles auraient dû me toucher et pourtant elles m'exaspèrent. Je n'arrive pas à stabiliser mes émotions. Je suis partagé entre mon amour, que je sais inébranlable, la déception, et la peur d'être à nouveau pris pour un pantin.

B « Edward … Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait … »

Je soupire et me retourne, décidé à lui faire entendre mon ressenti

E « Écoute Bella, tout ça ne change rien à ce que je pense. Je suis là, je le serai toujours et tu le sais … Mais j'ai du mal à encaisser … Je ne connais pas ta vision des choses mais pour moi un couple est basé sur l'amour et la confiance. Je ne doute pas qu'il y ait de l'amour entre nous, en tout cas pour ma part je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Mais pour ce qui est de la confiance, c'est clair qu'elle est très limitée. Moi je t'aurais suivi les yeux fermés, j'avais une confiance aveugle en toi, mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Désormais, je ne suis pas sûr que la mienne soit intacte … Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça mais c'est ce que je pense. Je ne sais même plus si tu es sincère … ou si demain tu vas décider de partir … encore. Je n'ai pas à subir ça Bella ! J'ai besoin d'être sûr de la personne avec qui je suis. Et là ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai dit que je serai là, que je te soutiendrai et je le ferai. Tu peux compter sur moi … mais en tant qu'ami … pour l'instant en tout cas … »

B « Je comprends … Je préfère savoir qu'au moins je t'ai toujours, même si ce n'est qu'en ami. Plutôt que de t'avoir perdu pour de bon … »

E « Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je te repousse, mais j'ai besoin de temps … »

B « Je sais … Je ne veux pas te perdre … »

E « Tu ne me perdras pas Bella … »

B « Je sais que toi aussi tu as souffert de tout ça Edward … Et crois-moi j'en suis sincèrement désolée … »

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, je sais qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Ce soir elle est à fleur de peau, je le vois dans son comportement, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. Il suffirait d'un rien pour la faire craquer de nouveau. Je devine alors qu'il est trop tôt pour lui demander des explications sur la soirée, sur ces blessures.

B « Edward… Est-ce que ça t'embête si je prends une douche ? »

E « Pas du tout, je peux te préparer un bain si tu veux »

B « Non. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche … »

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal … Elle semble complètement perdue, anéantie. Même sa posture trahit son mal être. Elle a entouré son corps de ses bras, baisse les épaules. A ce moment, elle me paraît à elle seule porter le poids du monde.

E « Je vais en profiter pour laver tes vêtements »

B (la voix tremblante) « Merci »

Elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle érigeait une barrière, comme si elle se recroquevillait. Elle me regarde, les yeux brillants de larmes

E « Je te laisse. A tout de suite »

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce mais me retourne une dernière fois. Elle est toujours dans la même position mais la tête baissée cette fois

E « Bella ? »

Elle relève les yeux vers moi

B « Oui ? »

J'hésite un instant, me mordille la lèvre et, avant de sortir, ose me lancer

E « Elle est vraiment magnifique ta fille … »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours : Merci de me suivre, merci pour vos reviews et mises en alertes et favoris !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Bella :**

Edward sort de la salle de bain, me laissant seule avec ces paroles qui résonnent inlassablement dans ma tête.

Je reste immobile, plantée au milieu de la salle de bain, revivant sans fin le fil de la soirée. Je reste ainsi pendant un moment. Cinq minutes, peut-être même dix. Je ne me rends plus compte du temps, coincée dans le dédale infernale de ce que j'ai subi, de ce que j'ai fait subir aux deux seules personnes que j'aime plus que tout.

Je me décide enfin à bouger et commence à me déshabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer mon corps dans le miroir. J'ai des ecchymoses, partout, des blessures, des hématomes. Même mon visage est marqué. La peur, ma détermination et la montée d'adrénaline ont du m'anesthésier. Je suis griffée de partout et pourtant, sur le moment je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur. Pour ce qui est des anciennes marques, elles ne font que témoigner des attaques d'Alec durant ces neufs jours. Je quitte vite l'image que me renvoie le miroir, ne supportant plus de me voir ainsi.

J'entre sous la douche et ouvre le robinet. L'eau glacée me saisit un instant, obligeant mes muscles à se crisper d'avantage. Mon corps entier me fait mal, je me sens sale, j'ai l'impression d'être imprégnée de l'odeur d'Alec, mélangée à celle du sang.

L'eau se réchauffe peu à peu, détendant mes muscles mais accentuant mes douleurs, faisant de nouveau couler le sang de mes plaies.

Je m'empare du gel douche et commence à me savonner, laissant la mousse me recouvrir. Je frotte ma peau, énergiquement, de plus en plus fort.

De nouveau, je sens l'angoisse monter en moi, cela devient une véritable obsession. Je sens son odeur, il est près de moi, je sens même ses mains. Plus je m'acharne sur ma peau, plus les images et les sensations me reviennent. Les attouchements, ses paroles, la chute dans l'escalier, ses menaces, cette chose qu'il voulait que je fasse, puis la suite des évènements. Moi qui rentre dans son jeux, ses choses que j'ai faites, que j'ai dites. Les conséquences. Ses mains sur moi, sa bouche sur la mienne, ses ongles se plantant dans ma chair, ses gestes violents. Je frotte toujours plus fort, ma peau en est presque brulée sur mes avant bras. Je me dégoute, je suis sale, je me sens sale.

Cette fois c'est la panique qui m'atteint. J'entends sa voix, sens ses mains s'ancrer sous ma peau, ses doigts arracher ma chair. Je deviens folle, complètement. Ma tête se cogne contre le carrelage mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je continue de frotter, voulant me débarrasser de cette peau qui a senti, qui a vécu, qui sent encore, qui vit encore.

Ma tête frappe encore et l'image de ma belle-mère s'impose à moi, la vision de son crane heurtant le mur, plusieurs fois, violemment, sous mon impulsion. Son corps, inconscient qui s'effondre, tout comme le mien à cet instant, sauf que lui, il ressent tout, revit tout. Je suis écroulée, assise contre le mur carrelé, l'eau brulante s'écoulant toujours, et je continue de frotter ma peau.

Tout. Tout me revient et m'explose en plein visage. Les attaques que j'ai subi, mes erreurs, ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai provoqué. Tout. Je suis à bout de forces, je ne porte même plus le poids de ma tête. Elle est baissée, mes cheveux retombent et se collent sur mon visage sous l'effet de l'eau. Je frotte toujours, autant que mes forces me le permettent. Mes larmes coulent et se mélangent aux gouttes brulantes. Je ne retiens plus mes sanglots, j'extériorise ma douleur, ma peur, mes faiblesses, mon cauchemar, ma vie … Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus. Je veux que tout s'arrête.

**Edward : **

Cela fait presque une demie heure que l'eau de la douche coule. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à passer trois heures dans la salle de bain. Je me risque à m'approcher de la porte et l'appelle au travers. Aucune réponse... Aucun bruit

E « Bella est-ce que ça va ? »

Je n'entends toujours rien et commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je pousse doucement la porte, prononçant toujours son prénom.

La pièce est envahie de buée, la vitre de la douche en est recouverte également. Je n'ose plus prononcer un mot et m'approche doucement de la paroi vitrée. Ne distinguant aucune silhouette, mes yeux se baissent immédiatement au sol.

E « Bella ! »

Mes inquiétudes étaient fondées. Elle est là, écroulées sur le sol, les bras ensanglantés, la tête appuyée contre le carrelage, les yeux vides, repliée sur elle-même, balançant son corps machinalement, en état de choc, gémissant. Sans attendre je m'empare du drap de bain, coupe l'eau et me jette littéralement sur elle. Elle sort de son monde pour se mettre à hurler et se débattre

B « Non ! »

Je saisis ses poignets pour l'immobiliser

B « Fais pas ça ! Non ! »

Elle me frappe, se débat avec violence et brutalité, continue de hurler sa détresse. Je la relâche et me recule, attendant quelques secondes. Elle respire fort, rapidement et garde ses bras devant elle tel un bouclier pour se protéger. Je m'approche lentement, prenant mon temps et pose doucement la serviette. Elle ne se débat plus mais sa respiration est toujours aussi haletante. Je continue de m'approcher tandis qu'elle gémit. Je parviens enfin à l'entourer du drap de bain, passant ainsi mes bras autour d'elle. Elle continue de gémir, de pleurer, me suppliant dans un souffle de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je la tiens dans mes bras désormais mais elle n'a toujours pas réagi, elle continue de me supplier, prononçant des paroles qui me crèvent le cœur

E « C'est moi Bella … Tu n'as rien à craindre ma puce … »

B « Je t'en prie … non … »

Sa voix est aiguë, brisée, tremblante, à peine audible, poignante de douleur et de détresse

E « C'est moi ma puce … Je ne te ferais aucun mal … »

B « Lâche-moi je t'en prie … »

Je relâche son corps pour prendre son visage entre mes mains

E « Regarde-moi ma puce … C'est moi … C'est Edward »

Sa tête suit les mouvements que je lui dicte mais ses yeux restent vides

E « Regarde-moi … C'est Edward … C'est moi … C'est Edward »

Elle semble se réveiller, sortir de son cauchemar, de sa torpeur et relève enfin ses yeux vers moi.

B « Edward … »

E « C'est ça ma puce … C'est Edward … C'est moi »

**Bella, _Edward_**

Je quitte enfin ce monde où tout m'écorchait vive, où tout s'emparait de ma santé mentale, où tout me détruisait à petit feu. Je fixe ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes, je le vois lui, je le reconnais, ressens sa présence bienveillante, mais tout est parasité par ce monde qui menace de m'emporter de nouveau. Je sais qu'il est là, qu'il veille sur moi, mais je le sens encore, Lui, mon bourreau des quatre ans passés. J'ai froid, j'ai mal. Je resserre la serviette autour de moi, me recroqueville comme si cette position pouvait me protéger.

Ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi mais ne me regardent plus. Elle s'éloigne encore, retourne dans son univers froid et violent. Elle agrippe les pans du drap de bain et se pelotonne dedans. Son geste fait remonter la serviette, dévoilant ses cuisses. Une de ses jambes, à l'origine pliée contre sa poitrine, retombe sur le sol. Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par sa peau, par les multiples griffures présentes sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, légèrement boursoufflées donc récentes de quelques heures au maximum. Un frisson s'empare de mon corps, je reste interdit. Ma main se colle instantanément sur ma bouche, ma mâchoire se resserre, mes larmes montent.

E « Bella … Je t'en prie dis-moi que … »

B (le coupant) « Ne me laisse pas Edward … J'ai besoin de toi … »

Cette voix, aigüe, tremblante, douloureuse, ne la quitte plus. Elle est à bout de force, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et la déraison.

De nouveau je m'approche d'elle et m'assoie à ses cotés, l'entourant de mes bras, amenant sa tête sur mon épaule, caressant ses cheveux gorgés d'eau

E « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Je suis là Bella … »

Je m'accroche à lui, comme pour ne pas replonger dans mon enfer, comme si lui seul pouvait me ramener à la vie, comme si lui seul pouvait me sauver. Je m'accroche, serre son tee-shirt entre mes doigts, me glisse toujours plus près, jusqu'à me retrouver contre sa peau, jusqu'à nicher mon nez dans la chaleur de son cou.

B « Aide-moi je t'en prie … Je n'y arrive plus toute seule … »

Je ne réfléchis plus, sa détresse, ses supplications, ses pleurs et ses tremblements me déchirent le cœur. Je voudrais tant pouvoir la calmer, la réconforter, gommer les sévices qu'elle a dû subir. Je l'étreins encore plus fort, l'amenant au plus près de moi. Je la porte sans m'en rendre compte, elle est maintenant assise sur mes cuisses et s'agrippe à mon cou. Mes bras se resserrent toujours plus. Je la caresse, tente de l'apaiser, de lui faire ressentir ma présence, mon amour.

E « C'est fini ma puce … Je suis là, tu es en sécurité ici … Tout est fini … »

Je détache lentement mes bras, les pose sur son torse mais garde mon front sur son épaule.

B « Non … »

E « Tout est fini ma puce … »

Mes sanglots reprennent, j'ai l'impression que jamais ils ne s'arrêteront. Ma gorge est serrée, elle me fait mal et pourtant je tente d'articuler. Il faut qu'il sache. Je n'ai plus le droit de lui cacher les choses. Gardant ma position j'ose enfin lui expliquer

B « C'est loin d'être fini … Ça ne fait que commencer … »

E « Non Bella, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu ne crains rien. »

B « Non … J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois-ci … »

Elle a prononcé ces mots dans un sanglots. J'ai mal de la voir comme ça. Je relève sa tête, l'oblige à me faire face.

E « Bella regarde-moi. Tu es partie … C'est ce que tu pouvais faire de mieux pour toi et pour Lola. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait »

Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

B « Non Edward … J'ai tout foiré au contraire. Je … J'ai …merde … je vais me retrouver en taule … »

Elle lutte, mord ses lèvres pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. L'inquiétude me gagne, je la regarde, craintif, osant à peine poser cette question dont la réponse m'angoisse

E « Bella … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle détourne la tête, laissant de nouveau s'écouler une larme

E « Bella … dis-moi ce que tu as fait »

Elle pose de nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule, elle tremble. Comme par instinct, je l'entoure de mes bras et caresse ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer

B « Je suis dans la merde Edward … Je … Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital … Je suis allée chez mes beaux-parents rechercher Lola … Je ne la trouvais pas … Je … j'ai paniqué je … Je l'ai frappé … Je … »

Je parviens de plus en plus difficilement à parler, les images, les bruits, les sensations me revenant au fur et à mesure de mes explications

Je resserre encore plus mes bras autour de son corps tremblant

E « Continue ma puce … »

B « Je … Je l'ai agressée, j'ai claqué la tête de ma belle-mère contre le mur … je ne me suis arrêtée que lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée … et toute la semaine qui a suivi … Je … »

Elle s'arrête de nouveau, parcourue de spasmes

E « Tu as quoi … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

B « Alec n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances, de me toucher … de … Il a essayé de … Je me suis débattue mais il avait son arme braquée sur moi … Je ne pouvais rien faire … j'étais terrorisée … c'est grâce à Lola si … »

Je ne fais qu'écouter, les dents serrées, les poings crispés, les yeux perdus dans la souffrance de ses aveux, les larmes ruisselant silencieusement

B « Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait … Alors je suis rentrée dans son jeu … je l'ai laissé croire que je cédais … je l'ai laissé faire … je l'ai laissé me toucher … et quand il a baissé sa garde, je lui ai pris son arme … j'ai couru à la chambre de Lola … Et j'ai tiré sur Alec … Je l'ai menacé et je lui ai tiré dessus … Je lui ai tiré dessus … dans la jambe … Pour ne pas qu'il nous rattrape … j'ai volé sa voiture pour pouvoir partir … Et maintenant je vais être accusée d'enlèvement d'enfant … je suis désolée Edward… je suis désolée … »

Je suis abasourdi, choqué d'entendre ce qu'elle a vécu, surpris du courage dont elle a fait preuve pour s'en sortir malgré tous les obstacles, incrédule face à cette folie et au désespoir qui l'ont poussé à commettre ces actes.

E « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Je me relève et tente de reprendre le dessus, voulant lui faire comprendre mes vœux

B « Rien Edward … J'ai juste besoin de te savoir près de moi, j'ai besoin de ta présence … rien de plus … »

De nouveau, il me prend dans ses bras, m'enveloppe de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, m'apporte cette douce sensation de sécurité

B « Je ne suis pas venue par intérêt Edward … Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance … tu es la seule personne auprès de laquelle je veux être, il n'y a qu'à tes cotés que je me sens bien … »

E « Bella … »

Je me relève et ancre mon regard au sien, brisant mes barrières, le laissant lire en moi

B « Je sais que tu penses le contraire, que tu doutes de moi … Tu as toutes les raisons de douter … Mais je t'assure que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital … Alec menaçait de s'en prendre à toi et à Lola si je ne te faisais pas fuir … Il avait son arme … Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ou dire, c'était pour vous protéger tous les deux … Je n'avais aucune autre motivation... c'est tout ce que je voulais … vous protéger … Je sais que je m'y suis mal prise mais il faut que tu me crois Edward … j'avais peur pour vous deux … Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal … je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit … »

Enfin je retrouve ce regard tendre, vrai, celui dans lequel je me suis perdu il y a presque un mois. Ce regard honnête, triste mais déterminé, ce regard dans lequel je peux lire. Ces miroirs remplis d'amour qui reflètent son âme. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux, reste immobile et silencieux

B « Edward dis quelque chose … »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je trouve pour briser le silence est une phrase idiote, dénuée de sens, incongrue face à la situation

E « Tu trembles … Tu vas attraper froid … Prends mon peignoir … Je vais faire du chocolat chaud. »

Je me relève et sors de la salle de bain, me sentant ridicule au possible. Ayant cette désagréable sensation d'impuissance face à ce qu'elle m'a avoué ce soir.

Tout refait surface, je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir maintenant que je connais la vérité et pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je ne trouve pas les mots, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, j'ai peur de la suite des évènements, j'ai peur pour elle, pour nous, pour elles deux … Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense faire maintenant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse …

Ses paroles raisonnent inlassablement, je ne fais qu'imaginer les scènes et pourtant, déjà, elles sont insoutenables. Même si ces actes auront de graves conséquences, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer autant de courage et de sang froid. Car oui, pour moi, elle a fait preuve de sang froid. Jamais je n'aurais eu cette retenue. Moi, assistant à la scène, je ne m'en serais pas arrêté à une balle dans la jambe. Je l'aurais fait souffrir, il aurait payé pour ce qu'il lui a fait … Puis Je l'aurais achevé, sans aucun état d'âme.

Si la vie est mal faite, la justice le sera encore plus. Elle subit depuis des années des attaques en tout genre. Ils ont attenté à sa vie plus d'une fois, il a tenté de la violer, de la tuer … et pourtant c'est elle qui sera accusée, pour avoir osé se défendre, pour s'être enfuie afin de protéger sa vie et celle de sa fille. Si rien n'est fait, elle sera sur le banc des accusés alors qu'elle n'a toujours été que sa victime …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez !


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjourà tou(te)s !

Encore et toujours, merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, merci de me lire !

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Cela fait dix minutes que j'ai quitté la salle de bain. Cela fait dix minutes que je ressasse ses révélations, que la colère monte encore et encore, que ce sentiment d'injustice se fait de plus en plus présent.

Je m'affaire à préparer ces fameux chocolats chauds, tentant par la même de canaliser le flot d'émotions qui m'envahit. Tout est prêt, je pose les tasses fumantes sur un plateau et me dirige vers le salon pour l'y attendre.

Je passe le pas de la porte et la vois, vêtue de mon peignoir, assise sur le banc du piano, les yeux clos, les doigts posés sur les touches. Je n'ose plus bouger, de peur de la surprendre. Tout me revient. La musique, son échappatoire lorsqu'elle était au plus mal durant sa jeunesse. La seule chose qui l'apaisait, le seul rayon de soleil parmi la grisaille de son quotidien. La seule chose qui la faisait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, la réalité de la vie.

Lentement, elle laisse ses doigts effleurer le clavier sans pour autant le faire résonner. Je m'approche, ne la quittant pas des yeux, essayant de me faufiler silencieusement mais mon pied cogne contre le canapé, déséquilibrant le plateau que je tiens d'une main. Je rattrape les tasses de justesse sans renverser une goutte mais une cuillère tombe sur le plancher. Je ne bouge plus, m'attendant à ce qu'elle réagisse mais en vain. Elle reste immobile, les yeux fermés, comme dans un monde à part.

Je pose le plateau sur la table et ramasse le couvert. Toujours aucune réaction pour ce qui se passe aux alentours. Elle reste fixée sur le piano et en caresse la laque noire avant de reposer ses mains sur les touches. Elle appuie son geste, lentement, minutieusement et fait résonner une note. Juste une, puis baisse la tête et soupire. Elle sourit. Un sourire presque imperceptible pour qui ne la connait pas, mais moi je le vois. Elle inspire et souffle lentement, les yeux toujours clos et place ses mains.

Doucement, elle se met à caresser l'instrument, entamant une douce mélodie. Simple, triste, mélancolique. Ses notes sont à peine appuyées, elle ne joue que pour elle-même, comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue. Ses doigts dansent littéralement sur le clavier noir et blanc, son visage change, laisse passer toutes les émotions émanant de ces accords mélodieux.

Je reste ébahi, étonné, surpris de découvrir ce don. Des frissons me parcourent tant les notes m'atteignent par l'âme qu'elles dégagent. A mon tour je ferme les yeux, vivant cet instant comme le fait mon amour, ressentant chaque vibration. Soudain, deux accords s'espacent, le son diminue un moment avant de reprendre, différemment, magnifiquement accompagné par sa voix.

J'ouvre les yeux, ne résistant plus au désir de la regarder. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle … Je la redécouvre, plus humaine et plus femme que jamais, fragile, mise à nue. Elle chante, à voix basse, murmure à peine les paroles de sa chanson mais suffisamment pour que ce son angélique me parvienne. Son timbre est doux, timide, encore saturé de l'émotion ressentie. Son visage change au fur et à mesure, elle vit sa musique, laisse son être chanter ce qu'il ressent.

Elle s'arrête au bout d'à peine un couplet, soupire et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, maintenant toujours ses yeux clos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dicte de reprendre le plateau et de retourner silencieusement dans la cuisine, comme si je n'avais pas assister à cet instant, comme si quelque chose d'irréel me dictait de lui laisser ce moment d'évasion. Je m'efface lentement et sors de la pièce en silence, vérifiant à chacun de mes pas qu'elle ne me repère pas.

Je reste quelques minutes dans la cuisine et l'entends refermer le piano. Je laisse tomber les cuillères sur le plateau et retourne dans le salon, exagérant mes pas afin qu'elle m'entende. Elle est toujours debout près de l'instrument, une main posée sur la laque, et se retourne à mon entrée.

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

B « Mieux »

E « J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, je sais que tu aimes ça alors … »

B « Merci »

Elle ne bouge pas, semble gênée. Est-ce suite à ces aveux ? Par rapport à ses gestes ? Je suppose que oui … Je fais mine de ne pas y prêter attention, ne voulant pas en ajouter d'avantage. Je pose le plateau sur la petite table devant le canapé et m'approche, désignant le piano.

E « Tu veux jouer ? »

B « Non … Je ne préfère pas »

E « Comme tu veux … »

Une fois de plus, je ne me formalise pas. La seule chose qui me bloque, c'est sa souffrance encore palpable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais comment l'aider, je ne sais rien.

L'atmosphère est tendue, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je reste planté là, devant elle, à attendre je ne sais quel signe de sa part. Signe que je n'espère même pas. Encore une fois, je me sens ridicule, impuissant, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Je baisse les yeux et me retourne, me dirigeant vers le canapé sans un mot.

B « Edward … »

De nouveau je lui fais face, l'interroge du regard

B « Je sais que je me répète depuis le début mais … Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait … Et pour ce que je te fais encore … »

E « Je sais … »

B « Non tu ne sais pas … Je suis sincère Edward … Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, je ne sais pas comment te faire ressentir ce que je veux te dire … Je … Je n'ai jamais su montrer mes sentiments … Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi te dire si ce n'est que je suis sincèrement désolée … C'est tout ce que j'arrive à trouver dans ta langue … Je voudrais tant que tu puisses lire en moi … »

Elle se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Ce contact m'électrise, mon cœur accélère sa cadence. Elle ancre son regard au mien et laisse ses grands yeux bruns parler pour elle. Nous sommes proches, très proches, trop proches … Des frissons me parcourent, ma gorge devient sèche, mes prunelles ne la quittent plus. Et pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître. Il faut que je sache, même si pour cela je dois paraître dur

E « Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore t'enfuir si je cède »

B « Je ne cherche pas à te faire céder Edward … Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre ni de te persuader de quoi que ce soit … Je veux juste te dire la vérité … »

E « Je ne sais plus si je dois te croire ou non … Qui est la vraie Bella ? Celle qui m'a promis monts et merveilles dans cette pièce il y a quelques jours ? Ou la garce de l'hôpital ? »

B « Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir Edward … Et je comprends que tu ne saches plus sur quel pied danser … mais je suis sûre que si tu regardes au fond de toi, si tu parviens à te remémorer les moments qu'on a passé ensemble … »

Elle stoppe un instant, retenant ses larmes qui menacent de couler et tente de se reprendre

B « Je ne peux pas te le prouver, là, en quelques secondes, avec des mots ou des gestes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quoique je fasse, rien n'effacera ce que je t'ai dit, ce que je t'ai fait. Tu connais la réponse. Tu sais qui je suis … Tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse réellement … Il n'y a que toi qui puisse répondre à cette question … »

Je m'écarte d'elle et me laisse tomber sur le canapé, soupirant et cachant mon visage de mes mains. Bien sûr que je la connais, bien sûr que je sais qui elle est. Seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Et lors de ces moments où je me dis qu'elle joue avec moi, je la revois à terre dans la douche, souffrant et se débattant, pleurant et criant de douleur, anéantie … Je n'arrive plus à m'ôter cette vision, je n'arrive plus à me sortir ces aveux, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, je n'arrive pas à la regarder sachant ce qu'elle a subit avant de s'enfuir.

E (murmurant) « Je n'y arrive pas … »

Je reste dans cette position, les coudes sur les genoux, les paumes de mes mains cachant mon visage. Soudain, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et la laisse glisser vers ma nuque. Je relève doucement la tête et la fixe. Elle ne bouge pas, ose à peine me regarder mais garde sa main sur ma peau.

E « Je suis désolé Bella … »

Elle me regarde, étonnée, ne comprenant pas mes derniers mots

E « Je ne sais pas comment agir … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as subi … Je sais que tu souffres … »

B (le coupant) « Je ne suis pas la seule … Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu as souffert autant que moi dans cette histoire … Différemment certes, mais je crois que ce que tu as subi n'est pas mieux … Tu es resté à me regarder me détruire à petit feu parce que je te le demandais … Tu as essayé de me sortir de là mais je t'en ai empêché … Tu as tout fait pour me sauver mais moi je t'ai fait souffrir … Tu es resté … Tu as subi tous ces sévices en même temps que moi, en tant que spectateur impuissant … »

Elle s'arrête une seconde, essuyant les larmes qui ont perlé sur son visage. Les miennes menacent de couler mais je les retiens, revivant pourtant les émotions du passé par le biais de ses paroles. Sa voix reprend le même timbre aigu et écorché que lors de ces aveux.

B « Je suis l'unique responsable de tout ça. Et je sais que ça a été dur pour toi. Je sais que tu en souffre encore plus aujourd'hui maintenant que tu sais … »

Elle lâche ma nuque et se place à genoux face à moi, ne retenant plus ses larmes, ne cachant plus rien de ce qu'elle ressent. Les mains posées sur mes cuisses, elle reprend

B « Je te demande pardon Edward … Pour tout … Je voulais t'épargner mais je n'ai fait que t'embarquer dans ce merdier et te faire souffrir … Je te demande pardon Edward … Je te demande pardon … »

Elle baisse la tête et plaque son front contre mes cuisses, pleurant silencieusement. Je me mords les lèvres et ne bouge pas. Elle sait ce que je ressens, elle a cerné ma souffrance alors que je me sentais égoïste de penser à moi malgré ce que, elle, elle a vécu … Elle a réussi à me toucher, à me comprendre malgré mon silence …

Je laisse échapper une larme trop longtemps retenue et pose ma main dans sa chevelure encore humide, caressant les mèches rebelles, glissant mes doigts parmi les boucles sauvages. Elle relève la tête et me fixe, appréhendant presque ma réaction. Mes mains glissent vers son visage et viennent se placer sur ses joues pour essuyer les vestiges de ses pleures, pour sécher les larmes qui coulent encore.

Lentement, je m'approche et laisse mes lèvres effleurer son front avant d'y coller le mien. Je reste ainsi quelques secondes et ne résiste plus à l'appel de ses bras. J'ai besoin d'elle, comme elle a besoin de moi.

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence, d'être réconforter, de la savoir à mes cotés. Je la relève doucement et l'attire à moi, la forçant avec douceur à s'assoir sur moi, la serrant contre mon corps, enfouissant mon nez dans la chaleur de son cou

E « Je ne sais plus quoi dire … »

Elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et vient caresser ma nuque. Elle se fait tendre, aimante, réconfortante et chuchote au creux de mon oreille

B « Alors ne dis rien … ne dis rien … »

Je la serre toujours, emprisonnant sa taille, puis remonte une de mes mains dans son dos. Je serre, fort, fusionnant nos corps déjà proches. Je ne la lâche plus, je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. Je m'enivre de son odeur, me délecte de sa présence, savoure la douceur de son étreinte. Je ne me lasse plus de la caresser, de passer mes doigts dans ses boucles sauvages, de respirer son doux parfum sucré. Je reste ainsi, soudé à son corps, enfin vivant …

**Bella **

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes dans cette position, moi, assise sur ses cuisses, mes jambes pliées, remontées sur le canapé, mes bras encerclant ses épaules, les siens tenant fermement ma taille. Chacun tentant de réconforter l'autre par ses caresses. Je me blottis contre lui et me sens enfin vivante, sereine. J'oublie tout dans ses bras.

Mes mains viennent accrocher sa nuque et mon front se pose tendrement sur le sien. Je ne veux pas rompre le moment, je voudrais rester ainsi des heures, une éternité même. Lentement, mes pouces viennent caresser ses joues tandis qu'il décolle ses bras de mon dos pour poser ses mains de chaque coté de ma taille. Mes yeux sont instinctivement attirés par ses lèvres que je rêve d'effleurer. Pourtant je n'ose pas … Il est trop tôt … il a besoin de temps … Mon cœur accélère sa cadence, je ferme les yeux, tente de me reprendre mais son souffle sur ma peau ne fait qu'accentuer mes sensations.

Je rêve de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, de sentir ses lèvres se souder aux miennes, de sentir une nouvelle fois la douceur de ses étreintes, la profondeur de son amour. Je veux qu'il me montre que les mains des hommes ne servent pas qu'à blesser, que leur bouche ne sert pas qu'à insulter, que leurs muscles ne servent pas qu'à frapper, que leur corps ne sert pas qu'à battre celui des femmes, que leur nature n'est pas de vouloir détruire ce qu'ils tiennent entre leurs doigts.

Je veux qu'il me montre qu'il n'est pas comme ça, je veux redécouvrir sa douceur et sa sensibilité, redevenir femme entre ses bras. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de lui, juste de ses lèvres sur les miennes... juste un baiser, je m'en contenterais … juste un chaste baiser … rien d'autre … juste lui … Et pourtant, je ne bouge plus, je n'arrive pas à franchir le dernier pas qui me sépare de ses lèvres. Je n'en ai ni le courage ni la force. Je reste ainsi, attendant que ma respiration s'apaise, que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

**Edward**

Elle frissonne, tremble presque. Son souffle retrouve son calme habituel. Elle n'a pas bougé, depuis plusieurs minutes, elle reste ainsi, caressant mes joues de ses pouces, laissant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes. Tentantes, attirantes, je les sais douces, aussi sucrées que sa peau et pourtant je résiste à leur appel. Difficilement, mais je résiste.

Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si compliquées ? Mes émotions se bousculent de nouveau. Ma raison et mon cœur se livrent ce duel interminable, la première me disant qu'il est encore trop tôt, le second me dictant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Un baiser … juste un qui me permettrait de sonder son amour et sa sincérité. Car quoi de plus vrai qu'un baiser ? Juste un … juste un baiser qui me montrerait qu'enfin je ne me trompe plus. Juste un, qui me prouverait qu'elle est là, pour de bon, qu'elle est réellement revenue. Mais j'en suis incapable, je ne peux pas, pas si vite, pas comme ça, pas maintenant …

Lentement, je remonte mes mains à hauteur des siennes, accrochant avec douceur ses poignets. Les caressant de mes pouces, je sens des bandages de fortune à l'endroit même où elle s'était blessé sous la douche.

Dans une caresse, je remonte alors les manches du peignoir. Elle se crispe, décolle son visage du mien et tente de ramener ses bras à elle. Je les retiens, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et remonte les manches du vêtement de coton. Elle se laisse faire mais semble inquiète, attend ma réaction sans un mot, sans un geste.

E « Tu as trouvé de quoi te soigner »

B « Oui … Je me suis permise de fouiller dans ta trousse de soin »

E « Tu as bien fait »

B « J'ai mis le temps mais j'ai réussi à faire tenir les bandages »

E « Si tu me l'avais demandé je l'aurais fait. »

B « Merci … »

**Bella, _Edward_**

Ses yeux ne quittent pas mes avant-bras qu'il saisit maintenant de ses longs doigts fins. Ses pouces me caressent, il soupire. Il ne me regarde toujours pas, fixant inlassablement les bandages, ne lâchant plus mes poignets

B « Edward … »

De nouveau il soupire et baisse la tête cette fois. Lentement, il remonte mes avant-bas et pose ses lèvres sur la peau encore saine, juste sous les bandages. Il reste dans cette position quelques secondes avant d'ancrer ses yeux aux miens

E « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

Ses yeux sont inquiets et je comprends aisément ce qu'il est en train de s'imaginer.

B « Tout sauf ce que tu crois Edward … Je n'aurais jamais fait ça … Jamais ça ne m'a traversé l'esprit …Je suis maman Edward … Jamais je ne ferais ça à ma fille … »

Il acquiesce, semble vouloir me croire

E « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux la vérité … »

La vérité n'est pas très glorieuse Edward … La vérité est que je deviens totalement folle, que dès que je ferme les yeux je le revois, je le sens, je ressens …

B « Je … je me sentais sale … »

_Elle a prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, plongeant son regard dans le mien, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle a peur … Je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout et je crois même deviner en partie ce qu'il s'est passé … _

E « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? »

_Elle ne me regarde plus, se mord nerveusement l'intérieur des lèvres puis me fixe droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vois me fait peur. Ses larmes sont prêtes à couler, ses prunelles ne reflètent plus que peur et souffrance. Les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion, elle me réponds par le seul mot qu'elle se sent encore capable de prononcer_

B « Non … »

Je tente de me relever, honteuse de ce que je deviens, honteuse de ce que j'ai fait, mais il me rattrape par les hanches et me rassois sur lui. J'essaie de résister mais en vain. Je n'ose même plus le regarder

E « Non reste ! Reste … Viens … Viens là … »

Il me serre dans ses bras, me colle contre son corps puis ramène ma tête sur son épaule , posant sa main sur ma nuque. Une fois de plus, je me recroqueville et serre mes bras autour de son cou.

E « Ma puce … »

_Elle tremble et pleure silencieusement, se serrant de plus en plus contre moi. J'ai mal de la voir ainsi, de la sentir perdue, aussi fragile, aussi atteinte. Je ne cesse de caresser ses cheveux, tentant de la réconforter du mieux que je peux._

Une fois encore je sens ce monde de torture me rattraper. Les flashs s'imposent, les sensations, peu à peu, s'emparent de moi. Je ne veux pas sombrer, je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus y retourner, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je m'agrippe à Edward comme je m'agrippe à la réalité, le serrant de toutes mes forces, m'accrochant à son corps, m'accrochant à la vie. Je serre les dents, résiste et lutte contre les ténèbres qui m'assaillent.

B « Je suis en train de devenir folle … »

**Edward :**

Elle tremble de plus en plus, sa respiration est saccadée, son cœur cogne avec violence contre sa poitrine. Elle m'inquiète, je la sens de nouveau sombrer dans ce monde à part. Pourtant je tente de garder mon calme, essaye par ma voix et mes gestes de l'apaiser

E « Bella je suis là ma puce … C'est fini … Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal … »

B « Je deviens complètement folle … »

E « Tu es encore sous le choc Bella c'est normal que … »

B (le coupant) « Non ! C'est pas normal Edward … dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois … Je le sens … Il est partout je … il est là … »

Elle panique, se relève sans que j'ai le temps de la rattraper cette fois. Elle se tient la tête, grimace de douleur

E « Bella ? »

Elle grimace de plus belle et murmure je ne sais quoi … Elle gémit, tente de s'éloigner encore mais titube

E « Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle ne m'écoute plus, se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol et se balance d'avant en arrière

E « Bella ! »

Je cours vers elle et m'agenouille à mon tour

B « Il est là … Je suis en train de perdre la raison … Il est là … »

Je prends ses mains et la force à relever la tête, la maintenant entre mes paumes

E « Non Bella il n'y a que nous ici … t'es en sécurité … »

B « Je suis folle … »

E « Non Bella tu es sous le choc … Regarde-moi ma puce … Regarde-moi »

B « Il est là … »

Je maintiens désormais son visage fermement entre mes mains. Il faut qu'elle me regarde, il faut qu'elle revienne vers moi

E « Aller ma puce, ne te laisse pas faire … regarde-moi … C'est Edward … Il n'y a que nous ici … Regarde-moi … Reviens … Pense à nous … Pense à Lola … Pense à moi … Reviens ma puce … Ce n'est pas la réalité que tu es en train de vivre … Regarde-moi je t'en prie ! »

Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus vides, son regard n'offre plus aucune expression que celles de la peur et de la souffrance … Lentement, ses forces la quittent, elle s'effondre dans mes bras. Elle ne prononce plus aucun mot, gémit seulement … La tête posée sur mon genou, elle sombre de nouveau …

E « Bella ? Aller ma puce reste avec moi … Ce n'est pas réel … ce n'est pas réel … »

Je la serre dans mes bras et la maintiens fermement contre moi, chuchotant à son oreille, tentant de la faire revenir par les mêmes moyens que tout à l'heure mais en vain. Elle ne réagit plus, ne bouge plus, sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile, ses gémissement de plus en plus douloureux. Je continue de chuchoter, essayant de l'apaiser par ma voix, essayant de me calmer moi même tant la panique m'envahit.

E « Écoute-moi ma puce … C'est moi … c'est Edward … Il faut que tu te battes … Ne te laisse pas aller … Reviens je t'en prie … »

C'est peine perdue … Je n'y arrive pas, elle n'a plus aucune réaction … Je m'empare d'un des coussins du canapé et l'installe au mieux sur le sol avant de me relever. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver … Je frissonne à cette pensée, l'angoisse m'envahit, je ne réfléchis plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la panique.

Je souffle un bon coup, tente de me ressaisir et me dirige vers ma chambre afin de récupérer mon téléphone. Je cours comme un forcené jusqu'au couloir et manque de renverser un petit être encore tout endormi

L « Eh ! Fais attention ! Faut pas courir dans la maison ! »

E « Désolé »

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand je vois la jolie brunette se diriger vers le salon

L « Elle est où maman ? »

Je cours vers elle et la retiens. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit sa mère dans cet état, cela la traumatiserait. Je la retourne et la maintient face à moi, tentant de paraître le plus calme et rassurant possible

E « Ta maman s'est endormie, et il se fait tard tu devrais retourner te coucher toi aussi »

Elle me regarde, l'œil suspect. C'est incroyable comme elle lui ressemble …

L « Oui mais je veux faire un bisous à maman avant »

E « Non ! Tu ne peux pas tu vas la réveiller »

Mais quel idiot ! Elle me regarde, fronce les yeux, penche sa tête sur le coté et pose ses petits poings sur sa taille

L « Pourquoi t'as peur ? »

Je me relève, surpris d'avoir été démasqué par cette jolie frimousse. Toujours est-il que le temps passe et qu'il faut absolument que je joigne un médecin !

E « Lola va te recoucher s'il-te-plait et vite ! »

L « Je veux voir maman ! »

Elle se met à courir, passant entre mes jambes sans que je ne puisse l'attraper. Elle entre dans le salon et découvre Bella à terre, les yeux mi-clos, gémissant toujours. Elle stoppe sa course et porte ses petites mains devant sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, je m'accroupis, la prends dans mes bras et tente de la rassurer

E « Ce n'est rien trésors, ta maman fait un cauchemar. Va te recoucher s'il-te-plait je m'occupe d'elle. Il faut qu'elle se repose »

Elle passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou et me fixe un instant, comme si elle pouvait me sonder, lire dans mes yeux. Elle me sourit, elle a le même sourire tendre que sa maman … Saisissant mon visage entre ses mains, elle me regarde, presque rassurante

L « T'inquiète pas. Si c'est qu'un cauchemar c'est pas grave. Viens je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire! »

Elle s'empare alors de ma main et la tire vers elle, m'invitant à la suivre.

E « Lola non … »

L (le coupant) « Viens tu vas voir ! »

Je la suis, angoissé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait ce passer, terrifié à la seule pensée de sa réaction voyant qu'elle ne se réveille pas …

Elle s'approche sans crainte du corps inanimé de Bella, se met à genoux en face d'elle et me regarde.

L « Mets-toi derrière si tu veux. Tu connais ''Over the rainbow'' ? »

E « La chanson ? Oui mais … Lola … »

L (le coupant) « C'est la berceuse que maman me chante tout le temps »

Je ne tente même plus de l'en empêcher, visiblement, elle est aussi têtue que sa maman ! Je reste assis derrière Bella, lui tenant la main, fixant les gestes de ce petit bout de choux, de cette jolie petite fée.

Elle pose sa poupée de chiffon contre la poitrine de sa maman, l'embrasse sur la joue et s'allonge dans les bras de Bella, l'étreignant avec tendresse. Elle se blottit, petit ange fragile aux creux de ses bras, et entame sa chanson d'une voix douce, innocente. Quelques phrases, quelques intonations … Elle ne bouge toujours pas …

Ma main libre vient se plaquer contre ma bouche, à la fois ému de ce tableau qui s'offre à moi, et également tourmenté par la peur. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de garder la tête froide, de maintenir une constance devant ce petit être et surtout, de réfréner les larmes qui menacent de couler.

Elle entame le refrain et soudain une chaleur s'empare de moi. Mon cœur s'accélère et je crois rêver. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'elle réagit … Sa main bouge dans la mienne, son bras s'est resserré autour de sa fille, elle se réveille, lentement, difficilement, douloureusement mais enfin elle revient à nous. Une larme s'échappe de ses grands yeux bruns et je ne retiens plus les miennes, trop soulagé de la voir reprendre conscience. Sans réfléchir, je vais à sa rencontre, plongeant mon visage dans la chaleur de son cou, passant mon bras autour de son corps et de celui de Lola. La petite se relève lentement et embrasse mon amour, la câlinant, lui souriant

L « C'était qu'un cauchemar maman c'est fini maintenant »

Bella ouvre enfin les yeux, maitrise sa respiration, resserre Lola dans ses bras et saisit ma main, la tenant fort.

Peu à peu, elle nous relâche et tente de se lever, encore embrouillée par ce qui vient de lui arriver. Je l'aide à s'assoir, toujours à terre, et la place dos contre mon torse, la soutenant et l'entourant de mes bras. J'embrasse sa tempe et laisse mes lèvres collées à sa peau, bien trop soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé pour la lâcher désormais. Pourtant elle se décolle et porte ses mains à son visage avant de les observer, faisant de même avec ses bras.

L « T'inquiète pas maman t'as rien c'était qu'un cauchemar »

**Bella, _Edward_**

Je sors doucement de ce monde, revenant peu à peu à une réalité plus douce, plus tendre, entourée des deux amours de ma vie. Je vois d'abord mon ange, ma fille, ma vie, qui me sourit avec fierté, arborant ses yeux de jade brillants de malice et je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Sentant la chaleur d'Edward dans mon dos, je me laisse doucement glisser contre lui et pose ma tête contre son épaule. A son tour il passe ses bras autour de moi, et embrasse ma tempe de nouveau.

Enfin je m'apaise, enfin la douleur diminue, enfin je les retrouve … Je reste ainsi, continue mon retour à la réalité, me réveille avec douceur car entourée d'amour. Je ne me sens pas encore capable de parler, à peine de penser, tout juste de vivre l'instant. Je me contente de savourer cette douce sensation de paix, respirant enfin à pleins poumons le parfum d'Edward mêlé à celui, doux et frais de Lola. Je remonte ma main pour attraper le bras fort et protecteur qui me soutient et me blottis contre son propriétaire.

E « Oh … ma puce … »

_C'est tout ce que je parviens à prononcer. Que dire de toute façon ? Que faire d'autre si ce n'est d'être présent ? De la soutenir et de la garder parmi nous, dans ce monde ? Ce monde certes témoin des horreurs de son passé mais également témoin de notre amour, de notre avenir. _

L « Ça va mieux maman ? »

Je me redresse et acquiesce, souriant à cet ange aux boucles brunes puis me retourne, gênée, vers Edward. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Je sais que j'en suis capable, que j'ai retrouvé suffisamment de force pour le faire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. J'ai honte … Affreusement honte de ce qui vient de se passer … Je baisse les yeux et commence à me retourner mais il me retient, prenant ma tête entre ses mains pour embrasser mon front puis ma joue. Gardant ses lèvres contre ma peau, il murmure

E « Tu vas me faire avoir une attaque avant l'heure si tu continues à me faire de telles frayeurs »

Je ris légèrement, plus gênée qu'amusée, et murmure à mon tour

B « Désolée pour ça aussi … »

Il me sourit, tendrement, comme à son habitude

E « Le sol est confortable mais je crois qu'on sera mieux sur le canapé »

Il se relève et tend ses bras vers Lola.

E « Aller viens petite fée ! Les coussins moelleux n'attendent que toi ! »

A ma grande surprise, elle n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'accepter son étreinte. Elle, d'habitude si sauvage, se laisse porter et lui offre même un baiser. Je reste ébahie devant ce spectacle touchant et m'étonne encore de la capacité qu'elle a à cerner les gens, ne se laissant approcher que part les personnes de confiance, des personnes sincères. A vrai dire personne d'autre avant Edward … Il la dépose avec douceur et se retourne vers moi, revenant à mon niveau pour m'aider à me lever.

B « Merci … »

E « Tu peux marcher ? »

B « Oui ça va … Merci beaucoup »

Je m'installe sur le coté du canapé et Lola se jette de suite dans mes bras, se calant confortablement, tenant sa poupée contre son nez, presque prête à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Edward s'assoie à son tour et me sourit timidement.

E « Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ça … »

B « Tu n'y es pour rien Edward, tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas avec moi et pourtant … »

Il acquiesce mais son visage montre toujours ce malaise qu'il ressent.

B « Merci de m'avoir ramené … »

Ses yeux se posent sur Lola et il sourit, attendri

E « C'est ce petit ange déjà aux pays des rêves qu'il faut remercier. C'est elle qui t'as fait réagir »

Il baisse les yeux, se triture les doigts

E « Moi je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais paniqué, je ne savais plus quoi faire »

B « Pourtant j'ai le souvenir de ta voix »

Je saisis sa main, voulant le rassurer, essayant de trouver les mots justes, sincères et vrais

B « Je t'ai entendu Edward … Ta voix ne m'a pas quitté, j'ai fait ce que tu me disais... seulement je n'arrivais pas à revenir … Même quand tu t'es éloigné, tes mots résonnaient … Et puis il y a eu Lola … Même si je n'ai réagi qu'à son contact, tu m'as aidé autant qu'elle … C'est à vous deux que je me suis raccrochée … C'est vous deux qui m'avez fait revenir … »

_Ses mots m'apaisent et me rassurent. Je les sens vrais, ressentis, réels. Je m'approche, j'ai ce besoin vital de la sentir de nouveau contre moi. Elle se blottie dans mes bras, bougeant lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Lola. Je la regarde caresser ses boucles brunes, un sourire tendre et maternel suspendu à ses lèvres. _

E « Elle est vraiment adorable … »

B « C'est un ange … »

E « Et elle a déjà du caractère ! »

B « Elle a de qui tenir ! »

E « C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! C'est ton clone ! »

Je ris à sa remarque, c'est vrai que Lola me ressemble sur beaucoup de points, à vrai dire, elle a tout hérité de moi et n'a, heureusement, rien pris de son père !

E « Elle te ressemble beaucoup »

B « C'est vrai, c'est mon portrait craché ! À part ses yeux bien sûr … »

E « Les yeux de son … »

B (le coupant) « De ma mère »

Nous restons ainsi à discuter de choses simples, légères, gardant ce ton détendu indispensable après ce que nous venons de vivre. Peu à peu, je le sens se détendre, délier ses muscles, signe que la fatigue l'emporte.

B « Il se fait tard … Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir »

E « Oui … Une nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal »

Je me lève, portant Lola, prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas la réveiller et me retourne pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Edward.

E « Tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux, je vais prendre le canapé »

B « C'est gentil mais ça va aller. Je vais dormir avec Lola. »

E (inquiet) « Ça ira ? Si tu as quoi que ce soit, si tu sens que tu paniques ou je ne sais quoi d'autre … Tu viens d'accord ? »

B « D'accord »

E « Promets-le moi »

B « Promis … Mais ça va aller. Je t'assure que ça va maintenant »

E « Ok mais … »

B « Oui Edward … Je le ferais »

E « Je vais te passer une chemise pour la nuit si tu veux, suis-moi »

B « C'est gentil »

_J'avance vers ma chambre, Bella me suit, tenant toujours la petite, profondément endormie, dans ses bras. Je sors une chemise blanche de mon armoire et un boxer, les mêmes que la dernière fois … Je lui tends les vêtements, elle sourit … _

B « Merci encore … Bonne nuit … »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher de nouveau. Sans réfléchir, laissant mon instinct et mon cœur me guider, je prends son visage entre mes mains et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. J'attarde mon geste, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, savourant son odeur sucrée. Je me recule, lentement, très lentement et murmure en souriant, ancrant mon regard dans le sien_

E « Bonne nuit … »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Je commence comme à chaque fois par vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de traces (enfin presque ! ;) ) et bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà une suite qui devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions !

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**_Edward_, Bella**

Nous voilà, Lola et moi, dans notre chambre d'une nuit. Je l'installe dans le grand lit et m'assois près d'elle, observe son visage paisible et innocent. Le visage d'une petite fille de trois ans qui n'a malheureusement pas grandie dans les meilleures conditions. Et pourtant un visage plein de gaité, une petite frimousse qui rêve de croquer la vie à pleines dents ! Je caresse ses boucles brunes, les effleure lentement puis m'allonge à ses cotés, la prenant dans mes bras, profitant enfin de ces moments de tendresse en toute quiétude.

Je reste ainsi presque une heure sans parvenir à m'endormir. La fatigue est là, bien présente, pesante même, et pourtant je n'ose pas fermer l'œil. C'est idiot … mais j'ai peur … peur de dormir et de ne pas me réveiller cette fois … Je ne tiens plus en place, à force de me retourner sans cesse dans le lit, je vais finir par réveiller Lola.

Je me lève donc et retourne dans le salon. Les buches de la cheminée brulent encore, inondant la pièce d'une lumière douce, vacillante, rassurante. Je m'installe un instant à même le sol, devant le brasier qui diffuse sa chaleur bienfaisante, resserrant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, respirant cette agréable odeur de bois.

Je soupire et souris, me rappelant les étreintes passionnées de notre dernière nuit ensemble, ici, sur ce tapis. Je me surprends même à me remémorer nos paroles, les promesses que je lui ai faites, la certitude avec laquelle je suis repartie ce matin là. Persuadée que je pourrais faire entendre raison à Alec, persuadée de réussir à le convaincre … Ce que j'ai pu être naïve ! Si j'avais su …

Je me relève, à quoi bon ressasser mes erreurs ? Inutile de faire la liste de tous mes regrets, il y en a tellement que j'y passerais la nuit ! Je m'empare de mon sac à dos resté dans un coin de la pièce et m'installe sur la grande table du salon. J'en sors un dossier épais, bien décidée à occuper la nuit blanche qui s'annonce. Je replie une jambe, collant mon genoux contre ma poitrine, sors les documents un à un, une feuille blanche et un stylo, puis commence mes recherches, ma revanche …

_Il est 3h00 du matin lorsqu'un bruit, à peine audible, me réveille. D'habitude j'ai le sommeil lourd mais avec les événements de ce soir, j'avoue ne dormir que d'un œil ! Je m'étire lentement et tends l'oreille, écoutant les pas légers traversant le salon. Je reste allongé encore quelques minutes mais toujours à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Je me lève lentement, sans un bruit et me dirige vers le salon. _

_Je reste appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et observe, curieux, presque voyeur, admiratif surtout. Elle a remonté ses cheveux à l'aide d'un crayon, laissant quelques mèches bouclées redescendre en cascades le long de ses épaules et de ses joues. Une de ses jambes est repliée contre sa poitrine, laissant entrevoir ses cuisses nues et nacrées. Elle est là, à étudier je ne sais quels documents, des lunettes sur son nez, mordillant son stylo et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle se retourne, surprise et me sourit à son tour tout en reposant sa jambe sur le sol._

B « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

_Je m'approche et viens m'assoir sur la chaise à ses cotés_

E « Non, je ne dormais qu'à moitié. Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes »

B (tout en les ôtant) « Oh … C'est juste pour lire, pour reposer mes yeux le soir »

E « Laisse-les ! J'aime bien … Ça te donne un petit coté … »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, baisse les yeux et rougit, timide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, il est tellement craquant lorsqu'il fait cette tête !

B (taquine)« Alors là je m'attends au pire ! Ça me donne un petit coté quoi ? »

Il n'ose pas me regarder, les joues toujours empourprées et rit d'avance de sa bêtise

E « Secrétaire sexy … »

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il se cache le visage, s'esclaffant lui même face à ce qu'il a osé me dire. Décidément, il a le don de me détendre, 2 minutes passées en sa compagnie sont une pure bouffée d'oxygène !

E « Bref, on oublie ça ok ? Ça évitera que je me sente ridicule toute la soirée ! »

B (taquine) « Comme vous voulez patron ! »

E « On m'a pourtant appris à réfléchir avant de parler … »

B « C'est bon j'arrête de t'embêter »

Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes à nous regarder discrètement, en souriant bêtement à ce moment de complicité, puis regardant le fouillis sur la table, Edward m'interroge du regard

B « Oui je … Je crois que je me suis un peu trop étalée ! »

E « Non non ! Tu as raison fais comme chez toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Reprenant mes papiers,

B « Je prépare mon procès … »

E « Comment ça ? »

B « J'exagère, en fait. J'ai réussi à rassembler quelques papiers et documents en tout genre avec le temps. J'essaie de trouver des preuves qui incrimineraient Alec … et qui feraient pencher la balance en ma faveur. Comme tu le vois j'ai du boulot si je veux que ce soit près demain ! »

E « Pourquoi demain ? »

B « Parce que je ne vais pas aller au commissariat les mains dans les poches. Je veux pouvoir porter plainte en ayant suffisamment d'éléments pour démarrer une enquête. »

_Je souris, heureux, rassuré de voir que cette fois elle ne recule pas. Qu'elle entame les démarches pour réellement se libérer de l'emprise de son mari. _

E « Alors tu es décidée ? Tu commences dès demain ? »

Je le regarde, presque étonnée qu'il doute encore même si je le comprends.

B « Bien sûr. Je ne recule plus maintenant. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps, je veux enfin pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur, que ma fille grandisse dans un environnement sain. Et pour ça, la seule solution est de faire enfermer Alec. »

_Je lui souris, je ne fais que ça, heureux de cette perspective qui s'ouvre enfin. _

E « Et tu as quoi dans tes papiers ? »

B « Contrats, lettres, accords en tout genre, bons de commandes, bref pas grand chose mais reliés entre eux, j'espère pouvoir mettre en évidence certaines choses. Et puis il y a mon dossier médical avec les observations et diagnostics … »

E « Et tu as trouvé des éléments ? »

B « Non, même mis en lien ça ne reste que des suppositions et des accusations sans preuves réelles. Ce ne sont que des papiers et Alec est très prudent pour tout ce qui concerne ses petites affaires … Il n'a rien laissé au hasard, n'a laissé aucune trace d'activité illégale. Encore moins pour ce qui nous concerne Lola et moi … »

E « Tu sais de toute façon, à partir du moment où tu déposes plainte, ils ouvriront une enquête. Que tu leur amènes des preuves ne changera rien, ils feront leurs recherches et interrogeront Alec. »

B « Je sais ça … Mais il est tellement manipulateur et tordu que … Je suis sûre qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir tout en me faisant passer pour la mauvaise. Avec ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur … Malheureusement je crois que c'est lui ou moi … Et puis il y a Lola … Il est hors de question qu'il en ait la garde »

_Elle termine sa phrase, tenant sa carte d'identité, regardant la photo de la fillette. Je lui prends des mains, doucement, et souris devant cette frimousse pleine de malice quand un détail attire mon attention_

E « Elle porte ton nom ? »

_Elle acquiesce, la réponse lui paraissant logique_

E « Il ne l'a pas reconnue ? »

_Elle esquisse un petit rire nerveux et passe sa main dans ses cheveux_

B « Si seulement ! Je ne me prendrais pas autant la tête ! En fait, Alec ne voulait pas qu'on puisse faire le lien entre lui et nous. Il a toujours dit que pour son business, il fallait qu'on le croit disponible et libre sur tous les points. Alors j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille et l'ai transmis à Lola. Je crois que c'est la seule bonne idée qu'il ait eu nous concernant ! »

E « Il niait votre existence ? »

B « Oui, sauf quand ça l'arrangeait. Pour me tenir il a toujours su me rappeler que Lola était sa fille »

E « Et je suppose que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là … Il va en demander la garde ? »

B « Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, il va tout faire pour l'avoir … »

E « Donc tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de prouver qu'il est complètement malade et dangereux »

B « Voilà … Et pour ça il me manque encore un élément important … »

E « Lequel ? »

B « Les vidéos-surveillances du bar … »

E « Parce qu'il y avait des … »

B (le coupant) « Je te rassure je n'étais pas au courant ! C'est Jane qui m'en a parlé. Alec les a faites installer peu de temps après notre rencontre »

E « Qui est Jane ? »

B « Une collègue et amie, en tout cas j'espère car c'est ma seule chance de récupérer les vidéos ! »

E « Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Tu ne vas quand même pas aller au bar ? »

B « Bien sûr que non. Jane est la seule qui connaisse ma situation et, en fait il y a environ un mois, on a plaisanté au sujet d'un éventuel moyen de partir. On est parti dans un grand délire digne des productions hollywoodiennes. Et puis au fur et à mesure la discussion est devenue sérieuse. C'est là qu'on a mis au point un petit stratagème. Le jour de mon départ, il fallait que je m'enfuie en voiture, que je me gare près de chez elle et que je m'éloigne. »

E « Tu te rends compte qu'il risque de s'en prendre à elle ? »

B « Non. Il ne s'en prendra pas à Jane crois-moi … Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais elle est la seule à qui il n'a jamais rien dit, ni rien fait. Si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais même qu'il la craint. Bref, en voyant la voiture il ira forcément la voir pensant que je suis chez elle. Jane aura alors la confirmation que je suis partie, le but étant qu'elle m'apporte les vidéos le lendemain, à une heure et un endroit précis »

E (riant) « Je suis impressionné ! Vous êtes organisées ! »

B « Oui sauf qu'on en a parlé qu'une seule fois alors j'espère qu'elle s'en souvient ! »

Je ris, très vite rejointe par Edward, me rendant compte du coté absurde de ce plan tant il est irréalisable.

B « Ne te moque pas ça paraissait bien quand on en a parlé ! »

E « Oui, il faut juste espérer que ton amie ait une bonne mémoire ! »

Je lui donne une tape légère sur le bras, correction légitime pour oser se moquer de moi. Il me sourit tendrement et saisit ma main, la retenant prisonnière, la caressant discrètement de son pouce

E « Tu vas y aller demain ? »

B « Oui, on ne sait jamais »

_Je la regarde, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que ma décision est prise_

E « Alors je viens avec toi »

B « Non Edward … »

E « Ce n'était pas une question, je ne te laisse pas le choix, je viens. »

_Elle me fixe mais n'essaie même pas de me contredire, sachant très bien que je resterais sur mes positions. _

B « Ok … Mais je ne veux pas qu'on te voit … On ne sait jamais … Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse la une de la presse à scandale ! »

E « Je te rassure moi non plus ! Je resterai discret ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je veux être là si jamais il y a un soucis »

B « Ok … De toute façon j'ai cru comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix »

E « Bonne analyse … Aller laisse tomber tes papiers de toutes façons ils éplucheront tous les documents eux-même. »

B « Ouai t'as raison … »

Il me regarde, tendrement, et me sourit

E « Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as une dure journée qui t'attend demain … »

B « Non je … Je ne veux pas dormir … »

E « Tu as l'air fatiguée pourtant … »

B « Je suis même épuisée … »

Je détourne la tête vers la cheminée, n'osant le regarder, n'osant lui avouer mes peurs.

_J'approche ma main de son visage, le libérant d'une mèche, en caressant le pourtour et la force à me regarder_

E « Tu as peur ? »

Il ancre son regard émeraude au mien, observant ma réaction, scrutant mon âme. Je baisse les yeux et soupire un long moment avant de lui avouer dans un souffle

B « Oui … Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux … »

De nouveau il m'offre son regard tendre et apaisant, saisit mes lunettes restées sur la table et les remet en place. Il sourit, semble fier de lui et se lève, me tendant sa main, me fixant d'un œil taquin

E « Mademoiselle Swan, si vous voulez bien me suivre … »

J'obéis et me lève, prenant avec plaisir la main qu'il me tend. Il me fait alors passer devant lui et m'entoure de ses bras dans une étreinte tendre et protectrice

B (taquine) « Et où m'emmenez-vous Monsieur Cullen ? »

E « Dans mon bureau ! »

J'explose de rire à sa remarque alors qu'il en fait de même. Arrivés près du canapé, il ôte cette fameuse paire de lunettes, m'invite à m'étendre et vient se placer derrière moi, m'enveloppant de la chaleur de son étreinte, beaucoup plus intime cette fois. Ses bras me protègent, me rassurent, m'apaisent. Ainsi allongée, dos contre son torse, je me détends, comme envahie par une vague de bien être indescriptible.

E « Essaie de te détendre, je suis là … Je ne te lâche pas … »

_Mes bras n'en finissent plus de l'envelopper de mon amour, ils lui transmettent toute la tendresse que je ressens. Je profite de sa présence, me délecte de son parfum, respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, savoure la douceur de sa peau, imagine mes doigts s'aventurer sur cette soie nacrée. Je reste discret cependant, je sais qu'il est trop tôt. _

_Même si l'envie me dévore, je me maitrise, sachant pertinemment que sans ça, je serais capable de l'embrasser à l'instant même. Sachant tout aussi bien que je ne pourrais me contenter d'un baiser chaste … Alors je me maitrise et garde le contrôle de mes envies, simplement car il est trop tôt, autant pour elle que pour moi … _

_Je ne me lasse pas de l'observer, ses grands yeux chocolats se promènent depuis quelques minutes le long de la pièce et s'attardent désormais sur le piano._

B « Il est vraiment magnifique ce piano … »

_Son image s'impose de force, je la revois, les yeux clos, souriant alors que ses doigts parcourent les touches noires et blanches, vivant la musique, savourant sa liberté_

E « Tu penses rejouer un jour ? »

B « Euh … Je … J'ai joué tout à l'heure … »

_Je souris, heureux tout simplement … En me l'avouant, elle me permet indirectement d'entrer dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle, ce monde où elle s'évade, ce monde où elle ne vit que pour elle, en toute liberté._

E « Je sais … Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai regardé jouer et chanter … Tu étais magnifique … »

Je ne réponds pas, me contente d'apprécier le moment. Rassurée et heureuse, tout simplement … Je resserre mes bras autours des siens, approfondissant notre étreinte, je me blottis contre lui, caresse sa peau qui m'a tant manqué. Je m'apaise, me laisse aller à sa douceur.

Je la sens se détendre et peu à peu relâcher ses muscles encore contractés. Sa respiration devient plus calme, son cœur prend un rythme régulier, ses caresses diminuent … Elle s'endort, paraît sereine … Je chuchote à son oreille

E « Endors-toi ma puce, je reste là … »

Aucune réaction, elle s'est endormie, plongée aux creux de mes bras, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. Lentement, je viens semer çà et là de petits baisers, juste à la naissance de son cou, descendant vers son épaule, y mettant toute la tendresse et l'amour que je ressens. Je remonte vers son oreille et l'embrasse avant de lui avouer une fois de plus, discrètement, secrètement, d'une voix à peine audible

E « Je t'aime Bella … »

* * *

Vous voyez que je peux être gentille de temps en temps !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je reste ainsi blottie entre ces bras aimants et protecteurs, ces bras qui m'entourent, qui me cajolent et m'apaisent. Je ne bouge pas, oublie tout ainsi lovée contre mon amour, savourant cette étreinte tendre, naturelle, inespérée …

_La lumière du jour inonde la pièce depuis longtemps maintenant, le feu de la cheminée s'est éteint. Il doit être environ 6 heures du matin, je ne sais pas exactement et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est celle que je tiens entre mes bras, encore endormie. _

_Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés de la nuit, je n'ai pas fait un seul mouvement de peur de la réveiller, de peur qu'elle ne quitte mes bras. J'ai ouvert les yeux depuis environ un quart d'heure et depuis, je ne fais que l'observer. Ses mèches brunes étalées sur les coussins dévoilent son doux visage dont je ne distingue qu'une partie. Son cou est offert, tentant, attirant. La chemise bien trop grande pour elle a glissé le long de son épaule, laissant cette peau satinée attiser mes sens, réclamer mes caresses, mes baisers … _

_Lentement, je remonte ma main le long de son bras afin de gouter la douceur de cette soie sauvage. Mes doigts effleurent, touchent à peine et pourtant la font frissonner. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. J'approche alors mes lèvres de cette terre d'ivoire et la goute avec tendresse, la parsème d'une multitude de baisers à peine appuyés, remontant vers la naissance de son cou, laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur ce tissu fait de velours. Mes pensées peu à peu s'envolent pour ne laisser place qu'à cette envie insatiable de la gouter, de savourer le fruit sucré de sa peau, rêvant d'atteindre ses lèvres fines, cet appel au plaisir et à la douceur … _

Des frissons me parcourent alors que ma peau brule sous ses caresses. Je le laisse faire, l'autorise sans limites aucunes à me redécouvrir, à nous redécouvrir … Je savoure son étreinte, ses baisers, le doux supplice de ses doigts qui me touchent à peine et me consument pourtant. Je ne veux plus bouger, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, de peur de briser ce moment merveilleux. Pourtant, mon corps trahit mes sensations. Mon cœur augmente sa cadence, ma respiration se fait plus profonde, plus ample, plus difficile. Alors mes lèvres se décollent pour m'aider à garder ce souffle et je me retourne légèrement, d'à peine quelques centimètres, mon visage se dirige instinctivement vers la source de ce bonheur.

Les baisers s'arrêtent, de même que les caresses et je ressens un regard sur moi alors que mes yeux sont toujours clos, un regard intense … Je me décide à ouvrir les paupières pour enfin voir ces prunelles émeraudes qui m'ont tant manqué. Je me noie littéralement dans l'immensité d'émotions qu'elle dégagent. Ses yeux se font aimants et séducteurs, ils sont emplis de désirs inassouvis, trop longtemps contenus. Ma main se pose sur sa joue et il m'offre ce sourire dont lui seul a le secret, ce sourire qui a si souvent trahit ses sentiments et ses intentions. Alors je ne réfléchis plus et laisse ma main glisser vers sa nuque. A son tour, il laisse ses doigts reprendre leur doux supplice, attisant maintenant mon cou, remontant vers ma joue, pour échouer sur mes lèvres. Il les effleure, les fixe inlassablement, retardant le moment où elles se souderont enfin aux siennes. Il approche enfin son visage, ne laissant qu'une barrière infime que je m'apprête à franchir avec envie.

L « Bonjour ! »

_Bella et moi nous regardons, gênés, presque frustrés d'avoir été interrompus à un si doux moment. Pourtant cette petite voix fluette et enjouée nous fait vite sourire. Je ferme les yeux, perturbé mais vraiment amusé par la situation. Bella me fixe, taquine et me sort, marmonnant, faussement discrète_

B « Ne bouge pas … Peut-être qu'elle ne nous verra pas … »

_Puis jette un œil du coté de la fillette, bras croisés, la mine boudeuse_

L « Eh ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Nous explosons de rire devant ce petit bout qui s'autorise alors à nous sauter dessus ! Elle se fraie un chemin, et escalade nos corps sans mal pour venir se placer entre nous deux

B « Bonjour mon ange ! »

E « Bonjour petite fée ! »

Elle sourit et se blottit entre nous deux, nous offrant un de ces câlins dont elle raffole tant. Je m'assois, le canapé n'étant pas assez large pour nous trois, mais Lola reste sagement dans les bras d'Edward. Elle le regarde, sérieuse, ennuyée

L « Ça va pas »

E « Qu'est-ce que tu as trésors ? »

_Elle se pince les lèvres, pose son index sur son ventre et me fixe_

L « Mon ventre il a faim ! Il fait du bruit ! »

B « Lola ! »

L « Mais c'est vrai ! »

E « Aller viens petite fée on va remédier à ça ! »

_Je me lève, emportant dans mes bras ce petit ogre affamé et me dirige vers la cuisine. Bella ne bouge pas, elle semble gênée et nous fixe, les joues empourprées. Je la regarde, lui montrant que bien au contraire, j'aime ce genre de situation. Être ainsi, comme une vraie famille, simplement. C'est un matin somme toute banal mais comme j'aimerais en vivre chaque jour … _

E « Tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux, nous on se charge du petit déj ! »

Je ne dis rien, me contente de sourire, heureuse, étonnée mais surtout émue de voir le lien qu'ils ont créé en à peine une nuit. Lola se comporte avec lui comme elle le fait avec moi. Elle lui parle sans crainte, offre déjà son amour, le câline sans s'en priver. Quand à Edward, ses yeux s'éclairent lorsqu'il tient Lola dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle lui sourit, l'embrasse et lui tend ses petites mains potelées. Moi qui craignait leurs réactions, j'étais à mille lieues de penser qu'ils s'apprivoiseraient aussi rapidement …

Je m'exécute et file prendre une douche rapide, ne cessant de penser au tableau que je viens de quitter, imaginant une vie paisible, sereine et saine, entourée des deux seules personnes pour qui je vis encore. Je me sèche et enfile le peignoir d'Edward, n'ayant pour l'instant pas de vêtements secs. Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige de nouveau vers la cuisine, guidée par une délicieuse odeur de café mêlée à celle du chocolat chaud. J'entre, silencieuse et ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

Mon bébé se tient au milieu de la pièce. Une toque en papier improvisée sur la tête et un tablier trop grand pour elle forment sa tenue de parfait petit cuistot ! Elle a du chocolat sur le nez et les mains pleine de farine. Edward se relève et sort de derrière le plan de travail … recouvert de farine lui aussi !

B « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? »

Ils se regardent et se pointent chacun du doigt, s'accusant l'un et l'autre d'avoir commencé la bataille puis se mettent à rire, prouvant une fois de plus leur complicité déjà bien installée.

L « On voulait faire des pan-cakes mais t'es arrivée trop tôt ! En plus il ne sait même pas les faire … »

E « Dis donc chipie ! »

Lola rit aux éclats, ses yeux s'illuminent, elle se sent bien, elle est heureuse. Je retrouve enfin ma petite fille de trois ans, avec toute sa bonne humeur, son petit caractère et sa joie de vivre.

B « Viens te laver les mains au lieu de dire des bêtises petit diable ! »

E « Je crois que je ferais mieux d'en faire autant … »

B (moqueuse) « Toi c'est carrément une douche qu'il te faut ! Elle ne t'a pas loupé ! Aller file je vais les faire vos pan-cakes ! »

L « ouaiiii ! »

Je me mets en place derrière les fourneaux et sens deux bras puissants s'emparer de ma taille.

_Je m'approche et ne résiste plus à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'enlace sa taille et viens nicher mon nez au creux de son cou, respirant cette odeur si sensuelle que dégage sa peau, savourant une fois de plus sa douceur. _

_Mes lèvres remontent au niveau de sa joue et la couvre d'un long et doux baiser. _

E « Je fais vite … A tout de suite ma puce … »

**oOo**

Il est 9h15 et l'heure est venue de se rendre au RDV avec Jane. Je stresse, j'ai peur. Et si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et si Jane ne se souvenait plus de notre discussion ? Les questions fusent et j'ai cette désagréable impression d'aller au casse-pipe, ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'empêche de raisonner, cette horrible boule au creux de mon ventre, provocant des nausées que je tente pourtant de maitriser

E « Bella ? Il faut y aller sinon on risque d'être en retard »

Edward m'attend, tenant la main de Lola, prêt à partir, l'air inquiet. Je replace quelques mèches échappées de mon chignon, ajuste mes lunettes de soleil et souffle un grand coup

B « J'ai fini … Je viens tout de suite »

Je passe devant, reprenant Lola au passage tandis qu'Edward ferme la porte à clef.

Je ne dis pas un mot, je me sens mal, mon inquiétude ne me quitte toujours pas. J'installe mon ange et monte directement sur le siège passager avant. Je regarde droit devant, tente de garder une respiration calme malgré l'angoisse. Je me concentre et ferme les yeux maintenant. Je reste ainsi, essayant de me détendre, essayant de me relaxer.

E « Est-ce que … »

B « Ah ! »

Je sursaute et porte ma main sur mon cœur.

_Elle stresse, depuis que nous nous préparons au départ elle me donne l'impression d'être conduite à l'abattoir. Elle fixe droit devant elle, se regarde dans le miroir sans se voir pourtant. Et là, les yeux clos, respirant calmement, elle me glace le sang. Je m'approche, lentement et tente de lui parler mais elle sursaute._

E « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur … »

B « Désolée … Je … j'étais dans mes pensées … »

E « Tu l'es depuis que tu te prépares à partir … Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

B « Comment ça ? »

E « Je ne sais pas mais ton comportement … »

B « Non Edward, j'angoisse c'est tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser »

E« Lequel ? »

B « Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est désagréable … »

E « Alors on n'y va pas ! »

B « Si Edward ! Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma seule chance de récupérer les vidéos avant qu'Alec ne les efface … Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! »

E « Je te préviens, au moindre … »

B « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis vaccinée maintenant ! Je ne prendrai pas de risque inutile. Si je sens que quelque chose ne va pas je cours à la voiture »

E « Bien … Je reste à proximité et prêt à démarrer au cas où. Je surveille … »

B « Je sais … Merci ... »

E « Aller on y va »

_Le voyage se passe en silence. Nous sommes aussi stressés l'un que l'autre … Je ne cesse de la regarder tandis qu'elle se triture les doigts …_

L « On va où ? »

B « Je vais faire une course rapide chérie. Toi tu resteras avec Edward dans la voiture »

L « Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? »

B « Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes »

L « Bah oui mais … »

B « Ne discute pas Lola j'ai dit non ! »

La petite se tait, croise les bras et fait la moue. Je me retourne et la regarde

B « Mon ange, je ne veux pas que tu viennes car il va falloir courir vite et tu es trop petite pour me suivre. Tu vas rester ici avec Edward et je te promets de revenir vite d'accord ? »

L (boudeuse) « D'accord »

La voiture s'arrête, nous sommes arrivés au point de RDV.

B « Aller fais-moi un beau sourire pour me donner des forces »

Elle continue sa mine boudeuse mais esquisse un léger sourire

B « Mieux que ça chipie ! »

Elle m'en offre un, sincère cette fois et me tend les bras

L « Je te fais un câlin si tu veux comme ça tu iras encore plus vite ! »

B « J'arrive tout se suite ! »

Je regarde Edward un instant et lui souris

E « Fais attention à toi »

B « Promis »

Je le fixe un instant et m'approche afin de l'entourer de mes bras. A son tour il encercle ma taille, remontant sa main droite le long de mon dos. Mes doigts effleurent sa nuque, je le serre fort, comme si la suite des événements allait en dépendre. Je serre, respirant son odeur pour me donner le courage dont j'ai besoin, lui transmettant tout mon amour en échange. Je soupire et laisse mon instinct me guider. Je niche mon nez au creux de son cou et embrasse cette peau si fine avant de me rapprocher de son oreille pour lui souffler

B « Je t'aime Edward … »

Je le relâche, mais ne le regarde pas, préférant descendre sans un mot. J'ouvre la portière arrière et enlace ma fille

B « Sois sage mon bébé … Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je t'aime mon trésors »

L « Moi aussi je t'aime maman ! »

_Elle referme la portière et avance sans se retourner. Cela ressemble à un au revoir et je déteste cette sensation qui m'envahit à cet instant. Son inquiétude est plus que palpable, elle a peur, semble se douter de quelque chose … _

L « Elle est bizarre maman »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas trésors tout va bien »

_Je tends ma mains et saisis ses petits doigts potelés, ne quittant pas Bella des yeux, guettant le moindre mouvement aux alentours, à l'affut du moindre danger … _

_Ses mots résonnent inlassablement en moi … « je t'aime » … Cela fait 10 jours que je ne les avais pas entendu de sa bouche … 10 jours de trop … J'aurais dû lui répondre … Lui dire qu'elle est tout pour moi, que je l'aime plus que ma vie et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait … Trop absorbé par le moment, trop perturbé par son comportement, trop inquiet pour prononcer le moindre mot … _

_Je la regarde se diriger vers la terrasse du café face à moi, elle aussi à l'affut de tout, encore plus angoissée que moi à cause de ce fichu mauvais pressentiment … _

Je m'installe à une table et suis aussitôt abordée par un serveur

S « Bonjour mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que je vous … On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

Je le reconnais aussitôt, le petit blond aux yeux bleu qui faisait craquer Kim l'autre soir, un client occasionnel …

B « Non je ne crois pas. Un café bien serré s'il-vous plait »

S « Vous êtes sûre que … »

B « Que je veux un café oui ! Totalement sûre ! »

S « Si ! Je suis certain qu'on s'est déjà vu ! »

Merde … Trouve un truc Bella ! On s'en fout pourvu qu'il te lâche !

B « Ok … Vous faites vos courses où ? »

Pathétique …

S « Au supermarché à deux rues d'ici pourquoi ? »

B « Bah voilà ! Ne cherchez pas plus loin je bosse là-bas ! »

S « Ah … ok … »

Décidément il ne faut pas aller chercher bien loin parfois !

B « Je peux avoir mon café maintenant ? »

S « Je vous l'amène tout de suite »

Je suis servie en 2 minutes et heureusement, le blondinet à l'air de m'avoir oublié ! Je regarde ma montre : 10h05. Jane devrait déjà être là … Elle n'est jamais en retard … Je regarde tout autour de moi et commence sérieusement à perdre espoir.

10h15, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis exposée et ce n'est pas très prudent. Je me lève, déçue, décidée à reprendre le chemin vers la voiture quand j'entends

J « Attends ! Ne te sauve pas ! »

Je me retourne et vois mon amie courir vers moi, un sac à la main, l'air complètement essoufflée. Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise sans aucune discrétion tandis que je me rassois face à elle

J « J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps ! »

B « Essai d'être discrète s'il-te-plait … »

J « Oh arrête ta paranoïa Bella ! Il n'y a rien à craindre il y a plein de monde ! »

Je la fixe, sérieuse, lui ordonnant du regard de se calmer, chuchotant

B « Je préfère limiter les risques ! »

Elle sait que je ne plaisante pas lorsque j'arbore ce regard

J « Ok … Tu as raison. »

B « J'avais peur que tu aies oublié notre conversation »

J « Tu plaisantes ! J'étais sérieuse ce jour là ! D'ailleurs je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu te déciderais ! Tu l'as sacrément amoché l'Alec ! Il était en rogne ! »

B « Il est venu te voir alors ? »

J « Comme prévu ! Par contre si tu veux un conseil, évite de te retrouver sur sa route où tu ne feras pas long feu ! »

B « Ça je m'en doute … »

J « Il … il se doute que tu prépares un truc … »

B « Ça je n'en doute pas, ça paraît logique »

J « Tu le connais, tu sais qu'il va préparer une défense sans faille »

B « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin des vidéos … Avec ça il ne pourra pas nier »

J « Je croise les doigts pour toi ma belle, tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne étoile ! »

B « Il y a longtemps qu'elle m'a laissé tomber mon étoile ! C'est d'une justice dont j'ai besoin »

Jane me passe le sac sous la table

J « Tu sais qu'il va essayer de te retrouver »

B « C'est pour ça que je ne reste pas. Je dois y aller Jane. Désolée mais c'est moins risqué pour toi et pour moi. »

J « Arrête tu sais très bien que je ne crains rien moi ! »

B « Merci pour tout ! Je te laisse. Bye ! »

Je me lève, prête à partir mais Jane me retient

J « Attends ! Euh … La petite va bien ? »

Je la regarde, perplexe, je la sens gênée, perturbée

B « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? »

J « Rien je … Je veux juste savoir comment va Lola »

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, elle semble vraiment … étrange !

B « Elle va bien … J'y vais Jane. Prends soin de toi »

J « Non ! Attends ! Je … Tu es chez l'Adonis ? »

Je la regarde, choquée, déçue, écœurée

B « Non … tu n'as pas pu … Merde … Tu m'as pas fait ça ? »

Je regarde partout autour de moi, complètement paniquée et m'empare du sac

J « Barre-toi Bella ! Cours et ne te retourne pas ! »

Je ne réfléchis plus, je cours, m'enfuis sans savoir si réellement il y a danger. J'ai à peine le temps de descendre le trottoir que la voiture d'Edward s'arrête à ma hauteur

E « Dépêche-toi ! »

Je m'exécute tandis qu'il démarre en trombe, roulant droit devant.

B « Qu'est-ce qui … »

Il baisse le pare soleil et me montre le miroir

E « Il y a que ton pressentiment était fondé ! Regarde derrière toi »

* * *

Oh qu'elle est pénible cette Emmanille de toujours couper au mauvais moment ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de me lire !

Certaines d'entre vous m'ont laissé des reviews mais impossible pour moi de vous répondre !

LuneBlanche : Ta fonction mp est désactivée donc je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews, mais je tenais à te remercier ! Tu me laisses un commentaire à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable !

Larsand : Tu n'es pas inscrite donc je ne peux pas te répondre directement. Merci pour cette adorable review ! Merci de me lire !

J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de trace !

La grande sadique que je suis ne vous aura pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! Voilà la suite !

On revient quelques minutes en arrière !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Edward**

_quelques minutes plus tôt :_

Cela fait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que Bella patiente à la terrasse de ce café, cela fait donc vingts minutes que je me ronge les ongles ! Je ne la quitte du regard que pour vérifier ce qui se passe aux alentours, à l'affut du moindre danger.

L « Elle est longue maman ! »

E « Je sais trésors. Elle sera bientôt là ne t'inquiète pas »

Bella se lève, visiblement déçue que son plan n'ait pas abouti mais se retourne aussitôt. Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et aperçois une jeune femme blonde s'approcher d'elle en courant. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'alerter et je place ma main près de la clef, juste au cas où … Je me ravise très vite, voyant que Bella se rassoit. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, je suppose qu'il s'agit de la fameuse Jane …

Je reste ainsi à les observer, guettant les environs, stressé par le visage grave qu'arbore mon amour, quand une voiture au loin derrière sa collègue attire mon attention. Je la fixe, noire, les vitres teintées, se rapprochant toujours plus puis se garant à quelques pas du café. Je me tiens prêt à réagir, commençant sérieusement à me dire que tout cela n'est qu'un piège.

La portière s'ouvre sur une dame, la soixantaine passée. Elle descend de la voiture, regarde aux alentours puis vers moi, me fixe en souriant, puis entre dans la boutique juste à coté. Cette femme, ce regard, ce sourire … un frisson … désagréable celui-là …

Comme si cette personne présageait un malheur, son regard à provoqué en moi cette montée d'angoisse qui ne me quitte plus. Mon sang se glace, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ma respiration se coupe. L'horrible impression de danger imminent s'empare de moi et mon instinct me dicte de ne plus quitter Bella des yeux.

Je la vois debout, le visage sombre, les yeux trahissant sa peur tandis que Jane lui tient le bras. Bella lui parle et je peux deviner à son regard l'amertume qu'elle ressent. Je me mets à parler seul, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre …

E « Aller reviens ne reste pas là … Barre-toi bon sang ! »

La sexagénaire attire de nouveau mon attention mais seul le comportement de Bella m'obnubile. Je regarde de nouveau dans sa direction et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Alec, accompagné d'un autre homme, s'approche, menaçant, le regard sombre, empli de haine et ne se trouve qu'à deux cents mètres de Bella.

E « Merde ! »

Je ne réfléchis plus, mets le moteur en route et démarre en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur la route. Mes yeux ne font qu'aller et venir d'Alec à Bella qui déjà se met à courir. Je roule comme un fou alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et m'arrête juste à son niveau, ouvrant la portière d'un geste.

E « Dépêche-toi ! »

Je ne regarde plus aux alentours. Je roule droit devant nous, surveillant nos arrières

B « Qu'est-ce qui … »

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et baisse le pare soleil, désignant le miroir intérieur

E « Il y a que ton pressentiment était fondé … Regarde derrière toi »

Elle s'exécute et blêmit lorsqu'elle voit Alec et son père monter dans une voiture et se lancer à notre poursuite

B « Ils vont nous suivre ! »

E « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça … »

Je tourne dans toutes les rues de Seattle afin de les semer. L'adrénaline me fait faire l'impensable, je ne réfléchis plus aux conséquences de ma conduite, tout ce que je veux c'est les mettre sur de fausses pistes. Je connais ce coin comme ma poche et l'avantage de mon expérience fait que je connais les moindres raccourcis et recoins permettant de leur échapper. On finit par les perdre au détour d'une ruelle. J'ai pu nous rabattre dans un coin alors qu'ils ont continué tout droit …

Je prends le temps de regarder Lola et Bella pour m'assurer que la course-poursuite ne les a pas trop chamboulées …

La petite est en pleurs complètement paniquée et Bella à le teint livide.

**Bella**

E « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je reste un instant à reprendre mon souffle, pose mon crane contre l'appui-tête, ferme les yeux, puis acquiesce comme seule réponse. Je me retourne vers mon bébé qui pleure de peur et d'incompréhension. Je caresse son visage, en essuie les larmes qui ne cessent de couler

B « C'est fini mon ange … Je suis désolée … C'est fini … »

E « Désolé de … »

Je me retourne vers Edward cette fois, ancre mon regard dans ses yeux verts encore angoissés et le coupe

B « De nous avoir sauvé ? Edward … tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait »

Il me sourit, comme rassuré par ma réaction.

B « Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rester là … On devrait rentrer »

E « On y va … et en douceur cette fois ! Finies les acrobaties, on a eu notre dose d'adrénaline pour la journée je crois ! »

**Edward**

Je reprends la route, conduisant prudemment mais surveillant toujours les alentours. Bella fait de même, malgré son sourire et la contenance qu'elle se donne, je sais qu'elle a peur, qu'elle angoisse de plus en plus et je ne sais que trop bien où ce genres d'émotions la mènent ces derniers temps …

E « Bella est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle ne me regarde pas, fixe les rétroviseurs, le miroir du pare-soleil et le paysage qui défile autour de nous. Elle triture ses doigts, ses cheveux, les manches de son pull …

B « Oui … »

E « Je suis sérieux. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un instant pour … »

B (le coupant) « Non ! Je veux rentrer Edward … S'il te plait … Je veux rentrer … »

Ses yeux s'embuent, ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus gauches et nerveux, sa respiration s'accélère

E « Bella parle-moi »

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas, reste obnubilée par ce qui se passe autour d'elle et me répond machinalement

B « hmm … »

E « Dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Elle semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à maitriser sa respiration

B « Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi tu ralentis ? »

E « Je ne ralentis pas Bella … »

Elle m'inquiète, j'en oublie même de surveiller nos arrières … Revoir Alec a du provoquer un choc supplémentaire … Je la vois s'éloigner de plus en plus, à l'image d'hier soir … Sauf que cette fois elle ne s'en rend pas compte …

E « Reste calme Bella on arrive dans 5 minutes »

B « Je suis calme »

J'accélère, voulant arriver le plus vite possible, et continue d'observer mon amour s'enfoncer lentement dans ce monde tant redouté.

Je descends de la voiture et referme le portail à l'aide de la télécommande, active toutes les sécurités. Le quartier est calme et je sais que nous n'avons pas été suivis mais au vu de la situation, mieux vaut être prudent !

Je fais descendre Lola, la fait entrer dans la maison et ouvre la portière du coté de Bella, assise et prostrée sur son siège, suffocant presque

B « Il nous a suivi … Faut pas rester là Edward … Il … »

Je la détache et l'aide à descendre de la voiture

E « Non Bella on est seul on les a semé tout à l'heure souviens-toi »

Elle s'agrippe à mon pull et me regarde, comme si elle voulait me faire entendre raison. Elle a le regard vague, les yeux presque voilés …

B « Edward je t'assure il faut partir il est là ! »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, caressant ses joues de mes pouces, et pose mon front contre le sien

E « Tu me fais confiance ? »

B « Oui mais... »

E (la coupant) « Chut … Alors ferme les yeux … »

B « Non Edward ! Il faut aller chercher Lola et partir ! »

E « Arrête Bella et regarde-moi ! »

Elle balaye les alentours, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Je maintiens son visage fermement et la force à me regarder

E « Regarde-moi ! »

Elle me fixe maintenant mais semble toujours dans son délire

E « Aller ne te laisse pas avoir cette fois … »

Ayant enfin réussi à capter son regard, je la prends dans mes bras et la caresse doucement, Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et lui parle d'une voix qu'elle seule peut entendre

E « Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, Lola et moi … On est en sécurité ici … Je suis là ma puce … Tu sais que je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal … Calme-toi ma puce … C'est fini … »

**Bella, _Edward_**

Peu à peu je reprends conscience, peu à peu cette angoisse poignante diminue pour laisser place à ce sentiment de sécurité si présent ainsi blottie dans les bras de mon amour … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé aussi vite ici, je ne me souviens de rien après le moment où on a repris la route … Je resserre encore plus notre étreinte prenant une grande bouffée d'air comme on reprend le souffle de la vie.

B « Edward … Est-ce que … J'ai recommencé ? »

_Je me détache légèrement et lui souris, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé aussi vite et surtout de justesse ! _

E « Disons plutôt que c'était en train de prendre place … »

B « Merde … »

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains

B « Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter ? »

_Je m'empare de ses poignets et les baisse lentement, les amenant jusqu'à mon torse avant de la reprendre dans mes bras_

E « Revoir Alec a dû faire ressurgir les choses … Tu n'es pas folle Bella … Ça va aller ma puce j'ai confiance … »

B « Je n'ai rien senti venir cette fois … »

E « Tu as besoin de repos … »

_Je la garde dans mes bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur où le petit ange brun nous attend sagement. Je tente de la rassurer et pourtant je ne sais pas comment faire, tout me fait peur … si une crise survient lors de l'interrogatoire tout à l'heure, je n'ose imaginer les conclusions qui seront tirées … _

**oOo**

**Bella**

Nous voilà à l'intérieur, au chaud alors que la pluie commence à tomber. Je ne quitte plus les bras d'Edward, ils m'apaisent, me rassurent, me protègent … Respirant son odeur, je me sens bien, comme immunisée contre cette folie qui me guette à chaque instant.

E « Tu devrais te reposer un instant avant de partir pour le commissariat »

Je me détache à regret de lui

B « Non je … je voudrais vérifier quelques détails avant … »

E « Lesquels ? »

B « Les vidéos … »

E « Tu sais … Vu ce qui s'est passé je ne suis pas sûr que … »

B « Je sais … mais je veux savoir … »

E « Ok … Le sac est resté dans la voiture je vais allé le chercher »

B « Non j'y vais »

Edward me tend les clefs du véhicule et je sors sans attendre. Une fois dehors, je m'appuie contre la porte d'entrée et ferme les yeux un instant, emplissant mes poumons d'air frais et humide, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce vraiment le contre-coup des chocs vécus ? Ou est-ce que les assauts d'Alec ont finalement eu raison de ma santé mentale ? Quoi qu'il en soit tout me fait peur, surtout cette dernière crise … Les premières étaient précédées de signes, je sentais le malaise m'envahir alors que là … J'ai l'impression d'un trou noir … Je ne me souviens de rien, aucun son, aucune image, aucune sensation … rien … le néant total … J'essaie pourtant mais en vain, je refais le film des dernières minutes écoulées mais il manque cette partie, toujours la même … Alors que tout le reste est intact …

Le reste … comment ai-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'aurais du suivre mon pressentiment et m'abstenir ! Si Edward n'avait pas été là je n'ose imaginer dans quel état nous serions à l'heure actuelle ! Et pourquoi finalement ? Peut-être pour rien ! Pour des vidéos qui sont peut-être déjà effacées ! Je ne cesse de repenser à Jane, à sa trahison. Je lui faisais confiance, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi … Elle n'a pas peur d'Alec alors je ne pense pas que les menaces soit sa motivation … une liaison ? Possible même si cela m'étonnerait … De toute façon, inutile de ressasser, les faits sont là : si je n'ai pas ces vidéos, je n'ai rien pour faire accuser Alec, aucune preuve tangible contre lui.

Je me décide enfin à avancer vers la voiture pour récupérer le sac. Je ne l'ouvre pas et rentre aussitôt, m'installant dans le salon pour en découvrir le contenu.

L « Maman j'ai sommeil »

Lola s'approche en se frottant les yeux, la mine fatiguée. La nuit a été courte et elle aussi a eu son lot d'émotions ces deniers temps.

B « Viens mon ange tu vas aller faire une sieste »

E « Fais ce que tu as à faire je m'en occupe si tu veux »

Edward revient de la cuisine et s'approche de nous, souriant tendrement. Je vois qu'il n'attend que ça : pouvoir s'occuper de Lola, apprendre à la connaître, approfondir leurs liens déjà forts. Cette relation me touche, ils sont tellement beaux ensembles ! Lola s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire et lui tend la main, continuant de frotter ses yeux de son petit poing

L « On peut y aller tous les trois ! »

Edward saisit sa main et me fixe tendrement, attendant ma réponse à cette formidable idée. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, lui offre un sourire timide mais tendre et plein d'espoir

B « Ce serait une excellente idée »

Il la prend alors dans ses bras et la petite s'accroche à son cou en un câlin plus qu'attendrissant. J'avance derrière eux et m'aperçois du sourire de ma fille. Un sourire heureux, montrant le bien-être et tout le bonheur qu'elle ressent.

**Edward **

Nous arrivons dans la chambre d'ami ou trône ce grand lit blanc. J'installe la petite et m'assois près d'elle tandis que Bella passe de l'autre coté et s'allonge le long du corps de la jolie brunette. Je fais de même, me retrouvant ainsi face à mon amour, le petit ange, plus bas, entre nous deux. Je ne cesse de regarde Bella, belle, souriante, sereine, si maternelle, si tendre …

B (taquine) « C'est un honneur qu'elle te fait ! Généralement le rituel du coucher n'est réservé qu'à nous deux ! »

E « J'en suis très flatté dans ce cas »

L « Oui mais pour lui c'est pas pareil ! »

E « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

L « Parce que »

Elle ne daigne pas répondre plus, se contente de sourire et de regarder, à tour de rôle sa mère et moi. Elle tend sa petite main vers Bella qui la saisit sans attendre avant de la placer sur son petit bidon. A mon tour cette fois, même rituel, elle pose ma main sur son ventre, à quelques millimètres de celle de ma puce... Je peux sentir sa douceur, la chaleur de sa peau alors que nos doigts s'effleurent. Bella s'approche, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et m'intime en un regard de l'imiter.

Elle ferme les yeux et respire calmement alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur son doux visage. Elle fredonne, me laissant redécouvrir sa voix angélique, ce timbre si doux, si mélodieux, si … elle. A mon tour je souris, instinctivement, sans tenter de me contrôler et ne peux m'empêcher de garder les yeux ouvert pour l'observer.

Lola s'envole doucement au pays des rêves, bercée par les paroles de cette chanson que je ne connais que trop bien … cette berceuse qui leur est propre, celle qui l'a sauvé hier. Le moment est beau, touchant, émouvant même, tellement vrai, sincère et naturel. Je reste immobile, silencieux mais rêveur, ému, aimant et amoureux …

Lola est endormie cette fois mais Bella termine ce moment, respectueuse du rituel qu'elles se sont créées et auxquels elles m'ont convié. Mon instinct et mon cœur guident mes mouvements. Je me rapproche de Lola pour lui souffler de jolis rêves tandis que mon pouce caresse la main de mon amour. Elle se laisse faire, collant sa main à la mienne, effleurant mes doigts.

Nous ne nous regardons pas, nous ne nous parlons pas. La berceuse terminée, les mots sont de trop, nos gestes parlent pour nous, se rapprochant autant que nos cœurs à cet instant. Je pose lentement ma main sur la sienne et, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, enlace mes doigts autours des siens. Ce geste paraît simple, anodin peut-être et pourtant les sensations qu'il me procure sont intenses. Le contact de sa peau me fait frémir plus qu'il ne le devrait. Moi qui m'était érigé des barrières afin de me protéger, je les laisse s'écrouler une à une face à cette femme , face à cette enfant.

Je me doutais qu'il serait difficile de résister à son appel mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que ce serait impossible … Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix créer une distance qui de toute façon n'est pas désirée ? Pourquoi lutter alors que je me sens si bien avec elles ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses se faire ? Je ne vois aucune raison à cela car je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je l'aime, j'en suis follement amoureux depuis le début et ça ne fait qu'augmenter à chaque instant ! Non … Je n'ai plus aucun doute, je l'aime et j'aime ce que je vis à cet instant.

Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, j'irai à son rythme, par respect pour ce qu'elle est et pour ce qu'elle vient de vivre mais je sais que je ne veux déjà plus me passer d'elle, j'en suis totalement incapable …

Je sens le sommeil m'emporter, bercé par ces rêves d'avenir, apaisé par ces doutes enfin envolés, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et d'amour …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**Bella**

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, ne n'ose plus … Je me sens bien ici, allongée le long du petit corps frêle de mon ange endormi, mes yeux clos, mes doigts mêlés à ceux de mon amour. Je reste encore ainsi quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir mes paupières. Edward s'est assoupi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, de détailler ses traits fins, de balader mes yeux sur ses lèvres sensuelles, son nez, ses cils. Dieu que cet homme est beau, désirable, envoutant … Et s'il n'y avait que la beauté physique … Non, il est beau dans tous les sens du terme ! Jamais je n'avais rencontré d'homme aussi doux, attentionné, généreux, gentil, tendre, aussi … parfait. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse face à lui ? Comment lui résister ? C'est impossible et je ne veux même pas essayer ! Je rêve de me laisser aller dans ses bras, je rêve d'être sienne à jamais, je rêve de le rendre heureux. Il me fait rêver tout simplement … il est le seul, l'unique, il est lui … l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme de ma vie …

Je ne cesse de le détailler, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Ses doigts fins me caressent encore avant de se détacher. Il se place sur le coté et s'installe confortablement afin de prolonger son sommeil. Je m'assois et observe, profitant, émue, de la scène qui s'offre à moi.

Lola se retourne vers Edward et le prend dans ses bras minuscules tandis qu'il l'enlace dans un geste presque … paternel … Je sens les larmes frapper aux bords de mes cils, des larmes de joie, de bonheur, d'émotion … Les deux amours de ma vie réunis, savourant une étreinte tendre et tellement belle … Lola est sereine, Edward semble heureux … je suis comblée …

Je me lève à regret, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment en les réveillant et sors de la chambre après les avoir regardé une dernière fois …

Je retourne au salon, le sourire aux lèvres et l'âme paisible mais la réalité du moment me rattrape vite lorsque je vois le sac de toile sur la table du salon. Je m'en empare sans attendre et l'ouvre rapidement. Il est bel et bien rempli de cassettes vidéo, reste à savoir si elle ne sont pas vierges … Je fouille dans le sac et le vide de son contenu. Au milieu de toutes ces boites, une enveloppe attire mon attention … Je l'ouvre, anxieuse, impatiente et en sors quelques photos, un CD ainsi qu'un mot écrit sur un vulgaire bout de papier déchiré. Je reconnais sans mal l'écriture de Jane et découvre avec effroi la réalité des choses …

« Ma chérie, je t'écris de la voiture. Je suis en chemin pour t'apporter les vidéos mais je suis suivie. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je te fais risquer mais si je veux pouvoir t'aider, il faut qu'Alec croit que je suis de son coté. Les cassettes sont trafiquées mais j'ai pu garder la vidéo du soir où tu as été droguée. Pour ce qui est des photos, elles parlent d'elles-mêmes … Tu as mon numéro, je ne te lâche pas et surtout saches que je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Bonne chance ma belle ! »

Je reste sans voix, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus si je dois la croire ou non … Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en avoir le cœur net. Je prends une cassette au hasard ainsi que le CD et me dirige vers les lecteurs. Je m'assois par terre et décide de mettre le DVD en route, attendant avec appréhension les images de ce passé si proche …

**Edward**

Je sors doucement de mes rêves et me réveille lentement, prenant le temps de savourer les doux songes dans lesquels je m'étais plongé. Je me sens bien, serein, heureux. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre avec émerveillement la position dans laquelle je me trouve. Bella n'est plus là mais le petit corps chaud et innocent de Lola a trouvé sa place entre mes bras, s'y est blotti pour sa sieste. Je n'ose plus bouger, je reste ainsi, comme un protecteur, un gardien de ses rêves. Je n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'hier et pourtant, déjà, elle tient mon cœur entre ses mains. Je me surprends à rêver cette vie à trois, comme une vraie famille, nous imagine un avenir heureux et paisible …

Il y a longtemps que je rêve de fonder une famille … Il y a à peine deux mois, je rencontrais enfin la personne avec qui je voulais passer ma vie et réaliser ce rêve … Rêve que je peux toucher du doigt depuis quelques heures … Je ne conçois plus la vie sans elles, je ne conçois plus de vivre sans leur présence à mes cotés … Je me lève doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Lola et m'accroupis au bord du lit, approchant mon visage du sien, lui offrant un baiser sur le front. Je l'admire un instant, attendri par ce parfait petit clone plongé dans de doux songes à en juger par son sourire …

Je me lève et sors de la chambre pour retrouver mon amour. Je ne fais aucun bruit, marche lentement jusqu'au salon, me dirigeant automatiquement vers la cheminée, persuadé de la trouver près de cette source de chaleur. Elle est assise à même le sol, tenant la télécommande dans les mains, le regard dur et froid.

Bella n'a même pas remarqué ma présence, elle n'a pas fait un seul mouvement. J'avance alors près de la table de salon où sont éparpillées une dizaine de cassettes vidéos et quelques photos dont je ne peux distinguer les images. Je m'approche toujours plus afin de les voir et les saisis sans attendre. Là aussi il y en a une dizaine, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres … Visiblement, il aimait l'humilier … ou garder des souvenirs presque morbides de ses attaques …

Je sens la haine monter en moi au fur et à mesure de ma découverte et cette pulsion presque meurtrière refaire surface … La plupart des photos ont été prises le soir où il l'a drogué, le soir où elle était à sa merci, où elle a subi, consciente mais incapable de tout mouvement … Je ne supporte plus de voir ces images, elles provoquent en moi des sensations bien trop mauvaises, bien trop sombres … Je les repose face contre la table comme si cela pouvait les effacer et me retourne vers Bella.

Elle n'a toujours pas bougé mais je peux désormais voir l'écran qu'elle fixe d'un regard noir, haineux, presque inhumain … J'ai l'impression de voir les photos s'animer … Je reste bloqué, choqué, paralysé par les horreurs qui défilent devant moi …

Hormis ses yeux qui trahissent ce qu'elle ressent, Bella reste de marbre, comme impassible face à cette scène qu'elle a vécue il y a quelques jours. L'image ne montre plus que mon amour, étendue sur le sol, immobile.

Je m'approche, décidé à arrêter cette vidéo qui risquerait de la submerger d'avantage. Je suis au niveau du canapé quand de nouveau les images s'animent. Alec entre et traine Bella par le pied, l'emmenant dans une autre pièce pour la jeter sans aucune retenue sur un lit d'appoint. Il la déshabille, déchirant ses vêtements avec violence, la laissant nue et agonisante …

Je ne supporte plus de voir ces images, elles m'épouvantent, me rappellent un bien lourd et douloureux passé où j'ai cru perdre mon amour à jamais … Je me mets à genoux auprès d'elle et tente de prendre la télécommande mais elle la retient

E « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de regarder ça … »

Elle garde les mâchoires serrées, fixant inlassablement les images de son supplice

B « Il est arrivé 3 minutes après ça … Je les ai comptées … »

E « Ma puce … »

Elle continue de fixer l'écran, n'en décroche pas son regard

B « Tu sais ce qu'a dit Alec lorsqu'ils sont entrés ? »

Sa voix se casse, ses larmes montent, de même que les miennes. Ses yeux pourtant humides ne reflètent plus que rancœur et haine alors que les miens ne la quittent plus, impuissant, choqué,

ressentant sa souffrance encore si palpable

E (chuchotant) « Non … Je ne sais pas … »

B « Il a dit … Servez-vous ! Aucune restriction, aucun interdit, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ! Pendant une heure elle est à vous ! »

Je pose mon front contre sa tempe et soupire, essayant d'évacuer la colère, la haine puis tends ma main vers elle

E « Il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ma puce … On ne le laissera pas s'en tirer cette fois … Aller donne-moi cette télécommande »

Elle tend le boitier vers l'écran et appuie sur le bouton pause, stoppant l'image sur l'homme à moitié nu, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.

B « Je le tiens Edward … Il ne pourra pas nier cette fois, les voilà les preuves ! »

Elle coupe la vidéo ainsi que l'écran mais fixe toujours droit devant elle

B « Je le tiens … »

E « Oui … ce sera bientôt fini … »

**Bella, _Edward_**

Je me lève et sors le cd du lecteur. Je le range dans le sac, fais de même avec les cassettes et les photos.

E « Tu as regardé les cassettes aussi ? »

B « Non … D'après Jane elles sont trafiquées … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dessus »

E « C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit au café ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que … »

B « Je sais. J'ai eu la même impression que toi mais elle m'a laissé un mot. Apparemment elle joue la comédie. Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt mais bon … »

Je lui tends le mots alors que je finis de ranger vidéos et papiers.

E « C'est bizarre, tu es sûre que … »

B « Que je peux lui faire confiance ? Non. Enfin j'en sais rien … Tout ce que je vois c'est que j'ai mes preuves. Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux je m'en fiche. »

E « C'est vrai … Des preuves irréfutables même … »

Je le regarde et souris malgré les circonstances, ramenant mes mains sur mon nez, contenant l'émotion que je ressens

B « Je n'arrive pas à y croire … »

_Je m'approche d'elle en souriant, plein d'espoirs, me faisant réconfortant, et la prends dans mes bras, approchant mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer_

E « Crois-y ma puce … Ça y est c'est bientôt fini … »

B « Ça fait tellement de temps que … »

E « C'est la dernière ligne droite, une nouvelle vie commence … »

A cette phrase, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tant je me sens soulagée, tant cette perspective de vivre enfin me paraît maintenant réelle. Je resserre mon étreinte autour du cou d'Edward et savoure ce délicieux instant.

L « Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! »

Je me retourne et vois mon petit ange s'approcher en se frottant les yeux.

B « Viens là trésors »

Je la porte et la serre dans mes bras, respire son odeur, savoure ce goût de liberté

B « Je t'aime mon ange … »

L « Moi aussi maman ! »

Je la garde ainsi quelques instants et la repose à terre

L « J'ai faim »

_Je ris devant la petite frimousse de Lola visiblement affamée et me dirige vers la cuisine_

E « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour remédier à ça »

B « Attends Edward ! Je vais le faire »

_Je me retourne et regarde mon amour, lui faisant une mine faussement vexée et boudeuse_

E « Tu doutes de mes talents de cuisinier ? »

_Elle se rapproche taquine et me pince le ventre_

B « Oh non pas du tout ! Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre ce matin ! »

_J'ouvre grand la bouche, prenant un air outré fortement exagéré. Elle se rapproche alors de moi, se collant presque le long de mon corps. Je la fixe, dépourvu de tous mes moyens, ne maitrisant ni mon rythme cardiaque effréné ni ma respiration qui se fait difficile. Elle me sourit, séductrice et remonte sa main le long de mon visage, referme ma bouche à peine entre-ouverte, effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts. Elle paraît aussi troublée que moi et pourtant, elle tente de cacher son ressenti. Elle me relâche et se décolle légèrement_

B « Je me propose alors profite … Détends-toi je m'occupe de tout … »

_J'acquiesce, incapable de répondre autrement tant elle me trouble. Elle s'éloigne cette fois et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, admire ses courbes, sa démarche, son corps, elle … Je me décide à me retourner et souffle un bon coup, sachant que si je ne me maitrise pas, je suis capable d'imploser tant mes sens me jouent des tours en sa présence. Je m'approche du canapé et y voit Lola, en train de l'escalader, tentant désespérément de s'y assoir convenablement. Je la prends dans mes bras et la porte, l'amenant à ma hauteur._

E « Il va falloir manger de la soupe trésors »

L « Bah j'en mange mais ça marche pas ! »

_Elle prononce cette phrase d'un ton désolé qui me fait pouffer de rire._

E « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire sur le canapé ? »

L « Rien je m'ennuie … »

E « Tu n'as pas de jouet avec toi ? »

L « Non j'ai que ma poupée »

E « Tu aimes dessiner ? »

L « Oui ! »

E « Tu veux faire un dessin ? »

L « D'accord ! »

E « Alors en route petite fée ! »

Je cherche dans les placards tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à préparer un repas correct, le seul soucis c'est qu'il n'y a rien ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'est pas allé faire les courses mais là ça devient urgent ! Il faudra se contenter d'un plat basique du coup ! Je sors un paquet de pâtes et commence à préparer des spaghettis bolognaise, pas très diététique mais ça plait toujours et c'est rapide à faire ! Je m'apprête à faire chauffer l'eau quand j'entends Lola rire aux éclats. Je m'approche discrètement de la porte et me mets à rire devant cette scène adorable. Edward s'amuse à faire voler Lola jusqu'à la table de salon sous les rires heureux et épanouis de ma fille. Il la reprend dans ses bras et me regarde

E « Attention trésors on nous espionne ! »

Lola rit à gorge déployée, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi naturelle et à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi

L « Mais non c'est maman ! »

E « Tu en es sûre ? »

L « Mais oui ! »

E « Alors on va lui faire un câlin ? »

Elle regarde Edward et hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Il me regarde et hausse les épaules avant de me lancer

E « Là tu n'as plus le choix ! La petite fée a parlé »

_Je m'approche de Bella, fixant ses grands yeux bruns alors que mon cœur reprend un rythme effréné. Lola pose sa petite main sur ma poitrine et s'étonne_

L « Oh la la ça tape fort ici ! »

_Je baisse les yeux, et sens mon visage s'empourprer, presque gêné, bien qu'amusé, que Lola fasse cette remarque. _

E « Ce n'est rien trésors c'est parce que je t'ai fait voler il y a deux minutes »

L « Mais non ça vient de le faire là tout de suite ! »

Je n'ose plus regarder Edward, je suis certes extrêmement flattée mais également gênée, limite timide face à cet aveu que Lola provoque sans s'en rendre compte. Mes joues doivent être écarlates !

B « Désolée … »

Lola me saute dans mes bras et m'offre un énorme baiser sur la joue

E « Non je … Enfin … bref je crois que … Lola voulait dessiner je … vais sortir ce qu'il faut … »

L « Je viens avec toi ! »

_Je me racle la gorge. Ma réaction est stupide et totalement puérile mais je me sens tellement idiot que je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre ! _

B « Euh … ok je … Ça devrait être prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes … »

_Je ris à cette situation embarrassante et passe ma main dans mes cheveux sous les sourires amusés de mon amour. J'avance vers la table, devancé de Lola qui attend déjà à coté de la chaise bien trop grande pour elle. Je l'installe sur des coussins et m'assois à ses cotés, lui tendant une feuille de papier blanc, essayant de reprendre un visage à peu près normal ! _

E « Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner ? »

L « Nous ! »

E « Nous ? »

L « Bah oui nous trois ! Toi, maman et moi ! »

_Nous trois … Ça sonne bien … J'ai de nouveau ce sourire qui ne me quitte plus quand je pense à cette petite famille que nous formons déjà. Je passe mon temps à rêver le temps que Lola dessine, ne voyant pas les minutes défiler alors que Bella s'approche avec les couverts. _

E « Tu finiras tout à l'heure trésors c'est l'heure de manger »

L « D'accord ! »

_Elle obéit de suite, rassemblant ses crayons et ses feuilles et me sourit fière d'elle._

L « C'est presque fini ! C'est beau ? »

_Elle me tend son dessin, où elle a dessiné trois bonshommes avec des cœurs autour. Elle se débrouille bien pour une petite de trois ans, elle nous a même dotés de grands sourires ! _

E « C'est magnifique chérie »

L « C'est pour toi ! »

_Ému, je la prends dans mes bras et la câline avant de l'embrasser sur le front_

E « Merci ma petite fée »

De retour au salon avec le plat dans les mains, je découvre les deux amours de ma vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant tous les deux, de plus en plus complices, visiblement très attachés l'un à l'autre déjà …

B « Désolée de casser ce beau moment mais le repas est prêt ! »

Nous nous installons à table et déjeunons dans la bonne humeur, discutant de chose et d'autre, appréciant ce repas simple mais tellement agréable.

E « C'est très bon »

B « Merci. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que tu avais … »

E (riant) « Oui je … Je crois que les placards sont un petit peu vides ! »

B (taquine) « Juste un peu ! Simple curiosité, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait les courses ? »

E « Euh … Ça doit faire à peu près 9 jours … 10 si tu comptes aujourd'hui »

Je baisse la tête, gênée. Ces fameux 9 jours …

E « J'irai ce soir. Quand tu seras revenue. »

B « Ok … »

Je tente de détendre l'atmosphère, le regardant d'un œil taquin, faisant mine d'être blasée

B « Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais … Tu sais ce que c'est, je vais être harcelée par les paparazzi et les hordes de fans alors je préfère t'épargner ça ! »

_Je pouffe de rire à sa remarque et manque d'avaler ma bouchée de travers_

E « Oui effectivement je préfère ne pas vivre ça et rester dans l'anonymat ! Je savais que tu me comprendrais et que tu ne m'imposerais pas cette partie de ta vie ! »

_Nous nous sourions, rions de nos bêtises, et finissons le repas sur cette note d'humour. La table _

_débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, il est environ 13h30. _

E « Tu veux y être pour quelle heure ? »

B « A l'ouverture. C'est 14h00 je crois. »

E « Prépare-toi alors, je t'emmène. »

B « Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas tu sais … »

E « Et tu vas y aller comment ? En métro ? »

B « Ok, je te l'accorde ma remarque était idiote »

Il sourit et commence à s'habiller

E « Je vais préparer la voiture »

B « Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de garder Lola ? »

E « Bien sûr que non au contraire ! Si je te l'ai proposé … »

B « Merci Edward … Elle t'adore tu sais … elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude alors qu'avec toi … »

E « C'est réciproque … Elle est adorable ta fille »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme à chaque fois, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Nous voilà garés à quelques mètres du commissariat. Il est 13h55 … J'attends l'ouverture, anxieuse, ne quittant pas la grille des yeux.

E « Ça va aller ? »

B « Il faut … »

E « Tu as peur ? »

Je soupire et me triture les doigts, perpétuant cette manie qui trahit sans cesse ma nervosité.

B « Pas de faire cette démarche mais de ce qui pourrait arriver… de recommencer à … »

Je me retourne vers elle et amène ma main vers son visage, lui intimant de me regarder

E « Hey … Tout va bien se passer tu verras … Tu ne peux pas être plus en sécurité qu'entourée d'une dizaine d'agents de police ! »

B « Oui, vu sous cet angle c'est sûr ! »

L « Ça va être long maman ? »

Je pivote afin de voir ses jolis yeux de jade

B « Je pense que oui mon ange. Tu vas rester avec Edward cet après-midi d'accord ? »

L « Oui »

De nouveau je me tourne vers Edward et le fixe, cherchant du réconfort. Mieux de ça, je trouve un sourire angélique et un regard des plus apaisants. Il enlève son écharpe et la passe autour de mon cou. Je ferme alors les yeux et respire profondément son parfum si masculin et si subtil.

E « Si jamais tu sens que tu commences à angoisser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre … si … Si tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien tu … pense à nous … pense à nous trois … »

J'acquiesce, les yeux humides d'émotion à l'écoute de cette phrase qui sonne si bien …

B « Ok … Je le ferais … »

Un agent apparaît et lève les grilles de l'entrée, l'heure est arrivée … Je me retourne vers Lola une dernière fois, lui offre un sourire que je veux réconfortant

B « A tout à l'heure trésors ! Sois sage ! »

L « Promis ! »

Je lui envoie un baiser et me retourne vers Edward, le pointant du doigt

B « Toi aussi sois sage ! »

Je souris à sa remarque et m'approche d'elle afin de l'enlacer

E « Tout va bien se passer … J'ai confiance. Bon courage ma puce … »

B « Merci … Je vais surement en avoir besoin ! »

Il me relâche lentement, m'offrant un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de me laisser partir. Je descends de la voiture, embrasse ma fille et me dirige, le cœur battant vers le portail rouge piqué de rouille.

Je sonne, demande l'autorisation d'entrer et me retourne vers les deux amours de ma vie en souriant. Il me regardent tous les deux. Edward semble confiant alors que Lola ne cesse de me faire coucou et de m'envoyer des baisers. Un clic se fait entendre et je peux enfin ouvrir cette grille froide.

J'avance lentement et pénètre dans l'entrée du commissariat, dans la salle d'attente plus exactement. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un aquarium, cette salle n'étant qu'un sas vitré, au sol et plafond blanc, uniquement meublé de chaises inconfortables et d'une table basique recouverte de prospectus ventant les mérites de la police ou prônant le recrutement des jeunes dans les forces de l'ordre. Je suis la seule cliente pour l'instant et je patiente depuis 5 minutes, assise dans ce bocal froid et impersonnel, mes seuls passe-temps étant de regarder mes chaussures, triturer mes doigts et vérifier mes papiers. Sans oublier, entre toutes ces occupations passionnantes, de jeter un œil à la vitre qui me fait face et qui donne sur le bureau des plaintes !

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'un agent, grand et à l'air hautain, se dirige vers moi et ouvre la porte, m'invitant à entrer

W « Bonjour, brigadier William. Désolé pour l'attente »

B « Bonjour. Ce n'est pas grave, je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de travail … »

Et voilà que je deviens hypocrite en plus ! Il s'assoie derrière son bureau et désigne la chaise face à lui

W « Asseyez-vous »

Je m'exécute sans un mot, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

W « Vous avez l'air nerveuse »

Bravo sherlock ! Et il est fier de lui en plus !

B « Et bien … c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire ce genre de démarche … »

W « Alors on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins car j'ai du boulot ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vol de sac à main ? Perte de papiers ? »

Alors toi mon petit père si tu continues comme ça on ne va pas s'entendre ! Tu veux faire vite alors ok ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton air suffisant !

B « Non, je viens porter plainte contre mon mari pour tentative de meurtre avec préméditation, agression et abus sexuel, tentative de viol et proxénétisme. »

Je le regarde fière et digne malgré ce que je viens de balancer. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, choqué et se sentant visiblement idiot d'avoir sous-estimé l'importance de ce ''dossier''.

W « Euh … Je … Désolé mais vous … Excusez-moi un instant »

Il se relève, pâle et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la brigade. A peine deux minutes suffisent à ce que je vois arriver un autre agent, suivi de près par le gringalet de tout à l'heure.

M « Bonjour madame, Lieutenant Mills, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il-vous-plait »

Cet homme, visiblement bien placé, petit et bedonnant, la quarantaine, ne laisse rien passer et me fixe, le regard figé, attendant que je lui obéisse. Une fois de plus, je m'exécute et le suis à travers le dédale de couloirs qui mènent à son bureau. Il m'invite à entrer et referme la porte derrière moi. La pièce est grande, décorée de multiples étagères débordantes de dossiers, assez claire cependant et rendue plus humaine par quelques cadres photos disposés sur le bureau qui trône fièrement au fond de la pièce.

M « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie … »

Cet homme m'impressionne, non pas par son physique mais par son charisme et sa prestance, il impose le respect, semble droit, presque strict … Je m'assoie, timide et attends qu'il fasse le tour de son bureau avant de parler

B « Merci … Je … Je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai parlé au brigadier William mais … »

Il me coupe, se laissant tomber sur l'immense siège de cuir noir

M « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça d'un de mes hommes mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal de se faire reprendre ! Bien … Vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler des frasques de mon brigadier alors expliquez-moi plutôt votre histoire »

B « Euh … Et bien je … Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer … »

M « J'ai cru comprendre que vous portiez des accusations graves à l'encontre de votre mari c'est bien ça ? »

B « Oui »

M « Avant tout je voudrais m'assurer que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité et du sérieux de cette affaire »

B « J'en suis tout à fait consciente Lieutenant … »

M « Bien … Alors nous allons commencer … Je tiens à précisez que cela va durer pas mal de temps, comme toutes auditions, à tout moment si cela devient difficile pour vous, nous pourrons faire une pause »

B « Merci »

M « Je vais noter tout ce que vous me direz, sachez que cette audition servira dans votre dossier et devant le tribunal s'il y a lieu »

B « Bien »

M « Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

B « Je suis prête »

M « Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité »

B « Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, je suis née en France le 13 septembre 1987 »

Le Lieutenant cesse de taper sur son clavier et me fixe, grimaçant d'incompréhension

M « Attendez une minutes ! Vous êtes l'épouse de Mr Alec Volturi ? »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à peine ce nom prononcé, j'ose à peine répondre et me mets à pâlir puis à trembler, murmurant

B « Euh … Oui … Pourquoi ? »

Le lieutenant s'enfonce dans son siège et croise ses jambes, me fixe froidement

M « Parce que votre mari à déposé plainte contre vous ce matin même pour coups et blessures par arme à feu et enlèvement d'enfant ! »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Cet enfoiré à oser porter plainte alors qu'il … Non c'est pas possible …

B « Attendez y a erreur c'est moi la victime je … »

Le lieutenant se lève et frappe ses mains imposantes sur le bureau, m'interdisant de parler, me hurlant au visage

M « Vous lui avez tiré dessus oui ou non ? »

B « Oui mais … »

Il tape une nouvelle fois, me faisant sursauter de plus belle

M « Vous êtes partie avec l'enfant oui ou non ? »

B « Oui mais c'était pour la … »

Il me coupe de nouveau mais semble beaucoup moins agressif cette fois-ci

M « Étant donné les circonstances je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en cellule pour l'audition ! »

Je le regarde, presque abattue, et ne parle que dans un souffle

B « Regardez-moi et dites-moi franchement si j'ai l'air d'une criminelle … Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis dangereuse au point de devoir m'enfermer ? »

M « Je sais que vous avez voulu tuer votre mari … »

Cette fois j'ouvre de grand yeux rond et tente de me maitriser, bien qu'à la fois étonnée et terriblement en colère

B « Le tuer ? Mais je lui ai seulement effleuré le mollet ! »

M « Vous avez peut-être mal visé ! J'ai deux versions différentes et votre mari a bien dit que … »

A mon tour de le couper, je ne peux pas le laisser m'accuser ainsi sans tenter de me défendre

B « Il a menti ! »

Je souffle un instant, tentant de reprendre mon calme afin de me faire entendre

B « Écoutez … Je ne suis qu'une femme battue depuis 4 ans qui a seulement voulu mettre un terme à tout ça pour protéger sa fille. Si vous daigniez écouter ce que j'ai à dire vous comprendriez que je n'ai commis ces actes que dans l'unique but de nous défendre ! C'est moi la victime ! »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, me retrouver ainsi à la place de l'accusé après ce que j'ai vécu me parait irréel. Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau et prends ma tête entre mes mains, massant mes tempes, essayant de raisonner si tant est possible …

B « Écoutez je … »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ma gorge se noue et je sens les larmes monter, l'angoisse refaire surface. Les scènes se meuvent devant mes yeux clos, cette scène où je tire sur Alec … Puis des flashs où il me menace de son arme dans les escaliers. J'ai ce goût métallique dans la bouche qui me revient quand soudain j'entends sa voix me hurler ce qu'il veut que je lui fasse … Je sens ses mains qui m'agrippent, ses ongles qui me griffent le visage, son arme enfoncée dans ma gorge … Non ! pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas alors que je suis seule ! De nouveau je sens la crise imminente, je sens ce monde violent tenter de m'engloutir alors que je résiste. Je me mets à trembler, essaie de respirer et de garder la tête froide mais en vain, je le sens m'emporter … Je grimace de douleur et tente de me cacher. Je n'entends plus que des bruits sourds provenant du monde extérieur puis la voix du lieutenant qui m'interpelle …

M « Mme Swan ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je m'y raccroche. Je m'agrippe à cette voix étrangère et accusatrice qui pourtant reste le seul lien que j'ai encore avec la réalité. J'ai mal, je souffre, j'ai peur et pourtant je puise dans mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler, pour prononcer peut-être mes dernières paroles

B « Je … J'ai besoin de quelques minutes … S'il vous plait … »

M « Je vous en accorde cinq. Pas une de plus. La pièce est sous vidéo surveillance, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit vous en paierez les pots-cassés ! »

La porte claque, je ne me rends compte que de ça avant de replonger dans les ténèbres. Je n'ai plus de forces. Mes bras ne me soutiennent plus et s'affaissent sous le poids de ma tête qui s'écrase alors sur le bois du bureau.

Je reste ainsi, immobile car incapable de tout mouvement, les bras ballants et l'âme meurtrie, essayant de me battre contre un démon invincible qui finira par m'avoir de toute façon, puisant mes dernières ressources pour résister encore … Je ferme les yeux, prête à m'abandonner à ses griffes et sens mon cœur ralentir, ma respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile …

Cette sensation d'étau resserre ma poitrine et empêche mes poumons de se remplir convenablement, mon cœur n'effectue qu'un battement sur deux et bizarrement mes angoisses diminuent … La douleur est toujours là, vive, lancinante et insupportable mais mes peurs s'estompent. Je suis comme … résignée face à mon sort …

Des images défilent, des images apaisante cette fois, contrastant étonnamment avec la souffrance qui ne me quitte plus désormais. Je revois mes parents, notre maison en France. Je me revois dansant et faisant vibrer l'archer du violon, frappant avec énergie les éléments de la batterie, pinçant les cordes de la guitare, laissant courir mes doigts sur les touches du piano … Puis ma fille, mon bébé, mon ange, ma fierté, ma vie … Si petite, si fragile et si innocente entre mes bras. Son sourire, sa frimousse malicieuse et ses rires … Ses éclats de rire même dans les bras d'Edward … Edward … Mon amour, mon sauveur, mon âme-sœur, ma vie également … Est-ce donc ça de voir son existence défiler devant ses yeux ? Suis-je en train de mourir ? Me suis-je laisser emporter trop loin cette fois ?

La souffrance me quitte une seconde puis revient plus forte encore. Je suis tiraillée, écartelée, déchirée entre deux mondes. Les ténèbres d'un coté qui ont déjà eu raison de moi en grande partie, et de l'autre les deux amours de ma vie. Je ne veux pas me laisser aller, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas leur faire ça …

Je veux vivre ! Je veux les rejoindre ! Je m'extirpe des griffes de mon démon, sentant ma chaire s'arracher au fur et à mesure de mes efforts, sentant mes os se briser tant je me contorsionne … Je me rapproche, rampant, plantant mes ongles dans le sol pour ne pas me laisser emporter. Je distingue leur voix, je les vois de plus en plus nettement, je les sens, les ressens. Lola me sourit et me tend les bras alors qu'enfin je distingue le timbre suave de mon amour me ramenant vers lui « penses à nous … penses à nous trois … »

Ses paroles me reviennent alors, son regard, sa tendresse, ses gestes, puis la douceur d'une étoffe embaumant son odeur, son parfum … son étreinte. Je réussis enfin à me relever et cours vers eux sans m'arrêter, sans me retourner, ne fixant que ces deux paires de prunelles émeraudes emplies d'amour. Ces prunelles si étrangement semblables, ces amours si étonnement proches … J'accélère, comme poursuivie par ce démon qui m'assaille, et les atteins enfin, me jetant dans leurs bras salvateurs …

Je me relève en sursaut et me retrouve assise dans ce bureau que je pensais avoir quitté. L'odeur d'Edward me parvient encore et je cherche, essoufflée, sa provenance. Je parcours la pièce de mes yeux embués, persuadée d'y trouver mon amour tant ce parfum me paraît proche … Je ne vois rien … Serait-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? Possible … et pourtant cela paraît si réel …

Je passe machinalement mes mains sur mon visage, les remontant vers mes cheveux avant de les laisser glisser vers ma nuque quand je sens la douceur de cette fameuse étoffe … J'en saisis les extrémités, me remémorant les gestes d'Edward lorsqu'il me l'a mise autour du cou, je porte le tissu à mon nez, respire son odeur si particulière, si unique, si agréable … Je me calme peu à peu, tente de me détendre alors que mon cœur reprend un rythme régulier.

M « Les cinq minutes sont passées, on reprend ! »

La porte claque et le Lieutenant Mills se réinstalle dans son fauteuil de ministre, posant un dossier annoté ''Volturi'' devant lui. Je le fixe et attends, à peine remise de la crise que je viens de subir. Tout cela n'a donc duré que cinq minutes ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je me débats pour ne pas perdre la vie, pour retrouver les deux personnes qui me permettent de survivre à tout ça … Et ça ne fait que 5 minutes ?

M « Bien … Vous avez raison, votre version des faits compte autant que celle de votre mari alors je vous écoute ! Et n'omettez aucun détail »

J'acquiesce, reprenant mon souffle, réalisant que tout ce que je viens de vivre n'est, une fois de plus qu'une torture de mon esprit déjà tourmenté.

M « Alors, que s'est-il passé le soir où vous avez tiré sur votre mari ? »

B « Cette soirée n'est qu'une infime partie de l'histoire … Si vous voulez comprendre il faut remonter à bien plus loin … »

M « Bien … Alors je vous écoute … Je suis prêt à tout entendre … »

Je baisse la tête, enroule l'écharpe autour de mon cou et prends une grande inspiration, m'imprégnant de la force de mon amour, me donnant le courage nécessaire pour raconter mon histoire une fois de plus …

B « Pour résumer le début, j'ai suivi Alec aux États-Unis et nous nous sommes mariés très rapidement pour que j'obtienne la nationalité américaine afin de travailler dans son bar … Je suppose que vous connaissez l'établissement … »

M « Je ne le fréquente pas mais oui, je le connais de réputation »

B « Alec voulait que je danse là-bas mais j'ai refusé, c'est là qu'il a commencé à me battre … C'était une semaine après notre mariage et le même jour j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte … Ces attaques ont redoublé lorsque lui-même l'a appris. Et il ne s'est plus arrêté … »

M « Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte à ce moment là ? »

B « Parce que j'ai été bête … Parce que je me suis laissée submerger par la peur … Vous devez en voir des femmes battues dans votre métier … »

M « Effectivement … »

B « Il paraît qu'on réagit toutes de la même façon … On sait que c'est lâche, qu'il faudrait partir mais on reste … Sans savoir pourquoi … Bref … Vous dites que vous connaissez l'établissement d'Alec »

M « Oui de réputation je vous l'ai déjà dit … »

B « Vous ne connaissez que son business officiel. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas connaissance de ses petites activités clandestines … »

M « Soyez plus explicite … »

Je ne lui cache rien, lui explique tout dans les moindres détails, les menaces, la soirée VIP, le début de ma pseudo-prostitution. J'avoue tout, ma relation adultère avec Edward, taisant toutefois son nom, la façon dont on s'y est pris pour déjouer Alec, le plan qu'on a mit en place … Le Lieutenant me regarde, dérangé par ce que je lui dévoile, presque mal à l'aise … Je me tais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle.

M « Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

B « Peu de temps … »

M « Votre mari était-il au courant de votre relation ? »

B « Je pensais que non mais il avait installé des cameras de vidéos surveillance … Il devait se douter de quelque chose … Malheureusement pour lui ça risque de lui desservir ! »

M « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Je sors le CD ainsi que les photos et les pose sur le bureau, juste devant le lieutenant. Il s'empare de suite des images et les regarde, tentant de masquer son mal-être mais visiblement touché par la vérité qu'il découvre

B « Que grâce à ça j'ai la preuve de ce que j'avance … Ce soir là je venais de lui annoncer que je le quittais. Mais il avait prévu autre chose pour moi … J'ai été droguée … Suite à ça Alec a fait venir un client … Tout a été filmé. Mon ami est arrivé à temps pour empêcher le viol et il m'a conduite aux urgences. Voilà le dossier médical »

Je pose le tas de feuilles à coté du CD et le regarde avant de poursuivre, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui parle de l'hôpital, des menaces d'Alec, de l'arme …

B « Ça s'est passé il y a 10 jours de ça … A ma sortie je suis allée rechercher ma fille chez les parents de mon mari et l'ai retrouvée enfermée dans leur grenier … C'est à ce moment là que je me suis enfin décidée à fuir. Qu'ils s'en prennent à moi pouvait passer mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à ma fille ! »

Les larmes s'échappent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je les balaye du revers de ma main et souffle, tentant de maitriser l'émotion qui me submerge.

Le regard du lieutenant a changé, il se fait compatissant. Il me tend un verre d'eau et me fixe, protecteur

M « On peut faire une pause si vous le désirez … »

J'avale une gorgée du liquide frais et soupir

B « Non. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible »

M « Alors je vous écoute »

Je baisse les yeux et croise mes jambes et mes bras telles des barrières inconscientes face à ma vie ainsi dévoilée. Je reprends lentement, fixant un point imaginaire sur le bureau de bois brut. Je lui avoue mon attaque contre la mère d'Alec, lui explique mon désir de vengeance né ce jour là, ce plan que j'ai lentement mit en place … Je ne cache rien des avances d'Alec, du dégout qu'il m'inspire, des attouchements, des menaces ou de son agression dans les escaliers. Je dévoile tout, expose ses paroles et ses gestes malgré la difficulté que j'ai encore à en parler …

Je tremble, parfois quelques larmes s'échappent, quelques sanglots aussi mais je poursuis. J'arrive enfin à la soirée où je l'ai laissé espérer obtenir mes faveurs, continue avec le début de relation forcée et écœurante, finis par ma riposte, le coup, le coup de feu, ma fuite … Je suis à bout de forces, je me sens vidée d'être enfin débarrassée de ce poids. Je souffle et reste immobile.

M « Et actuellement où êtes-vous, vous et votre fille ? »

B « En sécurité chez cet homme qui, inconsciemment, nous a sauvé toutes les deux »

M « Hormis les griffes sur votre visage, vous avez des marques qui résultent de ces attaques ? »

B « Oui … »

M « Nous allons devoir prendre des photos, pour les inclure à votre dossier. Elles seront une preuve supplémentaire »

Je le fixe et ne réponds pas, gênée. Ce n'est que peu de chose après ce que je viens de vivre mais le fait de devoir ainsi montrer mon corps blessé par ces attaques me dérange. Devoir faire face au regard d'un homme et lui montrer certaines parties de mon anatomie me semble encore difficile.

M « Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans ce genre d'affaire, nos collègues féminines prennent le relais pour les planches photos. »

B « Ok … »

M « Je vous y emmène, cela se passe dans une pièce spéciale à l'abri des regards, le brigadier-chef Anderson vous ramènera dans mon bureau après ça. »

Je le suis une fois de plus, nerveuse, dans les méandres du commissariat et nous sommes accueillis par une jeune femme en uniforme

A « Bonjour madame, je suis le brigadier chef Anderson. Entrez je vous en prie »

Elle me mets à l'aise, semble compatissante et réellement humaine. Elle prend le temps de me parler avant de faire son travail, m'explique l'intérêt de ces photos, leur importance. Cela prend environ une demie heure et une fois fait, elle me reconduit dans le bureau du Lieutenant où je patiente, anxieuse.

La porte claque et je vois le quadragénaire revenir vers moi, la mine déconfite, le teint pâle. Il s'assoit, croise ses jambes et me fixe du fond de son fauteuil.

M « J'ai visionné la vidéo … Et pour être honnête je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout … Ce que j'ai vu est amplement suffisant. Toutes mes excuses Mme Swan … »

Je reste interdite, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'alarmer, rire ou pleurer. Je reste immobile, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser ses dires lorsque je le vois prendre le téléphone.

M « William, envoyez une patrouille pour arrêter Mr Volturi, je me charge d'obtenir un mandat. Je veux cette ordure en cellule le plus vite possible. »

Nous restons un instant à nous fixer. Je devrais exploser de joie, rire ou ne serait-ce que sourire mais pourtant je n'y parviens pas. Je n'en ai même pas envie. Bien sûr je suis heureuse et soulagée ! Mais j'ai trop peur d'une énième désillusion. Il reste toujours ces charges qui pèsent contre moi, l'agression, l'utilisation d'une arme à feu et l'enlèvement de ma fille … Rien n'est encore gagné, c'est même loin d'être le cas … Mills me tire de mes songes, prenant une inspiration, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le bureau pour s'avancer vers moi.

M « Par rapport à la vidéo … J'ai lu le dossier médical et je me demande si … Dites-moi, vous étiez consciente de ce qui se passait ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesce lentement, baissant la tête, repensant à ces moments atroces.

M « Ce n'est plus le lieutenant mais l'homme qui vous parle, nous ne sommes plus en audition. Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça mais … Je trouve que vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid »

Je relève la tête, étonné de son discours

M « A votre place je ne me serais pas contenter d'une éraflure sur le mollet … »

Son aveu me touche, le rend plus humain à mes yeux, moins intouchable, presque abordable

B « Comme je vous l'ai dit mon but était de le ralentir … Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous suive … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent »

M « Je me doute »

B « Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous avez montré durant l'interrogatoire ! »

M « Ça n'était qu'une technique d'intimidation, il fallait que je vous pousse à bout pour être sûr d'obtenir des aveux »

B « Les aveux j'étais prête à vous les donner avant ça. Ceci étant dit elle est très efficace votre méthode. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me retrouver derrière les barreaux dans la minute ! »

Il sourit et semble fier de son effet

B « Vous … Vous pensez que je risque quoi ? »

M « Comment ça ? »

B « Pour ce que j'ai fait »

M « Et bien … De mon point de vue, mais après ça dépend de votre avocat, du sien et des jurés, je pense que l'attaque de Volturi passera sur de la légitime défense. Pour ce qui est de l'enlèvement de votre fille, étant donnés les circonstances et le caractère dangereux de votre époux, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il s'agit d'une assistance à personne en danger … Ça restera le point noir qu'il faudra défendre. Ça et l'agression de la belle-mère. Je comprends votre geste, j'ai une petite fille de 5 ans et je peux vous dire qu'à votre place, la belle-mère ne serait plus de ce monde ! Seulement, pour ça vous n'avez pas de preuve. Ce sera votre parole contre la sienne. Je vous conseille de prendre un bon avocat, pour ma part, mon enquête tend en votre faveur. En attendant, sauf nouvel élément, vous devriez être tranquilles jusqu'au procès, même pour ce qui est de la garde de votre fille. Vous avez certaines lois pour vous, et votre mari est dans une sacrée merde ! »

Je soupire, soulagée et esquisse enfin un sourire

B « Merci Lieutenant »

M « Encore une chose. Vu la gravité des faits, je pense qu'il est plus sûr de vous mettre en surveillance rapprochée. Ne vous imaginez pas des gardes du corps ! Je vous laisse un numéro à contacter en cas de problème. Si vous avez l'intention de vous déplacer, il serait bon de nous en avertir. En tout cas pour votre sécurité … »

B « Merci beaucoup »

Le lieutenant m'a laissé passer un coup de fil à Edward pour qu'il puisse passer me prendre. Après ça je suis retournée dans la salle d'attente pour patienter en attendant qu'il arrive. Bizarrement, cette salle me semble d'un coup beaucoup moins froide. Je me sens bien, terriblement fatiguée mais bien, soulagée, vidée, presque apaisée. Au bout de 10 minutes, Mills revient me voir et s'assoit près de moi, me tendant sa carte.

M « Voilà ma carte et je vous ai noté le numéro en cas d'urgence. N'hésitez pas »

B « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire … »

M « Si vous voulez me remercier alors battez-vous, ne laisser pas votre mari gagner une fois de plus … »

B « J'ai l'impression de ne plus parler à l'homme du début de l'audition … Vous paraissez presque … Gentil ! »

M « Disons que je m'adapte à la situation ! D'ailleurs je vais vous paraître encore plus sympa dans 10 secondes ! »

B « Ah oui ? »

M « Je viens d'avoir le procureur … Nous avons le mandat d'arrestation contre lui. Nous allons le mettre en garde à vue pour qu'il passe aux aveux, cela peut durer 48h … »

B « Ça veut dire que … ? »

M « Que ça ne change rien ! Au moindre problème, contactez-nous. Quoiqu'il en soit le procureur à ordonné une interdiction pour lui de se trouver dans un rayon de moins de 2 kilomètres de vous. De toute façon, à moins qu'une caution soit versée, il devrait rester en cellule un bon moment … »

B « Ses parents paierons »

M « Raison de plus pour garder la carte et un téléphone à portée de main ! Ne devenez pas paranoïaque mais soyez tout de même prudente. De toute façon s'il s'approche de vous et désobéit à la lois, personne ne pourra rien pour lui cette fois ! Cela aggravera son cas. S'il est intelligent il ne tentera rien jusqu'au procès … »

B « Merci beaucoup »

M « Cette fois je vous laisse. Bonne journée et ayez confiance … »

Edward est arrivé à peine deux minutes plus tard. Nous n'avons pas parlé dans la voiture, je me suis contenté de sourire et il a compris. Il nous a déposé, Lola et moi et est allé faire quelques courses après avoir activé tous les systèmes de sécurité de la maison. Il est parti pendant un long moment, suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse faire un brin de ménage et faire prendre le bain de Lola avant son retour. J'ai préparé le repas et nous avons diné. La petite étant épuisée, elle s'est endormie très rapidement. Nous permettant à Edward et moi de savourer un chocolat chaud assis au coin du feu pour parler de mon séjour au commissariat.

E « On est tranquille pour deux jours minimum alors ? »

B « Disons au moins pour 24h »

E « Génial ! Ça tombe bien car demain je vous emmène en ballade ! »

Je lui souris, étonnée et agréablement surprise

B « Tu es sérieux ? »

E « Bien sûr mais c'est une surprise ! Tu le sauras demain ! Pas avant ! »

B « Et je ne peux même pas avoir un indice ? »

E « Ok … Mais rien d'autre ! »

B « Je t'écoute ! »

E « Hm hm … Je ne dis rien, je vais le chercher ton indice ! »

Il me surprendra toujours … Je souris, ris même

B « Ok ! »

Je le vois se lever et partir en direction des chambres. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'en ai pas profiter pour le regarder, pour détailler ce corps parfait que je devine sous ses vêtements … Il revient aux bout de quelques secondes avec un paquet à la main et se rassoit en tailleur face à moi

E « Si avec ça tu ne devines pas je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! J'espère que ça te plaira … »

B « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

E (riant) « Si tu veux le savoir il faut l'ouvrir ! »

J'ose à peine déballer le paquet. Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de présent que je savoure cet instant. Dénouant les rubans avec précaution, comme si je ne voulais surtout pas abimer l'emballage. Je l'ouvre enfin et découvre une petite robe de plage, fine, légère et sans bretelle, accompagnée du maillot de bain deux pièces assorti. Je reste ébahie, je n'ose pas exprimer ma joie, de peur de mal interpréter les choses …

B « C'est magnifique ! »

E « C'est pas grand chose mais … En les voyant je me suis dit que ça t'irait bien … J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de taille »

B « Non c'est tout simplement … Parfait ! Est-ce que … Je vais pouvoir les mettre demain ? »

E « C'est le but, c'est la tenue idéale pour la plage … »

B « Ahhhh ! »

Je ne me retiens plus cette fois, j'explose de joie, de bonheur et lui saute dans les bras, le faisant tomber à la renverse

B « Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça représente ! J'avais 7 ans la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'océan et … Lola n'a jamais vu la mer ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Je … je ne sais pas comment te remercier Edward … »

E « Vu ta réaction je le suis déjà au centuple ! »

B « Et puis demain ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber … »

E « Je sais ! Pour qui crois-tu que sont tous les autres paquets ? »

Mon sourire n'en finit plus de s'agrandir, cet homme est un amour, un ange, il est … parfait

B « Comment tu as su ? »

E « Les papiers d'identités hier soir … »

B « Elle va être aux anges ! »

E « Hey 3 ans ça se fête ! »

B « Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Edward … »

Il se replace face à moi, approche son visage du mien, me regarde tendrement

E « Après tout ça vous avez le droit à un peu de bonheur … tu veux me remercier ? »

B « Bien sûr que oui »

E « Alors ne quitte plus ce sourire … »

_Je reste ainsi à la regarder, luttant pour ne pas céder à cette envie qui me ronge depuis hier, luttant contre l'appel de ses lèvres_

Je suis émue, au bord des larmes tant je suis heureuse. Je ne résiste plus et tombe dans ses bras, me délectant de cette étreinte pendant quelques minutes. Il me garde contre lui, faisant abstraction de son cœur qui bat à tout rompre, caressant mon dos, mes cheveux, appréciant ce moment autant que moi avant de se détacher

E « Je vais laver les vêtements pour que tu puisses les mettre demain »

B « Ne t'embête pas je vais le faire »

Il me les prends des mains et s'approche de nouveau, passant son bras derrière ma nuque, embrassant mon front. Je ferme les yeux un instant, rêvant que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, sachant pertinemment que cela ne se fera pas

E « Je m'en occupe … Toi repose-toi. Tu as eu une dure journée, tu dois être épuisée … Profites-en pour dormir une nuit complète, demain on part de bonne heure »

_Je me détache à regret, même si je sais que cela reste nécessaire si je veux résister. Je n'en ai aucune envie, et pourtant je sais que c'est encore trop tôt pour elle. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a besoin de temps … _

B « Tu es vraiment un ange … »

E « Bonne nuit ma puce … »

B « Bonne nuit … »

Je retourne dans la chambre, le cœur serré par cette irrésistible envie de le retrouver enfin et pourtant je ne rebrousse pas chemin … J'ai promis de lui laisser du temps et je le ferais … Je sais qu'il en a besoin …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Aller, je les laisse un peu tranquilles ! Voilà une suite toute gentille ! (si si c'est possible ! ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Bella, _Edward_**

_Il est 6h30 du matin et je n'ai presque pas dormi. Bella me hante, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Je la désire plus que tout et je lutte pour ne pas la brusquer, refoulant même l'envie de l'embrasser. Le panier pique-nique est presque terminé, il ne manque plus que quelques bricoles et tout sera près. Je place les plats au réfrigérateur et referme la porte, fier de la petite surprise que je réserve. _

L « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

_Je me retourne et vois la petite fée s'approcher de moi en se frottant les yeux_

E « Bonjour trésors et joyeux anniversaire ! »

L « Oh merci ! »

_Le petit ange me saute dans les bras, heureuse et m'offre un câlin mêlé de baisers. Voyant le panier, elle me fixe tout à coup, sérieuse_

L « Tu t'en vas ? »

E « Non, on va se promener aujourd'hui mais c'est une surprise pour ton anniversaire ! »

L « Et on va où ? »

E « Si je te le dis ce n'est plus une surprise ! »

L « On part quand ? »

E « Bientôt. Alors il faut aller réveiller ta maman. »

L « D'accord j'y vais »

E « Attends ! Donne-lui ça, ça lui fera plaisir ! »

_Je saisis la rose que j'avais prévu pour ce réveil et vérifie qu'elle n'ait aucune épine avant de la donner à Lola_

L « Tu viens on y va ! »

_Je suis la petite fée qui court vers la chambre où mon amour dort encore. Elle ouvre la porte, laissant la lumière du couloir éclairer mon ange endormie dont les lèvres sont parées d'un sourire discret. Une fois de plus, mon cœur accélère sa cadence à peine mes yeux posés sur ce corps divin._

_La petite s'approche et me fait signe d'en faire autant. Elle rit et camoufle sa bouche de sa main. Elle a cette mine malicieuse d'un enfant qui prépare une blague et j'adore ça ! Je m'accroupis près du lit et laisse Lola poser la fleur sur l'oreiller de sa maman avant de la réveiller d'un câlin des plus doux. _

_Bella bouge légèrement et enlace sa fille sans ouvrir les yeux_

B « Bonjour mon bébé … Bon anniversaire mon trésors »

L « Bonjour ! Réveille-toi il y a un cadeau pour toi ! »

B « Pour moi ? Mais en quel honneur ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Edward près de moi, me souriant tendrement. Un réveil de rêve auprès de mes deux amours … Il tend le bras vers mon oreiller pour saisir une magnifique rose rouge.

E « C'est pour toi … »

B « Merci ! T'es vraiment adorable … »

E « Merci … Je te laisse te préparer, moi je m'occupe du petit déjeuner ! Je suis allé chercher des

croissants. J'appelle Mills pour le prévenir de notre départ et on part dans une heure. Ça ira ? »

B « C'est parfait ! »

J'ai douché Lola et me suis vite préparée, portant avec plaisir le cadeau d'Edward, me maquillant légèrement, donnant à mes cheveux un aspect ondulé, essayant simplement d'être belle pour lui … J'enfile les jolies tongs assorties et sors de la salle de bain au bout d'une demie heure. Je retourne à la cuisine, guidée par cette agréable odeur de café, espérant avoir un petit effet sur Edward.

B « Ça a l'air bon tout ça ! »

L « Waouh maman ! T'es belle ! »

Je souris et me baisse pour embrasser ma fille

E « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Ça résume tout … Waouh … »

_C'est le mot exact, elle est sublime ! Cette robe met ses formes généreuses en valeur, elle lui va à ravir ! Mon dieu qu'elle est belle … Plus que jamais car elle semble heureuse. Elle s'approche de moi en souriant, laissant son corps se mouvoir avec grâce devant mes yeux amoureux. _

B « Merci beaucoup »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui souris, étonnamment séductrice. Savoir que je lui plais me procure un bien fou ! Je suis flattée, fière et bizarrement, allant à l'encontre de ma promesse, je deviens joueuse. J'exagère ma démarche, joue de mon regard, essaye de sonder ses pensées. Ce que j'y lis me fait frissonner. Ses yeux brillent et je me vois en lui. Mon cœur s'accélère tant je le désire. Cette journée s'annonce difficile et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir ni de vouloir résister plus longtemps s'il continue de me regarder ainsi …

Nous déjeunons tranquillement tous les trois et Edward en profite pour offrir son premier cadeau à Lola : un superbe ensemble mignon à souhait ! Bien évidemment, le petite n'a pas voulu attendre avant de le porter et heureusement qu'Edward l'avait prévu ! Je la pare de ses nouveaux vêtements et la laisse courir vers Edward

L « Tu as vu comme ça me va bien ? »

E « Tu es superbe trésors ! »

C'est vrai qu'elle l'est, et avec ce petit chapeau assorti, elle est à croquer ! Je retourne dans ma chambre et sors un petit écrin de mon sac à dos avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Ce cadeau, je l'ai acheté il y a un moment déjà, bien avant de prévoir notre départ. J'ai flashé dessus et j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon petit ange lorsque je l'ai vu. Je savais que cela lui plairait … et mon effet fut réussit ! Lorsqu'elle a vu le pendentif en or représentant un ange, ses yeux se sont mis à briller. Et bien évidemment, à l'image du cadeau d'Edward, elle a tenu à le porter sans attendre !

Nous sommes enfin prêts à partir et au bout de 3 heures de routes durant lesquelles Edward a refusé de dévoiler quoi que ce soit, nous sommes enfin arrivés ! Nous descendons de la voiture, il est environ midi. Edward prend le panier pique-nique et nous fait signe de le suivre.

B « Pourquoi est-on allé aussi loin ? »

E « Celle-là est spéciale … »

_Je regarde la petite et fais signe à Bella de lui cacher les yeux. Elle la porte, pose sa main sur ses paupières et me sourit. Nos pieds foulent le sable en à_ _peine quelques enjambées. Je pose le panier et me retourne pour voir le visage de mon amour. _

B « Oh mon dieu … C'est … Merveilleux … »

L« Je veux voir ! »

_Elle pose la petite impatiente et laisse ce paysage somptueux l'envelopper. Lola ne dit rien, elle fixe simplement la mer, le sable, les arbres, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, totalement enchantée de sa découverte _

L « Oh c'est beau ! »

_Bella, à son tour, sort de sa contemplation pour se baisser vers sa fille et l'embrasser sans dire un mot, les larmes aux yeux, arborant ce sourire magnifique que j'aime tant. Je m'approche d'elles lentement_

E « Alors ça vous plait ? »

_Bella ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder en souriant, montrant ainsi toute sa gratitude_

L « Merci ! »

_Lola m'attrape le bras et pointe la mer de son petit doigt_

L « On peut y aller ? »

E « Tu veux aller voir ? »

L « Oui mais tu viens avec moi ! »

_Je me retourne vers Bella, toujours sous l'effet de surprise_

E « Ma puce ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tout est tellement parfait ! Je suis heureuse, comblée et je meurs d'envie de sauter dans les bras d'Edward pour le remercier !

E « Tu viens avec nous ? »

B « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant … »

E « Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

Je franchis les deux pas qui me séparent de lui et me loge dans ses bras sans attendre, enserrant sa taille, posant ma tête sur son cœur battant.

_Je ferme les yeux et resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Je me sens bien là, à ma place, vivant, et heureux comme jamais ! Mon cœur n'en finit plus de cogner, elle doit l'entendre, le sentir et pourtant je ne bouge pas. De toute façon, pourquoi vouloir cacher cet effet qu'elle me procure ?_

_Lola s'impatiente et nous rappelle à l'ordre_

L « Bon alors on y va ? »

Je me détache à regret d'Edward et après avoir enlevé nos chaussures, nous nous avançons vers la mer. Ma fille ne quitte plus la main d'Edward et court presque, impatiente de découvrir la beauté indomptable de l'océan. Arrivés à quelques mètres des vagues, Edward s'accroupit face à Lola.

E « Tu ne me lâches pas la main petite chipie c'est d'accord ? »

L « Oui ! »

Je les observe tous les deux. Edward s'approche lentement et garde Lola serrée contre lui pour la protéger. Ils avancent à petits pas jusqu'à l'étendue de sable humide où les vagues finissent leur course. Edward s'accroupit derrière elle et lui permet de gouter enfin à l'eau fraiche qui s'échoue sur ses pieds. Alors qu'elle rit tant elle est heureuse, elle se retourne, lui saute dans les bras et s'agrippe à son cou, se laissant submerger par le bonheur. Ils sont beaux tous les deux, Edward se conduit avec elle comme … un père … oui c'est ça … comme un père …

L « Viens maman ça fait pas peur ! »

Je ris et m'approche à mon tour. Edward se relève mais tient toujours Lola par la main

B « Merci Edward … Merci pour tout ! »

_A mon tour je lui souris. Les voir aussi heureuses me comblent_

E « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de vous rendre heureuses … »

B « Tu y arrives à la perfection … »

_Nous nous regardons un instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler une fois de plus, m'attardant sur ses yeux chocolats au regard si intense et sensuel, sur sa peau nacrée, sur ses lèvres fines qui me rendent fou … Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et mes sens prendre le dessus. Je secoue la tête discrètement et souffle un bon coup, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. _

E « On devrait retourner là-bas, la petite va avoir faim … »

B « Tu as raison. Aller miss Lola, on va manger ! »

L « On pourra y retourner après ? »

E « Oui mais d'abord tu as d'autres surprises qui t'attendent ! »

Nous retournons près de notre panier et Lola et moi installons la couverture ainsi que notre repas pendant qu'Edward approche la voiture pour mettre un peu de musique.

B « C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque ! »

E « C'est une plage privée alors elle n'appartient qu'à nous pour la journée ! »

B « Il faut en profiter alors ! »

Edward avait tout prévu, nous nous sommes régalés de ses petits plats et sandwichs. Il a même pensé au gâteau d'anniversaire paré de trois bougies pour l'occasion ! Lola était aux anges et s'est même vu offrir divers seaux, pelles et râteaux pour jouer sur la plage !

_La musique résonne toujours et la petite chipie commence même à se dandiner sur le rythme de la mélodie._

E « Tu veux danser ? »

L « Oui ! »

E « Pas de problème princesse ! »

Edward augmente légèrement le son, prend Lola dans ses bras et danse avec elle

E « Ta maman triche ! Elle ne danse pas ! »

L « Aller maman il faut venir aussi ! »

_Je regarde Bella, séducteur, provocateur et peut-être même un peu maso car je sais que je ne résiste pas à ses déhanchés sensuels. Elle me regarde, taquine et séductrice elle-aussi. Aurait-elle compris mon jeux ? _

Alors comme ça monsieur Edward veut jouer ? Très bien ! Plus aucunes promesse ne tient, je les balaye d'un revers de main. Inutile de se voiler la face, je l'aime, je le désire et je compte bien le séduire à nouveau.

Je me lève et m'approche, adoptant une démarche chaloupée, et me place face à eux. Je fais mine de rien, comme si je voulais simplement m'amuser alors que mon jeu commence maintenant. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au tout début de notre relation lorsque les petits jeux de séductions n'en finissaient pas entre nous, où chacun essayait de troubler l'autre.

_Ses hanches commencent à onduler lentement sur le rythme de la musique mais très vite ses mouvements experts trahissent ses intentions. Elle reste simple mais réussit en quelques déhanchés à me troubler par sa grâce et sa sensualité. Ses yeux oscillent entre sa fille et moi, se faisant provocatrice lorsque son regard croise le mien. Elle s'approche et se lâche, oubliant la gêne, elle s'amuse et profite de cette instant. _

Le naturel et ma passion de la danse se font vite ressentir. Je danse pour m'amuser cette fois, je ris,

souris, revis ainsi accompagnée des deux amours de ma vie. Edward embrasse la joue de Lola et chuchote à son oreille. Lola éclate de rire et resserre son étreinte autour de son cou

L « Bah oui c'est la plus belle ma maman ! »

E « Mais tu ne sais pas garder les secrets toi hein chipie ! »

L « Mais t'as pas dit que c'était un secret ! »

Une fois de plus elle rit à gorge déployée. Que ça fait du bien de la voir ainsi !

_Bella danse toujours et moi je suis de plus en plus perturbé. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à son corps, à ses formes qui se meuvent dans de parfaits déhanchés aussi troublants que sensuels. J'ai chaud, et ce n'est pas à cause du temps … Mes yeux se promènent sur sa cambrure, son décolleté, ses fesses, sa peau de soie que je sais d'une douceur inouïe, son corps tout entier … Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas Lola, je ne me retiendrais plus de l'embrasser, de gouter de nouveau à sa chaleur, de laisser mes mains parcourir ses formes généreuses … La musique s'arrête, mettant fin à ce délicieux supplice pour les sens. _

_Le temps passe, la journée aussi et il se fait tard. Lola joue encore avec ses cadeaux alors que moi, je n'arrive plus à m'ôter ce spectacle de la tête. Je n'arrive plus à redescendre de cette montagne de sensations qui s'est emparée de moi tout à l'heure. Il est presque 18h00 et j'ai encore prévu de les emmener faire quelques emplettes avant de rentrer. Leur départ précipité ne leur à pas laissé le temps de prévoir des vêtements alors il va falloir compléter ce manque. _

_Nous repartons donc et j'informe Bella de mon projet._

B « C'est une bonne idée ! Je n'osais pas te le demander … J'avais pris de quoi faire quelques achats

au cas ou … »

E « Je vous emmène dans une boutique discrète que je connais bien. Normalement vous devriez trouver votre bonheur ! Pour l'argent tu n'as pas à t'en faire … »

B « Non non non Edward ! Je te vois venir et c'est hors de question ! »

E « Ça me fait plaisir ! »

B « Tu es as déjà fait énormément alors il ne faut pas exagérer »

E « Oui mais … »

B « N'insiste pas c'est non ! Et tu sais que je suis têtue quand je veux ! Je t'ai dit que l'argent n'était pas un soucis pour moi … »

_Nous arrivons dans une boutique et je leur laisse carte blanche, attendant patiemment qu'elles fassent leur emplettes. Je les vois revenir au bout d'à peine 30 minutes _

E « C'est du rapide ! »

B « On n'allait quand même pas te faire attendre ! Et puis je suis tombée sur quelques merveilles alors je n'ai pas hésité longtemps ! »

E « On y va alors ? »

B « C'est parti. »

_Comme prévu, Bella ne m'a pas laissé payer et m'a même viré de la caisse pour que je ne vois pas certains achats ! Nous avons repris la route du retour après ça, Lola épuisée, Bella enchantée et moi toujours aussi troublé par mon co-pilote ! _

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! ;-)


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mise en alertes et favoris ! Merci de me lire tout simplement !

Voilà une petite suite qui devrait vous plaire ! On reste dans la douceur !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

_Il est plus de minuit lorsque nous arrivons à la maison. L'air de la mer et les effets de la route nous ont épuisés. _

B « C'était vraiment une journée merveilleuse Edward … Je ne sais pas comment te remercier »

E « Je te l'ai dit ! Garde ce magnifique sourire … C'est ma plus belle récompense … »

Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il tient Lola dans ses bras

B « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un ange ? »

Il me regarde, taquin

E « Il me semble que oui … »

Je m'approche toujours plus, jusqu'à être très près, ne laissant que le corps de Lola nous séparer. Je le regarde, séductrice alors que ses yeux se mettent à briller, que sa respiration se fait plus difficile.

B « Alors je te le redis une fois de plus … »

J'approche mon visage et termine ma phrase en français, dans un murmure, un souffle, sortant cet atout fatal auquel il ne résiste pas

B « Tu es un ange Edward … »

_Mon cœur reprend ce rythme effréné, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de moi. Ma respiration se fait presque haletante, mes yeux ne quittent plus ses lèvres … Cette fois-ci je succombe, elle m'a définitivement envouté et elle le sait … _

Je sais l'effet que je produis sur lui et j'en joue, me faisant désirer, entamant de nouveau mon jeu de séduction. Et pourtant, même si l'envie se fait de plus en plus irrésistible, je n'ose pas franchir le pas. Je n'ose pas prendre l'initiative d'un contact plus charnel … Je continue de lui faire comprendre par mes gestes et mes regards, que je suis à lui, que je lui appartiens. La Bella séductrice réapparait depuis quelques heures, cette Bella joueuse et taquine qu'il a tant aimé …

Je passe mes bras autour de Lola pour la porter à mon tour, effleure le corps de mon amour au passage, ne le quittant pas des yeux, guettant sa réaction

B « Il se fait tard … Il vaut mieux aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ? »

_Je relève la tête et réalise que depuis tout à l'heure, je me laisse totalement aller. Permettant à mes sens et mes envies de s'exprimer en l'admirant. Ses mains m'effleurent à peine et pourtant un tourbillon de sensations m'emporte, laissant mon imagination vagabonder sur son corps parfait … _

B « Edward ? »

_Je me réveille et la fixe dans les yeux cette fois, me sentant totalement idiot alors que je réagis comme un homme de base ! La désirant au plus au point et à deux doigts de céder à la tentation alors que je me suis promis de la laisser venir à moi pour ne pas la brusquer_

E « Si si tu as raison ! Euh … Je … Alors bonne nuit ! »

_Plus ridicule tu meurs ! J'avance vers ma chambre sans un autre regard, me maudissant de ne pas savoir me contrôler. Je referme la porte et y reste appuyé un instant, soufflant et respirant au mieux pour calmer mes ardeurs ! Je me déshabille et m'affale sur le lit, cachant mes yeux de mes mains, comme si ce geste pouvait limiter les images qui m'assaillent. _

_Je ne cesse de la revoir, parée de cette robe sexy, ondulant au rythme de la musique … Les sensations sont nettes, à tel point que je peux presque sentir son parfum. Je repense à sa façon de danser, sa façon d'être, sa façon de me regarder, son sourire, ses lèvres fines, sa peau nacrée, ses courbes, ses formes, son corps … Cette chaleur si significative m'envahit de nouveau, je la désire, j'ai envie d'elle, de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la sentir contre moi. La savoir dans la chambre voisine ne fait qu'augmenter le désir … Elle est proche de moi … et moi, proche de la folie ! Je ne contrôle plus mes pensées, elle me submergent et restent focalisées sur mon amour. Inutile de rester à tourner dans ce lit trop grand et vide sans elle. Je me lève, dans le noir, et décide d'aller me rafraichir un peu, même si un seau de glace ne suffirait pas à me calmer ! _

Edward s'est sauvé comme un voleur et j'avoue que je suis paumée ! Soit ma technique de séduction n'est absolument pas au point, soit ce coup-ci je lui ai fait peur en étant trop entreprenante ! Je retourne donc dans la chambre d'amis y coucher Lola. Je me change et m'allonge à ses cotés, essayant de déceler les erreurs que j'ai commises. Peut-être suis-je allée trop vite … Peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment … Et pourtant je pensais avoir réussi à le séduire à nouveau, j'ai cru déceler des signes qui pourtant , chez lui, d'ordinaire ne trompent pas ! Ses yeux brillants, son cœur, ses regards, ses mots …

Plus j'y pense et plus je me refais le film de ces dernières heures passées auprès de lui … Qu'il était beau sur cette plage ! Habillé d'une chemise blanche légère faisant ressortir ses yeux, laissant apparaître quelques parcelle de peau nue sous les jeux du vent. Et ce jean, moulant parfaitement certaines courbes de son corps que j'ai tant aimé caresser …

Je commence à avoir chaud tout à coup alors qu'un frisson me parcourt violemment. Je tente de me reprendre mais mon esprit ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose. Dès que j'essaye, je suis aussitôt submergée par son image, son visage d'ange, son corps de rêves, ces mains … Oh ses mains ! Bon, laisse tomber Bella ! Tu es définitivement perdue ! Et certainement pas prête de dormir vu les pensées peu avouables qui te traversent l'esprit lorsque tu imagines ses mains ! Et ses lèvres alors ? Oh mon dieu ! Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps … Stop ! Reprends-toi Bella ! Il va être une heure du matin, tu devrais être dans ces bras euh … Non ! Dans les bras de Morphée ! Et au lieu de ça tu fantasmes sur Edward qui est juste dans la pièce à coté … Certainement assoupi … dans son lit ... sous les draps … vêtu d'un simple boxer … Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais pense à autre chose bon sang ! A sa peau ? Bon aller hop ! Douche froide impérative ! Je me lève et avance dans le noir en direction de la salle de bain, complètement troublée, totalement chamboulée …

J'avance lentement, à tâtons et alors que je me retrouve projetée en avant, deux bras puissants me retiennent.

_Perdu dans des pensées de plus en plus troublantes, j'avance à l'aveugle dans le couloir qui mène à la salle de bain quand ce parfum envoutant et sucré vient taquiner mes envies. Je la rattrape de justesse, alors que je l'ai bousculée, effleurant instinctivement sa peau. Mes mains descendent lentement sur cette soie douce et chaude, attisant mes sens, mes envies, mon désir … Mes doigts passent alors sur ses mains que je sais si taquines, libertines parfois, et je perds peu à peu le contrôle de ma raison, dangereusement remplacée par ces pulsions presque animales qu'elle provoque par sa simple présence_

Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau et viennent effleurer mes mains en une caresse divine et sensuelle. Des frissons me parcourent, mon cœur accélère encore plus sa cadence déjà élevée par mes pensées, ma respiration devient difficile. Je tente de me ressaisir, reste droite, ne voulant rien laisser paraître. Je me racle la gorge et essaie de reprendre un semblant de contenance alors que ce contact m'a complètement perturbé

B « Tu ne dors pas ? »

E « Non je ... Je n'y arrivais pas … »

_Sa voix, ce ton si doux, si suave, si … Je n'y arrive plus, je tente de me contrôler mais en vain. Je la relâche alors que je ne rêve que de la serrer contre moi, de toucher son corps, de l'embrasser, de laisser mes mains redécouvrir ses formes avec délice. La fièvre monte, je suis presque essoufflé_

B « Tu as un problème ? »

E « Oui ... Enfin non ... Je … »

Je suis fébrile, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à donner le change, il faut que je me calme où je risque de lui sauter dessus dans la seconde qui suit ! Je tends mon bras vers l'interrupteur et m'apprête à l'actionner lorsque, de nouveau, cette chaleur exquise enveloppe ma main … Nous avons visiblement eu la même idée …

_Ma main l'effleure encore et je ne me maitrise plus cette fois, je suis perdu. Je ne raisonne plus, je sens, je ressens, j'éprouve, je vis. Mes doigts viennent alors s'immiscer entre les siens et je les resserre, les enlace avant de m'approcher d'elle, la plaquant presque contre le mur._

E « Je ... Je veux ... toi ... Je … »

_Ma main relâche la sienne pour venir entourer son visage. Je m'approche, toujours plus, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres_

E « Bella ... Je … »

_Ma raison me quitte définitivement et mon amour, mes envies prennent le relais. Ma respiration est saccadée, mon cœur s'emballe_

Je suis bloquée entre le mur et Edward, pour mon plus grand plaisir et mon plus grand calvaire. Car c'en est un, véritable, de tenter de lui résister. C'est impossible, c'est inimaginable. Son cœur se déchaine, je peux l'entendre, et je veux le sentir … Je ne réfléchis plus et approche ma main de son torse, l'effleure pour me rendre contre que sa peau est offerte sous mes doigts, nue, douce, chaude, tentante, appétissante … La chaleur monte en moi, divine au creux de mon ventre … Je garde ma main posée et amène l'autre sur sa taille, savourant ce contact ardent

B « Ton cœur ... »

E « Je sais ... Ça me fait ça à chaque fois … »

_Je me rapproche toujours plus et relâche ma main gauche de son visage pour la passer sur sa taille, pressant son dos pour rapprocher son corps, pour le coller au mien. Son contact m'électrise … Je perds le contrôle … _

E « Bella je ... je vais t'embrasser ... J'ai envie de … »

_Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'en suis incapable, je ne résiste plus. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Elles me répondent avec envie, se font prédatrices. Je joue, je savoure, je me délecte mais cela ne suffit pas à contenter mes pulsions avides d'elle. J'approfondis notre baiser, passant la barrière de ses dents pour retrouver sa langue. Elles se livrent un duel sans merci, se cherchent, se trouvent, dansent sur un rythme qu'elles seules connaissent, se quittent pour mieux se retrouver. A bout de souffle, haletant et prêt à exploser, je me détache et l'enlace, la serrant fort contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou _

E « Mon cœur va exploser ... »

B « Moi d'abord »

Nous rions tous les deux, encore embués par le désir, toujours plongés dans l'intensité du moment que nous venons de partager

B « Je crois que j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu ... »

E « Moi d'abord »

_Nous rions de nouveau alors que nos sens et nos gestes trahissent le désir de poursuivre l'instant. Bella allume la lumière douce de la salle de bain et s'approche du lavabo. Elle n'est vêtue que d'un débardeur à fines bretelles et d'un boxer, laissant sa peau nue et gourmande offerte à ma vue, laissant deviner ses formes parfaites. Mes yeux ne la quittent plus, je la désire … à un point inimaginable … plus que tout … _

_Elle est face au miroir et ferme les yeux, se passant un peu d'eau sur sa nuque, descendant sa main vers son cou puis vers son décolleté, s'arrêtant juste à la naissance de ses seins. Une fois de plus, je ne résiste plus. Je m'approche lentement alors qu'elle ouvre enfin ses grands yeux bruns pour me regarder, pleine de désir … _

Je sens son regard sur moi, il me brûle, me transperce de toute part. J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe à mon tour. Il n'est vêtu que de son boxer et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui transmettre, par mon regard et mes gestes, tout mon désir et mon envie de lui. Il s'approche lentement et se colle contre mon dos, me laissant sentir l'ampleur de sa convoitise, posant sa main sur mon épaule, faisant glisser la bretelle de mon débardeur, et pose ses lèvres sur ma peau qui ne réclame que ses caresses, qui s'embrase sous ses baisers passionnés alors qu'il remonte vers mon cou. Je n'en peux plus, je veux encore plus, je le désire plus que jamais, je le veux … là … ici … maintenant … Je me retourne pour lui faire face et m'empare de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

_Elle me dévore avec appétit, j'étanche ma soif avec gourmandise. Ce baiser m'emporte loin et je ne vois plus qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle, j'en ai envie, je la veux, je veux la posséder, je veux la faire mienne. Je la porte et l'assois sur le meuble à coté du lavabo, renversant les objets qui s'y trouve sans aucun ménagement et glisse entre ses jambes, me rapprochant au plus près d'elle._

Cette fois plus rien ne m'arrête, mes envies me dictent mes gestes, je ne vois plus que nous, notre plaisir, ces sensations que l'on se procure. Mes mains se font aventureuses lorsqu'elles caressent son torse, libertines lorsqu'elles passent sur ses fesses …

_J'empoigne ses fesses avec avidité, la collant contre mon envie, la rapprochant toujours plus comme si je pouvais me fondre en elle, nous souder à jamais. Je ne réfléchis plus depuis longtemps, je caresse et parcours son être, touchant inlassablement sa peau, venant maintenant taquiner ses cuisses, relevant l'une d'elle contre ma taille, effleurant l'intérieur de la seconde, passant sur les griffures encore palpables … _

Mes sens sont en éveil et je me sens déjà à un point de non retour d'où je ne veux surtout pas revenir. Sa main droite m'intime des mouvements alors que sa main gauche explore l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Mes cuisses, mes marques, mes blessures … Je revois Alec et son sourire sadique, carnassier, me forcer à les écarter et sans pouvoir me maitriser d'avantage, je sursaute et me recule.

_Alors que nous continuons nos caresses et nos jeux amoureux, elle se crispe, se raidit jusqu'à ce mouvement de recul instinctif. L'inquiétude prend alors la place de mes pulsions. Je la regarde, tentant de déceler un quelconque problème _

E « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je reste bloquée, perturbée par cette vision d'horreur et cette sensation désagréable qui survient à un moment aussi intense

B « Non ... »

E « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

B « Rien je ... »

_Elle baisse la tête met une main sur son front, murmurant à peine_

B « Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ? »

E « Tu ? Merde ... Bella je suis désolé ... Je ne voulais pas te … »

_Je comprends tout de suite, à peine sa phrase terminée. Je suis allé trop vite, je me suis montré trop entreprenant alors qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Mes gestes ont du faire ressurgir un passé douloureux … _

B « Non ! C'est moi c'est juste que ... »

E « C'est trop tôt ... »

B « Non ! J'en ai envie mais je ... »

E « Tu bloques ... »

B « Je ne devrais pas ! Pas avec toi ! »

Je panique presque, m'en veux terriblement de gâcher un moment pareil. Edward s'approche et me prend dans ses bras, se faisant tendre et rassurant

E « Ne t'inquiète pas ... On a tout notre temps, rien ne presse. On ira à ton rythme »

B « Je suis désolée ... »

E « Tu n'as pas à l'être je comprends ... »

_Mes lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits et souhaitant réparer mon erreur, je lui propose le plus tendrement possible _

E « Tu ... Tu dors quand même avec moi cette nuit ? »

B « Avec plaisir »

_Je la fait descendre du meuble et lui prend la main, l'amenant jusque dans ma chambre. Nous nous installons tous les deux et Bella retrouve instinctivement sa place entre mes bras, collant son dos contre mon torse. Je l'enlace et ne la quitte plus, déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule_

Je me sens mal, j'ai honte … Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, de ne pas réussir à surmonter ce passé et me maudis d'avoir mis un terme à ce moment magique de cette façon … Je resserre les bras d'Edward autour de moi et me colle encore plus contre son corps, le remerciant silencieusement d'être aussi doux, aussi tendre et aussi compréhensif … Cet homme est un ange, il est parfait … Je crois qu'il n'y a pas une minutes où je ne me dis pas que d'être aimée par lui est une chance, un véritable honneur … un bonheur sans égal … Il est l'homme de ma vie … le seul et l'unique … à tout jamais … Je soupire et savoure son étreinte murmurant mes pensées

B « Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward …"

_Bella se détend peu à peu dans mes bras, elle s'y love, s'y blottit. Ses mains caressent les miennes alors qu'elle offre son cou à mes baisers. _

E « Tu sens bon … »

_Elle sourit et se retourne, se resserrant toujours plus contre moi. _

E « Je t'aime Bella … »

Je le regarde émue, tant son regard retransmet tous les sentiments qui l'animent à cet instant. Je ne résiste pas, j'en ai envie … Je m'empare de ses lèvres et les savoure avec délice, gouttant leur pulpe sucrée. Edward passe ses bras autour de ma taille et resserre encore plus notre étreinte. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me fondre en lui, je ne rêve que de ça …

_Ses baisers se font de plus en plus avides, elle joue, maltraite mes lèvres de ses dents, passe sa langue gourmande sur la pulpe qui ne réclame plus qu'elle. Nous nous délectons l'un de l'autre et enfin nos langues se retrouvent. Elle s'apprivoisent, se cherchent, se taquinent, se savourent et se disent tout leur amour. _

Mes désirs reprennent vite possession de moi, ils s'accentuent encore. Je ne vois que lui, je ne sens que lui, je ne veux que lui … Je veux sentir son corps nu contre le mien, sentir son amour inconditionnel, lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, lui prouver l'intensité de mes sentiments. Mes baisers sont de plus en plus ardents, témoignant de mon désir ainsi décuplé. Je me sens sauvage, prédatrice, avide de lui. D'un geste, je nous fais rouler sur le lit de sorte qu'Edward se retrouve sur le dos. Mes jambes passent de chaque coté de son bassin tandis que mes mains dessinent des arabesques divines le long de son corps.

_Bella prend le dessus, se fait féline, entreprenante pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains n'en finissent plus de la toucher, de l'effleurer, de parcourir son corps parfait, de dévorer ses courbes ensorcelantes. Le désir est immense, je tente de garder le contrôle mais je peine. Je sens que peu à peu je m'abandonne à ses caresses, que lentement je sombre dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous, ce monde de pur bonheur et d'extase, celui où nos deux corps se mêlent sans limite … _

E « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là … Je ne suis pas sûr de … »

B « Chut … »

Je ne veux pas arrêter ce moment, l'envie est là, intense et insatiable. L'amour aussi, immense et sans limite. Je l'embrasse toujours, je le veux, je le désir, j'en ai besoin … Mes mains agrippent l'élastique de son boxer et entreprennent de le faire glisser le long de sa peau brulante, libérant ainsi ce membre tendu et durci d'excitation. Je remonte à sa hauteur et reprends ma position en entourant son bassin. Je saisis son doux visage et le regarde fiévreuse

B « J'ai envie de toi … »

E « Ne te sens pas … »

B (le coupant) « Je veux oublier Edward … Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour … »

_Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux un instant, savourant ces mots qu'elle vient de susurrer, essayant de me ressaisir pour pourvoir lui donner cet amour tendre et vrai. Je veux lui faire redécouvrir la douceur d'une étreinte amoureuse … Je veux lui offrir cela … Elle niche son nez dans mon cou et reprend ses baisers ardents sur cette peau douce et fragile avant de descendre dangereusement vers mon torse, provocant de délicieux frissons. _

Je veux oublier, gommer la violence pour retrouver l'amour dans ses bras, pour redécouvrir la douceur de ses mains, ressentir de nouveau la beauté d'un corps à corps. Je veux redevenir femme entre ses doigts, effacer l'objet que j'ai toujours été …

Mon amour m'embrasse avec une tendresse inouïe, passant ses mains dans mon dos, sous le tissu, caressant ma peau nue. Très vite, mon débardeur devient trop encombrant, inutile et gênant. Edward l'enlève d'un geste habile, poussé par mes envies et mes gémissements. Il reprend ses caresses, délicieuses et envoutantes …

_Je saisis son visage et l'embrasse de nouveau. En un mouvement, je nous retourne pour me retrouver au-dessus de mon amour. Mes lèvres la dévorent, viennent picorer son cou, descendent vers sa poitrine, savourent ses seins gonflés de plaisir. Mes mains se font vagabondes et aventureuses, osent des caresses plus intimes, au rythme de ses gémissements. Elle se laisse faire, se délecte de mes doigts qui l'effleurent, provocant des frissons malgré sa peau brulante. Je saisis de nouveau ses lèvres, continue de dessiner ses courbes envoutantes. Ma main poursuit sa descente, caresse maintenant ses cuisses, passant vers l'intérieur, guettant le moindre signe de réticence mais, à mon grand soulagement et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle se laisse faire et m'incite même à poursuivre, montrant que mes caresses la comble, m'embrassant encore plus fougueusement. Mes doigts remontent et frôlent son intimité à travers la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle gémit légèrement et soulève son bassin alors que je tente de la défaire de cette dernière barrière de tissu._

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et entament une descente exquise, dévorent ma peau ardente, embrassent mes seins, taquinent leurs pointes durcies et poursuivent cette descente dangereusement délicieuse. Elles embrassent mon ventre puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Plus aucune tension, ne subsistent que celles de nos deux corps qui se cherchent et se réclament. Je me laisse aller au plaisir alors qu'Edward laisse ses doigts effleurer de nouveau mon intimité. Je gémis, je ne me retiens plus tandis qu'il continue ses caresses, les rendant plus exquises encore en laissant sa bouche accompagner ses doigts. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux pour lui intimer de poursuivre cet assaut délicieux. Mon ventre s'enflamme sans crier gare, le plaisir m'envahit en une fraction de seconde et l'orgasme frappe, violent, intense, merveilleux.

Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes et je tremble alors qu'Edward remonte peu à peu vers mes lèvres, laissant sur son passage des traces humides témoignant de ses baisers. Il me fixe et me sourit, me permettant de reprendre lentement mes esprits vite chassés par mon désir qui se fait de plus en plus fort. Je réponds à mes envies, je veux qu'il ressente tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Pour la seconde fois je le retourne et le chevauche. Je l'embrasse sans limite et me fais entreprenante.

_Ses assauts deviennent de véritables supplices alors qu'elle savoure mon corps tout entier. Je me tends sous ses caresses, incapable de résister. Elle devient joueuse, descend le long de mon corps plus désireux que jamais, il l'appelle, la réclame … Ses doigts s'enroulent sur mon membre tendu à l'extrême et sa langue vient se joindre à cette douce torture, entamant de divine caresses. Je suis au supplice, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler tant les sensations qu'elle me procure sont intenses. Je sais que je ne résisterais pas si elle continue_

E « Bella … Je … Arrête … »

_Elle stoppe un instant et caresse mes cuisses, mes fesses, mon corps, avant de reprendre sa torture. Je gémis, inconsciemment, sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis dans un monde à part et je sais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps sous ces assauts. _

E « Bella non je … »

Je ne prête pas attention à ses suppliques, je veux qu'il ressente ce que j'éprouve, l'intensité des sensations qu'il me procure. Je continue mes caresses, amplifiant et accélérant mes mouvements, ne m'arrêtant qu'au moment où je le sens perdre pied, ce point de rupture entre réalité et 7ème ciel, le laissant frôler la porte de l'orgasme. Il pousse un râle à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Il me relève sans ménagement et m'embrasse comme jamais, avec fougue, se faisant presque violent, transmettant par le biais de ce baiser cette sensation contradictoire, entre violence, intensité, frustration et plaisir charnel pur …

E « Ce n'est pas humain ce que tu me fais … »

Je ris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il les accepte avec délice et envie, m'offrant un baiser des plus passionné. Je ne tiens plus, je veux le sentir en moi, je veux sentir son amour s'ancrer au plus profond de mon âme, je veux souder nos corps dans cette étreinte divine et amoureuse. Je glisse lentement sur son membre durci et gorgé d'envie, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. J'entame alors de lents vas-et-viens tandis qu'il ondule sous moi et que d'une main il empoigne mes fesses, la seconde encore libre me serrant contre lui. Je suis prise à mon propre jeu, je m'abandonne peu à peu, submergée par l'intensité de ce que je ressens.

_Elle accélère ses mouvements, alors qu'elle-même s'avoue vaincue, se laissant aller au bonheur, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir. Je glisse légèrement, m'immisçant plus profondément en elle, soudant nos corps pour n'en former plus qu'un seul. Notre amour s'unit au rythme de nos désirs, de notre passion. Nos sens se déchainent, s'expriment par nos gémissements, par nos gestes experts et divins, nous emportant ensemble vers l'apogée du plaisir. _

_Bella se laisse tomber sur mon corps, toujours envahie par cette transe délicieuse. Je resserre_ _mes bras autour d'elle et tente de reprendre mon souffle, haletant toujours_

E « Je t'aime ma puce … »

B « Moi aussi je t'aime … »

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Je me détache quelque peu pour glisser à ses cotés. Edward se met face à moi et reprend sa tendre étreinte. Nous nous lovons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment paisible et doux, cet instant où tout paraît simple, ce moment où tout est beau, où il n'existe que nous, que notre amour aussi fort qu'inconditionnel. Je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercée par le bonheur, par la force de nos sentiments.

Je sais maintenant ce qu'est ma vie … Je suis faite pour ça, je suis faite pour lui, pour l'aimer à tout jamais. Je veux vivre ce bonheur avec lui, je veux savourer ces instants chaque jour, chaque seconde, pour toujours. Je sais que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place entre ses bras …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à toutes !

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce long week-end (pour les chanceuse qui y ont eu le droit !) !

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favoris !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que j'ai enfin surmonté ma peur, cinq jours qu'Edward et moi nous retrouvons lentement, cinq jours que nous nous ré-apprivoisons avec délice et envie. Tout instant est bon, nous saisissons toute opportunité pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je ne me lasse plus de l'embrasser, de le toucher de savourer sa peau. Mon désir est insatiable de même que mon amour, j'ai envie de lui, tout le temps, chaque seconde … A cet instant aussi … encore plus …

Il est 16h00 et je viens de terminer le rangement de la maison et surtout de briquer la cuisine ! Edward va encore râler et dire que je ne suis pas là pour passer mes journées à ranger mais en participant, j'ai un peu moins l'impression d'être là en touriste et de profiter de lui !

La cuisine est devenue mon domaine, je reprends plaisir à confectionner des petits plats pour ma famille, faisant découvrir à Edward la bonne vielle cuisine de nos terroirs français ! Sur ce point là bizarrement je ne l'entends pas râler ! J'ai l'impression de revivre grâce à lui, j'ose même sortir en ville, faire des courses, emmener Lola au parc. Je me sens bien, je me sens heureuse, étonnement en sécurité …

Ma fille est toujours paisiblement endormie dans ce qui est devenu sa chambre, à elle seule. Edward la gâte plus qu'il ne faut et tous les deux sont devenus inséparables. Elle ne parle que de lui, l'admire, attend son retour avec impatience, le réclame lorsqu'il part travailler, ne le lâche plus et le couvre de câlins lorsqu'il rentre le soir. En bref nous avons une vie paisible … une vraie vie de famille comme j'en ai toujours rêvé …

Je m'installe dans le canapé et soupire d'aise. Mon esprit s'évade et je souris instinctivement … Mes pensées vont vers mon amour et l'envie de lui ne me quitte pas … Edward est parti tôt ce matin pour aller travailler. Les studios ne sont qu'à quelques pas d'ici, j'en aurais pour une vingtaines de minutes en voiture …

Mes idées vagabondent, je le revois ici, sur ce canapé, hier soir, à potasser son projet sous mes yeux désireux … Je me suis installée face à lui et l'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il me fixe à son tour. Je me suis alors approchée, lentement, jouant de mes charmes, taquinant ses envies en effleurant son corps sans jamais le toucher vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne résiste plus, pose ses papiers et me porte jusqu'à la chambre pour se venger de mes assauts !

Je repense à cette nuit, torride, sensuelle, animale et sens cette boule délicieuse au creux de mon ventre m'enflammer toute entière. Mon cœur s'emballe à ces souvenirs plus érotiques les uns que les autres … J'ai envie de lui, je le désire là, maintenant … Je me sens joueuse … Je prends mon portable et lui envoie un message, simple et sans équivoque « J**'ai envie de toi …** ». Je repose l'appareil et attends, riant moi-même de ce que j'ose faire avec lui, imaginant son visage à la lecture du message.

Le bip strident de mon téléphone se fait entendre, je le saisis sans attendre et lis sa réponse « V_**iens me rejoindre …**_ ». Je crois rêver, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait … d'ailleurs est-il sérieux ? Je ris toute seule et le taquine encore plus « T**u plaisante ? Parce que si je viens je ne réponds plus de moi …**». La réponse ne se fait pas attendre bien longtemps : «_ J__**e demande à voir … je t'attends …**_ ». Je reste bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponses et pourtant cela m'excite au plus haut point !

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige dans notre chambre pour me préparer. Je troque mon vieux jeans délavé et mon débardeur pour une petite robe blanche décolletée achetée lors de notre journée à la plage. Je ne l'ai jamais mise et je sais d'avance qu'elle lui plaira. Je ne laisse rien au hasard, sors de jolis sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche également et me parfume. Un petit tour devant le miroir et je file réveiller Lola car il est presque 16h30 ! J'ouvre lentement la porte et la vois assise par terre en train de jouer avec ses poupées.

B (surprise) « Tu es déjà réveillée ? »

L « Oh tu es belle maman ! »

B « Merci mon ange ! Dis-moi, ça te dirais d'aller voir Edward ? On achètera un pain au chocolat sur la route pour le gouter »

L « Ah oui ! On y va quand ? »

B « Tout de suite si tu veux ! »

Elle ne me répond même pas, elle se lève d'un bond, saisissant sa poupée Emily au passage et se met droite comme un I

L « Je suis prête ! »

J'éclate de rire devant sa mine impatiente

B « Aller viens mettre tes chaussures et on y va ! »

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pressée ! Elle enfile ses chaussures et tente de mettre elle-même les lacets, s'acharnant et pestant

L « Mais j'y arrive pas ! »

B « Ça va venir chérie je t'apprendrais. Laisse-moi faire où on va être en retard »

Nous voilà dans la voiture, prêtes à partir. Mon cœur bat la chamade à l'idée de retrouver les bras de mon amour et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender de revoir sa famille … Je ne les ai pas revu depuis la soirée et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter … De toute façon, que ça leur plaise ou non, j'aime Edward et nous sommes heureux ensemble ! Hors de question de me laisser berner par leurs conseils idiots une fois de plus !

Lola chante, elle est heureuse et impatiente de pouvoir sauter dans les bras d'Edward. Je m'arrête à une boulangerie pour acheter le gouter de ma fille.

B « Tu le mangeras une fois arrivé d'accord ? »

L « Et pour le jus d'orange ? »

B « Pareil, on y est dans 5 minutes de toute façon »

Je me gare devant les studios et Lola commence à dévorer sa pâtisserie à peine descendue de la voiture. Nous avançons vers l'entrée et je me présente au gorille qui garde les lieux. Contre toute attente, il me gratifie d'un large sourire et nous laisse passer. Les décors sont immenses, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un autre monde ! J'avance lentement, presque religieusement au milieu de ce monde incroyable quand j'entends une voix m'interpeler

J « Heureusement que tu es là ! On n'arrive plus à le tenir depuis ton message ! »

Je me retourne et voit Jasper s'approcher de moi, me tendant les bras amicalement

J « Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux »

Il m'étreint sans retenue, toujours plein de bonne humeur

B « Je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Lola est à côté de moi et attend patiemment. Je lui prends la main et souris, signe que tout va bien

B « Jasper je te présente … »

J « Lola ! Le petit bout de chou qui fait chavirer le cœur d'Edward ! »

Il s'agenouille devant elle et lui tend la main

J « Salut trésors ! Ce que tu es jolie ! Tu me fais un bisous ? »

Lola me regarde, comme pour avoir l'autorisation. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui souris avant d'acquiescer. Elle regarde alors Jasper et lui offre un large sourire avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser

J « Tu es venue voir Edward travailler ? »

L « Bah oui ! Tu le connais ? »

J « Je le connais même très bien puisque c'est mon frère ! »

L « Il est où ? »

J « Donne-moi ta main je t'emmène le voir ! »

Elle fait non de la tête et paraît embêtée

L « Non j'ai pas le droit. Maman elle ne veut pas que je suive les gens qu'on ne connait pas ! »

Je ris et la prends dans mes bras

B « C'est vrai chérie mais là c'est un ami. D'ailleurs moi aussi je viens. »

Elle se retourne vers Jasper et sourit

L « Bon bah maman elle veut bien ! »

Elle lui tend la main et trépigne d'impatience. Jasper et moi rions de voir sa mine aussi joyeuse et, ensemble, entamons notre marche vers le les studios.

Par chance, la séance se termine sous nos yeux et Edward se retourne vers nous. Lola lâche nos mains et court à une vitesse folle pour rejoindre les bras de mon amour tendus vers elle. Ils s'enlacent tous les deux et la petite n'en finit plus de parsemer ses joues de multiples baisers, gardant ses petites mains accrochées autour de son cou. Je m'approche à mon tour sous le regard désireux d'Edward

E « Tu es magnifique... »

Il pose Lola et me prend dans ses bras, approche ses lèvres de mon oreille

E « Et très sexy … »

Tout un groupe s'approche de nous et je reconnais sans mal Emmet, Alice et Rosalie. J'appréhende mais à ma grande surprise, ils m'accueillent tous à bras ouverts, les deux jeunes femmes s'excusant même de s'être trompées à ce point sur moi et me remerciant de rendre Edward aussi heureux. Je suis aux anges, mon amour l'est aussi, tout se passe à merveille …

Lola est l'attraction du moment ! Tous s'extasient devant son joli minois et bien évidemment, la petite en joue ! Edward s'accroupit face à ma fille et dégage une boucle perdue au milieu de son visage.

E « Tu sais qu'il y a un toboggan ici et pleins de jeux où tu pourrais t'amuser ? »

L « C'est vrai ? On peut y aller maman ? »

B « Bien sûr »

R « Attends je … Je peux l'emmener si tu veux … Ça vous permettra de vous éclipser un instant tous les deux ! »

J'accepte avec grand plaisir, ne rêvant que de retrouver les bras et les lèvres d'Edward, voyant Lola impatiente de découvrir l'endroit.

A peine la famille éloignée, Edward me prend par la main et m'emmène derrière les décors, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il me plaque contre un mur et s'empare de mes lèvres avec fougue.

_Plus d'une demie heure que je me languis de la toucher, de retrouver sa bouche, son corps. Et là, vêtue de la sorte, elle est plus désirable que jamais. Mes mains entourent sa taille et passent sur ses fesses avec envie, rêvant de découvrir plus_

E « Depuis que tu es arrivée je me retiens de te sauter dessus … »

_Elle rit et laisse glisser ses doigts le long de mon corps tendu de désir. Elle approfondit notre baiser, vient mêler sa langue à la mienne, la passe ensuite sur mes lèvres, ne faisant qu'accentuer mon envie déjà forte et palpable. _

Il se colle à moi, imbriquant ses hanches aux miennes, pressant son désir contre mon ventre

B « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi … »

E « J'ai cru comprendre … »

Mes mains passent sous sous tee-shirt et viennent caresser sa peau brulante. Je les remonte, effleurant ses pectoraux, passant sur son dos et descendant lentement vers ses fesses. Mes doigts s'insinuent entre le tissu et sa peau pour me délecter de cette partie rebondie de son anatomie. Il entoure mon visage de ses mains, passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les glisser jusqu'à ma nuque où il se heurte au nœud de tissu qui retient le bustier de ma robe. Il tente de l'enlever mais je me raidis aussitôt, tente de le raisonner.

B « Arrête Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas ici ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un arrive ? »

Il se recule et me sourit, taquin, moqueur, joueur

E « Ok … Alors j'arrête ! »

_Elle me fixe un instant et tente de me sonder, de voir si je compte vraiment la laisser sur sa faim, et sur la mienne par la même occasion ! _

B « Je vois … Tu veux jouer ? »

_Je la fixe, l'air faussement innocent et la relâche, m'éloignant d'un bon mètre_

E « Pas du tout ma puce … Tu me demande d'arrêter alors j'accède à ta requête … »

_Elle pose ses poings sur sa taille et me lance ce regard chaud et sensuel, celui auquel je ne résiste jamais_

B « Tu es trop loin de moi … »

_Je souris, moqueur_

E « Mais non ! Je me tiens à une distance raisonnable c'est tout ! »

B « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

E « Tout à fait ! »

B « Et tu n'as pas envie de … continuer ? »

_Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ne quittant plus ce regard qui me fait chavirer, faisant glisser les doigts de sa main gauche de son épaule à la naissance de ses seins. Mon jeux s'estompe peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle joue avec mes sens. Ma voix se fait hésitante lors de mes réponses, mes yeux suivent sa main qui vagabonde sur sa peau_

E « Pas vraiment … »

_Elle désigne une porte derrière moi_

B « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

E « Rien … C'est un placard dont on ne se sert plus »

B « Hum hum … »

E « Quoi ? »

B « Rien … »

_Sa main remonte maintenant vers sa nuque et je la vois saisir le tissu immaculé, jouer avec le nœud_

E « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_J'ai chaud, elle me donne chaud, tout chez elle me consume. Elle embrase mon corps par ces simples gestes. Elle défait le premier nœud, le bustier ne tenant plus que de peu désormais_

B « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie … de moi ? »

_Elle défait le dernier flot sur ce dernier mot et fait glisser un des triangles qui emprisonnent ses seins. Elle maintient à peine le tissus, me laissant découvrir la dentelle transparente de son soutient-gorge. Je ne résiste plus et m'approche vers elle à une vitesse folle, je remets l'étoffe en place, saisis sa taille et la porte pour la coller contre le mur alors que ses jambes entourent mes hanches_

E « Tu as gagné … »

B « Je t'avais dit que rien ne m'arrêterait ! »

Il ne me relâche pas et nous emmène très vite dans ce fameux placard

E « Décidément ce genre d'endroit nous attire ! »

B « Je m'en fous de l'endroit du moment que je suis avec toi ! »

Il me repose au milieu de la pièce exiguë et m'embrasse tendrement, passionnément, avec une sensualité déconcertante … Ses lèvres me relâchent et il tourne autour de moi, caressant mes épaules, mon buste, ma taille, mes fesses. Il est maintenant dans mon dos et colle son torse contre moi. Il repousse mes cheveux et fait glisser les bandes de tissus qui servent à refermer ma robe. Le bustier retombe, dénudant le haut de mon corps désormais uniquement vêtu de mon soutient-gorge. Ses lèvres rejoignent mon cou pour d'exquis baisers, alors que ses mains enserrent ma taille, passent sur mon ventre et remontent vers mes seins qu'elles englobent avec possessivité. Je tente de me retourner mais il me retient

B « Edward je … »

E « Chut … Tu as voulu jouer ? Alors maintenant il faut assumer … Laisse-toi faire mon amour … »

_Je me sens joueur en cet instant, je veux la taquiner, exaspérer ses sens, la faire crier de plaisir, la sentir vibrer sous mes doigts … Je fais glisser les bretelles de son soutient-gorge et accompagne mes gestes de baisers, passant ma langue sur sa peau ardente. Elle gémit déjà … Je dégrafe son sous-vêtement, le laisse tomber puis reprends mes caresses, effleurant maintenant ses seins nus, offerts. Sa respiration se fait ample, son cœur bat à un rythme effréné, ses mains se posent sur les miennes pour m'inciter à poursuivre mes caresses, pour me pousser à les rendre plus intimes encore. Je sais que ce jeu est aussi difficile pour elle que pour moi, je ne résiste jamais à l'appel de son corps. Il suffit qu'elle ondule, qu'elle se colle à moi, qu'elle me caresse pour me faire succomber au désir. _

Je suis excitée comme jamais. Je le veux là, maintenant. Je veux qu'il me prenne sans attendre et pourtant je l'incite à poursuivre sa lente et divine torture. Je me colle à lui et sens son envie gonflée contre moi. Mes mains passent sur le tissu tendu de son jean, nos souffles se heurtent. Il s'écarte et me fait face, approche son visage près du mien, effleure mes lèvres de sa langue tandis que ses mains entreprennent de soulever ma robe pour rejoindre la dentelle de mon string. Il le fait glisser , le laisse s'échouer à terre mais garde ses mains posées sur mes fesses. J'entreprends de déboutonner son jeans, laissant volontairement mes doigts effleurer l'objet de tous mes désirs … Il prend alors mes mains et retient mes poignets tandis que sa bouche vient picorer mon cou. Ses lèvres parsèment ma peau de baisers humides, ça et là, et enfin, sa langue approche pour se délecter de mes seins gonflés par l'envie et le plaisir. Je gémis plus que de raison, totalement aux prises de ce moment sensuel. Je me laisse aller aux caresses de mon amour, subis ses assauts avec délice.

_Je relâche ses bras, continue de taquiner les pointes durcies, permettant à mes mains de reprendre l'exploration de ses courbes. Elle enlève mon tee-shirt, me laissant torse nu face à elle, et maintient ma nuque, balançant sa tête en arrière, gémissant toujours autant. Mes doigts effleurent maintenant ses jambes, longues et galbées, douces et nacrées, remontant vers ses cuisses, passant sous sa robe, la gauche englobant une de ses fesses alors que la droite se dirige vers son intimité. Je l'effleure, caresse à peine cet endroit humide et chaud et pourtant ses gémissements redoublent. Elle saisit ma tête et me force à remonter vers elle pour m'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont elle dispose, transmettant son désir toujours plus puissant. _

B « Viens Edward … Là … Maintenant ! »

E « Non non non … J'en ai pas fini avec toi … C'est une de tes manies ça … Jouer et me pousser à l'extrême … Chacun son tour mon amour … »

Il se replace dans mon dos et je comprends alors ce qui m'attend. Je sais qu'il ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il sentira que je m'apprête à quitter terre, lorsque je serais au point de non retour, lorsque j'aurais atteint ce délicieux moment juste avant l'orgasme … lorsqu'il jugera que je ne peux plus résister … Je suis frustrée d'avance et pourtant terriblement excitée. Je le laisse mener cette danse et m'abandonne à lui, m'offre sans retenue à ses caresses expertes …

Il relève ma robe et reprend ses caresses, dégustant mon cou de ses lèvres, de sa langue, effleurant mes seins d'une main alors que l'autre reprend sa place entre mes cuisses. Je me colle contre le mur face à moi alors que ses doigts s'introduisent en moi pour m'emmener loin vers les abysses du plaisir. Il caresse, effleure, pénètre, motivé par mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus intenses. Je sens que je perds pieds, l'orgasme me guette et menace de m'emporter toujours plus à chaque mouvement.

B « Oh Edward je … »

_Je la relâche et la retourne pour la coller une fois de plus contre le mur. Je me mets à genoux face à elle et saisis sa jambe, posant son pieds sur ma cuisse pour la remonter légèrement. Je la caresse __à nouveau et embrasse son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse, remontant sa robe sur mon passage. Ma_ _langue glisse maintenant vers l'intérieur et rejoint son intimité que je savoure avec délice, l'emportant toujours plus loin … _

_Ses doigts fourragent dans mes cheveux, sa tête se renverse en arrière, et peu à peu je la sens perdre pied. Sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile, elle gémit à chaque inspiration, son cœur s'emballe , ses jambes ont du mal à la porter. Je sais que c'est le moment, qu'un ultime coup de langue suffirait à l'emporter vers l'orgasme tant désiré. Alors je m'arrête un instant, la laissant redescendre de son nuage, juste quelques secondes, pour mieux reprendre ensuite et l'emmener vers le bonheur suprême, la laisser atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir._

Embuée par l'intensité de ce qu'Edward vient de m'offrir, je l'aperçois à peine enlever ses derniers vêtements que déjà, il empoigne mes fesses et me soulève pour glisser au plus profond de moi, m'arrachant un énième râle de plaisir. Il entame alors de lents vas-et-viens qui se font vite plus intenses, plus profonds, plus forts, plus virils. Je sens à nouveau les vagues de plaisirs déferler en moi alors que je le sens se tendre lui aussi.

_Je la rejoins très vite dans ce monde à part qui n'appartient qu'à nous, me laissant moi aussi submerger par le bonheur et la chaleur du plaisir charnel. Son corps me procure des sensations inédites et la sentir aussi chaude, aussi offerte à mes désirs ne fait qu'accentuer la force de notre étreinte, ne fait que décupler le plaisir qui nous consume l'un et l'autre. Bella s'agrippe à moi et plante ses ongles dans ma chair. Elle crie son plaisir, me supplie presque de l'emmener vers le point culminant du plaisir pur. Je ne résiste plus, je sens que moi-même je ne me maitrise plus. Alors j'accélère les mouvements, les rendant presque violents, accédant à ce besoin primitif d'aller au bout de nos envies charnelles et insatiables, laissant l'orgasme nous emporter et nous arracher un dernier soupire de pur plaisir … _

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite, du déroulement de l'histoire ou de l'évolution des personnages !


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en favoris !

On continue dans le « miel » comme dirait Jackye ! ;)

D'ailleurs elle a raison : Profitez ! Ça ne durera pas ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

_Nous nous sommes vite rhabillés et après avoir enfin repris nos esprits, nous nous sommes décidés à sortir de ce placard où s'est exprimé la force et l'intensité de nos désirs. Bien évidemment notre petit aparté n'est pas passé inaperçu et les blagues faussement innocentes ont fusé ! Pour ça je pouvais faire confiance à Emmet et Jasper ! _

_Tout s'est bien passé finalement. Bella s'est sentie à l'aise et détendue, accueillie avec plaisir parmi mes proches. Elle n'est repartie qu'au bout d'une heure après notre étreinte, voulant découvrir ce milieu dans lequel je travaille, voulant assister à un shooting. Elle s'est installée sur une chaise dans un coin, tenant Lola sur ces genoux, se faisant la plus discrète possible pour ne pas gêner le déroulement de la séance. Il a même fallut qu'Aro insiste pour qu'elle daigne s'approcher afin d'avoir des explications sur la mise en scène. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais visiblement, ces deux là se sont très bien entendus ! Aro l'a même invité à revenir plus souvent si elle voulait découvrir ce monde. Intéressée, elle a accepté avec grand plaisir. J'avoue que la perspective de l'avoir auprès de moi encore plus souvent me ravit ! _

_Après un dernier baiser, elle est repartie en me promettant de se venger pour l'avoir mise au supplice tout à l'heure … Autant dire que j'avais hâte que la journée se termine ! _

_Il est 21H00 et je quitte enfin le studio. Emmet me dépose devant chez moi et repart dans la foulée, fatigué de sa journée. Je tourne la clef dans la serrure et suis aussitôt accueilli par une délicieuse odeur émanant de la cuisine. Je m'approche, m'attendant à la voir devant les fourneaux mais elle n'est pas là. Je me dirige alors vers le salon et vais pour poser ma veste quand je la vois allongée par terre, tremblante et gémissante de douleur. Je jette mon vêtement au sol et saisis le corps de Bella, l'assoie et la colle contre moi. Ma main passe sur son visage et je la maintiens vers moi, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes_

E « Je suis là mon amour … Rien n'est réel … Reviens ma puce … »

_Je la serre fort, voulant la faire revenir. Je la caresse, l'embrasse, lui parle doucement, gardant mes lèvres contre les siennes, semant de tendre baisers à la fin de chaque phrase_

E « Aller ma puce reviens vers moi … Tout va bien je suis là … Tu fais une crise rien n'est réel … Je t'aime ma puce, reviens … Reviens … »

_Elle se détend peu à peu, sort de son monde aussi noir qu'infâme et douloureux. Ces crises sont de plus ne plus récurrentes mais j'ai appris à les gérer. Il me suffit maintenant de quelques gestes et de quelques mots pour la faire revenir à moi en peu de temps. Elle gémit et bouge légèrement entre mes bras, ouvre les yeux et tente de murmurer_

E « C'est moi mon amour … Je suis rentrée … Tu viens de faire une crise mais tout va bien … Je suis là c'est fini … »

_Elle s'agrippe à moi comme à chaque fois, se raccrochant au monde réel pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les ténèbres_

B « Edward … »

E « Je suis là ma puce … C'est fini … »

B « J'ai pas eu le temps de m'allonger cette fois … »

E « Si déjà tu as senti venir la crise c'est un progrès … »

B « Peut-être mais là ça ne peut plus durer … Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je m'effondre … »

_Elle se relève et se tient assise contre moi pour se blottir dans mes bras. _

E « Au moins on a trouvé un moyen pour te ramener … »

B « Je sais … mais si un jour tu n'es pas là ? Jusque là on a eu de la chance mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si la prochaine fois Lola me trouve inconsciente ? »

_Je la relève et la câline, la cajole, la réconforte. _

E « Tu sais ce que j'en pense … »

B « Et je crois que tu as raison … »

E « Tu vas le faire alors ? Tu es décidée à voir un médecin ? »

B « Je crois que cela s'impose … Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça … Sincèrement je m'inquiète Edward … J'ai l'impression d'être totalement folle … »

_Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et lui offre un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de poursuivre_

E « On va faire les démarches … dès demain … »

B « Ok … »

E « Tu te sens mieux ? »

B « Ça va oui … Mais j'ai faim … »

_Je ris et l'emmène vers la cuisine_

E « Ça tombe bien il y a un délicieux repas qui nous attend dans la cuisine ! »

Nous passons le diner à parler de la crise, de ma décision de consulter pour soigner de ces troubles qui me pourrissent la vie depuis mon départ. Edward est ravi, inquiet mais soulagé de ma démarche. Souriant à cet espoir de me voir enfin guérie …

Je débarrasse la cuisine tandis qu'il file prendre une douche. Je prépare ma surprise … Celle qui aurait dûe être prête si je n'avais pas fait cette foutue crise en sortant de la salle-de-bain !

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos et sors l'écrin de velours noir. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir faire les choses de façon conventionnelle ? J'ouvre la boite et mets la montre à mon poignet. Un petit tour devant le miroir pour réajuster ma tenue et je suis enfin prête à le torturer toute la nuit ! Quand je disais que la boutique près de la plage était une vraie merveille ! Non seulement j'y ai trouvé cette magnifique montre mais en plus ils ont un rayon lingerie à couper le souffle ! Je ne donne pas dix minutes à cette guêpière de tulle et de satin rouge et noire que je porte !

Je me dirige très vite vers le salon et l'attends, patiemment assise dans le fauteuil. Il fait son entrée, jeans et chemise blanche savamment déboutonnée au col, plus sexy que jamais !

B « Waouh … »

_Je souris, flatté et m'approche d'elle. Elle se lève du fauteuil sans attendre et m'invite à m'assoir. _

Je le laisse s'installer et me mets à genoux devant lui, prenant soins de cacher discrètement la montre.

B « Tu veux un café, un chocolat, quelque chose d'autre ? »

_J'approche ma main et caresse son visage, faisant glisser mes doigts de sa tempe à sa joue_

E « Non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut devant moi … »

_J'avance le haut de mon corps et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre mais y met vite fin, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, et me regarde, mutine_

B « Ok … Alors j'ai deux surprises pour toi ! »

E « Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? »

_Elle se lève et passe derrière moi pour entamer un massage. Elle parle d'une voix suave, susurre à mon oreille _

B « Je les porte toutes les deux sur moi … »

Je continue mon massage et laisse glisser mes mains vers son cou, pour descendre vers ses pectoraux. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise avant de se mordre la lèvre

E « Intéressant … Alors je les veux maintenant ! »

B « Non non non ! A toi de les découvrir … »

J'enlève alors un autre bouton de sa chemise et passe ma main gauche sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau. Edward savoure, il profite de ce moment que je lui offre et rouvre les yeux, regarde mes gestes avec attention quand d'un coup il saisit mon poignet et le regarde, ébahi

E « Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, cette montre est tout simplement somptueuse ! À la fois discrète et très classe. Très vite, je remarque la petite couronne, sigle de la marque …_

E « Attends je … Ne me dis pas que c'est une … »

Il me regarde, totalement surpris, n'ose même pas finir sa phrase

B « Si si ! C'est est une ! »

Il reste scotché, ne fait que me regarder, gardant cet air d'enfant à qui on vient d'offrir son premier cadeau. J'enlève la montre et la passe autour de son poignet avant le fixer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière de ma surprise et de mon effet !

B « Elle te plait ? »

_Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pour seule réponse, j'attrape sa taille, la fait passer au dessus de l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour l'assoir sur moi, et la serre dans mes bras_

E « Elle est sublime ! Merci mon amour ! »

B « J'ai flashé dessus et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi lorsque je l'ai vu ! Je voulais te faire plaisir … »

Ses yeux ne font qu'osciller entre le bijou et mon visage. Son sourire ne le quitte plus, large et franc.

E « C'est réussit ! Mais … Enfin je veux dire … Ça a du couter une … »

B « Edward ! Arrête avec cette histoire d'argent ! Je te le dis depuis le début, je n'ai absolument pas de problème de ce coté là ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste te taire et profiter ? Crois-moi ce cadeau je pouvais largement me le permettre ! »

Il me fixe, les yeux brillants et m'embrasse avec fougue avant de me regarder, taquin

E « Dis-moi ça gagne tant que ça une gogo-danseuse ? »

Nous rions et je me décide à lui avouer l'origine de tout ça

B « Oh non tu sais mon salaire je n'en voyais pas la couleur ! J'avais un compte à part où j'ai mis tous mes pourboires mais … disons qu'il s'agit plutôt de l'héritage familiale et que ma famille était très loin d'être dans le besoin … Heureusement j'ai eu la bonne idée à l'époque de ne jamais en parler à Alec ! »

E « Tu as bien fait ! »

Je me relève et reste debout, droite devant lui. Je défais mon chignon, laisse retomber mes cheveux en cascade sur mes épaules et fais glisser la bretelle de mon haut

B « C'est bien beau de discuter mais tu as encore une deuxième chose à découvrir ! »

_Je m'avance un peu plus près d'elle et saisis ses hanches alors que je suis toujours assis. _

E « Faudrait déjà que je te remercie convenablement pour la première surprise tu ne crois pas ? »

_Mes mains passent sous son haut et rencontrent la douceur d'un tissu, probablement du satin … _

_Je relève les yeux vers Bella et remarque qu'elle me fixe, coquine_

E « Aurais-je découvert ma deuxième surprise ? »

B « Peut-être … »

Je me rapproche et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, laissant ma jupe remonter et découvrir la jarretière de mes bas. Edward passe ses mains sur mes cuisses, les dévoilant encore plus et souffle, comme s'il voulait se contenir

_La température est montée d'un coup, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur qui s'accentuent à mesure que mes yeux découvrent ces trésors cachés. Mes mains touchent la jarretière de ses bas, remontent pour sentir un porte-jarretelles et continuent leur ascension vers ses fesses nues. Mon corps se tend et j'ai déjà du mal à respirer. Je souffle lentement,expirant le trop plein de désir et pose mon front contre son épaule_

B (taquine) « Un problème mon ange ? »

_Je relève la tête et pose mes yeux embués sur ses lèvres_

E « Oui … Un gros même ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir te résister avec cette tenue ! »

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et en mordille le lobe avant de murmurer

B « Pourtant il va bien falloir car tu n'as encore rien vu … »

Je m'écarte légèrement de son corps et enlève mon haut, laissant Edward découvrir la guêpière que je porte. Il ouvre grand les yeux puis se cache le visage de ses mains. Je ris, les saisis et les pose sur ma taille

B « Elles sont mieux sur moi tes mains non ? »

Il ne dit plus rien, semble totalement perdu dans sa contemplation, tentant en vain de se ressaisir.

_Elle est magnifique, sublime, sexy et tellement désirable à cet instant ! Elle joue de ses charmes, de tous ses atouts pour me rendre fou et elle y parvient à la perfection ! Elle ôte les derniers boutons de ma chemise et embrasse mon torse, parsème ma peau de baisers sensuels qui ne font qu'accentuer l'envie irrésistible que j'ai d'elle. Ses mains s'attaquent maintenant aux boutons de mon jeans qu'elle défait sans attendre, ne quittant pas mes yeux_

E « Tu vas me rendre fou … »

B « C'est mon but … »

Mes doigts passent le long de son membre tendu et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre sa bouche avec avidité, me collant contre son corps, ondulant sur lui. Ses mains ne cessent de caresser mon dos, mes fesses, d'agripper ma nuque et de passer dans mes cheveux. Il me rapproche encore plus, me serre fort contre lui. Sa respiration se fait haletante, son cœur bat à un rythme effréné

E « Je t'aime ... »

B « Moi aussi je t'aime … »

Je reprends ses lèvres mais il me relève la tête aussitôt, saisissant mon visage entre ses mains

_Je la fixe et ancre mon regard au sien. Je l'aime, j'en suis fou amoureux et ça ne fait qu'augmenter de jours en jours, de secondes en secondes … Je suis sûr de moi, je n'ai plus peur, tous mes doutes se sont envolés il y a bien longtemps maintenant. C'est elle, je le sais, elle est irremplaçable, elle est ma vie, elle est mon souffle … _

E « Bella … »

Mon visage vient se perdre dans la chaleur de son cou et mes lèvres embrassent cette peau fragile et douce, à l'odeur envoutante. Ma langue taquine le lobe de son oreille alors qu'il répète

E « Bella … »

B « Hmm … »

Je continue mon exploration et le sens se tendre

E « Bella regarde-moi … »

Je relève la tête, le fixe un instant et m'apprête à m'emparer de ses lèvres

E « Épouses-moi … »

_Elle stoppe son mouvement et me regarde, incrédule, sondant mes prunelles, semblant ne pas comprendre. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et lui souris, confiant, sûr de moi et de ce que je fais, sûr d'elle, sûr de notre avenir … _

E « Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme ! Je te veux auprès de moi pour toujours je … je t'aime Bella … Je suis fou de toi je … c'est toi … »

Mes mains se sont posées sur mes lèvres et mes yeux se sont emplis de larmes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de joie et pourtant tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est prononcer un pathétique

B « Oh mon dieu … »

E « Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ma demande ce soir mais … c'est une évidence ! Je sais qu'on va devoir attendre que le procès soit passé et que le divorce soit prononcé mais je te veux Bella ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux qu'on forme enfin une vraie famille tous les trois je … Je veux que tu deviennes Mme Cullen … »

Cette fois mes larmes coulent, et je peine à étouffer un cri de joie. Je m'accroche à son cou et le serre fort, c'est la seule chose que je suis encore capable de faire tant l'émotion me submerge.

E « Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de demande dont tu pouvais rêver, je n'ai même pas de bague, mais … »

_Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, coupant ma phrase, et les parsème de petits baisers appuyés alors qu'elle pleure de joie, a du mal à trouver une respiration régulière_

B « C'est exactement le genre de demande dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Je me fous de la bague, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je … oh mon dieu … Je t'aime Edward ! »

_Elle replonge dans mes bras, ne cesse de murmurer des ''je t'aime''_

E « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ta réponse est oui ? »

Je me relève et l'embrasse de nouveau

B « Bien sûr que c'est oui idiot ! »

_Je me lève du fauteuil et la porte dans mes bras, la serrant fort, aussi fort que mon amour, aussi fort que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Elle me comble, je sens mes larmes monter aussi tant le bonheur m'envahit_

E « Je t'aime mon amour … »

B « Et moi je suis complètement folle de toi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Mme Bella Cullen … »

_J'essuie ses larmes et l'embrasse tendrement avant de la regarder de nouveau _

E « Ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je ne lâche plus son étreinte, je me perds en lui et j'aime ça … Ses lèvres viennent rejoindre mon cou et très vite sa langue retrouve la mienne pour un baiser fougueux et sensuel

E « Et si on se donnait un avant goût de la nuit de noce ? »

Je ris et lui saute dans les bras, enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches

B « Je ne demande que ça ! »

_Je la resserre et la garde dans cette position pour nous diriger vers notre chambre avec pour seuls objectifs de lui montrer mon amour, de la combler autant qu'elle me comble en acceptant de devenir ma femme, lui promettant une nuit d'extase où tous nos désirs s'exprimeront sans fin … _

* * *

Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de cette suite, du déroulement de l'histoire ou de l'évolution des personnages !

Toutes critique ou remarque est bonne à prendre ! J'en tiens compte à chaque fois, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! ;-)


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme à chaque fois, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris !

Désolée de poster si tard par rapport à d'habitude !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

**_Edward_, Bella**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je passe divers tests pour mon bilan psychiatrique. J'ai tenu ma parole, j'ai fait les démarches avec, bien sûr, le soutient sans faille d'Edward. Je ne compte plus les divers examens, scanner, IRM, entretiens avec des psychologues, avec le psychiatre … et tout ça sans avoir aucun résultat !

Les crises continuent de plus belle et j'ai beau demander à chaque médecin que je vois ce qu'il en pense, la réponse reste toujours la même : « je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant, seul la mise en commun de tous les examens pourra révéler ou écarter un éventuel diagnostic que le Dr Lloyd vous communiquera lors de votre RDV », autrement dit je suis dans le flou et dans l'angoisse la plus totale jusqu'à ce fameux RDV !

Le Dr Lloyd est un psychiatre très renommé, Edward et moi l'avons d'ailleurs choisit pour ça, nous voulions le meilleur … Le seul problème, qui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est qu'il ne consulte que dans l'hôpital psychiatrique qu'il dirige. Autant dire que j'angoisse de le rencontrer ! Surtout que cela doit avoir lieu dans 5 minutes …

_Nous sommes devant la porte du service et je sonne pour que nous puissions y accéder. Il s'agit d'un service d'admission fermé car accueillant tous types de pathologies. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ici se côtoient la simple femme déprimée qui a perdu son travail et le grand psychopathe, en passant par le schizophrène à peine équilibré … Bref, pas très rassurant lorsque l'on vient de l'extérieur et qu'on ne connait absolument rien à ce milieu ! _

_Le Dr nous accueille avec un large sourire et une poignée de main avant de nous inviter à le suivre vers son bureau_

Nous suivons le médecin et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi. Je me sens mal, l'air est presque malsain, je frissonne à chacun de mes pas. Nous traversons un grand salon où se trouvent plusieurs patients et ce que j'y vois me transperce le cœur. J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux si je ne me contenais pas autant.

La souffrance est palpable, elle se lit dans les yeux des gens ici, je peux ressentir leur mal être et j'ai peur … J'avoue, tout cela m'effraie. Je remarque un homme dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains jointes, se balançant inlassablement d'avant en arrière, regardant tout autour de lui, totalement terrorisé, murmurant sans cesse des ''ne me faites pas de mal'', suppliant les êtres invisibles qui le hantent. Ma main se porte à ma bouche et je reste bloquée devant lui, totalement choquée et ne peux m'empêcher de me comparer à lui …

Un cri me sort de ma torpeur, un hurlement plutôt, et me force à me retourner vers sa provenance. Une jeune femme arrive en courant, nous disant de fuir. Elle souffre, je le vois, je le sens, je le ressens. Elle hurle, se blesse elle-même, s'arrachant la peau des bras, inconsciemment. Elle me colle contre le mur, plantant ses yeux terrorisés dans les miens

- « Il faut fuir il est là ! Il est revenu ! »

Je reste choquée, ainsi collée contre ce mur trop blanc, quand deux infirmiers attrapent la jeune femme et l'emmènent. Mes mains retrouvent ma bouche et la couvrent. Je suis pétrifiée. Mes yeux se ferment, je commence à paniquer … Je gémis, prête à fondre en larmes quand deux mains chaudes et protectrices me relèvent la tête

E « Calme toi ma puce c'est fini »

B « Oh mon dieu … non … »

_Elle tremble, semble totalement prise de panique après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ses yeux sont clos, elle secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, ne réagit pas à ma voix. Elle agit comme lorsqu'elle s'apprête à faire une crise … Je la force à relever la tête et la serre contre moi, murmure_

E « Regarde-moi ma puce. Est-ce que ça va ? Regarde-moi Bella »

B (balbutiant) « Ça va ...je ... Merde... »

_Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et resserre ses poings. Elle murmure, me supplie presque _

B « Dis-moi que je ne suis pas comme ça ... Dis-moi que je ne suis pas comme eux ... »

_Je resserre mon étreinte et la colle contre moi, la protégeant de mes bras, puis l'incite à me suivre_

E « Non mon amour ne t'inquiète pas ... Ça va aller ... On est là pour ça »

_Je la garde dans mes bras et nous continuons d'avancer dans les couloirs du service. Nous arrivons enfin devant le bureau du docteur. Je m'installe sur un siège de la salle d'attente et laisse entrer Bella, l'embrassant pour lui donner le courage dont elle a besoin. _

Le Dr Lloyd referme la porte de son bureau et s'excuse pour l'incident avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir. Je m'exécute et commencent alors les questions de routine. Fréquence des crises, durée. Il acquiesce à toutes mes réponses et lit attentivement mes tests. Au bout de 10 minutes, il n'a toujours prononcé aucun mot. Il reste ainsi, étonnement silencieux alors qu'il a fini sa lecture.

B « Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ... Est-ce que je suis ... »

Dr « Non Bella. Je peux me permettre de vous appeler Bella ? »

J'acquiesce et le fixe, attendant impatiemment un semblant de réponse à mes questions

Dr « Vous n'êtes pas malade à proprement parler. Vos tests sont parfaits, vous n'avez aucun signe d'aucune déficience. Je pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'un mécanisme de défense à ce que vous avez subit ces dernières années ... »

B « En gros il m'a rendu folle c'est ça ? »

Dr « Non ... Vous avez ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon un syndrome post-traumatique. Plus clairement, vous êtes en état de choc. »

Je hausse un sourcil, septique

B « Depuis plus de 2 semaines ? »

Dr « Il n'y a pas de délai, chaque individu réagit différemment »

B « C'est réversible ? »

Dr « Bien sûr que oui. Vous n'êtes pas malade Bella, ça je peux vous le certifier ! »

B « Alors comment faut-il que je fasse pour ... »

Dr « Il n'y a pas de traitement, mise à par une psychothérapie mais … »

B « Non »

Dr « Pourtant, se libérer de ce poids peut-être bénéfique, voire curateur »

B « Et comment je fais pour éviter les crises ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose à faire ou à prendre ? »

Dr « Je pourrais vous prescrire des anxiolytiques ou antidépresseurs mais je ne pense pas que vous les accepteriez ... Et dans votre cas, il y aurait plus d'effets secondaires que de réels bénéfices à ce type de traitement. Les troubles peuvent disparaitre du jour au lendemain … »

B « Comme il peuvent perdurer ... »

Dr « Exactement ... »

Je commence à perdre patience. Ok je ne suis pas malade mais toujours est-il que je m'effondre maintenant plus d'une fois par jour et que sans Edward, je ne sais pas si je pourrais réellement revenir à chaque fois !

B « Alors comment je fais pour éviter les crises ? »

Dr « Malheureusement, à part les prodromes ... »

B « S'il-vous-plait épargnez-moi vos termes médicaux et parlez-moi franchement ! »

Dr « Bien ... A part les signes annonciateurs que vous m'avez décrit, il est impossible de prévoir la survenue d'une crise. Toutefois il y a parfois des éléments déclencheurs comme, une photo, une situation, bref, tout ce qui peut avoir un lien avec votre passé. »

B « Donc autrement dit, il n'y a rien à faire ? »

Dr « Non ... Tout dépend de vous. Vous savez, parmi tous les cas de syndromes tels que le votre que j'ai pu traiter, il a suffit d'une chose, d'un détail pour faire disparaitre les troubles. Ne perdez pas espoir Isabella. Il faut continuer à vous battre. Peut-être que la fin de cette affaire sera votre déclic à vous ... »

B « Peut-être ... La guérison ne peut venir que de moi si je comprends bien ... »

Dr « De vous et de votre entourage, il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'importance de ses proches. »

B « C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas d'un psychologue … Ma psychothérapie à moi c'est de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et ma fille. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'eux. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils m'ont aidés. Edward arrive à maitriser mes crises dès leur début ... »

Dr « C'est déjà une grande avancée. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Ne laissez pas votre mari gagner la partie. Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre traitement toute seule … Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi mais juste d'être rassurée sur votre santé mentale ... »

B « Merci Dr ... »

Dr « Je vous en prie ... Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir dans mon bureau ! »

Je souris et lui offre une poignée de main avant de sortir rejoindre Edward pour me jeter sans attendre dans ses bras

E « Alors ? »

B « Alors je t'aime ! On rentre ? »

Il m'embrasse, me serre dans ses bras, comme si mes gestes avaient suffit à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Nous sortons, main dans la main, le cœur gonflé d'espoir, enfin rassurés. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressens à cet instant, mais ce medecin a fait bien plus que me rassurer sur ma santé. Il m'a redonné confiance, m'a donné cette fougue et cette envie de me battre, de me prouver qu'enfin, une vie meilleure m'attendait, de prouver qu'enfin j'étais libre ... Grâce à Edward, grâce à l'amour des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, grâce à ma famille ...

**oOo**

Cela fait presque une semaine maintenant que j'ai consulté le Dr Lloyd et je n'ai fait que deux crises … En clair, il y a une nette amélioration ! Il faut croire qu'il avait raison, j'avais peut-être juste besoin de mettre un nom sur mes troubles et d'être rassurée … Et qui sait ? Peut-être que le procès déclenchera ma guérison !

L'audience doit avoir lieu dans 4 jours et aujourd'hui, nous rencontrons de nouveau maitre Sheferd, l'avocat chargé de mon affaire, pour fignoler certains détails. C'est Edward qui l'a choisi. Il est réputé pour être le meilleur dans son domaine et pour gagner la plupart de ses affaires ! Selon lui, Le cas Alec, comme il l'appelle, ne devrait pas poser de soucis.

Cela fait presque une heure que nous sommes dans son cabinet et qu'il m'expose sa stratégie. Il a visiblement l'intention de jouer sur tous les plans pour qu'Alec ne se relève pas. Qu'il s'agisse de la prostitution déguisée, de la drogue, de la violence ou des tentatives de viol, il a des arguments imparables ! Du moins je l'espère ! En tout cas, au vu de la loi, tous mes actes devraient passer en légitime défense. Je ne devrais avoir aucun soucis. Par contre, Volturi a intérêt à avoir un super avocat s'il ne veut pas passer ses 20 prochaines années derrière les barreaux !

La tournure des événements me plait. Je vais mieux et toute cette histoire est quasiment derrière moi. Bientôt, tout ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir dont je ferais abstraction, bientôt je serais enfin divorcée, bientôt Lola ne sera plus sa fille, bientôt je pourrais me construire une nouvelle vie avec Edward et ma fille …

MeS « Mme Swan ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Euh non … Disons plutôt que je rêvais

B « Bien sûr ! »

MeS « Alors ? »

B « Euh … Je … »

Il rit et se racle la gorge avant de me lancer

MeS « Je comprends que tout cela fasse rêver madame mais il me faut une réponse. Que voulez-vous à l'issu de ce procès ? Pension alimentaire ? Dommages et intérêts ? »

B « Rien de tout cela … Je veux le divorce et qu'on lui enlève tous ses droits sur Lola. Rien de plus »

Il me fixe étonné et tente de me persuader

MeS « Vous savez qu'avec le dossier que vous avez on a de quoi lui faire cracher un sacré paquet de … »

Je le coupe, inutile qu'il se fatigue pour rien. Tout ce que je veux à l'issu c'est une vie normale …

B « Non. Je me fiche totalement de l'argent. Je veux pouvoir refaire ma vie et être en sécurité avec ma famille. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui »

MeS « Bien … J'ai donc 4 jours pour axer mon attaque la dessus. Pour le divorce ça coule de source mais pour votre fille, il va falloir que je joue sur les risques qu'elle encourt en étant avec lui »

B « Parce que la cour laisserait un proxénète aussi dangereux que lui avoir la garde d'une petite fille ? »

MeS « La garde non, de toute façon s'il est en prison ça paraît logique … Son coté dangereux, instable et ses actes en eux-même devraient déjà faire pencher la balance en faveur d'une destitution ! Je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus. Vous allez le gagner votre procès ! »

Nous avons convenu des derniers arrangements ensemble. Maintenant mon dossier est entre ses mains. Sauf nécessité, nous ne nous reverrons que le jour du procès.

Je suis donc rentrée à la maison pleine d'espoirs et de rêves, le sourire aux lèvres, pressée de retrouver mon futur mari et mon petit bout de choux !

J'entre en silence et tends l'oreille. Lola rit aux éclats, Edward s'esclaffe comme un enfant … Je m'approche lentement du salon et pose mes affaires, me dirige vers la chambre d'où proviennent les bruits. Je passe la tête et de ma main, étouffe un éclat de rire. Edward est assis par terre, essoufflé, les joues rouges alors que Lola saute autour de lui en chantant « encore ! »

E « Attends ! Laisse-moi respirer deux minutes ! »

L « Tu veux qu'on échange ? C'est moi qui fait le cheval ! »

Edward rit et la prend dans ses bras pour un tendre câlin

E « Il va falloir grandir un peu avant de pouvoir me porter sur tes épaules ma petite fée ! »

Lola ne répond pas et entoure le cou d'Edward, posant ses petites lèvres sur sa joue, offrant un de ces baisers qui d'ordinaire me sont réservés, ces baisers tendres et câlins, emplis d'amour et de tendresse … Elle se blottit contre lui et ferme ses petits yeux

E « Tu es fatiguée trésors ? »

L « Non »

Edward la resserre contre lui et ferme les yeux à son tour. Il la berce, l'embrasse, la câline. Je souris et me place dans l'encadrement de la porte

B « Ça mériterait une photo ! »

Edward se relève et pose Lola au sol. Il s'approche de moi et m'offre un baiser doux, tendre mais chaste

E « Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Je réponds en me penchant pour embrasser ma fille

B « Très bien ! Sheferd est plutôt confiant. Selon lui tout devrait aller à merveille. »

E « Tant mieux ! »

B « Tu te rends compte que dans 4 jours tout sera terminé ? »

E « J'ai du mal à réaliser … Mais je t'avoue que je suis impatient ! »

B « Oui moi aussi ! »

E « Et puis qui sait ? Après tout ça on pourra peut-être fixer une date … »

Je ne réponds pas, me contente de sourire telle une idiote, comme à chaque fois que nous évoquons notre mariage. Je suis heureuse, tout simplement. Heureuse car la vie nous sourit, heureuse car notre avenir se dessine devant nos yeux, heureuse car je l'aime …

Je fais un pas et me love dans ses bras, soupire d'aise

B « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte ! »

Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens alors qu'il me fixe, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard plein d'étoiles, avant de m'embrasser

L « J'ai faim ! »

L'heure du gouter approche et Lola ne manque pas de nous le rappeler !

B « Ça tombe bien je vous ai ramené de la brioche ! »

Edward emmène la petite dans le jardin pendant que je prépare le gouter. Je sors une brique de lait pour Lola et file les rejoindre. Elle est déjà en train de jouer alors qu'Edward m'accueille avec un grand sourire et un baiser tendre. Il me relâche et tend un bout de brioche à Lola qui s'empresse d'en croquer un morceau

B « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Elle regarde Edward et lui lance un sourire plein de bonne humeur

L « Merci papa ! »

_Elle retourne jouer, mine de rien, nous laissant ébahis et sans voix devant ces dernières paroles. Je reste les yeux ronds, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ne sachant comment réagir. _

Edward s'assoit sur la marche de la terrasse et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche.

Je m'approche lentement et m'assois à ses cotés, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, ne sachant même pas s'il faut que je reprenne Lola ou non …

Edward soupire et ne cesse de fixer la petite, je me penche légèrement pour le voir et aperçois des milliers d'étoiles dans ses yeux …

_Waouh … Papa … Je crois que jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant … Mélange de fierté et de bonheur, sentiment d'abandon de soi pour ce petit être qui tient mon cœur entre ses mains … Je tourne la tête vers Bella et ne peut m'empêcher de la fixer, les larmes aux yeux, ne cachant plus ma joie et mon sourire _

E « Ça fait drôle … »

Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement et de joie. Je sais que je devrais reprendre Lola sur ses paroles, lui ré-expliquer une seconde fois les choses mais à quoi bon ? Elle sait qu'Edward n'est pas son père mais elle le considère comme tel … Elle se sent bien, elle est heureuse, évolue enfin dans une vraie famille unie. Elle l'aime, plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé …

Edward embrasse mon épaule et prend ma main

B « Elle t'aime tu sais … »

E « C'est réciproque … »

B « Je sais … Ça se voit »

E « Elle sait que … »

B (le coupant) « Je ne lui ai rien caché »

E « Elle ne risque pas de confondre entre son vrai père et moi ? »

B « Non … Elle n'a jamais considéré Alec comme son père. Il la reniait et elle, elle l'appelait monsieur … Edward … »

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire face et ancre mon regard au sien qu'il a de plus en plus brillant

B « En deux semaines dans sa vie tu lui as apporté bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le faire dans toute une vie … Tu lui as donné l'amour, la stabilité, la protection et toute la tendresse d'un vrai père … Tu nous a offert une vraie famille … Une vraie vie … »

_Elle détourne les yeux et regarde maintenant Lola_

B « En t'appelant comme ça, elle a exprimé ce qu'elle ressent … Elle te considère comme son … »

E « Comme son père ? »

_Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi, elle sourit mais semble inquiète de ma réaction_

B « Oui … Comme son père … »

_J'enlace ses doigts et fixe nos mains jointes, souriant sans cesse, ému_

E « Tu sais … Je ne la connais peut-être que depuis deux semaines mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir partagé sa vie, de la connaître… de l'aimer depuis toujours … »

_Je soupire pour me donner le courage de parler de mes rêves, de lui avouer mon souhait_

E « Tu sais… Je ne pensais pas t'en parler maintenant mais … J'ai bien réfléchis et … si à l'issu du procès tu obtiens la destitution des droits d'Alec sur Lola … peut-être que … après le mariage … Elle pourrait devenir officiellement notre fille … Je veux dire … Légalement … »

_Je relève les yeux vers Bella, parée d'un sourire magnifique, les yeux brillants de larmes_

E « Tu en penses quoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, je lui saute dans les bras, ma gorge étant de toute façon trop nouée pour laisser passer un seul son.

_Mon nez se loge dans son cou et je murmure_

E « Je vous aime toutes les deux … Je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille … »

Je me détache de lui et sèche les quelques larmes qui se sont échappées

B « Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi … »

E « Surement autant que pour moi … »

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement, fière comme jamais, heureuse tout simplement. Tout me semble presque trop beau pour être vrai, tout semble trop parfait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ombre qui viennent ternir notre bonheur …

Le procès approche à grand pas et je crois qu' Edward et moi attendons beaucoup de son issu … Peut-être trop … Et pourtant cet espoir nous guide, nous donne cette envie irrépressible d'aborder l'avenir sereinement … Cet espoir que dans 4 jours peut-être, nous pourrons enfin construire et bâtir notre vie sur des bases solides …

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez !


	41. Chapitre 41

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Voilà le moment que beaucoup attendaient : Le procès !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**

_**Edward,**_** Bella**

Nous y sommes … Le procès a lieu en ce moment même et effectivement, tout était trop beau pour être vrai … J'avais oublié à quel point Alec est un homme intelligent lorsqu'il s'agit de tromper le monde et de manipuler les gens …

Il arbore une mine décomposée, me regarde avec des yeux presque amoureux … Je pourrais même croire qu'il regrette si je ne le connaissais pas autant ! Son avocat semble bien déterminé à faire passer ses actes sur de la folie passagère et sur l'irresponsabilité … Il demande même à ce qu'Alec ne soit pas emprisonné mais bénéficie de soins et d'une prise en charge psychologique ! Autant dire que de là où je suis, je bous face à un tel ridicule ! J'ai envie de hurler, de le gifler, de montrer aux jurés la vrai nature d'Alec alors qu'ils le regardent tous avec pitié !

Ça promet ! L'audience n'a débuté que depuis une demie heure et déjà je suis en état de nerf ! Dès que Sheferd parvient à mettre en évidence le caractère dangereux, l'avocat adverse réussit à tout démonter en évoquant les troubles imaginaires de Monsieur l'enfoiré de service ! J'ai l'impression d'assister à un mauvais film tellement tout me paraît n'être qu'une comédie fortement exagérée …

Au bout d'une heure, mon avocat demande une ''petite pause'', voyant mon état de nerf avancé !

Je sors de la salle et retrouve immédiatement les bras d'Edward.

E « Et bien … Ils se sont bien préparés ! »

MeS « Attendez, il ne faut pas vous fier à tout ça ! Pour l'instant on a entendu qu'une partie des témoins adverses ! Et je peux vous dire que le Volturi, lorsque je le ferais rappeler à la barre il va morfler ! Et puis on a encore toutes nos cartes en mains alors que eux sont en train de s'épuiser à vouloir faire passer Alec pour la victime … »

B « Et pour l'adultère ? »

MeS « Les attaques ont commencé bien avant que vous ne rencontriez Mr Cullen ! Ils peuvent toujours dire que votre liaison a augmenté les troubles mais ça ne tient pas ! Il nous suffira de le pousser à bout pour qu'il commette une erreur et c'en sera fini d'Alec … On a une défense imparable ! Pour l'instant il pense qu'ils ont l'avantage et tant mieux ! Ils vont baisser leur garde et là, on attaquera ! »

_Sheferd semble toujours aussi confiant et c'est tant mieux ! Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup plus, c'est l'attitude de Bella … Elle semble ailleurs et fixe un point derrière nous. Je suis son regard et tombe sur sa collègue Jane, le ventre étrangement rond et discutant tranquillement avec l'avocat d'Alec … _

B « Merde … Je reviens dans une minutes »

_Je la rattrape par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte_

E « Laisse tomber Bella. De toute façon, en théorie, tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler si elle fait partie des témoins … »

B « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … Je veux juste comprendre »

E « Ça paraît clair tu ne crois pas ? »

B « Fais-moi confiance … »

_Je la relâche, la laisse se diriger vers sa soit-disant amie mais ne la quitte pas des yeux_

Je m'approche de Jane et suis aussitôt interpelée par l'avocat qui me somme de repartir d'où je viens. Mon amie l'arrête et me fixe, désolée

J « Je suis désolée Bella mais … »

B « Ne le sois pas … Je comprends mieux maintenant … »

Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre et me fixe, honteuse alors que je lui souris sincèrement.

B « Félicitation ! Tu verras c'est le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse offrir … »

Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, semble ne pas comprendre ma réaction

J « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

B « Absolument pas … »

Je lance un regard vers l'avocat et demande

B « On peut parler un peu plus tranquillement ? »

Nous nous écartons et je pose ma main sur le bras de ma collègue

B « Je comprends mieux ton comportement … Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le cacher tu sais … En tout cas ça explique les costumes moins moulant du dernier mois ! »

Je ris et tente de détendre l'atmosphère avant de reprendre mon sérieux

B « Tu es bien avec Alec ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et me fixe, esquissant un sourire triste

J « C'est arrivé comme ça tu sais … Je ne l'avais pas prémédité … Et puis pour ce qui est de son comportement … Tu le connais ! »

B « Trop bien justement … »

J « Il m'a promit d'être là … Il veut reconnaître l'enfant … Il dit qu'il a vraiment envie d'être père cette fois et qu'il est heureux … »

B « Il m'avait dit la même chose … »

Jane a les larmes aux yeux, elle se sent mal, semble perdue …

B « Quoi que tu décides je ne te juge pas Jane … Fais ce qui te semble juste et bon pour toi et le bébé … Mais ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi … Tu ne mérites pas cette vie là … Ne réagis pas trop tard … »

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux noisettes, elle n'ose presque plus me regarder

B « Promets-moi que tu prendras soins de ce bébé … Fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et pour toi … Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter … Ne le fais pas souffrir autant que j'ai fait souffrir ma fille pendant ces années … Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi …Il n'est jamais trop tard Jane … »

Elle ne répond pas et m'enlace, sanglotant dans mes bras avant de retourner auprès de l'avocat.

Je retourne vers Edward moi aussi et me réfugie sans attendre contre lui

E « Tu lui as dit quoi pour la mettre dans un tel état ? »

B « Juste de ne pas faire les mêmes conneries que moi … Rien de plus … »

E « Tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

B « Non … Elle est paumée …Et honnêtement j'ai pitié d'elle »

MeS « Excusez-moi mais … Nous devons y retourner … »

Nous suivons Sheferd dans la salle et je me détache à regret d'Edward, lui offrant un baiser avant de retourner m'assoir.

Les témoins se succèdent de nouveau et cette fois les choses s'équilibrent … Leurs témoignages tournent en rond et semblent parfois décousus … Mais à ma grande surprise, c'est celui de la mère d'Alec qui me trouble le plus …

- « Mme Heidi Volturi, jurez-vous de dire toute le vérité et rien que la vérité ? Levez la main droite et dites ''je le jure'' »

H « Je le jure … »

Elle semble nerveuse, baisse les yeux lorsqu'elle regarde en direction de sa famille, parle d'une voix tremblante. Elle répond à toutes les questions, sans jamais se mouiller, elle dit effectivement la vérité mais rien qui pourrait discréditer Alec … Il faut avouer que les questions posées ont plutôt tendance à mettre en évidence la réaction d'Alec par rapport à ma relation avec Edward … Mais étonnement, depuis le début du procès, personne ne semble se soucier de Lola … Sheferd se lève à son tour pour l'interroger et me fixe avec un sourire conquérant

MeS « Mme Volturi je me permets de vous rappeler que vous êtes sous serment … »

H « Je sais … »

MeS « Bien ! Dites-nous … Trouvez-vous qu'Alec et Bella soit un couple lié et amoureux ? »

H « Non. Mon fils a été très affecté par … »

MeS « Oui oui oui ! On le sait déjà, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que vous nous récitez gentiment votre leçon ! Vous allez surement pouvoir répondre à ceci : Est-ce que votre fils bat ma cliente ? »

H « Mais enfin … »

MeS « Vous êtes sous serment Mme Volturi ! Est-ce qu'Alec bat Isabella oui ou non ? »

H (murmurant) « Oui … »

MeS « Depuis combien de temps ? »

H « Je ne sais pas … »

Sheferd se retourne vers les jurés et brandit un compte rendu de mon dossier médical

MeS « J'ai là une lettre d'un médecin qui affirme que ma cliente a subi des violences durant sa grossesse »

Il se retourne alors vers la mère d'Alec

MeS « Est-ce qu'il la battait déjà au tout début de leur union ? Alors qu'elle attendait leur enfant ? »

H « Oui … »

A « Mais ferme-la bon sang ! »

Juge « Silence ! Mr Volturi je vous prierais de respecter la cour ! Maitre Sheferd, vous pouvez poursuivre »

Alec se rassoit et me regarde, mauvais.

MeS « Parlons de cette enfant … Est-il vrai que vous l'avez enfermée dans le grenier de votre maison pour ne pas que ma cliente la récupère ? »

H « Non c'est faux ! »

MeS « C'est pourtant là qu'elle a été retrouvée ! »

H « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai enfermé ! »

MeS « Alors qui l'a fait ? »

H « … »

Juge « Répondez à la question s'il-vous-plait »

H « Alec… »

Les jurés semblent indignés, la salle l'est aussi …

Juge « Silence ! »

MeS « C'était la première fois que votre fils l'enfermait ? »

H « Dans le grenier oui … »

MeS « Et vous trouvez ça normal ? »

H « Non … Mais je n'avais pas le choix … »

Elle baisse la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes

H « Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça ! »

Sheferd se radoucit et se rapproche de ma belle-mère

MeS « Vous avez reçu des menaces ? »

H « ... »

MeS « Mme Volturi … Est-ce que votre fils vous a menacé de s'en prendre à vous si vous n'exécutiez pas ses ordres ? »

Elle craque, s'écroule, en larmes avant de se relever, furieuse, pleurant toujours

H « Je ne veux plus garder ça pour moi ! Mon fils et mon mari sont des monstres ! »

Elle me fixe et porte ses mains à son cœur

H « Tu as eu le courage dont j'ai manqué Bella. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait à toi et à Lola … Je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas eu le choix … »

MeS « Mme Volturi, vous pouvez être plus précise et nous expliquez clairement les choses ? »

H « Je veux en finir avec tout ça moi aussi ! Bella a raison ! Alec et mon mari s'acharnent sur elle depuis 4 ans … »

Elle a tout balancé sous les yeux médusés de la cour et surtout sous les yeux haineux du fils et du père … Pour sa sécurité, elle a été immédiatement conduite en dehors du tribunal après s'être assurée qu'elle bénéficierait d'une protection contre les représailles …

Les témoins se sont de nouveaux succédés, le médecin des urgences, le lieutenant Mils, Edward, et Jane … Comme je m'en doutais, elle a pris le parti d'Alec …

Tous les autres témoignages se regroupent et tendent en notre faveur, les arguments de l'avocat d'Alec ne tenant plus à grand chose après l'intervention de sa mère … Il a donc décidé de sortir sa dernière épingle du jeu et d'appeler une nouvelle fois Alec à la barre. Bien évidemment, il s'est empressé de faire passer sa mère pour folle … Il a même essayé de se faire passer pour un homme malheureux, pleurant presque …

L'avocat a laissé sa place à Sheferd, pensant avoir marqué un point en pointant la réaction d'Alec face à l'adultère … Il s'est donc approché de la barre, triomphant d'avance …

MeS « Mr Volturi, pour vous, dans cette affaire, qu'elle est votre part de responsabilité ? »

A « Aucune … Je suis devenu fou quand j'ai vu qu'elle me trompait… »

MeS « Et vous allez nous dire qu'elle vous trompe depuis 4 ans ? Parce que tous les témoignages disent que vous la battez et négligez votre fille depuis des années ! »

A « C'est faux ! Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal avant de découvrir sa liaison ! »

MeS « Ok admettons … Vous pensez que la battre, la droguer, la menacer d'une arme, la prostituer et tenter de la violer est une réaction adéquate ? »

Alec laisse tomber ses épaules et se met à pleurer

A « Mais mettez-vous à ma place ! Je l'aime ! »

Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et me fixe

A « Je t'aime Bella ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Je suis devenu fou quand j'ai vu que tu me trompais ! Je suis un homme blessé rien de plus … »

Trop c'est trop ! Il me répugne ! Ses larmes de crocodiles ne trompent personnes, en tout cas pas moi ! Ce type est la pire des ordures et il est hors de questions qu'il s'en tire ! Je ne supporte plus de rester à ne rien dire, je me lève et m'approche malgré la colère du juge

B « Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Tu essaies de faire croire ça à qui ? »

Juge « Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! Mme Swan retournez vous assoir ! La cour n'est pas un théâtre ! »

Je ne prête pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, je ne vois qu'Alec, ne ressens que la rage et la rancœur.

B « Tu crois qu'un homme amoureux frapperait sa femme ? La forcerait à se prostituer ? Ça dure depuis des années ! T'es un monstre Alec ! Tu m'as humiliée, tu m'as battue pendant des années, tu m'as droguée ! Tu as tenté de me violer et tu oses prétendre m'aimer ? Mais tu n'aimes rien d'autre que toi et le pognon ! Tu détestes même ta propre fille ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle soit séquestrée et maltraitée chez tes parents ! Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état je l'ai retrouvée dans ce grenier ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre Alec ! »

Je m'approche encore plus de la barre au fur et à mesure que je lui crache mon venin au visage. Je suis face à lui, face à son regard haineux

B « Regarde-moi dans les yeux espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il me fixe, ne voit plus que moi à en juger par ce regard qu'il retrouve. Le même regard que durant toutes ces années, ce regard, vicieux, plein de haine et de perversion

A « Tu adorais ça puisque tu es restée ! »

B « Je suis restée parce que j'avais peur de perdre ma fille ! Pas pour toi ni pour ton business de merde ! »

A « Mon business de merde a fait de toi ce que tu es ! Sans moi tu serais encore à la rue ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi ! Tous les clients te veulent ! Tu sais combien m'a offert Wilson pour t'avoir ce soir là ? Un sacré paquet ma grande ! Et toi tu as tout gâché ! Il a fallut que ton amant débarque pour tout foutre en l'air ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à un pareil … »

B (le coupant) « au moins lui c'est un homme et un vrai ! »

Cette fois la haine s'empare de lui. Il tente de passer au dessus du box pour me frapper une fois de plus. Sheferd me recule de justesse et m'ordonne de retourner m'assoir, me lançant un clin d'œil rassurant.

Juge « Encore un débordement et je fais évacuer la salle ! Poursuivez maitre »

MeS « Je crois qu'après ce que nous venons de voir et d'entendre … Il n'y a plus grand chose à ajouter … Mr Volturi vient d'avouer lui-même … Et de toute façon, nous avons les vidéos à l'appuit. Elles constituent une preuve irréfutable. Pas d'autre question votre honneur … »

Le juge et les jurés se sont retirés pendant presque deux heures avant de venir prononcer leur verdict …

Alec a écopé d'une peine de prison pour tentative de meurtre, proxénétisme, maltraitance, agression et abus sexuel, port d'arme sans autorisation, coups et blessures et maltraitance sur mineur. Toutes ces peines cumulées, il devrait passer la majeure partie de sa vie derrière les barreaux … A mon grand soulagement et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il a également été destitué de ses droits parentaux, ce qui induit que j'ai la garde complète de Lola. Je crois que si j'avais pu, j'aurais embrassé le juge à cet instant !

Pour ce qui est de son père, le regroupement des témoignages a permis de l'accuser de complicité. Son procès devrait avoir lieu prochainement. Il a été directement emmené par les forces de l'ordre. En cas de caution et donc de mise en liberté en attendant son jugement, il a interdiction de se trouver à moins de 5 kilomètres de sa femme, de moi et de ma famille. Pour ma part, j'ai été innocentée de toute charge, mes actes étant passés comme légitime défense.

Je n'ai pas pu attendre et me suis de suite retournée vers Edward pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus rien écouté ensuite, trop heureuse et trop occupée à savourer cette liberté enfin officielle, déjà plongée dans ce bonheur que je peux enfin toucher du doigt.

C'est Sheferd qui nous a forcé à nous détacher pour nous tendre une enveloppe

E « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

MeS « Vous n'avez rien écouté ? »

B « Je vous avoue qu'on est un peu … »

MeS « Je me doute bien ! Vous n'avez pas finir de vous réjouir alors car voilà les papiers du divorce ! Ils prennent effet immédiatement … »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	42. Chapitre 42

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos Reviews, mise en alertes et favoris ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir ma fic attire de nouvelles personnes ! Bienvenue à vous !

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

**_Edward_, Bella **

Je suis sur la route du retour vers la maison, je roule tranquillement, le cœur léger mais battant à tout rompre, heureuse, sur un petit nuage. Je suis partie il y a environ une heure pour un RDV médical et je rêve déjà de retrouver Edward pour lui annoncer la nouvelle …

Trois semaines ont passé depuis le procès et je n'ai plus refait de crises … j'ai l'impression de revivre ! Nous avons commencé les démarches pour qu'Edward puisse adopter Lola. Pour cela, nous nous sommes déclarés en concubinage, le mariage étant prévu pour cet été. Tout à l'air de fonctionner, si tout se passe bien, Lola devrait devenir notre fille d'ici un mois ou deux.

Nous avons beaucoup de projets, dont celui d'acheter une maison plus adaptée pour notre nouvelle famille. Edward doit justement aller chercher les plans de notre futur chez nous ! Il doit être parti depuis environ une demie heure ce qui va me laisser le temps de continuer à travailler sur mon projet personnel, enfin si j'arrive à me concentrer dessus !

En effet j'ai décidé de reprendre mon activité, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, ma passion ! Je me suis remise à la musique et espère pouvoir ouvrir une école comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Mon soucis, c'est de trouver des locaux adaptés ! Ce qu'on me propose est toujours immense alors que moi, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir transmettre ma passion à une vingtaine d'élèves au grand maximum … en tout cas pour commencer !

Je m'arrête au feu rouge, toujours rêveuse, et chante à tue-tête pour tenter de ne pas exploser de joie. Mes yeux se baladent à droite et à gauche, regardant les passants sans vraiment les voir. Je jette un œil sur les vitrines au loin, laisse mon regard vagabonder vers le parc au bout de la rue

TOC TOC TOC

B « Ah ! »

Je sursaute et porte ma main sur mon cœur alors qu'un homme se tient collé à ma vitre, l'air mauvais

- « Tu te décides à avancer oui ? »

B « Hein ? Quoi ? »

Je regarde le feu et remarque qu'il passe à l'orange … Je crois que j'ai oublier de démarrer …

- « Et bah voilà c'est reparti pour un tour ! Faut que je la pousse ta caisse ? »

Je le regarde, honteuse et confuse, murmurant un simple

B « Désolée … »

L'homme repart en bougonnant alors que je me mets à rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Décidément, je dois vraiment être dans un autre monde pour ne pas avoir entendu les klaxons des voitures me hurler dessus ! Je ne quitte plus le feu des yeux cette fois, histoire de ne pas m'attirer les foudre d'un deuxième conducteur.

Je redémarre et tente de rester concentrée mais c'est peine perdue, mon esprit vagabonde encore, mon imagination prend le dessus et dessine de nouveau ce sourire ineffaçable sur mes lèvres. Heureusement, je rentre sans encombre, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de conduire tant que cet état d'excitation débordante ne s'atténue pas !

Edward n'est pas encore revenu et comme je m'en doutais, je n'ai absolument pas envie de mettre mon nez dans les papiers à cet instant ! Je suis une vraie pile électrique, je ne tiens plus en place et n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur une seule et unique chose. Aller Bella, détends-toi, reste Zen ! Je ferme les yeux et respire à fond, tentant de me détendre quand un bruit attire mon attention.

Je cours à la fenêtre mais ne vois pas la voiture d'Edward. J'ai surement du rêver … Je retourne à la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau et suis de nouveau attirée par un bruit venant de dehors. Je sors sur la terrasse, regarde partout aux alentours

B « Edward ? Lola ? »

Aucun bruit et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas seule …

B « Edward si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle ! »

Toujours aucun bruit … Je fais le tour de la maison et entends alors une voiture entrer dans la propriété. Les battements de mon cœur se font de plus en plus rapides mais plus pour les mêmes raisons … Je déteste cette impression … J'avance en direction de l'entrée et suis aussitôt accueillie par mon petit ange surexcité courant vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras

B « Coucou mon bébé ! Alors tu as vu la nouvelle maison ? »

L « Non que le dessin ! Mais papa m'a acheté une glace ! »

Edward s'approche et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes

E « Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Elle m'a fait son fameux regard ! »

_Elle me pince et me pouce légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me taquine_

B « Et bien évidement elle a insisté pour que tu en prennes une aussi hein ? »

_Je la regarde, moqueur_

E « je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine ! »

_Elle rit, pose Lola et s'approche de nouveau de moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou_

B « Espèce de gourmand ! »

E « Parce que toi tu te gènes peut-être ! »

_Elle me fixe deux secondes, l'air faussement vexée puis pouffe de rire _

B « Touchée ! »

_Je la garde dans mes bras et nos lèvres se soudent pour un baiser tendre et passionné. _

L « Maman je suis fatiguée ! »

Je me détache à regret d'Edward et prends la main que Lola me tend

B « Je me doute trésors. Tu vas aller faire une sieste »

Nous rentrons tous les trois et nous dirigeons vers la chambre de la petite fée pour la coucher. Le rituel a été légèrement modifié par la petite chipie, preuve qu'elle aussi se sent beaucoup mieux ! La chanson est maintenant réservée au soir, Lola se contentant d'un câlin et d'un baiser pour la sieste.

De retour dans le salon et après un petit café savouré sur la terrasse, Edward s'est empressé de me montrer les plans de la maison

E « Apparemment ça devrait être assez rapide. Ils ont une sacrée équipe pour la construction »

Je m'approche et enserre sa taille, savourant d'avance

B « Alors fais-moi voir ça ? »

_Je déroule la grande feuille de papier et exhibe fièrement notre futur chez nous, pointant chaque pièce du doigt pour lui expliquer l'agencement qui a été décidé. _

E « Alors ça te plait ? »

B « Oui beaucoup ! Mais il y a un problème … »

_Elle regarde le plan, semble embêtée _

E « Quel problème ? »

_Elle fixe la feuille de papier, pose son index sur ses lèvres et semble réfléchir _

B « Il manque une chambre … »

_De nouveau je pointe les différentes pièces_

E « Non regarde. Là c'est la notre et là celle de Lola »

B « Ok ça je vois, mais par la suite ? »

_Je la fixe, et ne peux m'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire ému non dissimulé_

E « Alors toi aussi tu y penses ? J'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt pour t'en parler mais … Je n'arrête pas d'y penser … Je rêve d'agrandir la famille … »

Je saisis un crayon sur la table et dessine un carré supplémentaire sur le plan en guise de chambre

B « C'est mieux comme ça alors … »

_Ma main remonte vers son visage, caressant sa joue, ancrant mon regard au sien_

E « Tu t'imagines déjà ce bonheur ? »

B « Je me l'imagine même très bien … »

_Ses yeux sont brillants, son sourire magnifique_

E « Quand ? »

B « Je dirais dans un peu moins de 8 mois maintenant … »

Son sourire s'estompe pour laisser place à une expression de stupeur. Il semble abasourdi, ne pas réaliser tout à fait la nouvelle. Ses yeux ne me quittent plus et cherchent à me sonder alors que son sourire réapparait lentement

E « Tu … Tu veux dire que … Tu … Tu es … Oh mon dieu ! »

_Je m'empare de son corps, la soulève presque sans m'en rendre compte et pose mon menton sur son épaule avant de me détacher pour fixer son regard_

E « Dis-moi que j'ai bien compris … Dis-moi que c'est ça … »

Ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles et de larmes. Son sourire ne le quitte plus. Il ne cesse de me regarder, attendant avec espoir et impatience une confirmation de ma part. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et ancre mon regard au sien

B « Tu ne rêves pas Edward … La famille s'agrandit … Je suis enceinte … »

* * *

Ma bonté me perdra … ^^

Je suis sûre que certaines se disent « Elle est trop gentille en ce moment, ça va faire mal ! » ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


	43. Chapitre 43

Bonjour à toutes !

Comme à chaque fois, Merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris !

Pour répondre à pas mal d'entre vous : effectivement, la fin approche ! Cette fic compte 47 chapitre, épilogue compris !

Lou, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir te répondre mais tu n'es pas enregistrée ! Effectivement tu as raison. J'ai tendance à le penser aussi. Mais chez moi ça ne dure jamais très longtemps ! ;-) D'ailleurs on change de registre !

**_/!_\ Attention ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! _/!_\**

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

Ça y est ! Enfin mon projet voit le jour ! Deux jours après l'annonce de ma grossesse, j'ai trouvé LE lieu rêvé pour mon école ! Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, bien situé, bien desservi, clair et insonorisé ! J'ai fait une vraie affaire avec cet endroit, il est simplement parfait ! Je m'y suis sentie bien à peine la porte passée et une fois à l'intérieur, je pouvais déjà entendre les sons résonner … Autant dire que j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion !

Cela fera bientôt 3 semaines que je suis propriétaire des lieux. Les travaux de rénovation sont presque terminés et j'ai déjà commencé à décorer l'endroit à ma façon et à acheter quelques instruments de base comme un piano, une batterie, un violon et une guitare. Le reste viendra en fonction du nombre d'élèves et des besoins.

J'ai encore quelques papiers à régler mais en théorie si tout se passe bien, l'école devrait ouvrir d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

Edward a emmené la petite chez ses parents aujourd'hui. Lola adore aller là-bas. Il faut dire que la famille Cullen est tout simplement géniale. Nous y avons été accueillies les bras ouverts et les liens se sont très vite créés. Je sais d'où Edward tient sa gentillesse et sa bonté …

Il est presque 19h00 et je viens tout juste de rentrer. Je file très vite sous la douche pour m'y délasser avant de replonger dans les papiers. Edward et Lola ne rentreront que très tard ce soir car bien évidemment, Esmé n'a pas pu se résoudre à les laisser partir le ventre vide !

Je grignote quelques bricoles et décide de m'installer sur la table de la terrasse pour me remettre dans les papiers. Il est presque 21H00 lorsque je relève la tête. La température s'est largement rafraichie, il est donc temps de rentrer ! Je repose tout mon attirail, ferme la fenêtre et file à la cuisine me servir un chocolat chaud avant de m'installer sur le canapé pour dévorer un bouquin.

Je suis toujours plongée dans ma lecture quand un bruit attire mon attention. Il est 21h30, Peut-être sont-ils rentrés plus tôt que prévu … Je pose mon livre sur la table du salon et ouvre la porte d'entrée pour les accueillir. Personne … J'aurais pourtant juré que … Hum … encore mon imagination …

Je retourne au salon et m'assoie de nouveau sur le canapé, prête à reprendre mon activité quand un courant d'air me fait frissonner. Je me lève une fois de plus afin de fermer la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir déjà fait … Je passe la tête dehors pour vérifier tout de même

E « Edward ? »

Aucun bruit et pourtant j'ai de nouveau l'impression de ne pas être seule … Je sors complètement, à l'affut du moindre mouvement alors qu'un bruissement de feuilles me fait frissonner

E « Edward ça suffit c'est pas drôle ! »

Je sursaute et porte la main à mon cœur lorsqu'un oiseau caché dans le buisson prend son envol. Je ris et me moque de moi-même. Voilà que tu as peur d'un oiseau maintenant ! Tu es vraiment parano ma pauvre fille !

Peut être était-ce tout simplement un appel d'air lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée … Mouai … Bizarre tout de même … Bref, on ne va pas se focaliser là-dessus ! C'est ridicule ! J'ai surement dû rêver, comme toutes les fois où j'ai cru entendre ces fameux bruits depuis quelques jours ! A défaut d'être médicalement folle, je suis devenue totalement paranoïaque ! Il ne manquait plus que ça à mon palmarès ! Je ris de moi-même et retourne m'assoir en reprenant mon livre pour m'y replonger sereinement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser, ma respiration se coupe, j'étouffe et ma gorge se bloque alors que j'essaie de crier. Un bras s'enroule autour de mon cou pour m'étrangler tandis qu'un deuxième me fait passer au dessus du canapé avec violence. Je m'écrase à terre et une main m'agrippe par les cheveux. Le visage de mon agresseur s'expose ainsi devant moi et je reconnais Felix, le père d'Alec.

F « Salut ma jolie ! Heureuse de me revoir ? »

Il me traine par les cheveux et me soulève pour me plaquer contre le mur

B « Vous devriez être en prison ! »

F « Faux! Lorsque l'on paye une caution ma belle, on est libre jusqu'au procès et celui-ci n'a pas encore eu lieu ! Ça sert d'avoir un bon avocat… »

B « Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'approcher ! »

F « Et toi tu n'avais pas le droit d'envoyer mon fils en prison ! »

Il m'assène un violent coup de point en plein visage. Je tremble, panique, reste à le fixer la peur au ventre. Mon ventre … Mon bébé … Je reprends un semblant de constance pour ne rien laisser paraître et le supplie

B « Je vous en prie … Ne me faites pas de mal je … »

Il me tient toujours, empêchant chacun de mes mouvements, me regardant avec haine et aversion

F « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi je ferais ça ! Tu crois que tu mérites de vivre ? Je devrais te laisser mener ta petite vie tranquille ? Tu vas payer ma belle … Tu vas payer ! »

B « Non … Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça … »

F « Et qu'est-ce qui me retiendrait de le faire ? Je vais finir mes jours en taule grâce à toi ! »

J'essaie de calmer le jeu, sachant pourtant que cela ne servira à rien, sachant très bien que rien ne marchera, sachant pertinemment qu'Alec est un ange comparé à lui …

B « Monsieur Volturi vous … Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'humanité vous … »

Il me rit au visage et me lance un rictus presque diabolique

F « Tu crois que le bâtard que tu as dans le ventre me retient ? »

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je suis tétanisée …

F « Et oui surprise ! Tout se sait un jour ma jolie ! »

Le coup part, violent, d'une force inhumaine, provocant une douleur vive au niveau de mon ventre, m'obligeant à me plier en deux, me faisant hurler. Il me relève, claque l'arrière de mon crane contre le mur et immobilise mon visage jonché de larme. Il se colle à moi et lèche ma joue

F « Tu sais je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle … Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es venue rechercher ta mioche ? »

Je le regarde, les yeux rougis et pleins de larmes, effrayée, grimaçant de douleur. Il hurle

F « Réponds ! Tu t'en souviens ? »

Je ne fais qu'acquiescer mais il me secoue, cognant de nouveau ma tête contre le mur

F « Alors dis-le ! »

Je n'ose répondre, craignant la suite. Il s'apprête à me frapper mais je l'arrête, en balbutiant ces quelques mots

B « Ce … Ce n'est que partie remise … »

F « C'est exact … Ce jour est arrivé ma belle ! A mon tour de devenir ton client ! Et tu as intérêt à être très gentille … »

Il se colle à moi et passe sa main sur mes seins. Il me répugne et pourtant je le laisse m'approcher pour lui donner un coup de genoux entre les jambes. Il se tient les parties et hurle, relâchant ainsi son emprise.

Je cours et saisis mon téléphone sur la table avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je me retrouve dans la chambre et mon premier réflexe est d'appeler Edward. Tandis que j'essaie vainement d'ouvrir la fenêtre, la peur me faisant trembler, je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements, je panique et n'arrive à rien. Foutue poignée ! Je suis en larmes, je tente d'expliquer à Edward ce qui se passe alors qu'il panique lui aussi à l'autre bout du fil.

Je sanglote, je tremble de plus belle quand la porte claque. Une fois de plus le coup part et Felix hurle

F « J'avais l'intention d'être gentil mais cette fois tu vas morfler ! »

Je fais tomber le téléphone alors qu'il me frappe de plus belle, me faisant tomber à terre. Il ramasse le portable et je l'entends rire alors qu'il parle à Edward

F « Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là … Tu aurais pu assister au spectacle ! »

…

F « Oh là ! Tu crois que tes menaces me font peur ? Tu sais quoi ? Vu que tu n'es pas là je vais devoir m'occuper de ta femme ! Elle va savoir ce que c'est de se faire sauter par un vrai mâle ! »

…

F « Arrête de hurler fiston ça ne changera pas la donne ! je ne te garantis pas l'état dans lequel je vais te la rendre mais … Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle va hurler ce soir … »

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me relever et cour sans réfléchir, fuyant aussi vite que je peux alors qu'il referme le clapet de l'appareil et le jette. Il court lui aussi et me rattrape dans le salon, tout près de la cuisine.

Il cogne, fort, violemment mais cette fois je tente de me défendre en lui donnant un coup de poing. Il m'attrape le poignet et d'un geste, me retourne en me tordant le bras. Il m'oblige par la douleur à avancer et m'écrase le haut du corps contre la table de la cuisine. Il saisit alors un couteau de sa main libre et passe la lame sur ma joue. Je tremble, respire bruyamment, suffoque presque tant la peur m'envahit

F « Oh tu gémis déjà ? Je savais que tu aimais cette position … »

Il appuie la lame contre ma peau et glisse lentement, laissant le sang perler. Je grimace et il retire le couteau, laissant glisser le coté effilé vers mon épaule, entaillant ma peau, et s'en sert pour couper la bretelle de ma robe. Il relève alors le bas du tissu. Je hurle, panique de plus belle alors que ma peau est mise à nue, et le supplie d'arrêter

F « Crie tant que tu veux ça m'excite ! »

Il se détache un instant et je tente de me relever mais en une fraction de seconde, il claque mon visage contre la table. Je suis sonnée mais je tente d'attraper à mon tour un couteau. J'y parviens presque mais il les envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un revers de main et plante le sien à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

De nouveau, ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux et il me claque la tête contre la table … cinq fois … peut-être même dix … Je suis trop sonnée pour les compter, je n'arrive presque plus à réagir. Seuls mes gémissements de douleur prouvent que je suis encore consciente … Je perçois un bruit de fermeture éclaire et mes esprits reviennent lorsqu'il se colle contre moi, me faisant sentir son érection. Je hurle, essaye de me débattre comme je peux mais il m'immobilise d'un bras, baissant mon sous-vêtement de l'autre main.

F « Dis-moi, il te fait jouir ton rouquin au moins ? »

Je suffoque, pleure, le supplie

E « Ne faites pas ça je vous en prie ! Vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez mais pitié ne … »

Il ne me laisse ma finir ma phrase et lèche mon visage

F « Ce que je veux c'est toi ! »

Il place sa bouche près de mon oreille et hurle

F « Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un homme ! »

Il me pénètre de force alors que je hurle de douleur. Je tente de me débattre mais plus j'essaie, plus il se fait violent. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'arrache les entrailles, je hurle de plus en plus tant la douleur est forte. Il me griffe et enfonce son couteau dans la chair de mon dos alors que je me débats toujours.

Il se retire, s'appuie de tout son poids pour me maintenir immobile et passe l'arme entre mes cuisses, remontant pour écorcher mon intimité, tailladant ma peau. Il enfonce la lame, sous mes hurlements et la retire d'un geste vif qui finit de mutiler mon corps puis me pénètre à nouveau, toujours plus violemment.

F « Je savais que ce serait le pied avec toi »

Il me prend par les cheveux et m'écrase le visage contre le bois de la table, donnant ses derniers coups de reins, achevant de me détruire avant de pousser un râle bestial. Il se retire et s'assoie sur la chaise à coté, le pantalon toujours en bas des chevilles.

Je m'écroule à terre, anéantie, démolie, massacrée … Je ne hurle plus … Je pleure en silence sur ma honte, ma douleur, ma mutilation, ma torture… Je suis à plat ventre et tente de ramper

F « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Je n'écoute pas, ne réponds pas, continue toujours de ramper sous ses hurlements

F « J'ai dit tu vas où ? »

Il se lève, me retourne et se met à califourchon sur moi. De nouveau les coups pleuvent, il s'acharne sur mon visage. Je sens ma peau éclater, ma mâchoire se briser

F « Plus jamais tu ne pourras te servir de ton visage pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

Il se lève et me lance un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je me retrouve sur le ventre, couverte de sang. Tout mon corps me fait mal, je vois trouble et sens que je ne tiendrais plus… Je ne veux plus tenir, je veux qu'il m'achève…

Il m'assène de nouveau un coup de pied, bien plus fort cette fois, juste au niveau du ventre. Je me retrouve sur le côté, coincée contre le meuble alors qu'il s'acharne à me donner des coups.

F « Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de perdre son enfant ! »

Il se recule et hurle, devient hystérique. Je me remets sur le ventre et me laisse aller, je ne veux plus lutter … J'ai mal … Mes os sont brisés … Et cette souffrance … Vive et atroce dans le ventre … Je sait que je vais mourir ce soir et je veux que cela se fasse rapidement …

F « Et je peux te dire que je n'en ai pas fini ! Je ne vais pas te tuer tu sais ! Pas tout de suite ! Tu vas souffrir ! Autant que je souffre ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ton rouquin et ta sale gamine, eux aussi ils vont payer ! »

Mes yeux se relèvent vers lui. Il me tourne le dos, hurle, totalement hystérique. La haine prend le dessus sur ma souffrance. L'entendre menacer les deux amours de ma vie me rend totalement folle. Si je dois mourir ce soir, il crèvera avant moi !

Je rampe en silence et attrape l'extincteur rangé près du meuble. Je me lève malgré les douleurs, malgré les blessures. Je ne les sens plus, mon instinct de protection reprend le dessus, je ne vois que la tête du bourreau qui me tourne toujours le dos et continue de hurler

F « Oh non je ne vais pas te tuer, et puis je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec toi ! »

Tout en se retournant, il continue de débiter ses attaques

F « Je suis de nouveau d'attaque alors écartes les cuisses pé … »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je frappe son crâne avec l'extincteur, hurlant, y mettant toute ma force et ma rage. Il est sonné et se rattrape au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Je ne me contrôle plus

B (hurlant) « Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher d'eux ! »

Je frappe encore, de toutes mes forces. Il tombe à terre, assommé, et me fait face

B « C'est toi qui va crever ordure ! »

Je frappe de nouveau, encore et encore, je ne me maitrise plus, déversant ma rage et ma douleur, m'acharnant à percuter le crâne de celui qui m'a mutilée, de celui qui m'a détruite. Je m'acharne encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable... jusqu'à briser ses os... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus …

Je m'arrête et le regarde un moment, haineuse. Il agonise, sa main tremble. Je hurle, sauvage, animale, inhumaine et frappe le dernier coup pour l'achever, lâchant l'extincteur dans l'élan. Je tremble, suis couverte de sang, mes jambes ne me portent plus, mes forces me quittent… Je hurle une dernière fois et recule instinctivement, ne cessant de hurler, déversant l'horreur, la terreur, la violence, poussant mon dernier cri avant de m'effondrer en larmes sur le plancher … Avant de sombrer …

* * *

Bon … Je vous autorise à me lyncher !


	44. Chapitre 44

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews et pour les mises en alerte ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Honnêtement, je m'attendais à me faire lyncher ! Mais non !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps : Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

**Edward**

Je roule, comme un fou, aussi vite que je peux, oubliant tous mes réflexes de bon conducteur, me foutant royalement de la prudence et des risques. Je suis totalement paniqué, les pires des scénarios se bousculent dans ma tête, je tremble, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle soit seule, à la merci d'un taré dans son genre. Ma mère a très bien compris que quelque chose de grave se passait. Je suis parti aussitôt l'appel, pendant qu'elle téléphonait au lieutenant Mils. Elle a également gardé Lola en sécurité chez elle.

J'arrive dans le quartier, roulant toujours aussi dangereusement, de plus en plus paniqué, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Plus je m'approche, plus les lumières bleues et rouges dansent dans le ciel. Je sais que cela provient de chez nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire …

Me voilà dans ma rue. Je laisse la voiture en plein milieu de la route et descends en trombe, ne coupant même pas le moteur. Je cours vers ces lumières émanant des quatre voitures de police et vois Mils. Je n'y prête même pas attention et cours vers l'entrée, voulant retrouver Bella au plus vite mais le lieutenant et 3 de ses collègues m'empêchent d'avancer

L « Vous ne devriez pas y aller ! »

Je fixe Mils. Il a la mine déconfite, le visage pâle et grave. La peur déjà plus qu'omniprésente m'envahit totalement. Je veux la voir, il le faut !

E « Non ! Laissez-moi passer ! Je veux la voir ! Bella ! »

Les larmes coulent cette fois, trop longtemps bloquées par l'angoisse, elles se libèrent maintenant. Je me débats, bouge dans tous les sens pour échapper à leur étreinte et cours vers l'intérieur, poussant tous les policiers sur mon passage.

Je fais un pas, un deuxième et reste tétanisé devant l'horreur d'un véritable bain de sang … Je balaye la pièce des yeux à la recherche de Bella et ne vois qu'un corps à terre, un homme, pantalon en bas des chevilles, crâne défoncé, en miette. Mon estomac se tord et manque de déverser son contenu

Policier « Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, vous ne pouvez-pas … »

M (coupant) « Laissez je m'en occupe ! Monsieur Cullen ? »

Mes mains se posent devant ma bouche, mes yeux n'ont de cesse de chercher Bella …

E « Où est-elle ? »

M « Elle est … Nous attendons une ambulance … Elle est en vie mais dans un sale état … Faites-moi confiance il ne vaut mieux pas que … »

La panique, la peur, l'angoisse et la colère s'emparent de moi. J'attrape Mils par le col et le regarde, furieux

E (criant) « Où est-elle ? »

M « Cullen je … »

E (hurlant) « Où est-elle ? »

M « Dans la cuisine … Elle est en vie, l'ambulance va arriver d'une minute à l'autre »

Je le pousse violemment et entre dans la cuisine où des policiers ramassent des ''pièces à convictions'' sans se soucier de ce qui les entoure.

Je la vois, assise à terre, en équilibre entre le mur et le meuble, le visage tuméfié, lacéré, ensanglanté, méconnaissable, les vêtements arrachés, le corps tailladé de toute part, mutilée …

Je parcours les quelques pas qui me séparent d'elle et tombe à genoux alors que je fonds en larmes … J'approche mes mains de son visage mais n'ose pas la toucher … J'ai mal … Tellement mal de la voir ainsi … Je voudrais mourir à cet instant, prendre sa place pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. J'oublie le monde extérieur, je suis seul face à elle … Je crie, pleure sans retenue, hurle ma souffrance et l'horreur de voir la femme que j'aime … Ma femme … Ainsi torturée … Des bras me portent et m'éloignent d'elle malgré mes cris. Ils tentent de m'écarter de ce qu'ils appellent ''le corps de la victime''.

Des médecins sont là et équipent Bella d'une minerve et d'autres contentions. Je les entends parler ou plutôt je perçois leurs voix prononcer un charabia incompréhensible sans parvenir à en comprendre le sens … Les seuls mots que je discerne glacent mon sang déjà gelé … ''état critique'', ''mort imminente'', ''médecine légale'' …

E (balbutiant) « Je vais avec elle … »

Mills me regarde tristement

M « Vous ne pouvez pas monter dans l'ambulance, ils vont commencer les soins sur la route. Ils ont besoin de place, vous ne pouvez pas monter … »

E « Je veux la voir »

M « Je vous emmène à l'hôpital … »

Je monte dans le même véhicule que Mils et plaque ma tête contre la vitre. Je ne parle plus, ne bouge plus … je suis anéanti …

oOo

Nous voilà dans la salle d'attente et de même que dans la voiture, je reste assis sans faire un seul mouvement, sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'attends depuis presque deux heures, la tête baissée entre mes mains, laissant mes larmes couler, lorsqu'une infirmière me conduit au bureau d'un médecin.

Dr « Mr Cullen, Dr helson. Entrez je vous prie »

Je n'attends pas qu'il m'y invite. Je m'assoie et pose la question

E « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Dr « Toujours inconsciente … Je ne vous cache pas que … Qu'elle est dans un état vraiment critique … »

Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau et de nouveau je prends ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de contenir les larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Je relève le visage et fixe le médecin, osant à peine poser cette question qui me détruit intérieurement

E « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

Dr « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de l'entendre … »

E (insistant) « Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ! »

Il ne cesse de manipuler son stylo, n'ose même pas me regarder

Dr « Vous savez que nous avons un service de médecine légale ici … Votre fiancée vient d'y subir plusieurs examens et… Je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela … »

L'intonation de sa voix et les traits graves de son visage m'effraient, je redoute la suite et pourtant j'insiste …

E « Dites-moi la vérité … »

Il prend une grande inspiration et hésite avant de parler mais ne me regarde toujours pas

Dr « Elle a … le … l'attaque a été d'une grande violence … Elle … a de multiples fractures … bras, mâchoire, crâne, côtes, bassins … Les coups ont provoqués ce qu'on appelle un hématome sous-dural … Nous l'avons évacué mais … »

E « Elle va avoir des séquelles ? »

Dr « Je ne pense pas … En tout cas pas à cause de l'hématome … »

E « De quoi alors ? »

Il reprend une longue inspiration et me fixe cette fois, le visage blême et compatissant

Dr « Je parle plutôt de séquelles psychologiques … elle … Elle a été violée … »

Mes mains se portent aussitôt à ma bouche. Le couperet tombe alors que j'entends les mots que je redoutais le plus

Dr « De toute ma carrière, c'est un des cas les plus violent qu'il m'ait été donné de voir … Il a été d'une cruauté sans bornes … Je pense sincèrement que le but était de la faire souffrir … De la faire mourir par cette souffrance … »

J'écoute sans un mots, les yeux écarquillés et baignés de larmes, étouffant les sanglots, tremblant, et pourtant le médecin poursuit

Dr « Il l'a lacéré … Son corps entier est mutilé, de même que ses entrailles … »

Je relève la tête et ne comprends pas … Je suis horrifié

Dr « Il … il l'a pénétré avec un couteau … Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre … Ni pour trouver la force de l'attaquer après ça … Je ne sais même pas si c'est une chance de survivre après ce qu'elle a vécu … »

Le médecin est lui-même secoué, il est pâle, semble nauséeux. Moi je suis dévasté, je ne fais que pleurer

E (balbutiant) « Elle … elle porte notre enfant … »

Dr « Je suis désolé pour ça aussi … »

Cette fois je m'effondre … J'ai l'impression que la terre se dérobe sous mes pieds … Je ne voudrais qu'une chose … mourir tant j'ai mal …

* * *

Oh la vilaine Emmanille ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	45. Chapitre 45

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! Boenvenue aux nouvelles !

Comme quoi le sadisme attire ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews et de visiteurs pour cette fic ! ^^

Cyndynou : Je ne peux pas te répondre car tu n'es pas inscrite mais merci pour ta review et pour le compliments !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que Bella est hospitalisée. Elle est choquée, ne parle presque plus, s'est renfermée sur elle-même. J'arrive à communiquer avec elle mais nos échanges sont très restreints. Pour son bien, le Dr Helson a décidé de la laisser sortir.

J'ai fait accélérer les travaux de la nouvelle maison. Étant de toute façon moi-même incapable d'y remettre les pieds, je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir cette épreuve supplémentaire.

Ma mère nous attend là-bas avec la petite. Bella et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour et le voyage se passe en silence. Elle ne parle pas, ne me répond que par des signes de tête … elle est ailleurs, totalement traumatisée … Pour ma part je respecte son silence même s'il est douloureux. Je m'en veux, j'en veux à la terre entière et j'ai mal … de plus en plus mal …

Nous venons d'arriver et à peine entrée, Esmé me prend dans ses bras pour une étreinte qu'elle veut tendre je suppose … Elle me touche à peine et pourtant elle me fait mal. Tout mon corps me fait mal … et ce n'est rien à côté de la souffrance de mon âme … tout me blesse et me heurte …

Elle part, disant qu'elle ne veut pas s'imposer et que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver. La porte se referme, nous laissant tous les trois. Lola est à environ trois mètres de moi, elle n'ose pas m'approcher … Elle a peur de moi … de mon visage boursoufflé et bleuit, de mes cicatrices … Je m'agenouille, surmontant la douleur que ce geste entraine

B « C'est moi mon ange … C'est maman … »

Elle s'avance à petits pas et se plante devant moi, passant sa main sur les traces

L « Tu es tombée ? »

B « Oui trésors … Je suis tombée … »

Son regard est triste, ses yeux laissent échapper des perles salées

L « Je peux te faire un bisou ? »

Je retiens mes larmes et tends la main vers elle

B « Même un câlin si tu veux … »

Elle se place entre mes bras, doucement, tendrement, comme si elle savait que la moindre parcelle de peau me fait souffrir. Nous restons ainsi un instant avant de nous détacher.

Je regarde tout autour de moi, laissant mes yeux se poser sur chaque meuble, chaque recoin. Tout est différent, je ne reconnais rien, tout a changé. Je n'ai plus de repères et pourtant, bizarrement cela me convient bien plus que si les choses avaient été intactes … Je préfère avoir du mal à prendre mes marques plutôt que d'avoir à me rappeler cette nuit sans cesse … même si c'est tout de même le cas … Je n'ose même plus regarder Edward … Je me sens sale, j'ai honte, je me dégoute … Je ne vis plus qu'avec ce souvenir d'il y a deux semaines, ce souvenir qui me hante depuis … le souvenir de cette nuit … la dernière de ma vie … Cette nuit témoin de ma mort, cette nuit qui a volé mon âme …

E « Tu veux visiter ? »

B « oui … »

Je dis oui alors que je pense non … Je n'ai envie de rien, je n'ai plus goût à rien … Mes larmes coulent en silence alors que je suis Edward …

La première pièce que je lui montre est notre chambre. Je l'ai faite décorer exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et je me retourne pour voir sa réaction. Son regard ne se porte pas sur la pièce, il est vide, triste et ses joues baignées de larmes … Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je ne sais plus comment me comporter. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement impuissant une fois de plus …

Je tente une phrase, bien qu'elle soit ridicule et sans intérêt puisqu'elle n'effacera rien …

E « C'est fini ma puce … Plus personne ne te fera de mal … C'est fini et tu es en vie … »

Elle baisse les yeux et laisse couler une larmes de plus alors qu'elle murmure

B « Pourtant j'aurais préféré mourir … »

Je la regarde, souffrant comme jamais, les yeux remplis de larmes à mon tour …

B « J'aurais préféré ne pas survivre à ça … »

Les perles d'eau salée s'échappent et je saisis ses mains, la faisant s'assoir sur le lit et m'agenouillant devant elle, ancrant mon regard au sien

E « Je sais que tu as souffert ma puce … Je sais que tu souffres encore … Et c'est notre cas à nous aussi … Notre fille, moi … Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as vécu mais … Je vais te paraître égoïste mais … J'ai mal moi aussi … Je ne sais pas comment vivre avec ça … Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider … Je t'aime Bella … Il faut que tu penses à nous … Je sais que c'est dur … Je sais que rien n'effacera cette nuit là mais … Tu es en vie Bella et nous on est là … On a besoin de toi … J'ai besoin de toi … »

Mes larmes coulent et mon front vient se poser contre son épaule. C'est le premier contact que je m'autorise … Je pleure, sans sanglot, sans gémissement, je pleure simplement et murmure

B « Je suis désolée Edward … Je n'y arrive pas … Je n'arrive plus à surmonter … »

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et ne tente même plus de retenir mes larmes alors que mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à elle

E « On est ensemble Bella … On peut faire ça ensemble … Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie … Je ne survivrais pas sans toi … »

Je relève la tête et saisis celle d'Edward. Rivant mes yeux aux siens, séchant mes perles de désespoir douloureux … Lentement, je m'approche et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres. Je ne dis rien, ne prononce aucun mot, ne laisse passer aucun son. Je le regarde dans les yeux … Ses pupilles trahissent la peur, la tristesse et la douleur … Il souffre … Mes pouces effacent les traces humides que laissent les larmes et j'acquiesce pour seule réponse à sa demande, lui faisant comprendre que je veux essayer … que je le ferais pour lui … pour elle … pour nous… pour notre amour …

**oOo**

Cela fait presque trois semaines que Bella est rentrée maintenant et elle retrouve peu à peu le sourire. Elle a fait énormément d'efforts pour pouvoir surmonter la douleur tant physique que morale et pourtant dieu sait que cela lui est difficile … A chaque fois qu'elle se regarde dans le miroir, les marques sur son visage lui rappellent la torture qu'elle a subi …

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle se laisse enfin approcher … J'arrive à l'approcher … A la toucher … Notre relation reste chaste mais pourtant pleine de douceur. Nous avons besoin de temps tous les deux et on s'en donne, on se respecte.

Nous discutons beaucoup depuis son retour, elle se confie, cherche mon soutient et avoue même reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. On apprend à vivre avec cette épreuve plus que tragique …

Ce soir est une soirée agréable bien que somme toute banale pour toute autre personne. Nous sommes tous les trois, profitant de la douceur de l'air. Bella s'est blottie dans mes bras et nous regardons Lola jouer tranquillement dans le jardin. Mon amour rit … moi aussi … Chose que nous n'avions plus fait depuis un moment et ça fait un bien fou de la voir ainsi ! Elle semble de bonne humeur, elle s'amuse avec notre fille, me taquine. Mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir et de bonheur. Je retrouve mon souffle …

B « Aller cette fois il faut que j'y aille »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres

E « A tout à l'heure »

B « Je t'aime »

E« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Elle embrasse Lola et part. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps, une heure tout au plus. Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a confié vouloir reprendre la préparation de son école. Bien évidemment, je l'y ai encouragé ! Elle avait quelques petites choses à revoir avant la reprise des travaux.

**oOo**

Me voilà maintenant à plusieurs kilomètres de la maison. Je roule, avance toujours tout droit, sans savoir où je vais. Ce soit disant passage à l'école est une pure invention de ma part. Je ne devais pas y aller, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de reprendre ce projet … Je n'ai plus envie de rien … toutes mes envies m'ont quitté … Je sais que ce que je fais n'a pas réellement de sens, n'est pas honnête et pourtant je continue … J'ai essayé … j'ai essayé …

Je voulais vraiment le faire … Je voulais y arriver … Pour eux, et pour moi aussi … Mais toute la bonne volonté du monde n'a pas suffi … Alors je joue ce jeu depuis maintenant trois semaines … Je laisse Edward imaginer que je vais bien, que je surmonte, que je reprends goût à la vie … Je me donne à fond dans ce rôle … ce rôle ridicule que je m'obstine à jouer pour que lui, puisse s'en sortir alors que je suis au plus mal, alors que je suis totalement perdue …

Je n'arrive plus à trouver ma place, je ne me sens même plus humaine … Je ne dors plus. Je vis dans la crainte continuelle et dans la peur de ne plus pourvoir vivre normalement … Jamais … A chaque fois que je vois les marques, les cicatrices, je revis cette nuit … Mon reflet dans le miroir m'est devenu insupportable. Les traces ne partiront pas … Elles resteront gravées. Je suis défigurée, véritablement marquée au fer rouge. J'ai l'impression d'être dépourvue d'âme, indigne …

Mes larmes coulent, comme à chaque fois que je suis seule… Je roule toujours, ne fait même plus attention à la route, m'interrogeant inlassablement. Je ne sais même plus si finalement j'aurais voulu m'en sortir …

Cette route, je ne la connais pas. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir, de m'isoler pour me retrouver moi-même. Si tant est que je le souhaite vraiment … Car cette ''moi-même'' je ne sais plus qui elle est … Bella est morte ce soir là, ne laissant qu'un corps vide et noir, un être sans vie, sans espoir, sans passé, sans présent et sans avenir … sans aucune volonté de se voir vivre …

La route est sombre, sinueuse et je roule vite … Je ne vois ce virage qu'à la dernière minute. J'écrase le frein, braque mes roues, tente de négocier mais la route est glissante et la voiture part en tête-à-queue. Je suis en travers de la route, enfin à l'arrêt, pétrifiée, le cœur battant, tremblante, étonnamment vivante … oui … vivante …

Je réalise … Oui, enfin je réalise que j'ai eu peur de l'accident, de tomber dans ce ravin que la route surplombe, que j'ai eu peur … peur de mourir !

Je revois le visage souriant de Lola, le regard tendre d'Edward et mes mains se posent devant ma bouche

B « Que m'apprêtais-je donc à faire ? … »

Je me rends compte, maintenant, que je ne suis pas seule … Les paroles d'Edward me reviennent. Ils ont besoin de moi, ils ont suffisamment souffert eux aussi … Je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça … Je leur dois de me battre, je dois vivre pour eux, par eux, avec eux …

Je souris, sincèrement cette fois, sans artifice alors que cela me paraissait inconcevable il y a encore quelques minutes. Je comprends enfin que la mort n'est pas une solution, encore moins une revanche ! La meilleure chose à faire est de se battre, de vivre. Mourir serait lâche, ce serait céder à la facilité, ce serait une honte de plus sur la longue liste de ma vie. Ma mort ne laisserait que le goût amer de la défaite sur la famille Volturi. Mourir ne me soulagerait pas … Je causerais bien plus de souffrance en me laissant aller … Alors enfin je me décide. Je veux me battre et je veux vivre !

Mon sourire ne me quitte plus, il ne me quittera plus c'est décidé ! Je revois Edward et Lola. L'espoir renait, celui de la volonté d'être.

Je remets le contact de la voiture et enclenche une vitesse pour redémarrer mais une lumière vive m'éblouit. Un bruit strident m'oblige à tourner la tête vers sa provenance. Je ne vois que deux phares blancs foncer sur moi à grande vitesse. Le seul réflexe que j'ai est de fermer les yeux et d'attendre l'impact … le choc … le bruit de taule écrasée … le néant …

oOo

Cela fait presque trois heures que Bella est partie et je m'inquiète sérieusement. Impossible de la joindre sur son portable … Je fais les cents pas, angoissé, quand la sonnerie d'entrée se fait entendre.

Je m'approche, soulagé, le sourire aux lèvres et ouvre la porte

E « Tu as oublié tes … »

Je stoppe ma phrase et garde les yeux rivés sur les deux policiers qui me font face, l'air grave …

La nouvelle tombe, foudroyante… Mes genoux s'écrasent sur le sol … Je m'effondre …

* * *

Pas taper ! Ou alors évitez la tête ! ^^


	46. Chapitre 46

Bonjour à toutes !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Comme quoi ça se confirme ! Le sadisme attire ! Le record de reviews sur un chapitre a été battu ! ^^

Merci aussi à popo, sylvia, marine15, twilight0507, vanina, princetonGirl818 et larsand pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre car vous n'êtes pas inscrites.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 46 :**

Quatre jours ont passé … Je suis dévasté mais je ne veux rien montrer devant Lola … J'essaie d'être fort … Je ne vis plus, je survis … Pour elle … Pour Lola … Pour notre fille. Je survis parce qu'elle est là et qu'elle a besoin de moi …

Je suis devenu son père officiellement depuis ce matin. Mais il n'y a plus que nous deux … Elle n'a plus que moi désormais, et je n'ai plus qu'elle … C'est elle qui me retient sur terre alors que je ne souhaite que rejoindre mon amour …

Mais je reste … pour elle … pour ce petit bout de toi … Elle a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin d'elle pour faire face …

Je te vois dans mes rêves mais à chaque fois tu disparais à mon réveil. Ils sont de plus en plus réels, à tel point que je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller. Au moins, dans mes songes, nous sommes ensembles et heureux …

Je ne supporte plus de devoir paraître fort alors que je me sens détruit. Ma mère m'a proposé de venir chez elle mais j'ai refusé … La seule chose que je lui ai demandé est de garder Lola quelques heures, le temps que je me repose. Simplement pour que je puisse me laisser aller ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle était inquiète, a longtemps hésité mais a finalement accepté.

Je suis à la maison, seul, j'ai besoin d'extérioriser ma colère … Je t'en veux mon amour … Je t'en veux de nous avoir abandonné …

Le garage est devenu mon exutoire depuis que j'y ai installé un punching-ball. Je m'entraine, frappe de plus en plus fort, avec rage et fureur. Je m'acharne, je déverse toute ma colère, jusqu'à exploser le sac. Je m'écroule à terre, je m'effondre, je craque …

B « Edward ? »

Elle est à genoux près de moi et me regarde, inquiète

E « Salut … »

B « Salut … »

Mes larmes ne cessent pas mais j'arrive à maitriser mes sanglots

E « Tu parais de plus en plus réelle à chaque fois que je te vois … »

B « Mais je suis là … Je suis revenue, c'est moi ! »

Elle s'approche pour m'enlacer mais je me recule vivement

E « Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme à chaque fois … Reste … »

B « Edward … »

Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes, ma voix tremble

E « Si tu savais comme tu me manques … »

Je ne me retiens plus, impudique, je craque

E « C'est trop dur Bella … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Je serre les dents, mélange de rancœur, de colère et de profonde mélancolie. Elle pleure à son tour et me fixe

B « Edward je suis là je … C'était un accident … »

E « Je sais … Je suis désolé … Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu … »

B « J'y ai pensé Edward … Mais votre amour m'en a empêcher … C'était un accident… Je te le jure … »

E « Je sais … Tu nous manques … »

B « Lola … »

E « C'est dur pour elle … Elle ne comprend pas … »

Elle étouffe un sanglot, baisse les yeux

B « Mon bébé … »

E « Elle est forte malgré tout … J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me console … Elle te ressemble de plus en plus … »

B « Merci Edward … »

Je reste un instant à l'observer, à regarder chaque parcelle de son être

E « J'ai l'impression de te sentir … Que je pourrais même te toucher … »

B « Fais-le »

E « Non ! Je veux que tu restes ! Même en illusion … Je ne peux plus … Je n'y arrive plus … »

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains, je tremble, je sanglote …

B « Edward … »

Je sens une chaleur s'approcher de moi, sa main se pose sur le haut de mon dos. Je sursaute, relève la tête et la regarde, incrédule

E « Oh mon dieu … »

Elle me regarde tendrement, comme si elle attendait que je réagisse. Je reste encore quelques secondes à la regarder puis baisse les yeux, perdu, je fixe son ventre. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis totalement bouleversé. Je ferme les yeux, secoue légèrement la tête et tends une main vers elle, les yeux toujours clos … Je me jette littéralement sur elle et me blotti contre son nombril … Je pleure, ne tente même pas de me contenir … C'est comme si je me vidais de toutes mes émotions … Elle m'enlace doucement, me cajole, me console comme on console un enfant … Je me sens tellement fragile à cet instant … Mes larmes ne se tarissent pas, dans un sanglot, je parviens à murmurer

E « Si c'est un rêve je ne veux jamais me réveiller … »

B « Tu ne rêves pas … Je suis là … Aller viens on rentre … »

Elle tente de me relever mais je la retiens

E « Attends ! »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrasse comme si je reprenais mon souffle, comme si ma survie en dépendait

B « Aller viens avec moi … »

Je la suis sans un mot, je me laisse faire. Elle me guide jusqu'à la salle de bain et fait couler un bain. Je reste debout, je ne bouge pas alors qu'elle me déshabille et me fait entrer dedans. Elle s'accroupit et passe ses mains sur moi, caresse mon torse, mes bras, mes épaules, colle sa tête contre ma tempe.

B « Je suis désolée Edward … Je t'aime … Je t'aime plus que tout … Il faut que tu me croies … J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu … »

Je l'attrape et la plonge dans le bain avec moi. Ses jambes passent de chaque coté de mes cuisses. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et la fixe

E « Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve … »

B « Je ne peux pas … »

Elle semble désolée, je ne comprends pas …

E « Quoi ? »

B « Je suis là Edward … Je le serais toujours … Je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé … C'était un accident … Je t'aime Edward … Je ne vous ai pas abandonné … »

Des larmes perlent sur ses joues et c'est à son tour de saisir mon visage

B « Je serais toujours près de vous … quoi qu'il arrive … malgré les circonstances … Je suis là Edward … Je vous accompagne … Je veille sur vous … Je ne veux pas que tu pleures ma mort … Je veux que tu vives … Pour nous … Je reste près de toi Edward … Pour toujours … »

Elle se relève et sort de la baignoire sous mes yeux apeurés

E « Bella non ! Ne pars pas ! Reste ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne pars pas ! »

Je me relève d'un bond, dans le noir, en sueur au milieu de notre lit et comprends alors qu'une fois de plus, il s'agit d'un rêve … Encore … Et pourtant il m'a semblé tellement réel …

Je peux encore sentir son parfum et j'entends soudain sa voix me murmurer intimement

B « Je veille sur vous ... »

* * *

Euh .. je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien ! Ça pourrait aggraver mon cas !


	47. Chapitre 47 : Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, pour les mises en alertes et en favoris ! Merci à nono swan, McFear, pricetonGril, Pauline, nounou, diana, vanina, virginia, Larsand et Liloupovitch pour vos reviews !

**Virginia**, j'espère que tu liras quand même l'épilogue ! ;-)

**Larsand**, si ça peut te rassurer, mes autres fics sont beaucoup plus légère ! Normalement tu ne devrais verser aucune larme ! ;-)

A celles qui ont tout lu d'une traite ! Vous m'impressionnez ! Je prends ça comme un super compliment ! Merci !

Pour les courageuses, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voilà l'épilogue !

* * *

Petit conseil (c'est même impératif ! ^^) pour se mettre dans l'ambiance : Écoutez « Angel » de Sarah Mclachlan ! (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses !)

h t t p :/ w w w (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=jVbkz_3lO3c

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Epilogue**

Je n'ai pas pu me rendormir après ce rêve, depuis je tourne en rond … Comme tous les jours, je recommence mon petit rituel … Je prends ma douche, prépare le petit-déjeuner de Lola, lui fais prendre son bain, l'habille, la prépare. Pourtant ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres … C'est un jours que j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à vivre …

J'ai mis ce costume que tu aimes tant … Que tu aimais tant … Sobre mais classe comme tu disais … Mes gestes sont difficiles, mes larmes menaçantes, mon cœur en miettes …

Ma mère nous a conduit jusque là-bas, je n'avais pas la force de le faire …

Me voilà debout sur cette pelouse bien trop verte, sous ce soleil bien trop brillant, baigné de cette chaleur bien trop douce …

Il y a du monde autour de toi … Ma famille, qui est devenue la tienne, nos amis, les personnes qui t'ont estimé, respecté et aimé … Je ne les regarde pas mais sens leur regards tristes sur toi, leurs yeux compatissants sur moi …

Te voilà recouverte de roses mon amour. Chacun a témoigné son affection … Ils sont tous venus déposer cette trace de vie là où tu reposes, caresser la pierre qui désormais te représentes pour eux … puis ils sont repartis pour nous laisser en tête-à-tête …

Je suis là, prostré devant ta photo, stagnant devant ce parterre de fleurs, tenant un bouquet de lys blancs entre mes doigts … Tes fleurs préférées … Celles qui pour toi représentaient la pureté, la majesté, la beauté des sentiments les plus purs … Je n'ose pas les déposer, je n'ose faire aucun geste…

Je ne fais que pleurer en silence mais je sens ton parfum, ta présence bienveillante comme depuis le début de ton enterrement … Je suis seul près de toi depuis un moment maintenant et je sais que tu es près de moi … Je te sens … Je peux même te voir …

Tu as retrouvé ton doux visage, tu n'as plus aucune marque, tu sembles apaisée …

E « Tu es belle … »

B « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras … »

E « Tu me manques … »

B « Je suis là Edward … Je veillerais toujours sur vous … Je t'aime mon amour … Ne l'oublies jamais … »

E « Moi aussi je t'aime Bella … »

Tu disparais … Je ne te vois plus et pourtant je te sens encore … Je sais que tu ne nous abandonnes pas … Mes larmes s'écoulent et je sens une petite main serrer la mienne

L « Elle peut nous voir maman ? Elle nous entend ? »

E « Bien sûr chérie … »

Je m'accroupis et la mets face à moi. Ses larmes coulent le longs de ses petites joues

E « On ne peut plus la voir mais elle reste là »

Je pose un doigt sur sa tempe

E « Dans ta tête … »

Je fais de même sur son thorax

E « Et dans ton cœur … »

L « Elle est dans ta tête et dans ton cœur aussi ? »

E « Oui ma petite fée … Et elle y restera toujours … N'oublie jamais que ta maman nous aime … »

L « Moi aussi je l'aime … »

Elle regarde les lys que je tiens toujours et les prend

L « Je peux lui donner les fleurs ? »

E « Oui mon ange … Vas-y … »

Elle avance lentement et pose le bouquet sur le marbre gravé avant de se retourner vers moi

L « Si je lui fais un bisous elle le verra ? »

Je suis incapable de répondre, mes larmes coulent, ma gorge est nouée, mes lèvres tremblent … J'acquiesce pour lui répondre oui, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire …

Elle embrasse alors la pierre et murmure

L « Je t'aime maman … »

Cette fois je ne me retiens plus, à genoux par terre, je cache ma tête entre mes mains et éclate en sanglots. Ses petits doigts enserrent les miens et m'obligent à la regarder. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, les rôles sont inversés … Je redeviens enfant fragile et c'est elle, du haut de ses trois ans qui me console … Elle balaye mes larmes et me laisse admirer ce visage de poupon. Ce visage d'ange si semblable au tien … Elle resserre ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je la maintiens fort, alors que je m'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enfouissant mon nez dans son petit cou

L « Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? »

Toujours dans ses bras, j'acquiesce et réussi difficilement à articuler un

E « Oui mon ange … »

Elle fait résonner sa petite voix et entame cette berceuse magnifique, cette chanson qui signifie tellement pour nous depuis quelques mois … Cette chanson qui t'a sauvé, cette chanson qui a marqué de tendres moments pour nous trois … Cette chanson qui me rappelle à quel point nous étions heureux et avions la vie devant nous …

Je reste ainsi dans ses bras, ne cessant de lui murmurer des ''je t'aime'', te les murmurant intimement aussi … Je m'apaise sous ''over the rainbow'', l'écoutant différemment, découvrant le sens réel de ces paroles …

Je sais que tu es là ma puce, mon amour, que tu ne me quitteras jamais … Tu vis à travers elle … Je sais que je te retrouverais à chaque fois que je regarderais sa jolie frimousse, à chaque fois que je verrais ce petit bout de toi … A chaque sourire de notre fille …

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Je comprends que certaines soient déçues ou choquées de cette fin. Je le doute que cela laisse un goût amer …

Comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous, j'aurais pu faire un happy-end, c'est vrai.

Mais je serais allée à l'encontre de ce que je ressentais pour cette fic.

J'ai vraiment hésité un moment mais c'est la fin que je voyais pour eux. Je sais que ça semble tragique mais je ne voyais pas de fin plus ''logique' que celle-la. J'écris ce que je ressens, ce que mon imaginations me dicte.

Ce n'est que mon point de vu mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je voyais se terminer cette fic.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire ! Je pourrais me vanter de vous avoir ''marqué'' ! ^^

J'espère que cette aventure vous aura plus malgré tout !

A très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
